A Dark Evening
by Leonixon
Summary: Sometimes the people you heal are never fully healed. Sometimes they have hidden some of their past hoping it would stay there. Sometimes life never seems to work with fate hand in hand. Sunstreaker has learned the hard way. Felicity doesn't know. Three years have passed and said fate seems to, once again, be the puppeteer. G1/BayMovie, AU, Human OC/SS, Sequel to A Sunny Sky
1. Abstract

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Abstract**

* * *

_Present _

_Earth_

Felicity spun around to face the next person who smiled and reached out for her hand. With a smile of her own she gripped it and slightly bowed her head in gratitude.

"I'm so happy to say Miss-"

"Felicity. Felicity is fine." She quickly corrected the man, her smile became more nervous and polite. And forced. She didn't care much for her last name.

"Felicity...that your work is absolutely _exceptional_! May I leave you with my card for future business?"

Felicity placed a long lock of black hair behind her ear, revealing her new pierced ears. Metal studs shined against the soft light of the gallery. She tilted her head and accepted the card that was now being presented to her. "Absolutely. I would love to." She bowed her head again and watched as the man walked away.

And for a split moment she let out a long exhausted exhale and stood up straighter as another admirer came to her. She took the elderly woman's friendly touches to her shoulder in good stride and manners. After all, all these people here had just participated in an auction of her artwork hanging on the crème colored walls.

All of them had been sold and the money she earned was in the few thousand.

Felicity let out a breath of laughter at the number.

Three years.

Three years it took her to get here.

Four years when Sunstreaker saved her and brought her under his wing.

Three years was long ago when she last saw him.

"Felicity!" A large, pot bellied, middle aged Italian man bellowed her name, snapping her back to reality. She faked a smile as the large man brought her close and hugged her.

"Mr. Lombardi." She said patting his back awkwardly.

The man brought her in front of himself and looked her up and down. "Do you have any idea how wonderful it is to see such wonderful art sold to such wonderful people? Oh my, my, do you have any idea how much I love to show off such works in my ristorante?" He reminded her yet again for the umpteenth time.

"No idea Mr Lombardi." She was now smiling genuinely. The Italian man took special pride in owning paintings of Italian scapes. He often had a way with his charm and his booming voice.

"How about this mio amico? A free lobster lasagna dinner on me tonight and a bottle of my finest whine to celebrate another night of success, hmn?"

Felicity smiled, and finally, gently got free of his hold. His cheap cologne and garlic breath didn't mix too well with her right now. Something was feeling off with her body including her stomach.

"I would love to, Mr. Lombardi, truly I would but..." She looked around with a sigh and then the nearby metal clock on the wall. It was well past one in the morning. The after party was taking longer than it should have. "I'm totally exhausted." She let out another sigh and placed her again loose hair behind her ear. She needed a desperate hair cut and a good night sleep.

The man tilted his head in what was a slight pout and nodded his head. "I understand. Long nights are quite restless. Another time, si?"

Felicity deflated and smiled. 'Thank you so much Mr. Lombardi."

"Please call me papa Bardi. Easier to say and more fluid." He place his hand up and spun it around to make his point across.

The woman nodded her head in good humor and made her goodbye. Seeing she had a free moment, she walked over to the bar and sat down. She looked down at her red dress and straightened out the wrinkles in it. The bartender came over and offered her a drink. "Something fruity and light." She said.

She just turned the legal age for drinking and she didn't know the alcohols all too much. That and she didn't drink. Much.

"Hey, rockstar."

Felicity slumped her shoulders without looking at the source of the voice. "That's the best pick up line you have?" She raised her one eyebrow at the young man next to her. The bartender came back with an orange and red drink in a small glass. She downed it. It was small anyway.

"Well, yeah, you sort of intimidating being so known and all."

Felicity turned to him finally taking in his appearance. She wasn't interested. "Not interested, leave me a card."

"Now don't be like that, sweetheart."

Felicity lolled her head to the side. If there was one thing that Felicity would never, ever leave behind from Sunstreaker it was his sass and clever gestures.

"Don't call me sweetheart, sweetheart." She narrowed her eyes and hummed. In the corner of her eye she saw Mr. Lombardi eying her and the hot shot.

"Papa Bardi's watching." She said causally.

The many rings around the Italian's fingers were straightened out as he cracked his knuckles.

At first the man wasn't impressed but he saw a certain tattoo, a certain Italian tattoo that meant trouble, on the man's wrist. "Okay, okay, I'll leave."

And leave he did. She looked back at the Italian man seeing him straighten out his suit jacket proudly. And like that he went back into his conversation with a loud booming laughter.

She smirked to herself and looked back down to her lap.

Despite the crazy life that came with being a forthcoming artist in San Francisco there were the ups. Such as having an ex mafia Italian for a body guard who was the reason for your popularity. Sure Sunstreaker was the one who taught her and re-birthed her art skills but he was the reason for her exposure. His Italian restaurant promptly named Papa Bardi's was a hit in the downtown section. Along with the expensive dining and atmosphere, she was noticed by the owner himself when she was painting just down the block.

He introduced himself and the rest was history. Ever since then he was a prized customer and dear friend...and father figure.

The only dear friend she had since Sunstreaker left her. Suddenly her chest felt congested and tight. She leaned on the bar with her elbows and took in the practiced deep breaths she had taught herself. Along with her over thinking and stress of her knew and fabulous life, the dormant bond had been acting up more lately.

She closed her eyes. Was Sunstreaker in trouble? Did he do something with his spark again? Was he the reason why her chest was hurting?

She fought a shaky whine and hid it with an aggravated sigh. No not after three years. Not so suddenly...

Tonight was going to be too much and it was.

Felicity felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped in fear, but soon relaxed when she felt that all too familiar hand. "Felicity, my girl, why don't you go home? You don't look so well."

"I told you Mr. Lombardi. It was a long night." She wanted to cry. Why? Why did she want to break down? She should have been so happy. She should have been so airy and welcoming all her customers, not shunned off in the corner at the bar.

"I know. Leave the guest to me."

She spun around and resisted to place her head on his pot belly, perfect for hugs and head nuzzles.

"I can't just go." She took in a shaky breath swallowing hard. Her heart was getting tighter and tighter.

"Si, you can. I will simply say you had other things to tend to, bene?" He place a hand on top of her head.

Felicity smiled and nodded despite the weight of his hand. His assuring words lifted the burden off her shoulders. "I'll definitely discount your next painting."

"Assolutamente no. No need Felicity."

She smiled once more before she stood up and nodded her head in gratitude. "I owe you."  
"Until then." He said returning the bow.

Felicity turned for the door that lead to the hall and made her way to the large closet where all the people coats and other accessories hung. She dug through and got out her plain leather jacket and hung it on her arm.

With a quick "Thank you" to the doorman she was outside on the streets of downtown San Francisco. With her heels clicking against the sidewalk she raised her arm and hailed a taxi. One soon pulled up and she got in hastily. She wanted to get home as soon as possible.

She said her address to the driver and they were off.

With another sigh Felicity leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. The street lights were a slow strobe light across her tan skin as they went and came by.

The thought of leaving her own party didn't cross her mind. Right now, Felicity was so exhausted and so tired. Her new popular life was amazing but it overwhelmed her. She had no close friends besides Mr. Lombardi and Clair. But she and her weren't so close that she would divulge her personal problems to. She had nobody to really vent to. Life was hectic without a shoulder to lean on. She swallowed a dry lump in her throat.

For months she had missed Sunstreaker being next to her. And only now was her loneliness truly creeping in. But at the same time, without Sunstreaker she had allowed her art to grow all on its own. Her hands and art style were reborn by the mech but she still sees him in her art. And that was enough to get her through the loneliness. But for how long?

She busied her troubling thoughts by looking out the window watching the streets and people go by.

Three years later she was the same quiet, humble, and life loving person. Her husky self had been sustained throughout the short years and her straight hair was now past her shoulder and beginning to have a slight curl at the tips.

Because of her new popularity and new income the woman no longer worked at the art store but was now promoting the tiny shop using her popularity among the city. Their sales have rocketed and Clair and her grandfather were doing more than fine with the flood of new and valued customers.

Felicity's art had been exhibited around galleries, auctioned as fast as she can create and even a handful of beginning artists had came to her for expertise.

All in all her life wasn't that bad but-

"Hey!" She snapped out of it and opened her eyes to an annoyed taxi driver. She rubbed her hands down her face and said a quick apology before paying the fare with a two dollar tip.

With a bit of lag Felicity stepped out of the cab and closed the door. For a moment she watched the yellow vehicle drive off before turning to face her condo.

The home Sunstreaker bought and gave to her to start her new life. Her heels quietly clicked on the pavement as she walked to her front door. With another sigh, she unlocked it and went inside. She flicked the lights on in the garage and blinked at the bright lights. A new headache was now forming and she groaned.

Littered across the empty garage floor were tarps. In the far corner empty canvases of various sizes leaned against the cold wall. In the center more than five pedestals holding works in progress glowed in the soft light.

A desk to the side was littered with used tubes of paint brushes, pallets, cups of murky paint water, books, and paper. Some supplies were neat, others were used and shown their artistic abuse. A few granola wrappers hung at the edge of the table. One fell off and softly landed on the ground.

She cringed realizing her messiness. If Sunstreaker saw this she knew he would pull a fit. She frowned.

With the demand of works becoming higher she didn't exactly have a chance to clean her supplies. As it was she didn't get enough sleep. All day she would paint and sometimes fall asleep right at the brush. Sometimes she would trudge her way to bed at three in the morning.

It was demanding but she loved it. It was a love hate relationship she couldn't help but love. Even if some of the works lacked some soul she made time for others to put said soul into them.

Felicity hummed. Tired of contemplating she turned off the lights and trudged her way up the stairs and opened the door to the living room.

It was the same as Sunstreaker left it. Black leather furniture. The walls painted a beautiful shade of crimson red and as demanded by the mech, a white diamond pattern was created by his hand on the opposite wall to break the overbearing color. She smiled sadly and dropped her leather coat on the couch and slipped her heels off. The woman made her way to the kitchen where she placed a kettle of water on the stove. A cup of chamomile tea sounded excellent.

With the kettle brewing she made her way over to her bedroom and into the master bathroom. With eager hands she stripped herself and turned on the water for a hot shower. She stepped in and relished the warm water on her tense skin. She turned around and allowed the water to trickle down her back and tired legs.

She let out a sigh of relief.

After her shower she climbed into a pair of silk pajamas and made her way into the kitchen where the kettle was whistling. She took it off and poured a cup of the soothing tea. With a deep breath she inhaled the steam that came off of the drink and smiled.

Felicity then made her way back to the living room and sat in the leather couch where it welcomed her tired body.

The smile was gone and Felicity was back to staring out into space. She didn't think about particularly much. It just felt good to stare and unfocuse a tired mind. With gentleness she placed the cup of tea to her lips and took a quiet sip. The warmth of the tea traveled throughout her body melting away any discomfort she had at the auction.

She blinked once not breaking her resting stare. She tilted her head, hair flowing down her chest.

As she quietly sat by herself the woman didn't think about just one thing. It jumped from one subject to the next. How much paint did she have? Was the one customer happy with that painting she secretly messed up on? Did she pay rent? Where was that blue dress she packed away? Is it Friday? Do I need to go to the market?

Felicity took another sip of her tea. But as she did a sudden pain in her chest rose into her throat. She abruptly leaned forward spitting out her mouthful of tea.

She set the hot beverage on the end table and steadied herself. She took in deep breaths. In and out. Just like she had taught herself when the bond acted up.

The bond was flaring again. _Twice_ in the same night. What was going on?

Felicity leaned back, tilting her head forward. She rubbed a hand on her chest trying to lift the fist clamped around her heart.

And just like that it was gone. She exhaled and blinking away tears that had started to form in her eyes.

_Sunstreaker._

This was twice that the supposedly dormant bond made itself not so dormant.

She wiped the tea off of her chin slowly before picking up the drink again.

Something was going wrong with the bond and Sunstreaker. She took another shaky sip. But that wouldn't explain the reason why it was acting up so suddenly.

Past years it was fine until now. Why now?

Felicity hated the lack of an answer.

* * *

It was about four in the morning when the woman managed to fall into restless sleep. She had been wishing for a restful sleep that was much needed and deserved. But again her wish was not granted.

A half a cup of tea was now cooled and resting on the table stand. Felicity's body was sprawled across the couch. She clutched her arms in front of her chest as if securing her delicate human heart. Her breathing was calm and steady.

Despite everything else, an expression of discomfort was on her face. She moaned quietly shifting to her side and curling into a ball.

A foreign warmth picked up on her discomfort and slowly crept over her mind. A whisper of curiosity and worry brushed her conscious. But as soon as it came it was gone.

Because she was sleeping, she would never realize that it was the bond she shared with Sunstreaker that was comforting her. That had always comforted her in her sleep whenever she was restless. That had always comforted her in secret among her dreams.

Felicity sighed, her tense expression melting into peace. Finally she drifted into a deep restful sleep. The bond withdrew and it was quiet again.

As it always was and should be.

Dormant.


	2. Antecedent I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**I was never planning on making a sequel to A Sunny Sky. But I suppose that's what all writers say about their stories … This specific story is dedicated to one of my dearest, dearest friends. She is the bestest friend I ever had and was the one who made me officially get me to write this and made me even more determined to publish it. This is for you Autumn. **

**Big thanks to ProfessorKit and Autobot Aftershock for plot ideas. And thank you, to those who asked me if there was a sequel and others, for continuing to be rabid readers. **

**Without further adieu, the official start to A Dark Evening.**

**Enjoy.**

**Moodsetter: "Glory and Gore" -Lorde**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Antecedent I  
**

* * *

_"We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves"_

_Thousand__s__ of years ago_

_Cybertron_

They were surrounded. Back to back they watched each strange mech close in on them. Lips curled in snarls and bodies coiled tight like a springs. They were to defend themselves with the rarest weapons on Cybertron.

"Stand down my mechs. Do not harm them..."

Which made them a commodity-

A larger mech donned in thick black armor came forward. A crooked smile came to his lips as the two whipped around to face him, their weapons unskillfully posed in front of their bodies. "What do we have here?" He said eying the weapons with lust.

-For certain trades.

"Where did you get such weapons younglings?" He said tilting his helm.

The silver mech spat at his feet.

The golden one kept a fiery and fury filled gaze on him.

The mech hummed at the reaction and looked around at his five lackeys. "Lower your weapons. Lower your weapons." H e hushed their complaints with a calming but same crooked smile.

He turned to the two younglings again. They were freshly fitted into their final frames. Still bit of a youngling, not yet an adult mech. And they were _fine, sturdy, frames_.

He circled them. "I come from Kaon looking for young mechs such as yourselves."

They were still coiled tight, watching his every move.

He stopped and tilted his helm. "You should be lucky that _I_ found you."

"We're not."

"We know who you are and what you do."

"We're not interested."

"Leave."

He balked at how fluidly they spoke after one another. He looked closer at their frames and optics. They were so alike... Voices, frames, and...

He curiously and secretly scanned their spark signatures. He tried to hide his reaction but he couldn't. "Spilt...sparks?" He whispered in awe.

They huddled closer together, ready to protect their other half.

They were rare and rarities were held at such a high price.

"Please, be still mechlings. I have no reason to look down upon a gift from Primus himself."

"Primus my aft." The yellow one growled. He was the one standing in front of his twin. He was the protector and older of the two.

He felt a twinge of pity for the two mechs for they had no idea of their true potential. He wanted to collect these mechs. He knew they were worth thousands of credits just for their weapons that they possessed. But split-sparks? The Pit Master would be pleased. So very pleased.

"Do you have any idea what weapons you wield? How much potential and glory they can see? How much power you hold at your forearms?"

They did not relax their defensive pose but curiosity wavered in their optics as their lips became firm. He smiled but hid it away quickly. He was reeling them in. His lackeys looked at one another with knowing expressions. "Who crafted these weapons?"

They didn't answer immediately. The yellow one spoke. "Our creators."

"They offlined."

"Decepticon bombardment."

The slave master cringed. Not because of their story. The rising war that was looming over them was hurting the pits and his slave business. He remained calm and forced down that anger. The mechs saw such anger as a reaction towards their story. It made them continue.

"We swore they would see energon. The blades." He clarified.

"Decepticon energon." The yellow one corrected with a growl. He shifted ever so slightly causing the dim light of the moons above to streak across them.

He smiled and leaned forward. _Tease._"And they can. They will. Come with me and I promise you will learn to wield such magnificent Cybertoniun blades. You will learn to kill. You will learn to see victory. Come with me and your blades shall drink Decepticon blood." He said his voice quiet, barely a whisper to entice the mechlings of their dream for revenge. A dream of revenge that will make the crowd roar. A dream that would earn him big credits.

They looked at each other. "You're not like the other slave owners that have come for us." The silver one said in a low tone.

He frowned. He was nothing like _them._ He took better care of his merchandise and made sure that they would be taken care of. That's why he was the Pit Master's favorite slave gatherer. He had an optic for the special ones.

"I am not. I wish to see you in all your potential glory. The pits are where you belong to feed your lust for revenge. I will give you all the Decepticon opponents you wish. In fact, the ones responsible for killing your creators in cold energon." He didn't make promises. He made lies. Golden lies that would lure the naive mechlings into becoming gladiators.

The silver one stood up straighter and watched as the mech's lackeys flinched at the sound of his blades retracing into their forearms. The slave master smirked. Just from the sound it sent shivers down his spinal strut. Such power. He turned to the golden one, blades still at the ready.

It was quiet for a moment as the two twins stared down the black mech. They were speaking to each other over the bond. Sunstreaker bowed his helm towards his brother huffing a disapproved sound. Sideswipe narrowed his optics at his brother as he replied. The golden one snapped his blades into hiding causing the black mech to recoil back at such a sound. He placed stern fists by his sides. Sunstreaker looked to him.

"We stay together." He said hands clenching tighter. His tone was too serious for his young voice. But that was to change.

The black mech nodded his helm once. "Of course" He smiled. He imagined the twins fighting side by side the crowd cheering on for his merchandise. It already sounded so beautiful. But if his dream was to become that reality, he needed to work them hard. Train them. _Those_ were promises he were already keeping.

He looked doubtful before looking to his brother. He nodded his helm and stood taller also. "My designation is Sunstreaker."

"Sideswipe." The other mech said with a nod.

The black mech cupped his hands together. "And you will call me Master."

* * *

Their journey was long. They were loaded onto a cargo transport and placed into a cell. They had huddled against each other for the whole trip.

Sunstreaker always made sure Sideswipe would get more of the equal energon portions they were given. He was the weakest of the two. Nobody knew and nobody was to know.

Now, they were walking along dark corridors that lead to the upper levels of the pit. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glanced around at the stasis cuffed mech's and femme's. "Why are they restrained and we are not?" Sunstreaker asked in a suspicious tone.

The black mech ahead of him looked over his shoulder and hummed.

Sunstreaker growled. "...Master."

"They are not like you. They are treated differently because their handlers do not know the potential of their...pupils." He said placing a hand out to smooth over the term.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at the two guards by their sides as Master lead them down more corridors and dark hallways.

"And we are guarded?"

"Like prisoners."

"Will you always be like this when you speak?"

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics. "What do you mean by that?"

He growled.

Sunstreaker bit his glossa. "Master."

"You speak as if you are the same. Why not speak as individuals?"

"We are the same."

"No different, no less"

"I am him"

"And he is me."

Master stopped causing the ones following him to come to halt. He spun around to face them slowly and smirked. "Incredible..." He said in awe.

He admired the two momentarily before turning to a lift. He keyed a code into the panel and shooed away the guards. "You are not needed anymore, be gone."

They wordlessly bowed and went on their way. The twins watched as the guards did as they were told. They soon realized Master had a powerful status and position among the pits in order to be bowed.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe followed after Master as he stepped onto the lift. The lift closed and light lit up the shaft. They slowly started to rise.

It was silent for a moment before Master lifted his chin and spoke quietly. "You have not known me for long, my mechs. You may not know me for long depending on your will to fight and stay alive. I have a reputation. I have my credits. I have a dignity that must be kept in place."

They listened despite their forever lingering doubt, caution, and anger.

"I am taking you to the Pit Master herself."

"Herself?" They both said at the same time meaning two different queries.

His smile reflected in the glass in front of him. "Yes herself. She wishes to see only my pupils up close and personal. She and I have a...relationship that she spares so thinly. And yes Sideswipe, she. Her mech creator offlined from a...disagreement among his customers. He passed his position and place among the pits down to her. Do not mistake her to be a little femlet."

He turned around. "Make your best impression if you want to live." He said, a cold tone taking over his deep voice.

They backed away and sneered at such a request. The lifts' doors opened and immediately perfume, a smell of sweet energon, and other delicacies wafted into the lift. But most of all that was out of the ordinary, was the fazed and muffled sounds of thousands of Cybertronians cheering.

Master slowly walked forward and the twins followed after him. They walked down a hall before it opened to a circular room. In the middle of the open space, a dark emerald femme donned in off planet cloths and gems, rested on a plush berth covered in pillows.

A handful of femmes were strewn across her lazily, in-taking what were illegal substances.

A mech from behind massaged her neck and she purred happily. She only bowed her helm to look at the arena below and see another kill. She laughed among the crowds cheering. A flowery sound not meant for such a horrific scene.

Master held up his hand to halt the twins and he stepped forward cupping his hands pleasantly. He cleared his vents to earn the femme's attention.

She looked up from the arena, her purple optics slowly focusing on him. A sly smile was brought to her lips. She waved her skinny hands at the femmes across her. One of them moaned in discomfort before she kissed her lovingly and pushed her aside gently. She stood up, the sheer blue lace falling by her sides and the floor. She met the mech halfway.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't understand the words that were exchanged between the two. They were too quiet and blocked by the floating curtains that hung and waved from the draft within the room.

It was a palace just in one room.

Sunstreaker felt violet optics on his frame and saw that the femme was indeed looking at him. She licked her lips with her glossa and walked her way over to the two mechlings. A deadly grace that was both slurred and practiced, manipulated her body in the most gracious way. Her lithe form was curvy, giving her more of the appearance of an organic femme than Cybertronian. Her helm was graced by wings and sharp cheek guards. Plating swirled around her chest and down her sides. A metal plated skirt lined with strings of jewels and precious metals rang and clanged against her thighs.

The golden twin couldn't keep his optics off of her and neither could Sideswipe.

Master walked from behind her and gave them a fiery look. One that was crystal clear.

In a quick decision, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe bowed simultaneously.

She smiled turning to Master. "Already breaking them in I see." Her voice was metal on metal grinding with a sweetness that was hard to resist. They both straightened their bodies, presented for show.

She hummed flicking her optics to Sunstreaker first. She placed a hand on his shoulder. She walked around him, her clawed green hand trialing along his back, aft, and then up Sideswipe's back, shoulder, chest, and then down to his inner thigh.

They took her touches with closed optics awaiting whatever she was to do to them.

She slipped her hand over Sideswipe chest humming at the pulling of his spark and then placed her other hand on Sunstreaker's

She stood in front of them leveling them with her violet optics.

"Split-sparks." She whispered.

They opened their optics zoning in on Master. A betrayal in them.

She tisked. "No, no, no, my mechs do not blame him. I need to know such things when buying my next gladiators. You see, you're special...oh yes..." She hummed coming closer to them.

"So...very special..." She whispered into Sunstreaker's chest plate. She licked the golden plating with her glossa and raised his forearms kissing them each. The femme looked up to the mech, a lazy lust within her optics. She slid her purple optics to Master, a pleased hum coming from her chest.

Sunstreaker fought the urge to flinch away from her but he couldn't. He was to do as he was told. If he wanted to live like Master had said.

Sideswipe carefully watched her as she fondled his twin's chest, abdomen, and arms. A sneer was taking place over his lips but Sunstreaker sent a quick and clear warning over the bond. Reluctantly the mech stood straighter and stared forward, discomfort, insult, and disgust still flowing over the bond.

She backed away and smirked. "My name is Hypogeum. Very few mechs know my real designation. It is an honor bestowed on those that I believe are worthy and you are very worthy. Yes..."

She turned away from them dismissing them so easily. Sunstreaker fought a scoff. Sideswipe wanted to scowl at the treatment she was giving his brother but withheld. The warning from his brother was to be heeded.

"Fifteen thousand credits." She said to Master. "Each"

He smiled so brightly before he recollected himself and bowed. "Thank you, Hypogeum, I am forever your most loyal supplier."

She cupped his chin and leaned in close to his lips. "Do not ever forget that." With that she backed away and started walking back to her berth of femmes who whined for her attention.

Master turned to the twins and placed a stern expression on his faceplates. "Today you begin your training." He walked past them expecting them to follow, for which they did.

"Training?" Sideswipe echoed.

"The best of the best that only Hypogeum supplies to her prized gladiators to be." He said as they walked down the hallway and into the lift.

The lift closed as if it was sealing their fate.

* * *

They said they were being evaluated. Strength, mods, frame type, capabilities and health records.

They were adding protection against viruses and corruptions. Chips that tracked their every move were imbedded in the back of their helms. They were to be treated as princes. That was what Hypogeum had ordered. Twins were so rare and to announce such warriors to a thousand plus crowd would surely bring in the bets, credits, and hopefully the energon that would stain the arena floor.

A small, quiet, and small medic told each twin to bow their helms allowing access to their processor ports.

The hook up was easy and as soon as the medic activated the devise in his hand, each twin became limp and fell into stasis.

Master folded his arms and watched the monitors as new strengtheners, codes, and new lines of CNA were uploaded and intertwined into the twins' processor and cortex. They were to be strong. The best. To be able to fight anything in their path.

But.

To do so demanded unnatural strength. Strength that enhanced their performance, movement, muscle compounds, and processing. Illegal in so many ways, but necessary to survive.

New armor, new programing, and new lifestyles. Weapons were not needed.

They were already gifted with pure twin Cybertonian blades

Master cupped Sideswipe's chin making the mech's dark optics look at him.

"What a beautiful welcome to a gladiators' life." He wistfully said with a smirk.

* * *

Sideswipe yelled out as he backpedaled. The mech in front of him slammed into his stomach, causing him to collide into the metal wall. Energon sputtered out from his mouth as he took the blow. He pathetically moaned and fell to his knees curling into a ball.

Nearby, Sunstreaker was spiting and growling, fighting to aid Sideswipe. But in his way were two burly mechs holding him back. "You're going to kill him!" He roared. He snarled and pulled his arms from the grip they had on him. Sparks flew from his shoulder joints as he did so. The berserk twin gritted his denta as the mech brought down his weapon on Sideswipe's leg.

The yell that escaped his brother was torture to him. The bond was becoming chaotic.

Nearby, Master was stroking his chin in thought unaffected by the scene in front of him. He narrowed his optics. The mech was willing to rip his own arms from his body to save his twin. Master hummed glancing over to Sideswipe panting and begging his brother's name.

He snapped his fingers. "Release him." He ordered curtly.

The two guards looked at each other and warily did as they were told. Immediately the golden twin charged forward snapping out his blades.

Master smirked as the mech jumped into the ring, slashing his blades carelessly at the trainer. The trainer simply laughed and kicked him squarely in the chest knocking him off balance. He stumbled backwards but regained his balance easily. He went onto all fours, hovering over his twin, blades at the ready.

They were still fumbling over their new strength and speed but they were aware of the change. They were not getting better though and that was what worried Master.

The golden twin retracted one blade placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Sunstreaker looked up to the trainer with fiery optics, daring him to come closer. Below Sideswipe reached for his brother's hand. He looked down and pulled his brother closer to his spark easing any pain he felt.

Master stepped forward unaffected by the damage done onto Sideswipe. "You are to no longer be trained separately." He waved away the trainer who stood in the corner of the ring patiently.

Sunstreaker snapped his helm up form his injured and bleeding brother and snarled. "You almost killed him!"

Master curled his lips. A sharp sound of metal on metal silenced all motion and commotion in the room as he back handed the golden mech. "_What_ will you expect in the arena, you _weakling_!?" He raised a stern arm and pointed to his side. "_T__hey_ will not give you chances! _They_ will not spare you!_They_ will not give you mercy! If you are to fight as gladiators you are to be trained as one! There will be no mercy here!"

Sideswipe reached for his brother's arm and clutched it. Sunstreaker looked back up to Master. He was shocked but he would never let that show. His cheek stung but his words stung more. Because they were true.

Master saw this and looked down to the silver twin. His pathetic form made him snarl in disgust. He looked away fuming.

"We are already one, Master. We need to train as one." Sunstreaker said quietly. All of his fire had been put out by his true and harsh words.

The black mech vented deeply at the mechs plea. A plea that may be the solution to their slow progression. He calmed himself also. Not even a steller cycle and this..._merchandise_ were not merchandise to him. They were growing on him...and that was not acceptable. At all. He remained in a silent fury at the realization.

A thinner mech donned in simple dark green armor came from one of the barracks nearby. Master snapped his fingers at him and immediately he came over. "Bring them to the infirmary. Make sure no one is to separate them." His voice was quiet and he turned away from them purposely.

They were growing on him and he knew it was already too late.

* * *

"To the side. Right, sidestep, block, sweep, _still_..." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker circled each other, blades raised and posed to strike.

Master was standing to the side, hands clasped behind his back looking upon his mechs with pride. "You are slow on the counterattack, Sunstreaker." He said sternly circling his mechs as they fought.

He growled rushing forward to meet his brother's weapons with a brilliant clang of metal on metal. It sent a chill down his back strut. Only _their_ weapons could make such a beautiful and haunting sound. It was glorious.

"I hate to be corrected." Sunstreaker growled.

Sideswipe simply smirked.

"Quiet!" Master ordered. "Place your weight in you center..."

They backed away from each other and met again performing simple blockage techniques.

"Perfect." Master said still circling the ring with a critical optic.

The twins could not be trained by others. Not even from the best of the best. Every one of the trainers they would defeat. Even with their clumsy swordsmanship. It was not until later on did Master understand how the bond truly worked.

The twins shared a bond that allowed private and inner communication with one another. In a mere astro second they would move like water to dispatch their teacher. Each one defeating in one, if messy, move.

Now it was just them. They taught each other. They spoke to one another. A trainer would teach a move or perform an attack and they were to copy it on one another.

"Are you blocking the bond?"

"Yes." They both said curtly. They were to focused on watching the instructor demonstrate and explain another move.

Master paused and raised an optic ridge. "Trainer, proceed with more complicated strategies. They are learning quickly." And before they could reply, Master shifted his clasped hands only to become more comfortable. "And this time I wish to see energon."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turned around to face him in shocked disbelief. "Never!" Sunstreaker growled. "I will never harm him."

Sideswipe looked on the edge but was less outraged but worried.

"To train is to experience. Sharing the bond means sharing pain. If one of you were to be injured in the arena for the first time without any prior experience. You would die from such an inexperienced sensation. To be stronger, as brothers, and gladiators, pain must become a second nature, a normal state of mind. Embraced and taken as it is."

He walked closer to Sunstreaker seeing him ready to yell out again. "Has my training ever not made sense, my mechling? Have you ever seen any sort of trickery to it? How many times must I tell you? There is no mercy here."

Sunstreaker was livid.

Master puffed his chest out. Sunstreaker's stubbornness and anger was amplified by the strengtheners. Something of which was a blessing and a curse. Master had to use strong, piercing words to break such stubbornness down. "Many other trainers gladly have their students tied in chains and stabbed in the chest repeatedly until they are on the brink of death to learn such pain. Be grateful it is from your brother and no true feelings of hatred are behind _his_ blade."

"Begin." He said backing away sparing no more of his words. He had said enough. The twins stood still. Sunstreaker snapped his helm up to his brother and Sideswipe craned his neck forward only a little as if proving a point. Sunstreaker growled.

Master was patient and stood by watching their exchange over the unheard bond. The trainer was patient also. Sideswipe looked to his blade twisting his arm so that it glistened in the dull lighting that were the barracks below the arena.

And with slow movements Sunstreaker crouched into a defensive position accepting what he was told to do. The trainer backed away allowing room for the twins. Sideswipe looked his brother into his optics and he slowly nodded once.

They charged at one another.

Energon freely flowed into nearby floor drains by the time the training session was over.


	3. Antecedent II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Thank you so much for all your feedback guys. It makes me truly happy. Enjoy. **

****Moodsetter: "Glory and Gore" -Lorde****

* * *

**Chapter 2 Antecedent II**

* * *

_"Roughing up our minds so we're ready when the killtime comes." _

_Thousand__s__ of years ago_

_Cybertron_

Sunstreaker glared up at the ceiling above in their cell. They had been repaired and ever since then they had not spoken to one another. Sideswipe sat on the ground spinning a metal cube on its corner.

"What are we doing, brother? What are we doing here?" Sunstreaker's hoarse voice broke through the silence.

Sideswipe continued to spin the cube. No answer.

"Have we forgotten why we came here? Had we even had a reason?"

Sideswipe spun the cube one last time, resting his hand on his leg causally as he watched it spin and clatter to its side. He flicked his optics up to his golden twin.

"You tell me, Sunny." He quietly said. "I was the one following you that night."

Sunstreaker widened his optics and sat up looking over to him. "Sides...are you-?"

He laughed humorlessly. "Nah, I always had you make the hard decisions bro." A shrug. He looked away. "You know...It was hard leaving them behind. But...I think being here is alright. So far. We're doing this because we want to. We have to be stronger like Master says. We have to learn how to fight somehow...against them..."

Sunstreaker looked away also. "Is this what _they_ want?"

Sideswipe scoffed. "They're not here, so what's the difference? Its just us now. It always seemed like that anyway." He curled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

Sunstreaker creased his optic ridges in concern. "You know they loved us. That is why we're here. They did not deserve to die like that. Not by _them_."

The younger twin looked back at him "I think you found your answer. Not really mine truthfully but I think I can adopt it as my own." He shuttered his optics with a sigh.

Silence filled the air once again. Sideswipe nudged the cube with his ped to keep him busy for the meantime.

"They told us to survive..."

Sideswipe sighed and lifted his helm up. "Sunny, forget it. We're here now. We're okay. We're alive and Master isn't all that bad." He flinched. "He had a point. Earlier. He's treating us differently because of the bond."

Sunstreaker growled. "I will never cause any harm to you again, Sideswipe. Not as long as I live."

"But it did teach us-"

"I don't care." He growled, anger flaring over the bond.

Sideswipe flinched and raised his hands up in surrender. "Listen to you. You're hopping from one thing to the next. You're over thinking things, Sunny. That's what you do when you're tired. Recharge. We have a long day tomorrow."

Sunstreaker clenched his jaw, reluctantly placed his helm back on the berth, and offlined his optics. "You too..."

"I will."

"Don't over think."

"I won't."

"Goodnight Sideswipe..."

There was no answer after a moment. Then there was the sound of shuffling. "Sideswipe?"

A frame was suddenly next to him shuffling closer to his chest. Sunstreaker onlined his optics and moved over to allow his brother room. Sunstreaker's expression softened with a sigh. He curled his frame around Sideswipe securely, sending love and assurances over the bond.

In return Sideswipe pressed his chest against his, savoring the feel of his half spark near his. "Goodnight Sunny."

* * *

After jours of hard, stressful, taxing training, Hand to hand fighting sessions, and harsh treatment about the truth of gladiatorial fights, their weaker armor was stripped of. Secondary protoform supplements and strengtheners were given to each twin to support new adult armor. Finer, denser, thicker, and heavier armor was carefully placed onto each mech. Master stood nearby, watching as his two mechs were fitted. Sunstreaker's armor gleamed a deep brilliant yellow. Sideswipe's armor glistened with mercury silver. Both were sleek and waxed to perfection.

The twins stood still with their arms out and legs spread apart as femmes placed the last bits of armor into place. They only involuntarily moved when a piece was shoved into place. Protoform started to integrate and web nerve cables into place.

Deep blue optics met the red of Master's. Sideswipe could have sworn he'd seen pride and maybe a bit of longing. But he wouldn't dare to ask such things from Master.

The femmes backed away and bowed their helms as they were dismissed.

Sunstreaker lowered his arms and looked at himself. He lifted his hands. He closed and opened them slowly, working out the nerve endings that solidified within. Even the armor on his delicate hands were refitted. They were now slightly clawed and dangerous all on their own. He slowly slid out his blades from his protoform. Golden plating parted allowing the blades to slide out of hiding. He was awed. Sunstreaker was brilliant and gorgeous.

Sideswipe lowered his arms and couldn't hold back a smile as he moved around. Sideswipe's armor held so much beauty and danger on it's own. Sharper and softer armor graced his frame. He flicked his arms to his sides allowing the blades to ring harshly from their hiding. He smiled at the sound.

"Why?" Sunstreaker asked barely above a whisper ignoring his brother's glee.

Master stood still. Watching as his...pupils moved and tested their new armor as it integrated with their new and stronger protoforms.

They were no longer mechlings.

They were no longer fresh metal

Their time had finally come.

And Master would provide them with everything he could to keep them alive in the arena.

"Because, my mechs, your time has come. Your first gladiatorial match has been planed for the next solar cycle."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked up at him. "You mean after all these years...?"

Sideswipe smiled. "We got a match?"

Master was not as excited. "Yes, I have kept my promise...Decepticons...all of which were in the bombardment of your city. It was a promise I never intended on keeping. I never thought..."

Sideswipe tilted his helm in curiosity when he hesitated. Sunstreaker simply looked down at his hands once again. "We would grow on you..." He finished in the same quiet tone.

"Did I not say you were a gift from Primus himself?" He looked up shuttering his optics at the confession. He came closer to Sunstreaker and circled around the fine mech he was. "Twins..." He walked over to Sideswipe taking in his sleek beauty. "Set out for Decepticon blood, raised in the pits of Kaon to kill and now will kill. Armor so fine...crafted by the best of the best blacksmiths from the capital itself. To be donned by such fine mechs like you. I created such masterpieces before me."

Those were the credits he earned from selling them to Hypogeum. He offered such a rare and small smile to them. "Make me credits, my mechs."

Sunstreaker retracted his blades and looked up to Master. He nodded his helm so minutely it was hard to notice. Sideswipe simply saluted, his hand accidentally knocking himself in the helm with his blade.

Master growled. "Slag it mech! What did I just tell you about this armor!?" His voice boomed off the metal walls.

Sunstreaker brushed a hand down his arm ignoring Master as he continued to yell at his brother.

He was too focused on his thoughts. His revenge would soon come.

* * *

It was their first battle. So many bets and credits were placed on their fresh energon. Not only did the thousands in the crowds buzzed with excitement but the twin themselves were coiled tight with uncertain energy.

Sideswipe shakily glanced at his brother next to him. He rolled his shoulder joint as if to shake off the nervousness he felt. "Sunny...?"

Sunstreaker turned to his brother, the helm fins on either side of his face shined at the movement. "Sideswipe?"

The silver twin opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked at the opening to the arena floor and then back to his brother. "I'm scared." He murmured.

Sunstreaker took in a vent and then released it through his mouth. "I am too."

He stood straighter, chest held proudly and chin tilted confidently. "But we can't. This is what we have wanted for all this time. What we have vowed. Now that it is here we can't hold back. Not now."

He offlined his optics and reached for his twin over the bond.

Sideswipe reached for his twin more fiercely holding the bond tightly with his own wisps of his spark.

"We will be alright. Master...is depending on us."

Sideswipe offered a weak smile to his brother. "Gotta give him the credits and all..."

Their names were announced and the thunderous crowds of thousands roared. They both assured themselves with a halfhearted vent and a smile. They took their first steps. Peds shuffling sand beneath them so calmly and gently. Sunstreaker reached his hand out to the wall next to him and slid his clawed fingers over the surface. He tilted his helm at the cool sensation and then closed his hands into fists. He wanted to _feel_ this moment. Every sensation so that he could _remember_ this moment, even years beyond.

He looked forward as they revealed themselves from the opening. The suns above blinded them for a moment causing them to raise their arms to shield their optics. When they adjusted, they lowered their arms slowly and everything became clear once again.

Their optics roamed the stands above. They rounded each other, taking every sight in. They were awed by it all. The over simulation of so many mechs and femmes to come here to witness such a gruesome sport. The shouts and cheering meshed into a haze.

"Sunny-" His voice was drowned out by the crowds' cheers. He looked over to his brother in shock. They didn't realize that the crowd would be so loud that _they_ couldn't even _speak_ to one another. **"Look at all of them. They****'re**** here to see us kill..."**

**"I know."**

** "So many..."**

** "I know."** He whispered over the bond.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker of Koan!" Hypogeum's voice thundered over the podium.

Sunstreaker looked up to the high platform that looked over the arena and stared at the femme donned in beautiful silk and jewels. A smile graced her lips as he met her optics. He tilted his helm at the smile but he turned his attention to the gate across from the arena opening with a rusted shrill.

"Versus the Decepticon horde!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took a shaky step back.

Fear trickled through the bond from both ends as twenty mechs donned in thick armor, wielding sharp large blades, harsh swords, jagged clubs, and shields.

**"****How the **_**hell**_** are we supposed to take them all?****" **Sideswipe's voice cracked.

The golden mech gazed up at them with fire but behind his gaze was true fear.

**"No fear. ****We can do this.****"**He gritted. He was too determined to deceive his fear for bravery.

The twin shakily looked at his brother. His bravery was seeping over to him through the bond. Isn't this what they wanted? Blood on their blades? To kill every Decepticon they came across? To earn the title of the most fearsome mechs in all of Kaon? Was his brother's strength enough to keep him steady?

Sideswipe looked around at the crowd. Their shouts, cheers, and yells were all meshed together into a hazy fog. In a strange way, the sound was intoxicating to the mech. It made his tanks unsteady and a hidden thrill go up his spinal strut.

**"...****N****o fear." **He finally agreed

And with that they both sent their arms to their sides, snapping Cybertoniun blades out of hiding. The afternoon suns glistening off of them like mercury. The sharp edge shined lengthwise as they started to move.

Master had always told them that they held such rare weapons. Such prized and beautiful craftsmanship at their forearms. But when the roar of the crowd hushed to a rumbling murmur, the Decepticons, and Hypogeum herself quieted, the twins looked at each other and then their blades in question. They didn't exactly understand why.

From above Hypogeum looked over to Master. "When you said that they were special you just meant their sparks but not their hidden weapons." He said with a sense of careful pride.

She looked down upon the arena with a hungry gaze as the twins stood there in their own unique, dangerous, beauty. She focused on Sunstreaker's golden lithe form and his twin's strong frame. She clutched the hand rail tighter, while she carefully licked her glossa over her lips.

"Cybertonium blades...what a glorious weapon." She whispered, purple optics ablaze with lust.

Master looked over to her and smiled. "I have brought them up, trained them, and taught them well, Mistress. You will be pleased, I promise."

She turned to him, the short strings of jewels and gems covering her helm tinged against the metal quietly. Thin lips lightly curled. "After they win their tenth match I wish to see them personally."

"May I ask what for?"

A dangerous glint came over her optics but it disappeared. She swept a light green lace over her shoulder calmly. "A blessing of sorts..."

Master made no effort to ask any further. No suspicion rose and no wandering thoughts came across his mind. He never saw Hypogeum look down upon the arena with such lust. She licked her lips and continued to watch intent on the events to happen.

Below Sunstreaker crouched into a defensive position. "Our blades..." It was quiet enough to speak to one another.

"They-" Sideswipe was cut off when a sharp whistle cut the air and a short blade was lodged into his shoulder. He barked a yell of pain and spun around his brother for protection until he could get the projectile out from his shoulder.

The crowed roared at the perfect attack.

The golden twin spun to face the Decepticons advancing towards them. He zeroed in on the one preparing another blade to throw.

"Pit slaggin 'con!" He barked denta bared. He turned to his twin. **"Sideswipe!"**

**"I****'m fine****."** He spun back out of cover and they both ran advancing towards their enemy.

With blades held sternly by their sides they advanced. Just as he was so close to his first kill to Sideswipe faltered earning the Decepticon a chance to smash his mallet against his side. **"Sideswipe! What are you doing?!" **

Sunstreaker spun out of the way from a chain and mallet. He slid onto one knee turning to face another mech. He became hectic as the bond started to slip away. "**Keep the connection." **It slipped further.** "What are you doing?!"** He repeated. He scrabbled to pull his twin back. Their unity was becoming shredded, became clustered, and hay wired. The real fight hadn't even begun.

**"I-I-don****'****t know! I can****'****t kill, Sunny!"**

Sunstreaker growled at his brothers' answer, blocking a blade from slicing him in two. He gritted his denta as the mech kept pushing down on him. **"Side**_**swipe**_**!" **His voice gave out as his arms whined in distress at the force. Another mech was coming towards him a sick smile on his face.

**"**_**Help**_**! **_**Me**_**!"** He yelled.

Sideswipe turned towards his brother's plea and widened his optics. He was in trouble. His _brother_ was in trouble. Sideswipe yelled out. He ran, digging his feet into the sand as he came closer. His venting was hard as he raised his arms and offlined his optics as he sliced the Decepticon over taking his brother.

His blades bit into metal and then cleanly sliced the mech on half. Sunstreaker backed away as energon splattered onto his frame. He gritted his denta and closed his optics hefting his blades to slice another 'con in half.

Sideswipe was in hysteria but on the outside he was frozen, staring down the mech in two piece below him. **"I killed him..."**

**"Sideswipe! ****Focus****!"** He bellowed.

He turned to his brother but once again he was taken down with a strangled yell. The crowd booed at them as they kept falling to the ground and taking hits. The Decepticons were merely standing by lazily watching as the new gladiators were getting taken over easily.

Hypogeum looked over to master and raised a thin optic ridge.

Master growled down at them. "Fools!" He gritted.

"I thought you trained them better." She said with a low tone.

"They are not focusing." He gritted his denta harder. "You fools! Use the bond!" He bellowed causing the femmes behind him to jump in surprise.

Hypogeum simply slid her optics back onto the twins, unimpressed.

Sunstreaker ran to his brother's side taking down another Decepticon to protect him. His tanks rolled and churned at the gore that came before them as he killed their opponents one by one. Sunstreaker stumbled backwards and finally purged his tanks.

Sideswipe was still shocked barely focusing as he was kicked in the side and tumbled across the sand floor.

Sunstreaker wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and growled. He weakly gripped his brother's bond and yanked harshly. **"Primus Damnit, Sideswipe! I need you!" **

His brother was still frozen as he was held by his neck. The silver twin took a fist to his faceplates. The Decepticon dropped him like dead weight. Energon started to drip from his cracked mouth and nasal cavity.

Master growled and covered his face with both his hands in exasperation. "They are weak! They were not ready for such a battle yet!" Master said with disappointment.

Hypogeums' voice was quiet and calm as she watched intently. "They are simply not accustom to the glory and gore of a gladiator fight, my dear slave master. In time they'll learn to become numb."

"Not soon enough. Look at the glitching slaggers."

She was silent as a gentle stale breeze blew past by them causing her jewels to cling against her helm and the silk to flow over her majestically. "Look." Hypogeum said with a dangerous smirk.

Sideswipe flinched as the bond was forcibly connected as one. He yelled out as his brother pulled him to come to his spark. Thoughts, emotions, and sensations flowed freely. He held his chest as Sunstreaker fought to make their spark resonate with each other.

**"We need to ****survive****! Remember? **_**They**_** told us to ****survive****!"** Sunstreaker begged hysterically as he blocked another blade but was hit in the side by the 'con's shield. He yelled out in anger and pain. He soon ducked down away from the mech, keeping close to his downed brother.

**"Our creators..."**

** "Yes! Isn't that what we're here for? Revenge!? To kill the ones that caused their death, who are right before us!?"**

** "Yes..."**

** "Then Primus damnit Sideswipe, use your damn blades!"**

Sideswipe shakily looked up to see his twin protecting him with all his strength and will. Energon flowed from his side from a blade being lodged in between protoform and plating. He snarled and cursed. Yelled and swore. Sunstreaker would never let any harm come to his twin. He would die before that would happen.

And Sideswipe realized this. The determined and brave emotions coming from his brother. The begging and desperation for his other half to fight alongside him beckoned him and his blades. And he would answer the call. Venting became still and Sideswipe reacted. He quickly got up onto one knee and sprung from his low position taking out the mech to the right of him.

Sunstreaker had no time to celebrate his brother coming to his senses. He rolled over his brothers back to slice the head off of an advancing mech's shoulders.

Sideswipe bared his denta, energon flowing over his mouth as he came back to back with him. Sparks resounded and pulsed as one as they quickly mapped out their enemies surrounding them. And with a push against each others plating they were off.

**"Take out the one to the left of you..."**

**"****Alright...Two**** steps."**

** "Still."**

** "Block...now!"**

** "Dodge right!"**

** "Behind you!"**

** "Come to me!"**

Once timid and unsure orders and thoughts become more determined and stronger as they continued to fight. Sunstreaker gripped his brother's arm and yanked him over his back catapulting him into the air to slam his blade down a mech's back. Sideswipe flipped off and did the same, twirling in front of his brother to block an attack. Blades and arms swung and sliced through the air causing the air to snap and whistle before it ate through thick living metal.

They were moving as one, like water flowing over smooth rocks. They were harmonized and from the platform Master was awed. "They did it... look at them." They were majestic, flowing perfectly and beautifully. Blades shined and glistened as they drank promised Deception energon. Strips of wet blood flew into the air and against the walls. Thuds of decapitated and pieces of bodies hit the floor. Sand started to drink their blood with greed. It was gorgeous perfection.

Sunstreaker ran his blades through a mech, yelling a war cry into his face. Energon dripped down his face like morbid war paint. A feral look in his optic took over.

Sideswipe was cringing and growling with every quick kill. Sand flew up as he twisted and spun around his opponent. He performed wider and acrobatic techniques to dispatch his opponents quickly. Sunstreaker enjoyed the fight up close and personal. Sand and dust started to stick to their frames as it started to cloud the arena. They continued their wonderful and dangerous dance of death and gore despite the blinding cloud.

Internals and wiring were ripped and shredded. Plating was torn from protoform as the twins dispatched another mech.

They both went back to back for a moment before they pushed off against each other and began the gore again. As they continued, the crowd continued to become louder and louder. Wilder and wilder. Mechs and femmes alike chanted their names.

Below, the fog and chanting of the crowd, wires snapping, metal crunching and being sliced in half went on deaf audios as the twins only focused on each others thoughts and emotions. As they continued to fight the only goal in their mind was survival and revenge. And to do so they latched onto each other with fierce loyalty and love. They would protect each other and they would never fall.

As they zoned in on their last opponent, they both ran side by side. The Decepticon had his blades at the ready. He ran forward and held tightly onto his weapons. He was outnumbered, alone, and afraid of how fearsome the twins became. But it didn't stop him from raising his blades keeping his aim on their chests.

When all three met it was a crutch on metal and metal and then it became silent on the arena floor. When the dust settled. The twins had their blades welled deep into the con's armor. But they wavered. Both blades were pierced into their abdomens.

They both vented hard. Frames twitched at the pain overtaking them but they were too determined. Too intertwined to be stopped by a simple blade. They both yelled out and twisted their twin Cybertonium blades cutting the mech clean in half. They stumbled away from the collapsed mech and frantically looked around the arena floor for any more opponents. Sideswipe stumbled backwards taking the short blade out of his abdomen with a curt bark of pain. Sunstreaker stood still body twitching and overheated. He clenched his fists to rid the excess anger he felt. He leaned to the side spiting energon from his mouth. He cringed before ripping the blade from his abdomen with a grunt.

They were both covered in energon. Their own and Decepticon blood. The air was thick with the smell of burnt metal and rusty energon.

From above the crowd was silent.

Sunstreaker looked around the area and slowly raised his blade into the air. A war cry that came from deep within his chest echoed throughout the arena. Sideswipe stood next to his brother and raised his blade also. Their first victory. Energon streamed down their blades, ran down their arms, and their sides. Sunstreaker offlined his optics relishing the sound of the crowd cheering his name.

Sideswipe was next to his brother grinning brightly. "We did it." He breathed tiredly. "We actually did it."

Sunstreaker didn't reply. He was _feeling_ every sensation of the crowd cheering him on. The feel of energon seeping through his armor and the revenge he waited for so long fulfilled.

Sideswipe placed a hand on his brother's shoulder shaking it. That is when Sunstreaker turned to his twin and offered him an energon tainted smile.

Hypogeum made her way to the podium. With a hidden smirk of her own she announced the twins of Kaon the new victors of the pits.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe made their way to the exit from the arena.

From above Master clapped for his pupils. A hidden smirk of pride and happiness was replaced with a stern expression. He turned to Hypogeum. "They have won their first battle. What will lay in their future?"

The femme carefully thought about his question tilting her helm in thought as she watched them disappear at on of the arena's exit. Her eyes followed each dead off-lined body and the trails of energon and body parts scattered around them.

She laughed. A dangerous sound. "Glory and gore my prized slave master. Glory...and gore."


	4. Antecedent III

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

****Thank you so much for all your reviews everyone. And to those who want to get back to the present: hold your horses. :l The fun has only begun~****

****Moodsetter: "Glory and Gore" -Lorde** **

* * *

**Chapter 3 Antecedent III**

* * *

_Wide awake in bed, words in my brain:_

_Thousands of years ago_

_ Cybertron_

Each battle they fought, each battle they won. The kills, the triumphs, the hits, and wounds they had supported throughout each and every gladiator fight, Hypogeum was watching. Always watching. Especially Sunstreaker, the golden twin that piqued her interest so much.

Their popularity was rising. So were the amounts of credits being brought into the business that were the gladiatorial fights. More valued customers meant more credits to burn and to spend on more mechs to face the twins against. They were unstoppable.

Hypogeum glanced to the crowds all around her as they chanted their names. They were gods on the battlefield. When they stepped into the suns' light they gleamed and raised their fists into the air claiming the sand on the arena floor as their territory.

Hypogeum smile as Sideswipe delivered another blow. But from behind a mech became lucky ran him through with a blade.

Hypogeum stood from her seat, long purple lace falling from her shoulders and onto the ground. A crazed bellow echoed from below. Her optics zeroed in on the brother in what was interest and perhaps and sight of worry and concern. She knew the sound belonged to the golden twins' fury. She watched as he charged at his opponent and swung himself onto his back. He pulled the mech back with his weight keeping peds planted on his shoulder. With a feral yell he twisted his blade through the mech's helm and dragged the blade down.

Hypogeum's lips curled into a smile.

Hurried steps came from next to her. She paid no mind to them as she stood still and kept her gaze fixed on the golden mech below her on the arena floor.

"What have I missed-? Primus on high!"

Hypogeum watched as Sunstreaker carefully pulled the blade from his brother's frame, leaning over his beaten and bloodied body with fierce protection and feral instincts.

There were no threats. The last opponent had fallen.

Hypogeum took in a long vent and declared the battle over to the crowd. She turned to Master. "Make sure they receive the best medical attention possible. My orders."

Master was in shock staring at his mechs on the arena floor as the crowed continued to cheer their names.

Hypogeum tilted her helm as he started to walk away optics still exchanging nervous glances form the exit and arena.

"Wait..." She said so causally. "I wish to see Sunstreaker, right now."

"But he needs medical attention. He needs to be with his twin! They can't be separated! Not when Sideswipe is in his current condition."

"Now." She dangerously said, looking over her shoulder curtly. "Immediately"

It was enough to cause Master to bow curtly and run to the lift.

Hypogeum backed away from the edge of her podium and sat back down in her seat crossing her legs. She looked over her shoulder clicking softly to the femmes and mechs behind her.

"Be gone." She slowly and dismissively waved her hand.

They left as she said and was alone. Curtains gently flapped and silks flowed in the breeze. It was silent in her living space with the murmuring of the dispersing crowd below. Just how she wanted it to be.

She stood up from her seat and went into another room where her specialty medical supplies were hidden away in a cabinet. She opened it with nimble and clawed hands.

Carefully choosing her items, she gathered them in her hands and walked back to her berth. Just as she rested them on the floor the lift gave off a quiet tone acknowledging that a visitor had arrived. She stood up slowly and placed her hands by her side as she walked to meet Sunstreaker. Hypogeum kept her expression neutral.

The lift doors opened revealing a confused, angered, exhausted, and worried Sunstreaker. She eyed him up and down. Fresh energon still dripped from his frame and onto the floor. His chest was still heaving from vents overworking to cool his overheating frame. A dangerous white clouded his usually crystal blue optics. His lips were in a permanent scowl as he stared her down.

"Is this another blessing?" He growled.

She ignored him. "Your brother is in good hands. I made sure of it." She assured, her voice quiet and low.

"What do you want?"

"I would tread lightly if you are to speak to me in such a manner again."

Sunstreaker clenched his hands into fists. "Sideswipe is in the medical bay in stasis, you must understand why I am..._agitated_." He bite back a sarcastic tone.

"Of course but you see this is a perfect time for me to see you. Come." Even without any garments or cloth framing her body Sunstreaker couldn't help but glance at her frame. He snarled at himself from giving into his mechly instincts. He reluctantly followed his superior.

When she stopped next to her berth and presented it to him, he paused. "What do you want from me?" He said in a hushed tone.

"Sit." She ordered, violet optics watching him carefully.

Sunstreaker was not convinced. He did not move. "You want something from me, Hypogeum."

"And you want something from me."

The golden mech narrowed his optics, nasal plating rising in agitation. "What could you want from a _slave_?"

Hypogeum sat beside the berth opening a medical kit with nimble hands. She tilted her helm in thought as she placed a small wielding torch and cloths aside. "I am entranced by you, Sunstreaker of Kaon. I wish to see you here, as equals." And for a moment she remained silent and still.

Sunstreaker crossed his arms, standing sternly. He wasn't going to play this game of hers. "So you want to make friends while my brother might be offlining?"

Hypogeum allowed a flowery laugh from her lips, tapping the side of her helm. "My medics just told me he would live. Nothing serious was damaged."

He paused. "Is it true?" He regretted how hopeful he sounded.

"Is it?" She raised a thin optic ridge, placed a wire in her mouth, and sliced the end of it.

Sunstreaker focused on the bond and realized his brother was simply blocking the bond purposely. While he was in stasis he would not feel his pain.

"So, he's alright..." He admitted lowering his arms causing more energon to drip and flake by his sides.

"Now sit." She ordered once again.

He watched her carefully as he stepped forward, one dented and flaking ped in front of the other. He continued to watch her as he sat. She was all too busy preparing her tools.

"Allow me to see your shoulder. Severed wires here require acute details and fine steady hands."

"Really?" The golden mech was not here to make conversation. He wouldn't. He was here to get through whatever the pit master had up her sleeve.

She raised onto her knees and guided the mech to lay down on her plush berth. Green hands trailed up his chest to make him lay down.

The mech took her touches as distractions. She touched and groped him the first time she met him, she would do it again many times more, and they would be ignored.

Hypogeum hummed and started her work, placing the cloths in the wound to clear it from the sand and energon. She weld the energon lines and then shaved down the sharp edges of the plating.

"So." Sunstreaker started a dangerous curiosity to his voice. "You summon me up here tell me to lay on your sacred berth and you repair me? All the while covered in internals and energon? Tell me Hypogeum, I want the answer. Why am I here?"

"A mech of beauty such as yourself cannot be ignored Sunstreaker." She said as she tilted her helm to look up to him. Thin lips were carefully spread into a smile.

Sunstreaker laughed. He connected the dots. "So this is what this is about?" He placed a supporting hand behind his helm, as he smiled humorlessly. "I love it how we place our lives on the line for your credits every solar cycle while you are up here watching us with some sort of erotic, twisted pleasure and fantasies."

"When you put it that way you make me sound like a monster." She lightly said as she started to cleanly cut the wires from the open wound.

"In a way you are. I should be in the medbay but you planed a 'lovely' evening with me? Please." Sunstreaker stood up from the berth placing Hypogeum aside.

She narrowed her optics at him. "I am the most powerful femme in all of Kaon, yet you turn your back on me, speak to me in disrespecting ways, and are harsh with your actions. You do not fear me?"

"Why would I? I fear nothing. What I face down there isn't any different here or anywhere else. Everyone seems to be your opponent in this world."

Hypogeum stood up and stared him down as she walk towards him. "You deceive yourself Sunstreaker of Kaon. I do not. What you feel right now. Right here, causes you so much anger, so much pain and self hatred." She placed a hand over her chest.

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics at her. "Are you saying I am interested? In you?"

"I do not know Sunstreaker. Are you?"

She pressed her chest against him, her leg came between his as she reached up to whisper into his audio. "No one knows. No one can know." She barely brushed her fingers over his helm fins.

Sunstreaker let out a growl. "Damn you to hell." He snarled. The twin stared to walk away but with a quick movement her leg twisted around his causing him to spin towards the wall.

He impacted the surface with a grunt and looked up to see Hypogeum swiftly stand in front of him. She pined his arms out by his sides, a dangerous glint in her optic.

"Swear to me that you will serve me and I alone and I will promise you your lives. You will never die in that arena as long as you answer to me."

"And if not?" Sunstreaker gripped the femme by her sides and twisted her off. She quickly spun around and placed her leg in between his legs and then gripped his neck.

"I will end you by killing your brother."

"You're crazy!" He spat with venom.

"Am I?"

"I have no Primus damn infatuation for you femme! I am here only to serve myself. _No one else_."

Hypogeum smiled. "Oh but when you swore to Master that you were his, you swore that you were mine also. After all, I did buy you as merchandise." She brushed her lips against his and nipped his upper lip.

He remained still his chest heaving from the building anger within him.

The pit master pressed her frame flush against his. Using her body, she stroke his abdomen in slow motions, grinding against his pelvis. "I guarantee pleasure, your life, and your brother's safety. What more could I give you? I am a queen. You are a mere slave. I can make you my king Sunstreaker of Kaon. Just give yourself to me." She said through her denta seductively.

Sunstreaker snarled throwing the femme off of him. "My brother and I already serve you. Down there in the pits!" He snarled and forcefully pointed below where another fight was beginning. "We will never be at your beck and call. We came here for our own reasons. Not for yours. So if I may, Hypogeum, I dismiss myself from your presence."

He spun on his heel and stormed back to the lift. The doors open just as he approached revealing a guard. He got onto the lift and faced Hypogeum once again fists held by his sides, chest held proudly.

When the doors close, did Sunstreaker allow himself to settle. He let out a long vent from his frame and bowed his helm gritting his denta.

* * *

Sunstreaker was on a berth next to his brother. As the medic worked to repair him his optics remained on his twin. A steady tone came from one of the machines indicating he was well and alive. But over the bond it was still quiet and closed off.

For a while now the mech had been staring off into the distance, a grim and angry expression permanently on his face. He knew that Hypogeum would want him. But not in this way. He made a snarled noise from his throat in disgust.

All those gladiatorial fights he and his twin had won. All of the victories and close calls. He knew Hypogeum was playing him out. She wanted something from him.

And now he knew.

He didn't mean to, but fury pulsed through the bond, unmaintained and unrestrained. The only moments when he would truly break out of such anger was when the medic tweaked a wire or singed his armor in a sensitive area.

He would continue to watch his brother vent slowly and remain in stasis. He looked away and down at the floor. How dare she take him away when his brother needed him the most. He snarled quietly causing the medic to pause and back away slightly. _"I will end you by killing your brother."_

Promise or no promise Sunstreaker would continue to fight. Continue to protect his brother from her and death itself.

"Curse that wench." He growled.

Sunstreaker was awoken out of his recharge when Sideswipe's bond started to slowly open back up. He rolled onto his other side, blue optics already meeting his.

Sideswipe smiled weakly when he finally noticed him. He rested his elbow on the berth and raised his hand. **"Hey, bro..."**

Immediately Sunstreaker was off of the berth and next to him, clutching his hand in his firmly. **"You fragger, don't you ever do that to me again." **Relief flowed over the bond to his brother.

He laughed but winced afterward, holding his chest. The simple sound pulled at his healing chest.** "You say that ****every time**** I'm here."**

**"Yeah? Well so do you." **A gentle smirk took over his lips as he tiled his helm. Gently he placed his hand on his brother's forehelm and brushed his thumb along his optic ridge.

Sideswipe creased his eyebrows in worry. "Sunny?" He croaked out loud.

**"It's nothing."**

Sideswipe pouted and nudged him though the bond relaying what he knew his brother was feeling. Hate, determination, disgust...fear?

**"Sunstreaker, what's wrong? What happened while I was out?"** He lolled his helm displaying his exasperation. **"Did Master give us double shift ****tomorrow**** for my screw up?"**

Sunstreaker's thumb stopped stroking his optic ridge. His optics flicked over his brother's face. His wonderful, beautiful brother. He looked at the wound in his chest and then back to him. An image of Hypogeum clutching him came across the bond. He looked away.

Sideswipe was now concerned. He gripped his brother's arm instead of his hand. **"What does **_**she **_**want?"**

**"She took me away from you when you needed me here." **He growled. A flare of anger made Sideswipe flinch but immediately he stamped it down with calm and assurance. **"She knew I was vulnerable and she took that chance."**

Sideswipe hid his true emotions. He truly wished that his brother was here. And for that split moment while he was in the medical bay he thought his brother had forgotten about him. But he knew better. Knowing that Hypogeum was the one that took Sunstreaker away made him angry but he hid it from his brother. He was already angry enough.

He always needed him by his side when he needed him the most. It was lonely and terrifying without him looking over him while he laid in the berth.

Sideswipe looked back at his twin and nudged him over the bond for him to continue.

**"****She wanted me."**

** "To do what?"** He continued to push him along. Sunstreaker was blunt with his words. And straight to the point with his story. But sometimes it took him time to gather his thoughts. Especially when such thoughts bothered him.

**"N****o**** Sideswipe, She wanted me."**

** "Oh. _Oh_.:: **He looked away and then back up to his brother grimacing.** "And you said 'no' right?"**

** "Yes." **Disgust flowed over the bond. **"I would never willingly touch that femme, even with a pole."**

**"I got worried there, bro."** A sarcastic breath of laughter came from him.

**"****Please." **He rolled his optics. With their fame came femmes and they were barely a rarity. **"I have better taste than that." **He said with a sneer.

** "So what was the Quid pro quo?"**

He opened his mouth but then he closed it. He retreated from the bond momentarily to think in solitude. Would he tell Sideswipe? Was she going to be true to her word? Was the fear his brother relayed to him earlier truly his?

His brother was younger than him. Sunstreaker's creator's always claimed that by mere astroseconds Sideswipe split from his spark, becoming his true other half. He vowed to protect that other half because it was him and yet not him. His brother. His only living existence. Sideswipe.

Would she truly take that away from him? Should his younger, brighter, loving brother know such a threat to him? Would it break his spirit that barely made him trek through every day as a gladiator?

He flicked his optics back down to his brother and narrowed his optics.

No. No he wouldn't.

He opened the bond back up and scoffed easily. He knew how to distort the bond to his will. Sideswipe was inexperience with such molding. At times like this, his skill was beneficial. **"She would make our matches more challenging."**

** "That's it?"**

** "Yes."**

He mulled over it for a moment before he huffed. He flinched saying a quiet "ow". **"Still doesn't excuse the fact she wanted to frag you."**

** "Nothing will."**

** "Pleasure bot she is."**

Sunstreaker scoffed once again. **"Indeed she is."** He looked at his internal chronometer and lifted his hand away from his brother's helm. He glanced at the monitors that he had grown to understand like the back of his hand and made sure his brother's vitals were truly well.

He turned back to him. **"****You should rest. It's late."**

"**But Sunny, I've been in stasis all this time. I don't-."**

** "Recharge." **He warned. **"****Master will be here at sunrise no doubt."**

** "Frag me...Fine." **

Sunstreaker waited until his brother was comfortable on the berth before he went to his own. He sat down and laid on his side, facing his brother. He watched as he powered down and fell into recharge.

He vented a sigh of relief before he too powered down. But in the back of his mind he knew all too well that this was not the last of Hypogeum's wrath, unaware of the fate that he had bestowed upon himself and his twin.


	5. Antecedent IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**There is one more chapter until we go back to the present. Until then this chapter has made me very excited to publish and I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Please enjoy and maybe review? Thank you so much guys! The song is also important once again~**

**Moodsetter: "Glory and Gore" -Lorde**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Antecedent IV**

* * *

"_Secretly you love this, do you even wanna go free?"_

_ Thousands of years ago_

_ Cybertron_

The silver mech sat in the corner on an empty metal crate.

It was dark down in the lower levels of the pit. A light here and there on the walls cast eerie and gentle hazy light on the Cybertronians that were going about their duties.

Among the quiet, a slow consistent hiss rang out as a scrap of metal was brought to the edge of a blade and drawn down to the point. With another gentle motion the piece of metal, which was actually armor from his last kill, was brought back near the hilt of the blade and back down.

Other mechs walked by only giving the calm mech a cautious gaze and quickly hurried on their way.

"It's not like I am going to do anything." He said in a calm, even tone, too entranced by sharpening his twin blade.

The yellow mech to his side had his arms crossed, fresh energon splattered on his brilliant golden armor. He smirked and tilted his helm down to his brother.

"They do not know that."

He looked up, a brilliant smirk taken place on his calm face. "That's the fun of it too."

He scoffed.

A sudden roar rose from the crowd outside the corridor.

Sideswipe dropped the piece of armor and twisted his blade this way and that to examine his work. He was satisfied and retracted the blade with a flick of his arm. "Looks like we're up."

Sunstreaker lifted himself from the wall and sighed through his vents. He placed his hands behind his back and stretched out tight muscle relays. He shook out his hands and stood tall once again. His brother walked behind him a stupid grin on his faceplates. A smaller smile indicated by narrowed optics graced Sunstreaker serious features.

Master suddenly appeared from one of the corridors. "Mechs!" His voice rumbled off of the rusting and grungy metal walls

They continued to walk.

"Talk to us." Sideswipe said with a lazy loll of his helm.

He growled yanking the mechs and spinning them around to face him.

"Master?" Sunstreaker said uncertain.

"You fools..." He started out. His anger was traced with hints of worry. "It's Hypogeum..."

Sideswipe shook his helm. "What is it?" He narrowed his optics returning an assuring grip on Master's hand.

"That sly femme made the match a 6 to 2 round." He snarled.

They both were silent.

They said a series of quick words over the bond before they turned to the black mech.

"We've had worse." Sideswipe shrugged. "Oh! Remember our first battle? Twenty!" He grinned.

"It's a fair fight then." Sunstreaker said a savage undertone to his voice. He knew very well Hypogeum would do this to them one day. A gladiator only had his five minutes of fame before new metal would be demanded.

He did not know of Sunstreaker's and Hypogeum's quarrel. Master backed away at such a savage tone. He had not known what he made his mechs to be.

"Come back alive. And I am not asking you this just for the credits." He said harshly, backing away and standing tall once again.

When he was out of sight did the twin move to look at one another. His worry now worried them. But such worry would not be shown in front of him.

"And this is why he taught us to use the bond to our advantage. For slagging matches that that pleasure bot puts us up to." Sideswipe whispered as he started to move on to the entrance of the arena. He now had a stern frown on his face replacing the smug smile he once had. Sunstreaker followed after his brother.

It was only a few cycles ago did Sunstreaker share what had happened with the Pit Master when he visited her one on one. Since then they had been counting each blessing they had. Today they just ran out of them.

He allowed his emotions of protectiveness and security to be sent over to his twin. He sent them back sternly.

And now as they walked on into the areas entrance the crowd was already cheering their names as Hypogeum announced the special match.

Sunstreaker stepped next to his twin and placed an emotionless mask over his face. Sideswipe looked out onto the opposite entrance, ready to take on whatever was to be placed against them.

Their names were echoed by Hypogeum and out they stepped. Slow, purposeful, and graceful steps. Their feet scraped along the sand covered floor. Stains from the last battle were already being soaked through to the metal floor beneath.

One steady, graceful ped in front of the other.

Sunstreaker looked around the area, many chanting his name. His name being chanted always made pleasure and pride come over him. The crowed loved him. Excitement and anticipation of the future battle coursed through his energon. Despite the excitement he kept the serious expression upon his faceplates. Always.

Hypogeum was tossing her ace card. It was their move.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker finally reached the center of the arena and as they did, their weapons slowly hissed out of their hiding from their forearms. They both slid slowly for show and entertainment. As a gladiator they were to fight for their lives but also entertain the crowd by any means. This was only a tease.

When their weapons were slid into place they both went back to back. Sideswipe raise his left arm and Sunstreaker his right. With a graceful movement their blades were raised high into the air. Twin Cybertonium weapons shone and glistened from the bright lights from the arena.

At the gesture the crowd roared. It was their message to all Cybertronians that it was they who ruled the arena. And ruled they did.

Sideswipe turned to his brother and whispered over the bond. **"Foul play."**

Sunstreaker huffed lowering his weapon as his brother did the same. **"It's always fouls play, Sideswipe."** He replied back sourly.

How else were they to survive?

Hypogeum stood at the podium and started to announce their opponents. She gestured to the other gate and smiled to Sunstreaker especially.

The golden mech stared back, optics filled with distaste and hatred. He smoothly slid his optics to the other arena entrance and stood tall upon finding out not mechs but Insecticons where what they were up against.

**"Primus..."** Sideswipe, for the first time was lost for words but his expression stayed grim.

Sunstreaker growled. **"Curse that wench."** He hissed, hands balling into fists.

Six large tribal Insecticons stood tall, claws and armor shining in the arena light and the distancing suns in the sky.

Red, white, yellow, and blue markings littered their armor to show their kills and rank amongst the hive and brethren.

They were high ranks, each ready and equipped for the battle to come.

Sunstreaker didn't mean to send a burst of worry over his brother's bond. He growled again. **"We don't have a chance against them."**

Sideswipe laughed bitterly. Shaking his arm along with his blade. He was loosening his coiled and strained muscle relays. **"Yes we do. Our blades, Sunny. They cut through anything. We know that. We can take them one by one. Helms off and they're done."**

Sunstreaker glanced at his brother with just his optics. The confidence in his voice didn't calm his nerves. He rolled one of his shoulders gently and huffed. "Primus damn it, Sideswipe, I hope you are right." He said out loud.

And they remained standing tall, the crowd still cheering their names mixed in with the haze of other chants, yells, and profanity. They had learned battle after battle to drown out such a haze. They offlined their optics, taking in deep slow intakes of air, finalizing their preparations for battle.

Bonds searching their other half and coming together, one strand at a time.

The Insecticons slowed their proud graceful strides, stood, and awaited Hypogeums' word.

Hypogeum raised her arms, long silk garments flowing form them in the wind. "Begin!" Her voice boomed.

The twins stood for a moment longer remaining still.

**"Almost." **Sideswipe relayed.

**"No rush."** Sunstreaker replied darkly.

And with that they latched onto each other's bond with a tight sudden grip. The connection was firm. Optics onlined, blazing white. And just like that they were off.

**"I got three, two, and number six"**

**"Leave one, four, and five for me."**

They relayed each other's movements to one another like smooth liquid flowing over rocks. They split off as they were right in front of them. Sideswipe swept his blades behind himself. Then he spun and lifted the blades gaining momentum. With a leap the mech was on top of the unknowing Insecticon. It growled and hissed raising its claws to snatch the silver gladiator but he was too fast.

Strong legs wrapped around his neck and shining silver blades were raised to his sides like a morbid slow dance. Cold calculated optic stared the creature right in his optics. Then he gripped his helm and tipped it backwards slicing its throat and piercing his spark with the other blade.

Energon sprayed on the mech's silver chassis as he watched unmoved or unaffected by the violence he inflicted upon him.

**"Kill three."**

** "Kill two."**

Sideswipe unwrapped his legs from the Insecticon and pushed against him to back flip flawlessly.

It was over in a blink of an eye and the crowd was roaring.

Anyone in the crowd only saw a streak of silver, energon, then a downed Insecticon warrior, and Sideswipe freezing.

But to Sideswipe it lasted too agonizingly long. They were murderers. Entertainers for savaged entertainment.

Sunstreaker gave a quick glance at his frozen brother. He felt his brother starting to slip like he always did in these battles and pushed him back.** ::Focus! In front of you!::** He mentally yanked his brother back.

He flinched. **::Right.::** Then noticed the two Insecticons charging at him. He held in a vent and charged also. He slid onto his back going in between the giant's legs and crawling back onto his peds. While the creature faced forward Sideswipe flushed his frame against his back and brought his arms up in front of the mech's giant arms.

**::Sunny.:: **Was the calm call over the bond.

A blade was suddenly pierced through the Insecticon's chest breathing past Sideswipe helm. The brother didn't even flinch. Sunny was already rounding the mech to block a blade meant for Sideswipe.

**::Kill five::**

Meanwhile the brother grunted pulling his blades back slicing off the Insecticons arms. More Energon splattered to the sand covered ground. Sideswipe was already turning away from his opponent to assist Sunstreaker.

This time Sideswipe did the same as the last kill, leaning back to drive his blade deep within the mech's chest.

**::Kill one::** Sunstreaker said his tone distant.

**::Don't lose yourself Sunstreaker.::** Sideswipe warned with a small smirk. At times his brother became all to involved in the kill, violence, and pure rush that were the gladiatorial fights. Sideswipe was always there to bring him back gently. They always brought each other back.

Sideswipe pulled back and turned to face the remaining two Insecticons. They were standing by merely watching as the weaklings were pried away.

Sunstreaker stood in front of his brother ever so slightly and leveled them with a fiery and dangerous glare. He wiped energon off of his mouth with the back of his hand easily maneuvering his blade.

**::They are tribal leaders.::**

** ::Why didn't they help the others?::**

** ::Credits.::**

Sideswipe was feeling tired and drained. This was their third battle this solar cycle.

The crowd seemed to have quieted. The suns disappeared on the horizon, the arena lights lit up the energon, dissected Insecticons, and body parts that littered the arena floor. The two shining twins stood tall and proud, blades dripping with energon and expressions ever so calm and unaffected.

Blue optics were still tinged white

"We were giving strict orders to kill you in the most agonizing way possible." The white one purred.  
"Hypogeums' wonderful promises aren't supposed to be taken seriously." Sideswipe warned with a crooked smile.

"We are not. We know for a fact we will kill you." The other answered. Claws were splayed out in challenge, armor bristled, and puffed out.

Sideswipe let out a bark of laughter. He charged forward. Sunstreaker followed after his brother, pumping his legs with silent whirs and clicks as hydraulics and muscle relays pulled and relaxed at the strain.

The Insecticons both roared in challenge and charge at them. Sunstreaker rounded the white one but was knocked in the side by the creature's claws.

He grunted from the sheer force of it but took the momentum with him, twisting and rolling with it. The yellow mech paused to gather himself. "Fraggin' lucky." He was back on his peds charging again. The crowd roared at the hit.

He yelled out a war cry and raised his blades and struck down. But instead of slicing into the mech's arm, it dug into thick armor with a thud and stayed wedged in. Shock crossed his face plates as the Insecticon hissed laughter.** ::Sides, my blade!::**

**::It won't cut through!::** He confirmed as he discovered the same fate as his brother.

As Sunstreaker was trying to free his blade, the larger creature raised his other arm and swiped his clawed hand at the mech's helm. He yelled out as the mech's claws dug into his faceplates leaving energon to well from the gouge.

From the force of the hit Sunstreaker's blade was freed from the mech's armor and was sent tumbling. Sand was tossed into the air as he bounced along the arena floor and came to a stop near the other wall.

The crowd cheered at the blow. Sunstreaker paused collecting himself for a second time. He cleared his vents from the sand and growled. No one was to take lucky blows from him. Twice.

He got up on his peds again but the Insecticon was on him already, running from where he was to bull rush him. Sunstreaker grunted at the blow and dug his peds into the sand to push the creature back but had no luck.

The tribal leader charged the mech into the tall metal wall that lined the area, sending tremors into the stand above.

Spectators backed away but then cheered.

Sunstreaker felt something in his chest crack and give way but he ignored it. The pain receptors were turned off.

Third time.

The mech had enough.

"Fraggin' mutant." Sunstreaker spat out energon that welled up from his throat. He was glad he turned off his pain receptors in time.

The Insecticon smirked and pounded a fist into the mech's abdomen. The twin yelled out, spitting energon across the mech's face. Its mandibles clicked at the taste.

Another fist was sent into Sunstreaker. He was too weak to yell out or move in time. His frame fell limply to the ground and the crowd went quiet.

Sunstreaker tried to get onto all fours but was slammed into the ground by a large ped. He barked out a vent and stayed where he was.

Energon started to well from his mouth and chest freely.

"This was almost too easy." The creature purred.

Sunstreaker allowed a shaky and weak smirk to cross his face. Every gladiatorial fight was the same. They always forgot. They were always too caught up in their seemingly glorious victory. "You're forgetting one thing."

**"Fifth."**

The Insecticon growled.

"There are-ngn, two of us."

The twins always fought with a clear mind. Victory or death meant no such thing to them. As long as they were together that was all that mattered. This was only a living to them. But if they were together it was nothing more than a distraction.

A yell came from behind as Sideswipe charged. **"I'm coming for you."** Was the promise over the bond.

Blades were shoved deep into the Insecticons' back. Sideswipe yelled out as he pushed his arms and blades deeper into the mech standing over his brother.

The Insecticon stepped off of Sunny who was already gathering himself. He used the wall as balance, digging clawed fingers into the metal. He ignored the mechs and femmes over him. Cheering him on or betting on his death. He looked up at them with such hatred that they silence themselves.

Distractions. That's all they were. Sunstreaker bravely stepped forward but he lost his balance and fell to his knees. His chest suddenly felt numb. He retracted a blade to grip it. **"Sides...I think...I think-"** He choked.

Sideswipe grunted as he tossed the offlining Insecticon off of his blade. He placed a stern hand out towards his brother. **"Stay there. Don't do anything else. I got this fragger."**

Sunstreaker felt so tired. He wanted to sleep. He felt so weak. What was damaged? He bravely ran an internal scan and found out his fuel pump was damaged. He then looked down realizing the energon that was flowing from his abdomen was not from his kills, but himself. It was running down his legs and pooling beneath him. The sand was already absorbing the blood.

The mech stayed calm and did as he was told. He stayed where he was, struggling to gather his bearings. He took worse damage in other battles. Limbs torn off, optics shattered, spark casing scathed, internals ripped out. So why did this take him out so fast?

From above Hypogeum watched with her chin held high, enjoying the twin's struggling below. A sick smile crossed her face plates. "I keep my promises, Sunstreaker of Kaon. Defy me and you face the consequences."

She sighed. "We could have been so beautiful together." She whispered lovingly.

As if Sunstreaker heard her, he looked up to the pit master and snarled at her. Energon dripped from the corner of his mouth. He spat it out and cursed her name. He looked away and watched as his brother fought so bravely to protect him. He dove and slid out of the way of the giant.

He shook his helm as warnings came into his vision. His arms shook from supporting his own weight. His optics became fuzzy. He felt his brother desperately keeping him from stasis by supporting his pain and keeping him conscious.

He collapsed onto the ground and heard the crowd become quieter. It didn't matter to him though. He was too tired to care.

But Sideswipe was rarely the one giving the strength. His brother was his rock, his anchor. And with his brother's well being in the back of his mind, the fight was becoming more difficult to sustain.

He was brought down quickly to the ground with a swipe, The Insecticon growled. A blade was drove into his chest, barely missing his spark.

A gasp of pain that somehow made it through the haze of the crowd made it to Sunstreaker's audios. He look back stress and blooming pain from his side of the bond was crystal clear. The haze was lifted.

Sunstreaker zeroed in on the blade deeply wedged in his chest. He kicked, gasped, and gripped the blade as if it would wedge it free. Energon welled from his mouth as he cursed the Insecticon over him.

"Sideswipe!" He bellowed. His picked himself up and started to run to his brother. Sand and energon flew into the air as his peds pounded against the ground. The crowd cheered seeing the rage in the golden twin's optics. Pain was forgotten and traded for rage and numbness.

Energon, both his and from his kills flowed freely over his frame. Pain laced through his whole frame but he didn't care. The one threatening his brother would die. He would kill him.

A feral roar left the mech's mouth as a blade was forced through the larger mech pinning his brother down. Sunstreaker gritted his denta as he pushed his weight against his arm driving the blade deeper through thick armor. The tip of the blade shown on the other side of the mechs chest.

Before the once brave Insecticon leader could move. Sunstreaker was already moving. He pulled the mech back. The blade in Sideswipe's chest went free.

The silver twin yelled out, curled onto his side, groaning out vents and fighting the pain.

Sunstreaker snarled and stabbed the creature again using the blade as leverage to swing onto the mech's shoulder. He placed one ped on a shoulder and placed his blades on his chest in an 'x' formation before yelling again. He sliced the mech's chest with a smooth jerk of his arms. He pushed back and flipped backwards. With a gentle shake of the ground he landed next to his twin.

He watched with a snarl as the Insecticon fell onto his side unmoving.

The golden mech was venting hard, energon dripped from his plating onto the ground in steady drips. He collapsed over his brother and just vented, trying to deactivate his pain relays.

He slowly got onto his knees, gripping sand in between his hands.

He forced through his brother's unconscious mind and held him close to his spark.

**"Sideswipe..."** He gently shook his brother's face once to wake him up. He ignored the murmuring crowd, Hypogeum's optics on his back, and the rest of the world. He only focused on his twin. Mild panic started to overcome him.

A loud footfall suddenly shook the ground near him. He snapped his helm up to the Insecticon he thought he just offlined. "Do you think you can end me just like that? Pathetic!"

Sunstreaker ignored his boasting. "Do not get any closer and _I swear_ you will not live." He growled lowly.

The mech laughed once and took a step forward.

The crowd suddenly went quiet.

No one saw it. No one saw how the twin moved so fast near the others faceplate nor the blade through the mech's chest and helm.

Sunstreaker flexed his fingers as he slid the blade further up into the mech's jaw. He watched with curled lips. Shock was written on the others face. The warrior moved his mandibles to speak but before he could get a word in Sunstreaker decapitated his opponent with a quick pull of his blade. Wires, energon lines, and plating were ripped out of place. A spray of assorted fluids and energon sprayed from the stump left on the hulking frame. The lifeless corpse fell onto its knees and toppled over lifeless. He yanked the helm skewered on his blade off and tossed it aside like a garbage with a snarl. He finally gave the corpse one last look before he stepped away energon dripping down his frame and swords.

He look up to the crowd and they remained silent. Was it because of his white optics or the fact the mech was so emotionless and cold so suddenly? Or the fact that they were staring at his downed brother?

Slowly, the twin, turned to his brother and lifted him gently into his arm. His broken brother felt too limp in his arms. Sunstreaker had to look at him to make sure his brother was really there. He kept his spark open to Sideswipe allowing all of his strength to him. He was alive but barely hanging on. And so was he. He walked out of the area calmly and composed. The crowd remained silent. And only went they left did they explode in cheers. Ad that is when Sunstreaker let down his composer. He was stumbling and losing balance too quickly.

But Sunstreaker did not feel the excitement he would feel from a battle. He felt cold, numb.

Nothing.

Master was awaiting him and only then did the golden twin drop to his knees and let his mask fall. "Please help him. Do something." He begged the black mech. He was so tired and weak. He wanted to recharge so badly. Energon started to drip from his mouth.

He placed his hands on either side of Sideswipe's faceplates and them Sunstreaker's in a panic. "My mechlings. He placed a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder as well. But he had wasted enough time.

"Get up." He urged the golden mech.

"Get up!" He bellowed sternly gripping him by the nape of his neck.

Sunstreaker felt limp also. His strength no longer poured into Sideswipe. His twin's weakness was becoming his own.

He clutched his brother tightly to his chest as Master led them down a corridor. But it was a different one. One they have never been down before.

"This is the last strike I will take from Hypogeum." He muttered darkly.

Sunstreaker was becoming so tired but he held onto his dear brother. His feet scraped along the ground weakly and lazily. When one foot was too slow for the other he fell forward but quickly spun so he could take the brunt of the fall.

Master grunted and stopped, bending down and holding the yellow twin by the armor on his chest.

"You fool! Be strong!" He shook him but Sunstreaker's optics were flickering.

Master let out a strained growl. On the inside he was panicking for them. He was panicking because Sideswipe was too close to death. Sunny was the same. He would not lose them. He would not lose them!

He gripped each twin by their chests and hauled them over each of his shoulders. The larger mech felt energon, theirs or their opponents, drip down his frame. He was running now.

He would make them better he knew a friend who could.

He knew how to fix anything. He could fix anything.

* * *

Master had traveled down to the lower depths of Iacon city to find him. He wasn't hard to find. Iacon was not too far away. It took a quick trip in a transport.

And soon he was hurriedly walking in the clinic each twin draped over his shoulder. Others were sitting, waiting to be treated but this was an emergency. He didn't care about the lowlifes next to him yelling out their displeasure as he walked past the doors that lead into the medical bay.

A yellow mech looked up from his current patient and yelled out in surprise.

"Ratchet, please, they do not have much time." He placed each twin on a separate berth and turned to face the skilled medic.

Ratchet stared down at the two mechs in disgust. "What have I told you about bringing gladiator filth into my clinic!?" He angrily stepped in front of the mech. Master had a history of bringing damaged mechs only so that they could be fixed to tip top shape. And then to only put them back in the arena. Ratchet would have no part of the enslavement system that were the gladiatorial rings.

"They are not filth!" He growled. He backed away his sudden anger dwindling. "Please! They will _both_ die. They are split sparks!" He begged. He never begged. His deep voice was panicking.

Ratchet narrowed his optics and looked over at the young mechs that were supposedly twins. They were rare. And such rarities were held at such a high price.

"They are barely in their adult frames." He noted somberly.

Master growled. "Do not speak to me about my sins. Please repair them. They do not deserve to die or live like this any longer..."

Ratchet balked shuttering his optics.

The patient behind him was quiet, exchanging nervous glances from each of them.

Ratchet turned around to the forgotten mech and spoke to him in a hushed tone before he waved him out of the medical bay.

The medic sighed when he was out and the door closed tightly. He looked up to the large black mech and shook his helm. "This is the last time. The last time I help your slaves, Master."

The black mech sneered. "They are not slaves. They have grown on me, Ratchet. They have bored into my spark where no other mech or femme has done before. They are special. I do not wish for their existence to be taken away." He sat down on a chair nearby and placed bloodied hands to his faceplates.

"Designations?"

"The silver one is Sideswipe. Sunstreaker is the golden one."

"Sideswipe has experienced trauma to his spark. It will not be an easy fix. Sunstreaker has a damaged fuelpump and is losing energon by the astro second." He narrowed his optics. "Despite their wounds, they are in pristine condition, unlike your other slaves, Master." He observed raising an optic ridge.

"They were the Pit Master's favorite." He explained curtly.

"_Were_?"

The mech flicked his red optics up to him and became grim. "They were to die this fight. They were victorious, but because of the bond they share…"

The medic paused, his shoulders sagged. He glanced back at the young mechs on the berths in pity.

The black mech shook his helm vigorously. "Just-no matter. Please just make them well again. I will pay for whatever you need, even double."

Ratchet said nothing and set to his work. "Where did this change of spark come from, old friend...?" He used the term loosely.

"I found them abandoned. Their creators had offlined in a Decepticon raid. I saw their potential as my own. Throughout the years they had changed me. They themselves had brought forth something from my spark. I-I do not wish for them to be slaves any longer." He looked up to him with stern optics, but they wondered over the red insignia on his shoulder. Realization hit. "Please, take them to the Autobots! Tell them that their revenge will be worthwhile there and not in the pit."

Ratchet paused. "That is not what the cause is for Master." He growled.

He stood up quickly knocking the chair over. "They will not be safe or convinced otherwise Ratchet! Take them to_ him_. Tell him their talents. They will be safer! I just want them to be safe!" He desperately begged, placing his hands on the medic's chest.

The medic shook his helm with critical optics. "They have truly changed you my friend. Hopefully, now, you will see the errors of your ways." He gripped his arms and took his hands off of his chest.

"It is the only way I can live, mech. Hypogeum is a ruthless wench. She has been attempting to eliminate them for past five solar cycles. I will have no more of it."

"Why? These two must be famous among the credits."

"That they are, but Hypogeum craves new entertainment. New metal. New slaves. They have lived their five cycles of fame. She wishes for them to be gone for good."

"So much for being her favorite." He grumbled. "It still seems odd for a pit leader."

The black mech shook his helm. "It does not matter. I will return to Hypogeum and say that they had offlined. The trauma was too great."

"Just so that these two can live somewhat normal lives?"

"Anything other than the pits." He huffed and then circled around him. "Just please do as I ask of you and no more, Ratchet. I will not come to you no more."

The medic seemed troubled before he nodded his helm. "I will."

Master sighed and gave the twins one last glance. "Until we meet again, my warriors." Master slowly reached forward and placed a hand on their helms in goodbye. He narrowed his optics in pain and lifted his hand away. He turned and marched out of the medical bay in a hurry. Leaving them behind.


	6. Antecedent V

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Here we are my dear readers the last flashback chapter. This one goes out to all of those who dislike Hypogeum and *cough* me *cough*. **

**Moodsetter: "Glory and Gore" -Lorde and "Logan through time" -Harry Gregson-Williams (X-Men Origins: Wolverine (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack))**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Antecedent V**

* * *

"_Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means..."_

_Thousands of years ago_

_ Cybertron_

Hypogeum hummed trialing her finger around the rim of her drink. "It is a shame really..." She stretched her legs out laying onto her side. Jewels clicked against her plating as she moved slowly and lazily.

Master didn't show his sadness or his loss to her. Inside his spark ached. "They were, quite the gladiators, Hypogeum. The finest we have had in a long while." He sighed.

"As I said, a shame. Both died?" She asked curiously.

"Well, as you know, when one half spark dies the other follows." Master played with his fingers in slow movements to subside his nervousness.

Hypogeum flicked her violet optics over to the mech. She narrowed them. "Is that so?" She sat up as she took a sip of her drink. A femme nearby handed her a cube of lightly glowing energon. She trailed her fingers under her chin with a feline like smile and took the cube.

Master watched as she stood and walked over to the balcony that overlooked the arena below. Above she saw everything. Ruled the ring. Watched. Waited. The black mech continued to watch her carefully. Red optics flicked from her and to the fight below.

After a long moment of silence the emerald femme stepped away from the balcony. "Would you like a drink, my prized slave gatherer?" She hummed as she walked over to a golden table where many types of energon rested. Her long silk dress and train flowed from the calm breeze that passed through the large room.

The mech smiled and let out a long vent. "That would be very kind of you, Pit Master. Yes, I would love a drink."

She poured a drink and all the while was smiling softly. She walked over to him helm raised high in power and confidence. With gentle, graceful motions she handed him the small glass to him.

He took it with a smile and a grateful nod before raising it for a toast. "Long live the Pits."

"Long live the Pits of Kaon." She echoed her voice like ice.

And they both took a sip. Hypogeum however flicked her violet optics towards him as he drank. She lowered her glass and narrowed her optics. Her expression darkened as she stood still. Simply watching.

Master looked up to her from the drink with a grin but it soon fell. He shook his helm in question but it was all too late.

"Master." She started quietly and calmly, walking closer to him. "You have been a bad, bad, slave _to me_."

The black mech dropped the glass in his hand. With a dull thud it landed on the metal floor. The black mech started to claw at his chest. Choked sounds came from his broken vocalizer. She came closer to him grabbing him by the throat and easily backing the larger mech into the wall.

"They are still alive, _you fiend_." She hissed. The sound was too similar to metal on metal.

"No!" He choked.

"I know you all too well. I have seen you. They have grown on you just as I suspected. Each battle, you fretted over them. Worried over their lives. Gave them the best armor you could afford. Gave them every moment you had of your time to them. Admit it, dear slave master. _You care_."

Fear grew in the mech's red optics as rusted, liquefied, metal started to drip from his mouth and chest. "You freed them. Do not lie to me, you who is underneath me." She gritted through her denta sensually and trailed her fingers across his lips.

"No!" Rusted internals were splattered onto her face as he begged.

She didn't shuttered her optics and hummed. A lovely deadly sound from her throat. From her wrist she pulled out a tiny vile. "This is the antidote to the rust serum flowing through your frame. They are alive. Tell me where they are and you may live."

Master raised his hand to her wrist and gripped it. His frame shook from the pain and the burning that flared all throughout his body.

For a moment he thought about it and then he gave in. "Ia-Iacon!"

"Where?"

"Autobots..."

She hummed backing away.

But it was an opportunity Master took. He reached up to grip her helm. A pitiful attempt to snap her neck. As he sharply twisted her helm, she growled, easily took the hand away from her, and twisted it. He barked out a cry of pain, recoiling.

Hypogeum backed away and released her hold on him placing a hand on her helm to fix her jewels so casually. The femme watched as he slid down the wall and sat on the ground cradling his limp hand. She backed away watching him struggle to vent as more internals leaked from his frame. "_Pathetic_." She hissed.

"_Wench_." He hissed spitting the liquefied metal at her feet with a sneer.

She hummed turning away and reinserting the vile back into her wrist. She causally strolled back to where her drink was rested and sat down on her plush berth. "See what happens when you defy me?" She spoke rhetorically not even giving him a glance.

She looked at Master bowing her helm ever so slightly, asserting her dominance over the situation.

Master's frame shook once more as he struggled to stay online. He grimaced and finally uttered his last curse to her before his spark gave out.

Hypogeum shuttered her optics slowly before looking out onto the arena with a short nonchalant hum. "Slave." She called harshly.

A mech came next to her and bowed. She looked up to her with a snarl. "Find them." She turned away and took another sip of her drink. "And clean up that mess will you? It is starting to smell." She said waving her hand dismissively towards Master's body.

The slaved bowed once again and went on his way to do as he was commanded. Hypogeum however silently fumed in her anger. A burning sensation in her helm went ignored, too focused on the battle below. She narrowed her optics as the gladiator was killed swiftly. "You denied my offer, Sunstreaker of Kaon." She took another sip of her drink._ "I always keep my promises_."

* * *

Sunstreaker was the first to online, gripping the sides of the berth tightly. His chest rose as his vents took in a long intakes. He looked up at the lights that blinded him. They were so unlike the darkness of the catacombs of the arena. He raised his arm to shield his optics but noticed the too many energon lines and wires in his arm.

He cursed looking around. This place.

It was not Kaon.

It was not the Pits.

He started to panic ripping out the lines. Warning tones sounded loudly from the machines they were connected to. He whipped his helm around to find his twin and immediately he found him. He was still in stasis. Sunstreaker only had one mission in his helm. To get out of this unknown place. He rushed over to his brother waking him through the bond.

In return Sideswipe slowly onlined. **"Wake up Sideswipe. We're not in the Pit's medical bay. We need to leave. Now."** He warned, his voice curt and tight.

**"Slag it, bro…five more minutes. Primus…"**

Sunstreaker growled and smacked him upside the helm harshly. Sideswipe barked out a cry of pain and sat up cringing and holding his chest. "Damn it!" He hissed pouting at his golden twin. He hit him back just as harshly.

Sunstreaker recoiled and glared at him before whacking him back. "**Real mature. Don't you dare start, fragger. Hurry up!"**

Sideswipe mocked his words and mimicked his brother's annoyance as he swung his legs over the berth and dangled them over the side. He cringed leaning over and placing his hand up. "Hold on, give me a sec."

Sunstreaker began ripping lines from his brother in haste. He sent assurances and comfort through the bond to wipe away his pain.

An unknown location meant unknown threats. Everyone that wasn't his twin was a threat.

A soft pedfall made Sunstreaker look up to the medical bay's entrance. He drew his blades from hiding and stood protectively in front of his brother.

The mech had no time to react.

In a blink of an optic he ran over to the mech and took him down in one swift move. He pressed the blades against the mech's throat as he laid on the ground, dazed.

**"Wait! Sunny!"**

He ignored him. "Who are you!? Where are we?!" He barked, blue crystal optics turning a dangerous white.

The medic below him raised his hands in a sort of surrender. "Sunstreaker, now I know-."

"How do you know my name!?" He pressed the blade harder causing the mech to growl underneath him.

"Sunny!"

"If you let me finish and put away your weapons I can explain!" He barked right back.

Sunstreaker balked before looking back up to his twin cautiously. He was standing off of the berth leaning heavily against it. His face was twisted into pain but at the same time worry. He looked back at him and then the noticeable insignia on his shoulder. "Autobot..." He got off of the mech. "Why are we in Iacon?"

He did not offer to help the mech up as he rubbed at his throat. "Primus, you gladiators are so dull." He coughed. His blue optics looked at the mech. "Master brought you here because you were on the brink of offlining."

Sunstreaker was still defensive, tilting his helm warily. He still did not trust him. He remembered Master's voice. His frantic tone. But nothing more. Just darkness. "Will he return?"

The medic's expression went grim before he shook his helm.

Sideswipe looked at the medic with a gasp. Hurt flared over the bond. The twin raised his lips in a snarl. "You lie! He would never abandon us!"

In return the mech let out a bark of laughter. "He brought you here to free you. Apparently the Pit Master had been wanting to kill you two for a while now and he gave you your freedom. In return he will go back to his hell hole and say you offlined to the Pit Master."

Sunstreaker backed into the berth next to his brother still not believing him. He was on the verge of breaking down. He made his blades slide back into their hiding. "Why? How...why would he abandon us? Freedom?" Sunstreaker tried to piece everything together. He paused. A humorous laugh came from his mouth. "Or is there such a thing?" He looked up to the medic suddenly so small and innocent.

Sideswipe leaned against his brother watching the medic warily. "Who are you…?" He asked in a quiet small voice. Barely audible.

The medic took pity upon the two mechs. They were still young. A few jours into their final frame. "My name is Ratchet. Master is a...friend, I suppose, of mine."

Sunstreaker shook his helm. "What are we going to do? What am I going to do?" He looked to Sideswipe in worry. They had a berth, a life, energon in the Pits. Now they had nothing. Where were they going to live? No, _live_ was to free of a word. Where were they going to _survive_?

Sideswipe placed a hand on his shoulder as if to ground his brother. He could feel his stress growing over the bond.

Would they be back on their own aimlessly scavenging for energon? Taking shelter wherever they seemed safe?

Ratchet took a step closer towards the golden mech. In returned Sunstreaker jumped at the movement and growled, cowering away from him. "Do not come any closer." He bit out. "_Please_."

Ratchet's shoulders fell as he saw the mech before him break down silently. Continuously flicking his optics towards his brother in worry and fear. "Sideswipe...he is your half spark?" He asked, just to simply ease him.

Sideswipe remained quiet allowing his brother to talk to this Ratchet. He simply listened and made sure to keep his brother leveled.

"Yes...did Master tell you?" He asked in return.

The medic nodded his helm. "That is why he brought you to me. He knew I could save you."

Sunstreaker let out a bark of laughter. "Can you? Can you really save us? What do you see in me and my brother? No doubt, mechs that are not from Kaon tremble before a killer, a _murderer_. I bet there are tales of the gruesome battles that happen in that arena. _Tales_." He emphasized. Because those who never witnessed a gladiatorial fight could only imagine. Only guess. Those who witnessed one either enjoyed it in a sort of sadistic pleasure or horror. There was no in between. Those were the only two kinds of mentality that existed in the pit's audience.

Ratchet smirked. "There are, yes. Most of them are rather glorified but I know all too well what you do."

Sunstreaker smirked in return.

"It is disgusting."

He growled. Sideswipe flinched. "It was our choice. Just because our living is so unlike yours does not mean you have to call it disgusting." The red twin hissed.

"Ah, so you do talk." He joked with a roll of his optics. "You sound exactly like him."

They both huffed. Ratchet smiled at how they did so at the same time.

"Sunstreaker was it?" He crossed his arms. "I am no longer going to stall. Master told me to bring you two to the Autobots. He said your 'thirst' for this so called revenge you want from these Decepticons would be fulfilled?" He asked raising an unamused optic ridge.

Sunstreaker huffed. "Life loving, heroic nonsense, the lot of you. We rather go on our own than join your "freedom" brigade. Decepticons should be killed on sight. There should be no justification for murder. We can do that just fine on our own."

Sideswipe looked at his brother. **"I've heard about them. They're supposed to be the good guys." **Sunstreaker made sure to acknowledge his brother with a gentle brush of his spark against his over the bond.

"Why?"

This both stumped the twins. Sunstreaker opened his mouth but closed it. His reason was for revenge but other than that there was nothing. Perhaps over all the years of killing in the Pits made his lust for revenge change into lust for the kill.

"They offlined our creators."

"Heard it before." He said bored. "Other than that there is no other reason, correct?"

Sunstreaker looked towards the ground fists clenching in anger. "No..."

Ratchet sighed. "You can fulfill this so called revenge if you join the Autobots but the cause is not for that reason. Fighting for what is right. Protecting the weak and innocent. Freedom. Those are what we fight for."

The mech narrowed his optics. He was strong, brave, talented and artistic when it came to the kill. He looked back over to his twin. He loved life. He tried his hardest to make the best of it. He always wanted to be the hero. Perhaps that is why he too enjoyed the kill because the roar of the crowd would be the same if he did something heroic on the battlefield.

Ratchet saw him thinking. "I am not forcing you two to do anything. I know Optimus personally. He could use a few rogue Autobots to do the dirty work, I suppose."

"Really?" The more he thought about it the more it enticed him. He would be able to kill. To fulfill his need for revenge. But it was for a good "cause". Perhaps that would make his kill more justified then for mere sport. But he did not need justification. Or did he? He was second guessing himself.

"But you have to be trained. Restrained. You gladiators know how to kill, but are wild. You need discipline. If I can convince Optimus your use, you will be able to be accepted into the academy."

"And if not?" Sideswipe asked raising an optic ridge.

"You are on your own." He shrugged. He tilted his helm looking the mechs up and down. A closer look at how they held themselves like frightened turbo-foxes. He sighed. "But I think I like you two too much to throw you out on the thruway."

Sunstreaker creased his optic ridges in curiosity and cautiousness. "Will we ever see Master again?"

Ratchet looked at him with an expressionless look. He wondered why these two adored the mech. Was he all that they had? And if so...Ratchet narrowed his optics. "I do not know. But what I do know is you will never return to those pits as long as you are under my care."

Sunstreaker looked back up to him in surprise. "Care?" He echoed. He looked to his twin and he too was just as baffled. Such a word and the meaning behind it was unheard of.

Ratchet felt a pang of pity for them once again. Was that word so foreign to them? He sagged his shoulders before sighing in exasperation. "Did I stutter? Do I have to check your audials also? Also get back on that berth. Why did you ever rip out those lines? Do you want to kill yourself? Fraggin' idiots you are." He stepped forward and slapped him upside the helm to which Sunstreaker didn't know how to exactly react to. He simply did as he was told and sat back on the berth.

It wasn't harsh. The hit. Sunstreaker was still confused. How could a blow be so…caring, gentle?

He watched as he gently reinserted the needles and lines. The gentleness. The caring undertone. The gruffness. It was all too like Master.

Sunstreaker looked up to his brother numbly. Sideswipe nodded him helm to his brother deciding the same. He flicked his optics back towards Ratchet deciding that he could trust him. He was the closest person that reminded them of Master.

* * *

They were rare. A split spark. Twins. Two halves of a whole. And they were at the academy to fight a civil war that had been unknowingly crawling over them for thousands of years. Unknown and unheard of while they were in the Pits. They had been accepted into the boot camp just as Ratchet promised. Sunstreaker was more willing to fight the battle.

His twin. Not so much. Sunstreaker seemed to want to fight more than his twin. He wanted revenge. His twin would simply follow his older sibling willingly. Where he went he would follow.

And in time the Decepticons would get what they deserved. He was getting pulled into what he didn't want. Not exactly.

"The Decepticons deserve to offline for what they did to our city, our creators." Sunstreaker explained to his brother once again. "Maybe this will be better than Pits."

"It's not right, bro." **::The Autobot cause is not meant for revenge it's meant to protect the innocent and weak.::** "Don't you listen to Optimus? Ratchet? He himself says so. He warned you, like, a thousand times." He paused shaking his helm. They were walking down the halls of their base. They were fresh metal right out of the academy. He was couscous to say what they thought out loud, using both the bond and his mouth to speak.

"**We can't Sunny. We just can't. It's too dangerous. We can't just go onto the battlefield and expect it to be all glory and energon pumping excitement. This isn't the pits anymore. There will be no medics waiting for us to repair us. There will be no cheering crowds. We are one spark." **He said hurt in his voice. **"Please remember that, Sunny."**

**"Dangerous?"** Sunstreaker tried to ease his worry and hurt by simply wiping it away. **"And the Pits weren't, right?"**

The red twin gave him a look of exasperation. Sunny huffed at it because it was merely a pout compared to his 'look'.

"**Sideswipe, we are the top of our class. The greatest swordsman. Who can even match our skills?" **A nudge of confidence through the bond made Sideswipe roll his helm in exasperation.

A trio of mechs went to greet the twins but backed away realizing their heated expression towards one another. They were arguing over the bond. A bond that the Autobots knew all too well. A twin fight was best avoided.

**"This is a war! Not the damn Pits, Sunstreaker. I need you to understand that, please."**

They both paused and the silver twin saw the sincerity in his twin's optics. **"I know you are scared. We need to get by that."** Sunstreaker was too blind. **"Why do you think I am always the first on the battlefield?"**

"We both are?! We're frontliners!" He yelled out loud drawing attention to them again. Sideswipe rolled his helm in exasperation. Again. **"It's not about protecting me. It's about surviving. One day we're not going to be the crowd pleaser, mech." **He stuck a finger in his face. **"Aren't you the one who's supposed to be yelling at me?"**

He lowered his hand slowly gripping it for a second longer than he had to. "Sideswipe. I know what I am doing. I will protect you. I always have. From anything."

* * *

They were deadly. Autobots and Decepticons alike made way for them when they appeared on the battlefield. Cowered away from the berserk gladiators. When their Cybertronian blades were released from their sheaths, mechs and femmes trembled before their sight. The mere sound sending shivers through their frames and down their spinal struts. Their optics blazed with white and smirks of victory already on their lips made their fellow Autobots wary of their presence.

They hacked they sliced through every battle. One from the next. Frames fell in limp heaps before their peds showing the clean cuts in their frame so skillfully and beautifully inflicted.

There was never rest. They would never tire. Sunstreaker would always be ahead of his brother. Protecting him like he promised. Like he vowed. Snarling and barking out harsh Kaonite as he killed. Murdered.

Another fight another loss. Another battle another victory. Death. Energon. Internals. War grit littered their frames as they were transported back to base. They sat on the transport hunched over. Silent and still. Their bodies lit up by the dim red lights within the hold. The others stayed clear of the rouge and out of control mechs. They avoided optic contact with them and the energon that flowed over their frames without a care and onto the floor. A mech nearby purged his tanks. The twins ignored him their optics dead and unwavering.

Another battle. They were reprimanded for being unethical. Place dint he brig. They were out of control. Torturous. Cruel. But it was in their nature. They were born and created in the Pits. And they would treat every threat as if they lived in such a hellish land. There were not rules there, so why on the battlefield? In life? Because their life was the battlefield. The never had rules.

Another battle. An explosion lit up the night sky and rocked the ground. Frames were blown away and apart by the blast. The smell of burning energon and the sound of painful cries rang along with the symphony of plasma fire and the sounds of blades meeting blades. Cybertronian blades that were drinking Decepticon blood with so much greed. An explosion lit up Sunstreaker's expression of anger and hate as he decapitated a mech. Sideswipe was near his brother simply coving his back.

Another battle. Sunstreaker paused and looked over the battle field and saw his twin doing the same. They were winning the fight. He raised his blade and bellowed a war cry. A war cry to push the Autobots on. Sideswipe did the same already charging alongside another mech. Sunstreaker remained where he was on high keeping watch over his Autobot brethren.

Another battle. They were fighting back to back. They were surrounded. An ambushed. A mech came too close to Sideswipe for Sunstreaker's liking. He stabbed him through the spark and twisted his frame onto the ground with a snarled curse. He looked at him closely. No insignia but the signs of a pit warrior. He gritted his denta looking around the darkened sky, a sneer taking over his expression. His suspicions grew. Sideswipe continued to fight unaware of the danger.

Another battle.

Another loss.

But the loss was too great to be understood by any simple solider or civilian. Any leader. Any mech or femme. Any living being that walked or crawled.

Sunstreaker's hectic and panicking venting gave way to a long wail of agony that echoed across the barren battlefield. Those who had survive stayed clear of the infamous twin. Out of fear and the snapping mech unfolding in front of them.

He looked down to his twin, shaken clawed fingers trailing over his cheek so gently. He looked his frame up and down in chaotic disbelief. His other half. His brother. Sideswipe. His beautiful brother.

He shakily and hesitantly clutched his brother closer to his chest and rocked back and forth holding his twins' grey and twisted frame so tightly.

Again he yelled out, his vocalizer giving out just like his spark did that day.


	7. Break It Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**As always thank you so very much for your feedback! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Break It Down**

* * *

_Present_

_ Earth_

Something was coiling tight around his chest. Around his spark as he recharged. He tossed and turned muttering Cybertronian under his breath.

His chest was becoming tighter and tighter. Spark casing clutching in on itself. Vents seized and gave up.

And when the pain was too much to bear, Sunstreaker snapped out of recharge with a startled yell. He jumped from his berth, Cybertronian twin blades at the ready. His chest was heaving, now functioning vents, trying to cool his overheating systems.

With a strangled sound Sunstreaker clutched his chest plates and fell to his knees.

He parted his lips to allow more air into his systems.

The golden twin tried to collect himself but any sort of effort did not seem to ease the pain. He bowed his helm quieting his breathing and sounds of discomfort. He had to calm down. He had to control his hectic mind. His cluttering mind. With a smooth hiss the blades snapped back into place hidden into his forearms. He sat against his berth placing his hands on his helm.

For the past months, memories of the distant past have been haunting the mech. Old memories from the gladiatorial rings and the times where his brother was alive and by his side. When he was whole and one. When he wasn't broken but at the same time shattered. When his greed and lust for revenge was truly his downfall. His own destruction.

Tonight it was the same memories as the other night and the night before that night. Sunstreaker allowed himself to let out a choked sob. Only in the dark, alone and in the quiet would he let himself come undone. He pulled his hands in front of himself clutching the delicate and clawed hands.

He pulled his legs closer to his body and buried his helm into his knees. "Primus..." He whispered hoarsely shoving away the sobs he wanted to let out. He buried those feelings away.

A shudder went up his spinal strut as the dormant bond was accidentally opened and flowing freely. He scrambled to close it and block it off but in that moment he found Felicity once again. Sleeping soundlessly and feeling his pain. He quickly pulled the pain back and pushed it away in the back of his mind as he caressed Felicity's mind with gentle calming emotions.

A shaky sigh left his mouth as he reluctantly backed away, ripping himself from her, and closed off the bond once again. He placed his helm back onto his berth, blue optics glowing in the dark gently.

He missed her. So very, very, much. Three years in Cybetronian life was nothing. A blink of an eye as the humans said. A human lifetime was also a blink of an optic. But why did it feel so long?

Why so long...?

A bang on his quarter's door made him jump in place. "Sunstreaker!" Ironhide called from the other side.

Sunstreaker clenched his jaw and scrubbed his hands down his face plate. It was his shift already? He didn't know. He never bothered to check his chronometer anymore. On shaky peds he stood up and stretched out his tired and sore limbs from many restless nights and recharge cycles.

He pressed the door panel and it slid into the wall revealing Ironhide in the hallway in his massive burly glory.

Sunstreaker shuttered his optics a few more times and stood straighter. He looked at the mech in the optic. "I was up already."

Ironhide tilted his helm at the golden twin in what was worry. "Sunstreaker?"

The said mech clenched his hands into fists. "I'm fine." He snapped. He wasn't. He held his frame with an invisible heavy weight. His finish wasn't being kept up to his status quo. He was slowing down. He would soon stop altogether and snap. Just like he always did.

He had been getting along with the other Autobots but he mostly kept himself distant. He only communicated enough to understand what missions he went on and what he had to do. The only mech he spoke to on an almost daily basis was Dino. A swordsman he got along with, with small talk. And Ratchet. He always spoke to Ratchet.

But even if he did speak to the others, no one knew of his inner struggle with the bond, memories from his gladiatorial days, and or even Felicity. His mind was on her whenever his mind decided to.

"Sunstreaker!"

The mech jumped turning to face the black weapon's specialist. "What?" He growled.

"I was talking to you." Ironhide walked up to the golden mech, lips pursed, and one good optic boring into his own.

Sunstreaker huffed. "Well, spit it out."

Ironhide narrowed his optic. "Don't get snappy with me, little goldenrod. I said do you even know why I woke you up?" He crossed his arms and waited for a pair of humans walking down the hall to pass. They did not need to hear what was being discussed.

Sunstreaker looked around and finally widened his optics. It was still night. No one was up at this hour. It wasn't even... "You..." _It wasn't even his shift. _Not even close. His chronometer… "Fragging…"

Ironhide's facial expression softened into what was pity and worry.

It was two in the morning. "It's not even- what is this about!?" The mech immediately became defensive, placing up the walls and angry expression to hide his inner struggle and self.

Ironhide was unaffected by such an expression. "Sunstreaker, I heard you. The screamin'. The Cybertronian…"

Sunstreaker tensed his frame and clenched his hands into fists. "That is none of your business." He didn't want anyone to know of his past. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to relive it. He didn't want to explain it. Not to him... "It's nothing."

Ironhide stepped forward. "Nothing? Kaonite. You were speaking Kaonite. Calling for a medic."

"Enough!" He growled pushing him back. "You know already know, so why are you teasing me? Why did you wake me?"

Ironhide looked up from where the mech had pushed against him and hummed. "You were screaming. You woke up. I am here to offer a distraction or call Ratchet. Either one I'm just doing my job as an Autobot veteran." He made sure to keep his voice level.

Sunstreaker held down a angry whine from his throat and growled pushing past him. "I'm going back to recharge."

Ironhide grabbed him by the arm and spun him back around. "Ratchet's. Now."

"Let go of me." He shook his arm out of the bigger mech's grip and backed away, offended that the mech dared to touch him.

"Don't make me make it an order, mech."

"Leave me alone. I don't need your pity or your help. Ratchet knows already."

Ironhide narrowed his optics losing his patience. "Does he now?"

Sunstreaker was backed into the corner. He had no way out of this. He growled when the higher ranked mech gave the order. All he could do was reluctantly and unwillingly obey.

* * *

"How long have these night terrors been persisting, Sunstreaker?"

"Not for long..."

"You and I both know that I've know you for a long time. And I know when you lie."

Sunstreaker growled. "A month."

"A month?" He echoed. "About what?"

"Back...about the Autobots, before Sideswipe died, when he died." He bit.

"And why now?"

Sunstreaker shrugged.

Ratchet sighed shaking his helm.

Sunstreaker was sitting on the berth hands clasped in his lap, expression dead and tired. "I see her. I see him. Everything. So clear and vivid. Why now…I don't know." He looked up to Ratchet. His long time mentor. Model. The only mech that reminded him of the tough love he received from Master so long, long, ago.

"I want them gone, Ratchet."

He shook him helm. "You know I can't do that. Your processor is triggering these memories for a reason." He crossed his arms. "Unlike humans, our 'dreams' are not meant to make sense of the real world but to de-clutter, process smoother, to store and restore, and to organize.

Sunstreaker scrubbed his hands down his faceplate in exasperation. "What could have triggered the process?"

"I am not sure. You have to find that yourself."

Sunstreaker growled. A sound that came from deep within his throat. "That is why I am here. Please." He said. "Anything to help make them go away."

Ratchet pursed his lips looking closely at the mech before him. "You always thought I was a miracle worker and not just a simple medic. Lay down."

Sunstreaker did as he was told laying down on the berth and offlining his optics in a sort of relief. "I trust you. That is why I am asking you to do something. Dig around my helm. Take processing units out. I don't care."

Ratchet placed his hands on his hips. "You act as if I am. Clueless you are, fragger." He easily hooked up a line to the mech's neck and turned towards the computer digging through his helm. "I will simply run a full processor scan but until then-." He pressed one last key on the screen and turned to him. "Lights out."

Sunstreaker's frame slowly went limp as he fell into a light stasis. Only then did Ratchet start to truly 'dig' through his processor. It took hours, sifting through many parts of the Cybertronian 'brain'. But what he found was nothing that was meant to be found. His so called dreams were the least of his worries. A string of code that was long ago imbedded and dormant was now very well active and responding to an outside source.

The medic shook his helm. "Now what the frag is this?" He narrowed his optics digging into the string of data that seemed so harshly imbedded within the twin's mind interrupting other processing.

The line of data was collected. "Tracking codes?" He backed away from the screen and looked back at the peaceful mech on the berth.

"Where the frag did you get these, mech?" He shook his helm. "Knowing you, I would have an idea." He gathered the remaining strings of data and started breaking them down. Bit by bit they fragmented and were erased without a hitch. He looked back at Sunstreaker who was unaffected by the deletion of such a string of data and released a vent of relief.

He initiated a manual program to wake the mech. He turned to him tapping his forehelm. "Wake up, Sunshine."

The mech onlined his optics. Dim and still so very tired. He raised his hand and rubbed his helm. "I don't feel any different." He rumbled.

"You're not supposed to, idiot."

Sunstreaker flicked his optics up to him and grumbled. "Did you find anything?"

"A string of data. A tracking code. Perhaps imbedded into your processor when you took part in the gladiatorial rings. It was active when I found it. It was interrupting your subconscious processing."

Ratchet paused and then elaborated. "The recharge kind of subconscious processing."

Sunstreaker sagged his shoulders in relief. "So these memories? Will they stop now?"

Ratchet hummed. "They should but I want you to come back to me if they continue. Maybe this isn't a matter of body over mind but mind over body." He said raising an optic ridge in a knowing manner.

The golden mech waved him off dismissively as he stepped off of the berth. "Thank you Ratchet. I will."

"I mean it, Sunstreaker." He said turning towards him as he left the medical bay.

Sunstreaker waved him off with a lazy salute of sorts. The medic shook his helm before turning to return to his work.

But as Sunstreaker walked back to his quarters the string of data that Ratchet had deleted, slowly materialized back into existence, rebuilding off of the small bit of data that he had skipped over. Soon it fully formed back into its original space. It remained active.

* * *

Felicity sat in the café where her relationship with Sunstreaker took flight and bloomed into something so beautiful and wonderful. How she managed to slowly worm her way through into the spark of such a closed off mech. How her life truly changed for the better.

She took another sip of her coffee watching as another car drove by, its headlight illuminating the hazy café for a moment before disappearing down the road. Felicity looked back down at her cellphone for the fifth time. She wanted to cry her heart out.

She had just spoken to her parents. Her parents that she promised she would help get them out of welfare and the projects once she earned money off of her artwork. She had plenty of money now. Plenty to share with her parents.

Well.

Felicity placed her face in her hands.

Selfish.

Worthless

Unrealistic.

That's what they called her. They had become something else. They had become selfish, grimy, lazy people. The same people who taught her to be the exact opposite. The selfishness of receiving money without earning it had turned them bitter. Cruel and mean. Everything they had was served on a silver corrupted platter for them.

"I can help you."

"What could you do? You always had your head stuck in your dreams."

"They came true! I-."

The laugh her mother had was corrupted with smoked cigarettes. "Bullshit, Felicity. Call us back when your 'dream money' is worth something to us."  
She never thought the sound of a phone hanging up could slice her heart in two.

The conversation burned in her head. Her mother's words were searing and hot as she repeated them over and over. They were venom breaking her long building self-esteem down so slowly. She never wanted to speak to them again. Even though she had all that she wanted and her dreams came true, her parents wanted nothing to do with it. They weren't proud. They were jealous. Of their own daughter.

For a moment the woman thanked Primus or God, which ever would listen at the moment, that she was sitting in the corner where no one really saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. Her shoulders quivered as she tried to keep quiet and not draw her attention.

Sunstreaker.

She hiccuped. She suddenly missed him and so desperately wanted him back in her life. He was the only one who supported her. She would think about him and his wonderful smile. His rare wonderful smile she missed so much. His rumbling voice that soothed her out of her anxiety attacks and eased her mind somewhere soft and calm.

Sunstreaker.

She looked back up at the table. She would always remember where they sat. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Something rose up in her chest. A calling of sort. Was it just recalling that wonderful moment that eased her mind? Or was it something else? It was careful and so hesitant. But as soon as she imagined she was answering it, her phone rang.


	8. Surrealism

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Hello everybody! I want to thank you all for all your reviews once again. But I may have some bad news. I might not be updating for a long while. I have finals coming up and life is getting...pretty hectic. So I might have to take a break from writing for a bit. I thank you in advanced for your patience. But for now I shall pass out in my bed and go sleep sleep. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Surrealism**

* * *

Felicity cleared her throat and answered her cell phone trying to sound like she wasn't crying. She cringed at how forceful and overly happy her voice was. For a moment it was quiet on the other end. The woman said another hello, more curious and questioning than the last.

"_...Felicity."_

Felicity stared out of the café window in shock. Her eyes flicked here and there. Disbelief. Worry. Happiness. Her expression was frozen as a final tear dripped down from her cheek. It was silent. She smiled, then frowned, and then made an attempt to speak. "S-Sunny...?"

A relieved breath was heard on the other line. She could hear his smile just from _that breath_.

"You..." She started quietly.

"Yes."

"It's been...

"Three years..."

"_Too long_." She finished for him but he had already said his answer. She choked on another sob and placed a hand on her mouth. She leaned her elbow on the table, her body suddenly feeling all too heavy. Just by hearing his voice after_ so long,_ her chest started to ache. The dormant bond made itself known once again. _"Sunny."_ She breathed his name from the amount of different emotions swirling in her mind.

She wanted his arms around her. She wanted to see him and his gorgeous and beautiful self. Not his physic, no, but his personality.

"How have you been 'city?" He asked in a whisper.

She laughed humorlessly at the nickname, shaking her head. "Too much." She choked out. Her lips were so chapped.

The twin didn't respond immediately. "Felicity?" He sounded so unsure and shaky.

She shook her head. "I have to be honest, you caught me at a tough time." A rough breath of laughter escaped her. A perfect time. He called at a perfect time.

His voice was tight. "Tell me."

"Sunstreaker. Three years..." How could she start? Where would she start? And not only that, her parents dumped her. Left her to the wind like dust again. How could she ever tell him_ that_? Her mind wasn't in the right frame of mind right now. The woman bowed her head, her hand clenching into a fist. "There's _too much_ to say." Her voice gave out at the words.

Another sigh. And then it was quiet. Felicity kept the phone to her ear and listened intently. Even with just the silence it felt like she was standing with him. His presence felt so good. So fulfilling.

"Please, keep talking. Your-your voice..." He didn't know how to finish his sentence.

Felicity nodded her head and laughed with a weak, watery, smile. He felt it too. "Me too, Sunny. Me too. The bond is still there."

"...It is."

"Is that why you called me...?" She suddenly remembered that any contact with any Cybertronian, any knowledge of their existence was said to another, she would be hunted down and tried for treason. But she had no fear of that right now. "Will we get in trouble?" She asked quietly.

"Yes to the first and no to the second. I made sure of it."

Felicity felt like reaching out for his hand and holding it but sadly she couldn't so instead she closed her eyes and imagined it. "Sunny, tell me what's wrong. _Why now_?"

"There is too much. Too much to say."

She opened her eyes and leaned forward again. He used her words right against her. "This will be the longest phone call in history."

A weak laugh. Felicity bit her lip. What a beautiful sound that she had been deprived of.

"You first. Please, I just need to hear you speak."

His plea immediately broke her heart.

_ I need you._

She would do anything for him. She wiped another tear away and smiled weakly. "Well, uh, my dream, Sunny. It came true. I made it through the university and now I'm-I'm pretty big-popular. Lots of fans, even famous people, money..." She left the last word hanging.

"Money?"

She frowned. She was expecting a good job or congratulations or his version of those two words. She knitted her eyebrows, made the frown go away, and replaced it with a smile. He would always be proud of her. This was Sunstreaker. He never said his true feelings straight out like others. He may be blunt with words but not his emotions. His interested and lighter tone definitely proved it. She knew. Even if she couldn't see his body, she read his tones and voices like a book. His body language was a whole other sequel.

"Yeah, quite a bit...um." She didn't know if she wanted to continue. She didn't want to bring down Sunstreaker with her sadness but...it felt so good to let her emotions go and talk to him.

"Felicity? Are you alright?"

She hiccuped and shook her head. "No...no... I'm not Sunny."

There was a huff of aggravation. "Primus, I knew this was a mistake."

She snapped. "Don't you ever say this was a mistake!"

Silence.

"Do you know how long I waited for this? To hear _your voice_?" She whispered, bowing her head and clenching her jaw tightly. "Sunstreaker…" She breathed, her sentence going dead in her throat.

He was silent and then: "Felicity please, tell me…I am here."

The assurance made her heart leap but it was smothered down by a sob. A sob she knew Sunstreaker would frown upon.

"Re-remember how I said, when I first met you, when I got enough money for my parents, I would get them out of the projects and we-we would live near each other? And that I would support them until they got jobs and- and-"

"Felicity…" She ignored his worried call.

"That promise I made, well yeah it got sent down the damn drain."

It wasn't a harsh swear word but still: She never swore. But being hurt and cast out by her parents hurt more than anything else. "They pushed me away. They-they told me I was selfish! They were scums! They were pigs! Not my parents. Oh God Sunny, oh God..." She cried. She let out a long whine that was muffled by her arm and sucked in a deep breath of air. Even though she was in the café her ego was thrown away. The woman was having a shameless breakdown. She didn't care who saw.

It remained silent as she broke down. And she hated it that way. She lowered her phone so she wasn't directly crying into the receiver. The hurt of her parents and the happiness and stress of finally hearing Sunstreaker's voice after so long made a whirlwind of emotions swirl in her mind. Her natural reaction to it at was to cry.

After a long moment she started to quiet down, hiccuping for air. Sunstreaker's quiet voice was calling her back to him. She placed the phone to her ear. She tried to speak but a croak of acknowledgment was what he received.

"I'm so sorry. I am so sorry, Felicity. What I would do for you if I was there. What I would do to that _filth _you are tied to by blood. If I was just_ there_..."

She nodded her head. "I'm so-so sorry Sunny. I broke down and- and-" She was shaking. She longed for Sunstreaker. She longed for his touch and presence.

"Felicity, calm down. You are not wrong. They do not deserve you."

"I- can't I can't. I miss you so much. Please just..." Her hands shook and the normally calm smell of the café was making her sick. Her throat was tight and stung.

"Felicity. Breath."

She paused. The pain in her chest was lifted away and replaced with some sort of calm. It was him but she knew he felt the difference. Her body _froze_. Her breath hitched and was held.

"I'll find a way."

Her body slumped in her chair. "A way for _what_?" She forced the last word out he voice cracking.

"I am coming. To you. I'm going to you. I will find a way."

Felicity felt a flood of hope rise in her chest. A flutter of excitement. The calming presence still lingered. She frowned and shook her head placing a stressed hand on her forehead. "Please, you can't. I not worth getting in trouble, Sunny." She wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"You are worth _everything_." His voice growled.

Felicity felt her breath catch.

"Listen."

She did as she was told and soon she realized she wasn't supposed to listen with her ears but her mind. Her heart. The calming presence turned into a flood of love and comfort, whispering past her. She instantly relaxed against her chair once again. Words. She heard words but she wasn't sure if it was through the phone or from Sunstreaker _himself_.

"I will find a way." He said again in a quiet voice. He left no room for argument.

Felicity felt the bond starting to pull away and with that it was gone. Back to its dormant state. "Okay...alright..." She nodded her head.

Sunstreaker was silent again. He sighed and then growled, alarming Felicity.

"Sunny?"

"I have to go."

Felicity wanted to reached out and hold him close to her. Find a way to stop him.

"No! Please, just-just hold on..." She closed her eyes. "When-When you were leaving-three years ago. That day I said that I loved you...I meant it. Not just I loved you but because- because I love _you._" She let out a sound of frustration. That's not what she wanted to say. "Your soul and very person is what I love. I miss you...loving _you_. And-and you better not forget that, alright? If we don't talk or see each other again-just-just know that...okay?"

The woman became worried upon the silence. It stretched on for so long she thought he already hung up. "Sunny?" She peeped. "Sunstreaker?"

There was no deep soothing voice that answered her but a long tone to indicate that he was already gone. Her lips quivered and her tears were brought back.

* * *

He had to call her. He had to hear her voice because after those dreams, after feeling her presence within his spark that night. It made him long for her. A want that was so unheard of and strange to him.

A pull on his spark made him activate his comm and encrypt it so tightly no one would be able to trace or notice it. And when he had heard her voice after so long, after those three very long human years, it sent his mind and spark reeling.

But in the best of ways. Something so wonderful and harmonic that made his spark sing with such calmness and joy. And for a moment all of his dreams and past memories were flooded away just by that timid hello.

But as the twin spoke to her he realized that she had felt the exact same way. So desperate to hear his voice and cause his spark to sing. To cause her heart to skip within her delicate human body. Such emotions made him nervous and so unsure but brave at the same time.

But there was something else. He had caught her at such a terrible time and as she explain, his spark broke little by little knowing that someone had broken her heart. Her creators no less and he wasn't there to calm or soothe her hurt and pain. Such pain was so very hard to wipe away. But that wouldn't stop him from trying.

He hated how he wasn't. _There. _

The mech didn't understand the thinking that went through his processor but suddenly he declared that he would find a way. He was tired of craving for Felicity's presence and her beautiful self.

He promised. He vowed. He had to be with her. His spark could no longer take it it. The loneliness and the separation of his spark with her was too much. He was so sure that it wasn't love that pulled him so much, but a need. Something he needed.

He needed Felicity.

_I need you._

His dearest student, friend, maybe lover. He wasn't sure. He just needed to be with her. After he said his goodbye he paused. He remained silent because Felicity was still speaking. She was still talking to him in that nervous and unsure tone that made him smile at spark. She was so careful with him and his feelings. And he loved how she was so delicate with him. She knew she had to be blunt and careful with her words. She understood how his mind worked. How his feelings were still being rebuilt after so many years because of the harshness of the Pits and the war.

And with those final words that she said he hung up so very quietly and unsure. And he didn't think much of those words. He knew he should have but he forced them into the back of his helm to be reviewed later.

He had to put his plan into action.

He quickly got up from sitting on his berth in his quarters and made his way down the hall. It was now late afternoon and humans and Autobots alike walked with a lazy speed. After many patrols, some Decepticon alerts, and missions they were bound to be tired.

But Sunstreaker had found new vigor in his step. He was beyond exhausted and tired. He felt as if his frame would give out against his will but he continued on to Ratchet's medical bay.

The only mech who he truly trusted.

And when he arrived he made sure to close the medical bay doors tightly and lock them. Ratchet spun around from working on one of his broken tools and sputtered out a curse upon the unnaturally hectic mech. "The frag do you think you're doing mech? Did I delete something else from your processor too?"

Sunstreaker took him by his arm and harshly dragged him back to where the medic's office was. He locked the door behind him but when he turned back around he was faced with a livid medic, a wrench in hand. Sunstreaker didn't even question how or where he got it from. He just stood there hands up in defense.

"I just spoke to Felicity."

Ratchet immediately whacked him upside the helm. "I did delete something from your processor didn't I?!" He yelled.

He went to go unlock his office door but Sunstreaker stood in the way rubbing his helm and giving him a livid look. "She needs me!"

"And I need sanity. Yes, we all have something we need. Are you out of your fracking mind? She could be placed in danger because you contacted her. You know how crazy these humans are with their fraggin' government secrecy!"

Sunstreaker hissed. "Would you calm down and let me talk!?" He stepped in front of him with a glare.

Ratchet examine the mech before him. How he swayed on his peds a bit and how his tone, no matter how he spoke, was just tired. "Are you still having those memory relapses?"

"Yes…" He said tilting his helm. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Why you locked me in my medical bay and office?"

Sunstreaker growled. "_Please_?!" He begged.

Ratchet rolled his optics and crossed his arms, leaning against his desk. "What?" He said bowing his helm in skepticism.

"I need your help." He paused. "You're the only one I truly trust because you know more about the bond between Felicity and me."

"Are these dreams being shared with her?"

"Maybe. But whenever I do the bond flares open and I always have to close it. But along with the open bond..." His words were lost in his mouth.

"You miss her. And the more you are exposed to her, the more you wish to see her?"

"The way you make it sound makes it seem like a pitiful romance. It is more than that Ratchet." He said in exasperation. "She needs me…"

The medic looked at the mech before him and simply examined him. "What are you asking me then?"

"I don't know. I'm asking you. I just need to see her."

"I'm not a miracle worker, Sunstreaker." Ratchet reminded, shaking his helm. "I am reluctant to help because our duties come before her."

"I'm tired of that! I just need to get to her. This place is a fraggin' joke anyway…"

"You always said that about the Autobots anyway. Don't use that excuse now."

"Fragging Pits, medic! I am pouring my fraggin' spark out at your peds and you still make jokes. Who is taking this seriously, again?"

"You remind me so much of Sideswipe when you do that."

Sunstreaker growled and unlocked the door and went to walk out but Ratchet grabbed him by his shoulder and sighed. "Sunstreaker." He called softly.

The mech spun around, his expression so tired and done. Ratchet sighed, finally giving in. "Felicity had helped you survive a few years ago. And she may help you again. Whatever may be triggering these dreams is surely not what I found but maybe something you really have to find. In your spark. Maybe she can help again." He said with a gentle tone.

Sunstreaker looked to the ground and then away tot he wall thinking. They always seemed to peice each other together so well. He looked back up to the older mech. "Maybe." He paused with a frown. "But it is I that has to help her."

Ratchet paused upon those words. "I won't ask for details but I can help you get to her. Even for a short time.."

"Anything." The golden mech said shaking his helm.

"Recently we've been receiving supplies from an area nearby where Felicity lives. It is a two hour drive from where the warehouse stores the shipments." He spun around to look at his datapad on the desk. "But for some strange reason and human confusion, Primus help them, it was sent to the wrong warehouse. Someone needs to escort it to the warehouse it was originally supposed to be sent to."

"Let me guess that would be me?"

"Sadly yes. As a matter of fact the human leading the trades, this Lisa King, has specifically requested you." He raised a questionable optic ridge at this. "Strange, I swear it was supposed to be Bumblebee and I...Perhaps my reports are mixing together. I am old you know."

Sunstreaker huffed rolling his optics. "Continue."

"Sadly, you have to deal with humans that are not Felicity. But because the escort only takes a few hours you will have time to see her."

"That's fine. I don't care. Whatever will let me see Felicity and stay true to my 'duties' as you put it."

"You will be given four days to make sure it is shipped here."

Sunstreaker took the pad out of his hands. "What is being delivered anyway?" He read over the list and looked up at him in shock. "Cybertronian technology?! From who? The humans?! Definitely not Cybertronians..."

Ratchet shrugged. "I questioned it myself but the human in charge of these shipments said they are from Sector Seven. Leftover 'junk' they found in their archives. Who knew they had it."

Ratchet turned away. "Makes me wonder what else they have, honestly."

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics not liking the content of such a list. "Seriously though…Hasn't Optimus seen this? It's-."

Ratchet cut him off. "Don't think too much Sunstreaker. You leave tonight by the way. I would start packing." He said unlocking his office door but he stopped and turned to him. "Oh, the next time you lock me in my office I will fraggin' knock you out cold with my wrench. They will not find your body."

* * *

Optimus was unsure with the medic. He trusted the mech many times with his life, decisions, and his spark. This time he wasn't too sure. "You are sending Sunstreaker because he wished to take both Bumblebee's and your place?"

Ratchet shrugged. "He is stir crazy. I know him more than you, Optimus and you do not want to see him when he is stir crazy." Half lying, half truth.

The Autobot leader raised an optic ridge. Nearby Lennox had his arms crossed, a knowing smile on his lips as he looked up to the medic. Ratchet simply ignored such a smile. The human cleared his throat. "I guess I should round up a transport for him huh?"

Ratchet nodded his helm simply ignoring his knowing tone. "That would be appreciated."

"Will he need someone to accompany him?" The leader asked tilting his helm.

"It is a simple errand. No need." The medic waved his hand nonchalantly. "He can handle a few human I imagine."

Lennox made a uneasy sound in his throat. "Representation of N.E.S.T. will take a hit, but I suppose Dino on a good day has already done that."

Both Ratchet and Optimus agreed.


	9. Impressionism

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I want to apologize for such a long absence. I hope I didn't lose any of you guys because of it. Finals were rough and my job has been my second home. A lot is happening all at once and yeah hard to explain. Sigh. Sorry once again. **

**Autobot AfterShock has helped me plot out this story so very much and has also given me ideas for a character. Lisa King is not entirely mine. ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Impressionism**

* * *

Sunstreaker had arrived on the west coast early in the morning. A transport, as promise had been prepared the day before. The trip was agonizingly long. For hours on end the twin couldn't stop his mind from dwelling on Felicity. The excitement and nervousness he felt. His original reason why he was even being sent to the famous West Coast didn't even cross his mind. Not all that much. And when the pilot said the most anticipated announcement his spark jumped within his casing. Something so rare and questioning to the golden mech. But he had to place the reasoning of why he was here in the forefront of his mind.

Now, the sun was just rising, its bright glare blinded the mech as he stepped off of the cargo plane and onto hot tarmac. When his optics were adjusted, he followed after a human that told him he would show him to where he needed to be.

The air was hot and crisp, reminding him of distant memories. The hanger that he was currently walking in gave his optics the break he needed. Before he could say thank you to the human below him or mull over such memories, two voices echoed within the large space caught his attention. He immediately recognized a human receiving a scolding from a woman.

"God damn it, Steven, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't screw around with the forklifts!" She placed a stern finger in her brother's face.

"I should say the same to you! Remember those pipes a few years back? What a mess! You woke up everyone on base!" The smile was wiped off when he received a cold look from the woman before him.

He placed his hands up in defense and smiled nervously at his taller and older sister. "It was a bet! If I raced Dan to the other side of base I would get fifty bucks. Seems legit right?"

The woman stood tall. One of her finely waxed eyebrows raised. "Legit?" She echoed.

She was rugged, well built and blued eyed. Her long black hair was pulled tight into a bun. Her uniform was finely pressed and presentable. Upon Sunstreaker's footfalls, she immediately turned towards him, a stern expression on her face. He could tell it was always in such an expression.

The other man that Sunstreaker could have sworn he saw before turned towards him and smiled brightly, waving at him. He raised an optic ridge just as his half sister did.

"Hey aren't you the one that -oh jeez what was her name-Felicity, that's her name, liked or something?"

Her sister whacked him over the head with her clipboard and shook her head with a stern and warning glare. He simply smiled an impish grin as he rubbed his head. "Sunstreaker. It is an honor to finally meet your acquittance. I have heard so much about you." She said. Her expression never changing. Sunstreaker didn't know whether to feel uncomfortable or wary of her expression or her claim of knowing things about him.

He didn't say anything but stopped in front of the humans standing tall and ever proud.

She narrowed her eyes slightly at such a prideful stance. "I am Lisa King." She paused and sent a firm glance over her shoulder, He stepped forward. "This is my brother, Steven Barr. I am in charge of the supply transportation of N.E.S.T. Steven here is the errand boy."

"Am not! I'm a messenger!"

The golden mech didn't miss a beat. "So you are the one who chose me to baby sit you humans?"

Lisa licked her chapped lips and smiled. It didn't fit her face very well. "Yes, is that a problem? I heard from Steven here that you are familiar with the area around here. I don't want a clueless Autobot to escort such supplies in unknown territory."

Sunstreaker didn't really like the way she said the word 'Autobot'. "Where are you acquiring such supplies?" He didn't ask. He demanded. Such technology in human hands made him uneasy. He was told it was coming from Sector Seven archives. He didn't believe it. "I don't like the thought of your kind handling such technology. I am not surprised Optimus hasn't taken any sort of action towards this but that won't stop me from asking. This is rare Cybertronain tech."

Lisa looked up at him and clasped the clipboard in front of herself. "I can not tell you such information, Sunstreaker. I'm sorry, that is confidential to regular foot soldiers like you, human or Autobot." She smiled.

Sunstreaker's expression grew grim and threatening. He was just no ordinary foot soldier. He was much more than that. "Front lines." He corrected and grounded out. He seen things, done things that no other human could imagine or do.

"Then we have something in common, yes? She pulled down her collar and showed him a scar that ran down her neck and shoulder. She straightened out her shirt with a cool calmness that did not fit the growing tension in the hanger.

Steven frowned looking at her. "Sis..."

But Lisa ignored his worried tone. She continued right on as if nothing happened. "Sorry about the confusion. Civilians get confused about unknown cargo, you know." She tisked.

Sunstreaker cocked his jaw to the side. He let out a breath of laughter. The bitterness from before never left him. "Of course. Wouldn't expect anything less from your species."

Lisa was about to say a comeback but her hand radio beeped for her attention. She unclasped it from her hip without breaking her smug expression upon the golden mech in front of her. "Go ahead."

Sunstreaker kept looking down to her with a firm glare. He was surprised she didn't falter under such a gaze.

A moment of silence before she spoke once again. "Alright. King out." She clipped the walkie talkie to her hip and turned away. "Alright Sunstreaker. We're ready to move out. The cargo just arrived and is getting sorted as we speak. We need you to cover our front, the military support is covering our back."

Sunstreaker followed after her reluctantly. The woman's walk was firm, determined and strong. Her hips swayed and her chest was out in pride causing her chest to bounce unashamedly. As a matter of fact, it was a very proud swagger that the golden twin found amusing and perhaps a bit credible.

He was too busy examining this Lisa in front of him to realize that Steven had fallen behind her and next to him. "Sorry about that...she's always like that when she meets new 'bots. She had a bad experience out there, so..."

"So she takes it out on the ones that were not responsible for her slip up?"

He frowned making a disapproving sound. "Not really. She's hard to figure out sometimes but she means well. That's why she doesn't allow me to be on the front lines like you. And...that's why she transferred to a behind the scene job. Please don't take offense."

Sunstreaker looked down to the human. "I wasn't going to. She is entertaining." He huffed.

He laughed through his nose. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

They were led outside where three tractor trailers along with armored Humvees awaited. Sunstreaker paused upon examining the tech being transferred from one trailer to the next. Inventory.

"I haven't seen this...since the beginning of the war." He narrowed his optics down to Lisa.

"That's quite a while. A few million years, yes?" She smiled.

A thick tarp was tossed over the ashy silver Cybertron tech. "Clever. And no, much more than that. As a matter of fact, it's obsolete."

"So it's useless?"

"No, just strange."

"You should not be complaining. You are lucky we have acquired such technology for your kind. You will be able to do your job much better after all." With that she made a motion with her hand and began to walk away. Humans scramble to their appropriate places.

He looked down to Steven who was cringing after his sister.

"You were saying about taking offense?"

The brother sighed looking down to the ground.

* * *

Steven had begged the yellow Lamborghini if he could ride along with him. Sunstreaker let down the human harshly. He would only allow a handful of humans to ride in his cab and, sadly, Steven was not in that handful.

As Sunstreaker drove along the highway at an easy and sadly, slow speed his mind started to wander. Something dangerous when traveling the complicated highways in San Francisco. But against his will his mind started to think about Felicity. The ever lingering pull at his spark that begged him to go to her. He was so very close to her compared to where he was twenty-four hours ago.

And perhaps because of that pull he accidentally took that wrong exit ramp leading the whole party to take the back way for a while until they made it on the highway again.

_"Sunstreaker What was that all about?" _Lisa's voice came through the com. He could literally hear her raised eyebrow just from her voice.

Biting back a mostly annoyed growl from his own embarrassment he answered. _"Short cut. There was a human accident up ahead. I did not want to deal with that mess."_

There was no reply.

His made up excuse was taken for what it was. A moment of relief washed over him. He was now determined to keep his thoughts on the road and the signs that mocked their mileage. But once again, it was the mind that won out.

When he was about to bring himself out of his own thoughts a human driving on of the armored Humvees got too close to his rear bumper for his liking.

He growled seeing if the human would back off after a moment but he didn't. What was the driver doing? Sunstreaker decided to pump his break allowing the human to know that he was too close to his personal space. Whether in bipedal or vehicle mode he had such a space. And it was to be respected.

When the morning's sun had stop glaring the windshield the mech sighed upon no other than Steven's nervous expression. _"Sorry, Sunny."_

_"Do not call me that."_ He growled in return.

_"Steven pay attention to the road. Stop making bets." _

_"I'm not even-"_

_ "Keep the channel clear!"_ Sunstreaker growled. He was in no mood to be an audience for a childish argument. _"Your brother needs to learn how to drive."_

_ "He recently got his license."_

_ "That explains it."_

_ "I can hear you two!"_

It went silent and then Sunstreaker spoke a smirk in his voice. "_Steven needs to fall back. There is a gap."_ He said in a teasing tone.

_"Steven fall back a bit, Autobots' orders."_

Sunstreaker's smile was gone. "Fraggin' human."

* * *

It was about mid day when they had finally made it to the correct base. The trip was mostly quiet. Except for one thing that worried the mech.

In the middle of the trip, terrible pain had crawled through his wires that originated from his neck. It sent aches pounding against his helm and his vision to be blurred with odd script. Had Ratchet gotten rid of something else? At one point he thought he had to pause. Pull over and recollected himself.

It made him worry but soon it was gone and he did no such thing. The mission ahead of him always came first.

When it was safe to do so Sunstreaker transformed and stretched out his frame. Muscle relays stretched and hydraulics hissed. Protoform and armor shined in the glistening sun. He rolled his shoulders and noticed a few human soldiers looking up at him in awe. Both female and male.

He smirked in pride, his ego being obviously stroked. He made his way over to the flatbed of technology with an easy stride to help move it onto the cargo plane nearby.

"That won't be necessary Sunstreaker."

The golden mech placed his clawed hands up in a surrendering gesture. "And why is that, Miss King?" He turned around narrowing his optics down at her, lowering his hands that wanted to ball into fists.

Surprisingly Steven wasn't with her.

"We can handle it from here. You did your part. Thank you."

Sunstreaker wanted to say a whole string of words to the human in front of him. He didn't much care for her. And among the words he wanted to call her were not very nice. So like a good little Autobot he had to be, he kept his mouth shut and turned on his heel.

He tisked. "Good luck." He waved lazily over his shoulder.

She faced him with her hands on her hips, tipping her chin at his back. "Same to you too." That same firm expression remained on her face.

* * *

It was a simple task. Too simple to be done in four days. It was done merely in half of one. But just for good measure he called Ratchet's comm line. Just to check in and assure the mech that his supplies were well on their way.

Almost immediately, he answered the golden twin. _::The cargo is on its way.:: _Sunstreaker easily drifted into the right lane keeping up with the human traffic around him on the highway. He wasn't in the mood to go over the speed limit. Not yet. When there were less humans around.

_::__That quick?::_

_ ::Yes, well, the human leading this whole mess was insistent on keeping the schedule moving I suppose._

_::By your tone I see you've grown to like her.:: _

_ ::Hardly.::_

A curt breath of laughter. _::Just for closure I will let you know when the technology arrives.::_

Sunstreaker skipped in front of a slow moving car. His engine growled as he started to pick up speed. More and more he was starting to feel at ease. The hold that his duty held on him loosened as he became farther and farther away from it.

_::Sure. It will help me recharge better at night.::_ He drawled lazily with a sigh.

There was a beat of silence over the line and for a moment he thought the medic had closed the comm on him. _::Thank you.::_

Sunstreaker tried to hide a small smile in his voice. He was quiet. _::I should be the one saying thank you to you.::_

Ratchet laughed. It was softer. _::A__nd a__re you doing what you __originally__ wanted to do?::_

_::Of course::_ He said in a matter of factly tone. He shifted gears and opened up his engine a powerful growl echoing around the road and air. He accelerated, easily climbing into the triple digits. The hold that was on him snapped free. _::I am on my way right now.::_


	10. Photorealism

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Thank you all so very much for your reviews. As always, enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 Photorealism**

* * *

He had four days. He shouldn't have been rushing but he couldn't wait or bare another minute without _her_. His spark ached within it's casing at the thought of finally seeing _her_ again.

The smell of the air. The familiar buildings and houses. As he drove, these things brought back so many memories. Rays of the setting sun flickered across his golden form as he kept driving down the winding road. His holoform flickered to life for the fist time in a long time as he pulled the windows down. Peaceful, salty air blew past him and swirled within his cab easing any sort of tensions in his frame. His holoform took a deep breath of such air. He revved his engine going faster. A light smile appeared on his lips.

For the longest time this was once his home. His safe haven. It was once where he was stranded but soon became a source of peace. Such an opposite of what it originally was. The humans passed by on the streets at a lazy pace. The drivers remained ever impatient and rough but it brought a sort of familiarity.

Outside cafes, restaurants, the smell of exhaust, human food, and flowery perfumes. The low murmur of people talking as they walked by. Comforting. The feel of the smooth and then broken asphalt under his tires and the haze that swirled up from such heat.

All so comforting and relaxing. Nowhere was Diego Garcia this nice. And even he enjoyed the peaceful nights that the paradise base brought. But not as much as this.

The Cybertronian technology. N.E.S.T. His duty as a front line soldier. It was all forgotten as he settled into his surroundings eventually becoming one of the crowd: An occasional exotic car driven by a handsome young man.

Sunstreaker's engine picked up again as he turned the corner and lazily went down the all too familiar road. At the next turn he was at the top of the hill that overlooked the harbor and ocean beyond. The sun set made the water ablaze a golden red. The smog overhead muffled the brightness of the sun that shined ever so calmly over this part of the city. Through the clouds, the shining sun was just a hazy blur.

Slowly he went down the hill enjoying the scene and the memories from three years ago. His spark kept pulling as he came closer to the condo complex entrance. As he did, he slowed. He slowed down and realized.

He didn't know what to say or do when he would see her.

His brake lights illuminated as he parked near the entrance, thinking and perhaps waiting for the right time. Maybe to get his thoughts together. Maybe to form an excuse as to why it took him so long to come here. Correction, so many years. Anything to ease any pain that would come over them if no words _were_ even said. There were too many 'what if's'. Too many scenarios that ran through his head.

He cut his engine and 'reshuffled' his holoform. A new outfit fragmented and came together with shards of light particles. Military fatigues gave way to dress jeans and a polo. Black hair that was pined up tight into a bun was now draped over his shoulders.

Sunstreaker opened his eyes when the process was complete and sat in the driver's seat more comfortably. He sat there looking out through the windshield seeing the same billboard that changed everything. By now, as he expected, it had changed to a different advertisement. Now for a certain brand of iced tea.

He looked away shaking his head in exasperation. He placed his hand on his forehead scrubbing it down his face.

It took so much courage and so much time to figure out what he was going to say or do. He turned his engine over and slowly pulled out of his parking spot and went into the development knowing by spark where she lived.

And then he pulled up.

Through all this time figuring and piecing together words, he still didn't know what to say or do.

* * *

Felicity didn't know exactly why or how she was brought to this. Maybe her heart had been hurting from her parents rejection. Or the simple fact she was still so very shaken from speaking to Sunstreaker yesterday.

What ever it was it came to this.

It had been tucked away in the depths of her bookcase. And now she was sitting in bed. Carefully, she flipped through the sketchbook Sunstreaker had restored. Ever since the phone call, the bond was so vague and distant. She could barely find it anymore. This was her only connection to him now. Maybe she was searching for some sort of comfort. Maybe this was her trip down memory lane where things were once so...simple. Maybe she just wanted to _feel_ him again.

The early moonlight off of the ocean water reflected through her open window and into her bedroom. It was enough light to look at the sketch of when they were first drinking coffee in the café. Enough light to let a sort of calmness set over the room.

A desire came over her. An innocent desire where she could sit with him, just tease, and talk to him again. She gently brushed her fingers across the paper.

Felicity closed her eyes and imagined him sitting across from her, drawing and staring her down. She imagined his holoform behind her, holding her hand and steadying her paint brush.

She imagined his neutral expression. That sad tinge of pain glaring her down that she thought was more sad than scary. Only after she met him did she notice how much she took that pain away easing it into a softer and kinder curl of his lips.

Felicity imagined his true frame and his golden lithe form. So deadly and powerful yet so graceful and careful. His transformation so smooth and practiced with ease. He was beautiful in either form... Only now could she hear his engine rumble into the night.

A breeze from outside caused her hair to whip into her face. She glanced up at the window and draped the hair behind her ear slowly.

She paused. _Th__at sound_.

It came from her window again. A disbelieved expression came to her face as she slowly got out of bed, her silk nightgown falling over her legs gracefully.

She placed her hands on the windowsill and leaned out. A gush of wind swept up her hair blocking her sight. She brushed it back just as she heard the engine roar from below.

And there it was.

No.

There _he_ was.

Felicity widened her eyes before a great smile blossomed over her lips. "_Oh my God..._" She covered her mouth with one hand, turned away from the window and rushed to her front door. She could not believe it. Was it just wishful thinking? Was it just a normal Lamborghini sitting outside her home? She didn't want to guess. She wanted to find out for herself. Hurriedly she went down the stairs and opened the door that lead outside.

But in a rush she ran into something solid.

That something solid, let out a bark of surprise and caught her before they could both trip and fall. Felicity didn't look up as strong hands gripped her arms. She didn't look up as a small chuckle came from _his_ throat. She didn't look up as she felt familiar long hair drape over her as _he_ bowed his head and simply placed his forehead atop hers.

She closed her eyes clenching her jaw to hold back her tears. "Please, tell me I'm dreaming...I don't want this to be a trick.." She breathed her voice barely a whisper against the soft wind. "_Please tell me..._"

The person shook his head. Another shaky chuckle. He went silent, hands sliding down her arms to her hands where he gripped them so carefully and lightly.

She finally backed away keeping her eyes closed purposely. A disgruntled sound came form his throat as he placed his finger and thumb on her chin. Felicity's breath hitched in her throat at the gentle touch.

_"__Tell me."_ She opened her eyes tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. Immediately they met crystal blues.

Sunstreaker's voice was quiet and gentle. "I told you I would find a way."

Felicity's tears could no longer be held back. She started to cry. Little tiny relieved sobs. "You..you..." She stuttered blinking her eyes rapidly as she gazed upon Sunstreaker's face. Everything was just as she remembered him to be. Golden skin, sharp beautiful face, piercing blue eyes, strong and tall, and that long black hair that she loved so very much.

"Sunstreaker..." She pushed away his hand and hugged him close, so tightly, nuzzling her head against his strong chest and crying her little heart out.

The holoform raised his arms in surprised but soon relaxed placing them around her. "Why are you crying?" He asked. "Are you not happy to see me?"

Felicity suddenly backed away and slapped him across the face. "That's for never calling me and hanging up on me the other night." She did not yell but her jaw was clenched.

Sunstreaker rubbed his jaw and looked down at her. Hurt, anger, and maybe guilt crossed his expression. "Perhaps I deserved that."

Through tears her face twisted into annoyance and anger. "You're damn right you did." She blinked. She lost her aggression as he continued to look down at her with that same expression. "Of course I am happy to see you...just-just...overwhelmed."

Sunstreaker sighed lowering his hand from his face to hold Felicity close once again. She fought against him for a moment before she gave into his hold. It was strange for him to be the one to hold her closer. She closed her eyes.

"Enough to slap me?" He asked a slight teasing tone to his rumbling voice.

"Yes." She said her voice giving out.

Sunstreaker scoffed and continued right on as if he never asked the question. "I am also. These emotions confuse me. I need..." He took in a deep breath purely enjoying her pressed against him so nicely. So close and so whole. So perfect. "I need you. So much."

Felicity opened her eyes looking up to him without moving away. She smiled despite it all. "I need you too." She confessed quietly.

And upon her quiet voice his spark lept. He tried to understand such emotions within him but he pushed that aside. He was with Felicity now. Nothing else really mattered. But for a while they both stood at the front door simply hugging each other. Holding one another and savoring what it was once like to be this close to a solid being.

What it was like to be open and so vulnerable. It was nice. It was a breath of fresh air. So opposite of what he was while away from her.

Felicity was the first one who started to pull away. Reluctantly the holoform released his grip on her. "Do-do you want to come in?" Her voice was quiet as she gazed up at him.

He nodded his head once. "Of course."

She smiled. It was bright and cheerful. Like she was a little middle schooler inviting her friends in for a sleepover.

Felicity quickly turned on the lights so that the holoform could see his way up the stairs. "Um I think you're going to have to sleep outside for now. I sorta turned your room into this...mess."

Sunstreaker glanced around the room and cringed. "My room? Mess?" Oh that was an understatement. "Felicity..." He cringed at the said mess.

She spun around to face him. "I know it's bad right now but I promise it's not normally like this. I haven't had time to clean."

Sunstreaker tilted his head upon a metallic silver painting of flowers in a vase. Simple. Perhaps practice. "Commissions keeping you busy?"

"That's an understatement. Other businesses are trying to get their hands on that piece." She was easily speaking to him. But something in her voice was holding back. Careful. Tentative.

Sunstreaker flicked his eyes over to another painting. A Ferris wheel brightly lit in the night. It was purposely foggy and blurred.

Felicity smiled wistfully. "That's my favorite though. I always wanted to go to the boardwalk..." She sighed.

"Must be a hefty price for that one." He commented raising an eyebrow.

"Oh...yeah...not really. Five hundred."

"That's not bad."

She shrugged one shoulder. "Had better. I put a lot of time into that one."

Felicity started to go back up the stairs and turned off the light preventing Sunstreaker from looking at anymore works of art. Perhaps another time. He had four days after all. And he planned to spend it all with Felicity.

Felicity held the door open for him as he stepped into the living room. He looked around, a soft smile taking over his lips. "This place hasn't changed at all."

"Of course not." She smiled looking away. "You created it. It reminded me of you. I love coming home after a long day to this." She indicated the diamond patterned wall he had hand painted himself. "It's home."

He remained silent. That pained pull came from his spark again. He also didn't realize how she was watching him carefully. Finally the mech looked over to her, hair flowing over his shoulder. "What?"

"Sunny...why are you here?" She asked quietly and tentatively. That tone. It was in her voice again.,

His eyebrows knitted in hurt and confusion. "Because of you."

Her heart jumped at that. "No, no, I should rephrase that. Why did N.E.S.T. let you go? This shouldn't be allowed. It isn't allowed." She corrected herself.

He flinched. Leave time was not allowed. Not when Ironhide was around or that other human for a fact. He sighed evenly. "Ratchet. He helped me. Well, It was a coincidence really. I asked him to cover for me while I visited you. I am running an 'errand' for him."

"Really? He would do that for you? For us?" She smiled. If she ever saw the Cybertronian medic again she was going to hug his thumb or ankle for this.

"Yes, I received the N.E.S.T. transportation treatment and all. Even though it is for a short time, it's worth it." Every moment with her was worth it.

"Short time? How short is short?" She played with her hands nervously and Sunstreaker saw this.

His eyes softened and he couldn't fight the urge to step forward and hold them within his. "Four days." He mumbled. "And I plan on spending every moment of it with you." He confessed quietly while looking down to the ground shyly.

Felicity's heart felt like it had been electrocuted. Struck by lightning. With her? "You went through all of this to-to be with me?" A lump got caught in her throat as she looked up to him.

Sunstreaker was on autopilot. He looked up from the ground and down to her, his eyes softening. He couldn't control the words that came forth from his mouth. "Your voice...last night. What you went through without-. It made me make my final decision. Threw all doubts to the wind. You have no idea how much it pained me to be away from you for this long. How many nights I felt you...though the dormant bond."

She cringed upon the reminder of her parents. Her voice was unintentionally breathy. "Not so dormant...huh? That was you...all those nights. All those late nights. That strange-"

"No. Don't." He shook his head. He didn't want to speak of anything terrible. Nothing about /that/. Those memory lapses. She wouldn't know of such things of his past.

"Sunny?" She gazed up into his eyes. They were so very close...

And then he realized such a thing. He pulled away slowly. "It was me."

She ignored the hurt that came along with his movement. "But that pain...are you alright? Don't tell me this is a last goodbye!" She yelled.

Sunstreaker knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "No!" He huffed. "The pain...is normal."

"I know when you lie."

"Must you be this troublesome?"

Felicity scoffed. "Must you always ruin the moment?" She mocked, backed away, and let his hands go. "There's more to this picture Sunstreaker. There's so much more. You're not just here to see me. And a phone call was not your breaking point. Something else." There was that careful tone again. The same before. Broken moment indeed. And she sorta thanked him for that. Her heart and stomach were doing flip flops.

"Can you just take it as it is? Forget about the excess? I'm here because I want to be." He lied. Somewhat. He was seeking her to fix him. Seeking her healing hands. How they pieced him back together before and perhaps they would once again. Seeking _her_.

"And I'm here yelling at you because I know better." She pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

He watched as her slightly longer hair had curtained her face so perfectly. How her body has been sustained throughout the years. She was still oh so beautiful. Just the same as he met her. A soft smile came to his lips knowing her stubbornness matched his. It was gentler. Not so loud as his.

But was it beautiful. Made him give into her.

"Do you now?"

Felicity uncrossed her arms and straightened her dress straps over her shoulders feeling his gaze upon her. "Yes." She turned away before she could say anything else. Anything else that would slip her mouth. She heading to the kitchen. A pot of hot water that was boiled a bit before was placed on the burner once again. A black large mug was placed nearby.

He watched her movements. It didn't even feel like three years had passed. Not when he was with her. Not right now. He tilted his head as she placed loose tea leaves in a tea diffuser.

He tilted his head. Black locks fell over his shoulder. "A new blend?"

She shook her head. "Not really, It has more chamomile in it. Less spearmint. I get it from Mr. Lombardi's wife. She likes her teas too."

At this new name he stiffened. "Mr. Lombardi?" His voice was borderline growled.

She nodded her head. "He's been my adopted father." He shrugged "He's the one that got my painting business going. Very kind man, Italian. Owns a restaurant. His wife is the sweetest cursing madame you will ever meet." She smiled. "You'll meet him soon enough I bet."

The woman took the kettle off of the whistling stove and poured the water into the mug. Immediately the smell he missed so much, A smell that reminded him of her so much wafted throughout the room. It made his nerves in his frame relax.

She made her way over to the couch and sat. She peered up to him while she took a sip of her drink. "Sit." She nodded to the spot next to her. "You don't need to be so stiff. Make yourself at home. Might as well if you're going to be my roommate for a few days." She joked weakly.

Sunstreaker rounded the couch and sat down next to her. Carefully and yet gracefully he sat leaning back into the crisp leather. She took another sip of her tea. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling.

"You're nervous."

She opened her eyes and swallowed. "A little bit. Its like talking to a sassy wall." She said with a shrug. "A troublesome sassy wall."

Sunstreaker pursed his lips at this. "I will admit. I am nervous also. Being away from you for so long. I do not know what to expect, how to act. What to say."

"Don't expect anything. Don't act, just be for the love of Primus, just speak." She said curtly. "Just move on. Carry on like we've been friends forever. Carry on like we've been talking for more than three years. Just be." She said staring at the ground. "I'm tired of this awkwardness."

"You're hurt. I understand, Felicity. I understand..."

She bared her teeth before pressing them into a firm expression. "For many reasons, Sunstreaker."

He slid closer to her. "Tell me."

She ignored his slow movement. "It would have been nice if you called before you came. I'm a mess right now."

"No you're not." Again he slid closer to her.

"You and I both know that's a lie. You heard what they did to me. You know what they called me. Her hand shifted around the mug in her hands nervously.

"False. All of it."

"They are blood."

"Doesn't matter."

"You're here. Its so confusing to what I should be feeling."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

He took her mug out of her hands and guided them to his face leaning into the warm flesh. He brought his other hand around her and pulled her close. "We're together."

Felicity widened her eyes as her head was guided to his strong chest. Underneath, a fake heartbeat pounded. She sighed shakily at the contact. So warm, caring, and lovely. "Can you fix me? Can we fix us?" She joked.

He did not joke back. "I'll find a way." He murmured. The holoform shifted her into his arms and started to slowly lay down on the couch. His body curled around hers so tightly and protectively against the back of the couch. Numbly, hazel eyes looked into crystal blues.

"Promise me?"

"In these few short days, I will make up all those years of pain you had felt without me. The pain I had felt without you. It will be nothing. Not now. I want to just be us. Nothing else..."

Felicity raised her hand and brushed it down his cheek. "Nothing else." She whispered so quietly.

Sunstreaker closed his eyes bowing his head against her. In return she did the same. Her breath caught so many times as he shifted and held her. The warmth and the safety. The wonderful sensations she felt with him. It had to be a dream. All of this.

He was gone for so long. But here was here. Now. And what he said. It soon became her own mantra. She found herself stroking her hands through his hair in no particular pattern. She found herself tangling her legs with his. Her mind was becoming a feathery light haze.

And it did become the confusing nothing he was speaking about. So confusing to describe. Because _it was_ just them. For now it would be just them. Us. We.


	11. Clean Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro own Transformers**

**Apologies for the long wait guys. I hope I haven't lost any of you. I love you all. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 Clean Up**

* * *

Felicity's mind woke up before her body did. He eyes were closed but she was oh so very aware of the warm mass pressed against her back. The soft leather in front of her. And the ache of remaining in the same sleeping position for the whole night.

She then realized the warmth was not because of a body pillow. Or a blanket. Or mangled up sheets.

It was Sunstreaker.

And upon that realization an arm wrapped around her bringing her tightly to his strong chest. She opened her eyes in shock. "Sunstreaker?" She whispered. He hummed, a deep sound that came from his throat was his response.

"So, it wasn't a dream..." She, again, whispered in relief closing her eyes. The woman made her body relax. And shuffled her feet against Sunstreaker's. She scrunched her nose in humor as he returned a slight kick to her.

"Rest." He mumbled.

"I can't."

"Hm?"

She wiggled free from his grip on her and faced him. But instead of greeting him with a hello, she laughed.

Sunstreaker lifted his head in curiosity upon the sound, a mass of black hair rested on top of his head and sides. Shegreeted him with that smile. The smile that started it all.

"Your hair." A giggled came from her as she rose one hand to lazily make the mess of black locks neat again.  
Sunstreaker's lips curled into a slight smile. "I never realized how relaxing it is to have someone touch my holoform's hair."

She smirked. "A lot of humans like the sensation. It's calming." She parted enough hair away from his face so he was able to see.

Her happiness melted from her face upon seeing drowsy lines under his eyes. Lines she had never seen before. "Did you sleep, I mean, recharge alright?" She creased her eyebrows in concern. "I know it takes up your energy to use your holoform. Oh, Sunny...you shouldn't have. You can deactivate it and sleep in if you like. I-I don't mind..."

Sunstreaker narrowed his eyes and looked around the room. Upon a realization unknown to her, he sat up quickly looking down at a confused Felicity.

"What? Are you okay?" She sat up on her knees placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

He quickly looked over at the hand and backed away. He backed away to the other side of the couch. "I'm sorry."

Felicity knew this was a new start to a most dramatic morning. She used 'a' as a light term. She knew there would be a few more to come. "Sunny? Sorry for what? What's wrong?"

* * *

He had slept with her. All night. "I didn't mean to sleep with you. I-" He didn't mean to go that far last night. He didn't mean to get caught up in his feelings and emotions for her. He cared for her. He liked her very much. But not enough to be this close to her. He didn't want to get this far. Not yet. Not so soon. He wasn't this desperate for her.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. The first night he had slept alongside her was innocence. Experimenting. Last night, his feelings, his true feelings for her guided him. It was terrifying to him. It was no experiment.

"Sunstreaker..." Felicity tilted her head in concern. "It's okay. What you did is fine. I didn't mind." She tried to ease his visible stress but it wouldn't work.

"No. No. I-I went too far."

Felicity narrowed her eyes. "You didn't though." She shook her head and paused as if saying a curt "wait" to herself. "You didn't mean anything last night?"

Sunstreaker shook his head. "No-I mean yes, just..." He scrubbed his hands down his face trying to rid himself of the drowsiness. To collect his thoughts. Everything was a jumbled mess. Words were hard. Between the sudden feelings, the drowsiness he felt, and those Primus dreams. He had them again.

He thought Ratchet had rid of them. They weren't as serious or realistic because of Felicity's presence but they were still there, lingering. It worried him. Ratchet didn't fix him at all.

"What was that?"

Sunstreaker froze uncovering his face. "What was what?"

"You said something about a dream?"

He didn't say such a thing out loud. Sunstreaker kept still. Frozen. The bond. Did he open it accidentally? He shut it off harshly but when he did so Felicity flinched holding her chest with one hand. "What are you doing?" She gasped for air.

Sunstreaker swore and was quick to gather her into his arms. He didn't want to ever cause her pain. _Any_ pain. He never wanted to hurt her. "I'm sorry. That was me. I am so sorry." He opened the bond just slightly enough for her to feel his presence.

"Sunny _what is wrong_?" Sunstreaker knew Felicity knew those chest pains were from him. She knew that it was the bond. "Tell me." She begged pushing him away and holding his face in her hands gently.

Sunstreaker looked into her eyes. Those beautiful green-blue eyes of hers searching his own. He closed them. Shivering. He suddenly became cold.

He could feel the cold metal across his fingertips. The cold presence in that tunnel leading to the arena floor. His brother by his side offering that nervous smile. He had felt that moment for a reason. To remember it. And relive it.

He didn't want to relive it anymore.

He shook his head out of her hands. It was too early to speak of his troubles to her. It was too soon to open himself up to her. He had to make sure she wouldn't...wouldn't think that he was here because of his own reasons. Because he wasn't...not entirely anyway. He craved her gentle touch and the way she calmed his storms. But he was here to relieve her own also.

Felicity scrunched her face up in annoyance. "Damn it, Sunstreaker..." She hissed looking away. Her annoyance subsided after a long moment. He had watched her relax. Her crossed arms became less tense and strained. Her expression softened and when she spoke, it too, was softer. "...Never a dull moment when it comes to us…huh?"

Sunstreaker grabbed onto that remark like it was his lifeline and used it as an opportunity to get off the current topic. Distractions were good. Very good.

"We are anything but dull." He huffed.

She rolled her eyes with a huff in return and got up from the couch. She cringed feeling her muscles protest. "From now on, take me to my bed if you want to sleep with me. It's like sleeping _with_ _and on_ a rock." She looked over her shoulder with a halfhearted smile and creased eyebrows.

"My holoform was on standby. I was not paying much mind to it." He sighed brushing his hair back and placing it into a messy bun. Bangs framed his face and came looser as he stood from the couch.

A simple thought and then command made his holoform flicker out and then materialize a new outfit. Relaxed sweatpants and a form fitting long sleeved shirt. He had no one to impress and being comfortable right now was his main goal. He walked over to the kitchen where Felicity was brewing...coffee?

"What is that?" He asked tilting his head. It was compacted and small. It opened at the top and had a small water tower on the side. Three buttons clicked on and off in bright blue signaling to select a cup size. He had never seen a machine like this before. Not in the human section of their room at base at least.

"It's a single cup brewing system. They've become popular." She smiled. She brought forth a drawer full of plastic cups and presented on to her. "Costa Rica blend, Donut shop, French Roast, Amaretto, Dark Magic, all kinds of coffee flavors. You can make hot chocolate, tea, and cappuccinos too! It's awesome, really." She went on and on suddenly very excited to show him this simple machine.

Sunstreaker saw her pop a pod into the machine and close it. She pressed the middle button and soon enough it sputtered and stared to dispense coffee into a cup resting on the platform below.

The rich but light aroma of the coffee hit his senses and immediately it felt like home. "I do have to say the human who invented such a machine is a genius."

Hesitantly he wrapped his arm around her paying mind to her sensitive sides. Hands gently traced down her arms.

She hummed in pleasure at the smell and at the touches. "Love me some Costa Rica blend." She smirked tilting her head up towards him. The woman backed out of his embrace gently. He complied. "And is that a complement directed towards the human race?" She took the cup off of the platform when it was done dispensing it and set it on the counter where she sat upon a bar stool. She placed her chin in her hands and elbows on the counter.

Sunstreaker walked around in front of her and he shrugged. "Take it as you will."

Her eyes looked him up and down. "And don't think I didn't see your wardrobe change. Do you really think we're staying home all day?" She raised an eyebrow.

He narrowed his eyes. "I didn't think we were going out at all." He retorted back with a smug head tilt.

"Right, well, you have four days to be with me. I plan on spending every moment with you doing what we both love."

"Watching humans walk by going on with their dismal lives?" He drawled.

She shook her head a soft smile coming over her lips. Oh, how she missed his calm sassiness and attitude. It made her heart flutter. "The cafe. Would you like to stay there for a bit and draw together? I've become a popular regular there." She said taking a sip of her coffee and exhaling.

The holoform's spark skipped a pulse upon the request. Her expression, upon the rising sun shining on her skin and hair. The way she breathed calmly. The way the diamond studs in her earlobes sparkled just like her eyes. The way anything he said or did was at ease and forgotten and never lingered upon. How anything and everything was joyous and meant to be spent with the love of life it deserved. How she took him as he was. Primus, she was beautiful. Artistically, of course.

She reminded him to live again. And the idea of doing what he loved most made his spark sing. Made him soar. The first day they spent together was now going to be relived once again. And never in his life would he think he would be doing it again.

His voice was just as gentle as his expression. "I would like that very much, Felicity."

Her eyes flicked up to him and a new sparkle came to them. "First we have to find the supplies though." She took another sip of her coffee causally.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

* * *

After Felicity had her cup of coffee they went downstairs into the garage. She flicked on the lights and placed a hand on her hip. Sunstreaker deflated and upon doing so one of his bangs drifted in front of his face. "Oh Primus, Felicity." He whispered. He _must_ have been tired last night to not truly see the expense of the chaos in this room.

"Well. Better get started. I want to be there when breakfast is hot and fresh!" She chirped as she stepped over wrappers, tarps, stray paintbrushes, empty tubes and oh Primus was that...?

"Please tell me that is not a rotten peanut butter and banana sandwich, Felicity..." He moaned. He remembered how it was her favorite meal. Still? She hadn't changed at all.

"Yeah, meant to take care of that the other night. Never got around to it." She started to pull a blank canvas out from under a pile of larger ones.

Sunstreaker saw the catastrophe before she did. He was quick to run over to her and stop the pile from toppling over her. He sighed shaking his head. Nope. "You have not changed have you?" She had not.

She looked up to him a red hue taking over her cheeks. "Did you expect me to?"

"Not at all." He gently chided.

She pulled the rest of the canvas out from the pile and presented it to him. He took it into his hands and looked back up to her. "Felicity..."

She was already running to a dresser drawer filled with pencils, coals, ash, and graphite selecting a few good ones. "Yeah?"

"There is no rush..."

She paused looking up and staring at the wall in front of her. She looked back down playing with the drawers' handle. "I...guess so. Just...four days seems so short and..."

Sunstreaker smiled creasing his eyebrows in humored concern. "Felicity, how about I help you clean up? It won't take that long. And no matter what," He walked over to her standing by her side looking down at the drawer filled with drawing tools. "We'll still be doing things together. I think…I think that's all that matters to me, to us right?"

Sunstreaker selected a graphite pencil and twirled it around up in the light. She watched him with glistening eyes. She nodded her head and smiled. "You're right. I guess so."

"Open up the garage door. It's a beautiful morning." Sunstreaker said turning away and picking up a stray unopened garbage bag.

Felicity smiled and a new sort of excitement grew over her. "Sure thing." He watched her grip the handle and with a tiny grunt she brought the garage door up and over into the ceiling. He narrowed his eyes in curiosity as she tilted her head and started to slowly move towards his beautiful form.

The garbage bag that was already opened hung in his hands limply as he watched her. What was she doing? Sunstreaker's holoform froze upon her touch.

Well, that was unexpected. "What are you doing?" He asked a curious and defensive tone to his voice.

She backed her hand away and shook her head. She didn't know what she was exactly doing. She wanted to touch him to really know if he was really there and not an imposter. Was it that she missed him so much a touch could ease all of the doubt that he was truly here or not? But of course he was real. His form was just as beautiful as she remembered. Just seeing him brought flutters to her heart.

"Sorry, I know you don't like human oils on you. I forgot." She bowed her head.

"No, it's not that, just-" He paused. Her touch had sent shivers down his spinal strut. And it made him excited and happy and... "Nothing." He humorlessly laughed it off and Felicity kept it that way.

He watched her quickly walk back into the garage with hurried steps avoiding his eyes purposely. Was she…embarrassed? Was she blushing? She started rolling up the tarps on the ground picking up anything that was astray. She started a pile on the paint covered dresser nearby. Her motions were hurried and amusing to him.

He hadn't really tracked how long he had been watching her. Anything and everything about her. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. How a human had…done this to him. That heavy little four letter word that he thought would never feel again.

He looked down to the ground before she noticed he was blatantly staring at her. He knew Felicity had to have seen him in the corner of her eye. He cleared his throat brushing back the bangs that had curtained over his face. He didn't like the silence.

But sure enough Felicity broke through one of the tarps that somehow and someway, she was under, with a bright smile. "I found a dollar!"

* * *

It was a chore but eventually the two stood at the entrance of the garage seeing the once chaotic room in a neat order that only a mech like Sunstreaker could achieve. Felicity looked up at him and held her hand up. "Nice job, all before brunch too."

Sunstreaker looked at the hand with a quizzical expression. "What?"

"Don't tell me you never gotten or gave a high-five before? Not even while you were with N.E.S.T?" Her hand lowered slightly.

He shook his head. He never really paid mind to the others nor did he want to. He did his job as a front line soldier. Nothing more than a number and asset. Nothing more than a body willing to do the dirty work.

She was hesitant to say her next sentence. "Not even with your brother?"

He shook his head again. The memory of him holding his brother's arm high into the air after a victory flashed into his vision. A bright smile on his cracked and bleeding lips. "No…" His voice was distant and he cleared his throat to correct it. "No." He said more firmly.

She narrowed her eyes before making him raise his hand and slapping her hand against his. "Humans do it to celebrate or go 'yay' about something."

"Oh." He tilted his helm continuing to look at the hand against his thoughtfully. "We have a gesture for such a celebration. We usually place a fist over our sparks and bow our helm. At least that's what I did with Sides. Or, in his case, a one sided hug."

Felicity was suddenly realizing something. He was opening up to her slowly about his brother that she never really heard about. She remembered faintly that she reminded him of him but nothing more. _"He was pretty down to earth as you would say."_ That is what he said. That morning in the abandoned warehouse.

"You, hugging?" She teased not making indication to dig any further. She would allow him to open up to her at his own pace. She was suddenly so eager to hear more about his twin. Too eager.

"Like I said, one sided. He also enjoyed tackling, slapping, pushing, punching as a form of celebration." He smirked in admiration.

Felicity laughed softly pulling away from him. "Polar opposite of you."

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Ratchet always said that. Said we complemented each other. Water to fire. Ying to my Yang. That sort of thing. So did Master. He always said we were once one being and then Primus decided to split us because we were too bright of a spark." He looked up to her seeing if he caught the new and unfamiliar name.

Oh and she did. It made her freeze upon picking up the nearby full garbage bag. They held each others look for the longest time. Felicity mulling over the decision to proceed with the predicable question or pass over it like she always did with Sunny. Digging deeper when he was not willing to always ended up in frustration or disaster.

She finally looked away and then down to the tied the garbage bag up that had been hanging in her hand and tossed it aside on the driveway. She indicated the now neatened garage and dresser. "Hey…let me get dressed and we can head out. You can help yourself to anything. I already got my stash." Sunstreaker knew a distraction would do best to fill the awkward moment.

"Sure." He nodded his head once and watched her walk up the stairs. Keeping his eyes on the door that closed gently behind her, he too, changed his attire wondering if he had reveled all too much all too soon.


	12. Hyper Realism

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro own Transformers**

**Lots of reviews last chapter! Thank you all so much! Love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Hyper Realism**

* * *

Sunstreaker drove alongside the beach, the warm breeze blowing into the cab. In excitement Felicity took off her seatbelt and stuck her head out the window smiling as the wind brushed her hair back and whipped across her face. She adjusted her sunglasses looking back to Sunstreaker's holoform that was focused on driving.

He had insisted that they would take the long route into town, for whatever reason. Felicity wasn't complaining. The way the salty breeze blew into the cab was amazing. She was in no rush to get to town. She hadn't realized how relaxing it was to be a passenger within a beautiful vehicle such as Sunstreaker.

She tilted her head and questioned why he was smiling. She lowered her gaze down to the floor but then looked back out the window.

"Please. Smile again." He spoke softly.

She whipped her head around giving him that same questioning look, raising her aviators to her forehead.

He had one hand on the steering wheel and his other draped outside the window so casually. He continued to look ahead of himself a soft and relaxed expression on his face now.

Felicity tilted her head and started to smile again realized he was purposely taking a turn quite fast. She rested her sunglasses in place and stuck her head out the window again this time allowing herself to see Sunny in her peripheral vision.

And for a moment she was too busy looking up to the seagulls flying overhead, the rocks below and, the surf of the ocean meeting land. Sunstreaker looked over at her. The soft smile remained seeing her so happy, so free and at ease. Content rested in his spark for the moment as they simply drove in silence. Nothing needed to be said between them.

Sunstreaker simply enjoyed her joy as his own and enjoyed the pleasant relaxing drive. He took another turn causing Felicity to grip the side of the door and laugh out. She peeled her hair out of her face and looked back into the cab.

He did so again and this time Felicity squealed in hysteric laughter. "Sunny!'

A chuckle came from his throat. Another turn was taken fast and tight as they drove higher into the hills. Felicity yelled out as she lurched into the cab and hit Sunny's side with a rough 'oof'.

He easily steadied himself out and looked down at her in concern. He realized her eyes were clenched shut and her mouth was spread into a smile as she laughed. She blew her bangs out of her face and peered up to him through crooked sunglasses with that same Primus damn smile.

And he loved it.

"Go any faster around those turns and you'll have to catch me!" She chided.

He shrugged. "Maybe." The Lamborghini's engine growled and roared as they went higher into the mountains. Another excited squeal echoed into the hills.

* * *

Sunstreaker pulled up alongside the sidewalk and cut his engine looking over to a befuddled and frazzled Felicity. She was pressed into the seat by the seat belt tightly against her. She was holding her chest laughing. "That was amazing!" She giggled looking over to him taking off of her sunglasses.

He smirked reaching over to straighten out her messy hair. She leaned into the touch, her smile bright and childish. "I'm glad you enjoyed my driving."

"Enjoyed?" She echoed as Sunstreaker pulled away her seat belt. She got out of the Lamborghini pushing up the door. She noted that he opened it for her. "I think it was panic induced. Sort of like a roller coaster enjoyment."

Sunstreaker stepped out of the driver's seat smoothly and gracefully. He pulled the door down and looked over to Felicity already popping his trunk. "Junk in the trunk." She mumbled with a snort. "Remember that?"

He glared at her but it was only a pout. She waved at him dismissively. "Help me out." She said waving him over.

He complied with a sigh walking next to her and grabbing the bagful of supplies while she grabbed the sketchpads. She closed the trunk and was already making her way into the café.

And upon doing so Sunny wasn't surprised to see many of the employees greeting her with a friendly hello and waves. She smiled back and humbly waved to them. "I hope breakfast is still hot." She smiled kindly to them.

They replied with an affirmative as she made her way to a secluded table in the corner of the café where they wouldn't be disturbed or noticed all that much. "The usual?" A middle aged woman said walking by with an empty tray.

"Absolutely." She nodded.

"And him?" She said making her way behind the counter already getting her breakfast fixed.

She looked up to Sunny and smiled. "He already had his breakfast." She giggled walking to the table.

Sunstreaker noticed and raised his eyebrow in question at this. She was already setting up her supplies and the sketchbooks. Sunstreaker sat down hesitantly and looked around. The café was just as he remembered it with a few new renovations and a paintjob. The walls now glowed a murky light brown. The new wooden floor shined in the late morning light through cleaned windows.

Before she could select a subject or place graphite upon paper, the same waitress from behind the counter placed a meat-lovers egg sandwich in front of her and a cup of steaming coffee. Felicity's eyes sparkled upon the work of edible art before her. "Perfect as always, Anne."

She smiled at and then to Sunny. She placed her hands on her hips her golden and white streaked curls coming undone from her bun. "I remember you." She cocked her hip. "It's hard to forget a handsome face like yours." And then she walked away.

Felicity looked up to him as she was taking a sip of her coffee. "An old friend, Anne. He's visiting again." She immediately placed the cup down almost spitting out her coffee as she spoke. The older woman left the holoform blushing and pouting.

Sunstreaker looked at her with the same expression and frowned raising an eyebrow. "Something funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She took the sandwich in her hands and took a bite of it. She smiled upon the taste as she chewed.

Sunstreaker's expression became softer as he watched her. He always enjoyed seeing her take care of herself. Three years ago, in those times when she was looking over him, she hadn't done so. Her weight had lessened and her appearance paled. Seeing that she had sustained her husky and plump self through the years made him happy. She was still true to herself.

Felicity looked up slowly. "Is there something on my face? What?" She took a napkin and wiped her mouth.

Sunstreaker smiled, shaking his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He looked down at the blank piece of paper and twirled the charcoal in his hand.

"You haven't drawn in a while have you?" She suddenly said. He looked up to her and swallowed hard before hesitantly nodding his head.

"N.E.S.T. has you working like a slave?" She whispered.

He looked around the café watching other humans go on about their business. A low murmur of voices, an occasional laugh, the clatter of old ceramic plates being washed, and the gurgling of coffee being brewed was enough distraction from other roaming ears. He looked back at her and shrugged. "Patrols. False alarms. Sometimes and sometimes not. Sometimes in the middle of the night. I haven't been getting enough recharge lately."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged one shoulder dismissively.

Felicity took another bite of her sandwich. She flicked her eyes down to his arm seeing it finally move. She smiled but hid it before he could see. She chewed before speaking again. "What are you drawing?"

"Value graphs. Getting used to the charcoal. I like how you can blend it." He curtly spoke.

The woman continued to watch him until he was looking up and down to his paper. A small victory. She looked over to a lone old woman eating her eggs and sipping at her coffee. Felicity bit her lip before taking the first dive.

"You never told me much about Sideswipe…" She whispered.

He didn't pause. He didn't stop. He continued on as if he never heard her. His hair fell over his shoulder as he tilted his head taking a different angle of his work. She narrowed her eyes. Maybe he didn't hear her.

"You-."

"I heard you." He mumbled gently. He flicked his fingers across the paper. "You're curious. I understand that." This time he stopped and looked up at her, piercing blue eyes digging deep into hers. She paused upon the intensity of them. Had she struck a nerve and he was just trying to hide it just to be kind to her?

"Yes, back at the garage. This morning. The bond. I saw bits and pieces. Over the years…I see things. Dreams." She never broke away from his intense gaze. It was dangerous. Gorgeous. Untamed and mysterious. He looked back down at his sketch. "How did I know this was the reason why we came here?" He said with an exasperated tone.

She narrowed her eyes. "It's not. I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be…be…like this. It just came out." She said. She suddenly didn't want the rest of her sandwich.

Sunstreaker sighed. "I want to know more about your parents. The other night. It worried me. Just like my dreams have been disturbing and worrying you." He was now smiling. "Deal?"

Felicity deflated upon his request. Fine. A secret for a secret. That would work. "We will be here for a long time."

"We have all day." He replied curtly, flipping the page and revealing the sketch he was working on. She looked down at the old woman and saw how beautiful and perfect it was. Even all this time without drawing he would always have his talent.

"She's beautiful."

"I know." He replied.

Felicity rolled her eyes, pushed the sandwich away, and crossed her arms on the table looking at him. He was _so_ humble.

She knew he felt her gaze upon him because a smirk was growing on his lips. "You first."

She sighed looking away. "My parents, huh?"

"Correct. I want to know why they think of you as a failure when in fact you are the happiest and most successful offspring any human can have."

Felicity's cheeks reddened upon the compliment. Her stomach did flip flops. "Yeah well, they don't see it that way. I think they're jealous."

"Pathetic."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" He echoed looking up at Anne behind the counter frosting pastries with careful and steady hands.

"They weren't my parents. I called them. They sounded different. You can tell when someone smokes just by their voice. Her voice wasn't soft anymore. You can tell the damage done by drugs in his voice. The sound of the TV in the background. The sound of bottles being dropped and tipped over. I could just imagine what it smells like. They weren't my parents. They had been corrupted. They get a free ride now. Why would they ever want to work again?" She wrapped her arms around herself wanting to rock back and forth to ease the sting in her eyes. How could she be betrayed like this again?

"Being abandoned by them again..._dropped_..." She whispered so unsure and quiet. "I don't know if I can still save them, Sunstreaker."

His voice was a growl. "Don't. They do not deserve your help. They don't want anything to do with you so why should you have anything to do with them?"

"I know but-."

"Blood does not force you to be tied to family nor have an obligation towards them, Felicity. They do not deserve you. Only those that return selflessness and love deserve it."

Felicity smiled sadly. "Like you?"

Sunstreaker didn't stop drawing or falter. "Yes."

She didn't want to talk about her parents all that much suddenly. It was a trigger. It made her hands sweaty. It made her body itchy and crawl. An anxiety attack. Her foot started to tap and her mind started to become frantic. "You don't have to talk about Sideswipe because…"

And Sunstreaker knew the warning signs before she even did. And he knew exactly how to ease them.

"Eat."

She shook her head. "Not hungry."

"Then draw."

She looked down at her paper with heavy eyes. She picked up her pencil and looked around and then in front of herself. The holoform so beautiful in every way possible. All his flaws were perfection. He was perfection.

Sunstreaker knew how to ease his student. And it was by distractions. If it being himself then so be it.

She began to draw and she hated and loved how he stood more still than usual because he knew she would draw him upon his order to draw. She knew how she worked and she knew how he could stop her from losing it with a simple command. Such power over her made her nervous. But Sunny would never abuse it. Never.

"Sideswipe was younger. He was the one who split from my spark."

Felicity didn't stop his words so soft and calm. So deep and rumbling in the same tone. His expression was soft. "Our creators, parents as you would say, were only expecting me. But they had to quickly make a frame for my brother. They raised us well. They gifted us with our blades. Made from the rarest metals and alloys. My creator forged them and my femme creator inscribed them with ancient Cybertronian."

Felicity stopped drawing lost within his calm story.

"What have you seen Felicity?"

"Seen?"

"The dreams."

Felicity shook her head. "Dark rooms…I think you…I don't know. I don't see as much as I feel. The bond is so hard to find it's like plucking a hair out of water. So it's hard to see. It's murky and strange. But I feel pain. I feel excitement. Regret. Disgust. Hate. Love. So much love." She looked up to him.

"Sideswipe was everything to me. I vowed to be his protector. I vowed to sustain his weaker spark. I vowed that we were to never separate from each other. I loved him-still do. So very much."

Sunstreaker stopped suddenly. "Maybe I am telling too much right now."

"No, please go on. I want to know more of you Sunstreaker. I want to know why you are having these dreams. I want to know why fate brought us together yet again. Don't you?"

Sunstreaker looked up to her. There was too much to his story. He was only giving her such a diluted and edited version. If he were to tell the whole truth, every detail… "I do not want to speak here."

Felicity locked her eyes upon him. He was too bare right now. To open to too many people. He was overwhelmed. She wanted to know more but the walls were already going up whether she liked it or not. "It's okay. That's fine. You told more than enough. I just was curious and sometimes that gets me in trouble with you." He didn't say 'no' to her persuasion to continue though.

Sunstreaker exhaled a gentle snort of laughter through his nose. "You shouldn't feel like that. I don't mean to. Too much war. So much mistrust and mistakes. I can't make them again. I am careful with what I say because I was forged. I was forced to be this way because of war. Because of…my own wars." Because of his own demons. The monster inside him. No, not_ inside_ him. The monster he_ was_.

And that is when Sunstreaker's mind became dark. The boxes he closed and stored in the back of his mind. The charcoal in his hand stopped moving and stopped scratching across paper. The feel of his brothers' pain as he charged to save him. The way his optics pleaded for him to save him and then give up.

The charcoal snapped in his hand and Felicity reached over placing a hand on his. "Sunny?"

He hadn't realized she had been calling his name. What was a mere moment was minutes. There was worry in her eyes.

"Sorry. The holoform froze up. Something glitched I think." He blinked rapidly.

Felicity looked down at the charcoal in his hand tiny pieces of dust falling from his clenched fist. She wasn't so sure if it was a glitch. And he looked down also opening his hand so slowly. He hadn't felt it crumble within his hold nor had he sent the command from his frame to the holoform.

"Sunstreaker…" She warned.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't-."

Felicity scooted her chair closer to him and placed her hands over his. "We can slow down. We don't need to reveal our demons all at once. You don't have to. Slowly Sunstreaker. Slow. We have time." She hugged him close to her and nuzzled her head against his chest. "I am sorry I started this."

Sunstreaker still held the crushed charcoal in his hand and looked down to her. No matter what she always accepted anything he did as himself. No matter what he would say or do she made no judgment or connections. His demons. She said the word so easily.

It made his anger flare knowing how vulnerable he was to her but he pressed it down. Long ago had that anger been repressed and forgotten. He trusted Felicity too much. She knew his trust was delicate to be tried, tested, or betrayed.

He was safe with her. He was alright. He swallowed harshly before nodded his head. He continued to do so deposing the charcoal onto the table in a neat pile. He stared at it wrapping one arm around her. Despite her hold he didn't feel all that secure. The boxes in his mind were open and they weren't closing up. The burn in the back of his neck hadn't disappeared but instead had made itself more know.

He didn't know that was happening. It made him scared. But he knew that Felicity could stop whatever storm was about to come. She could stop anything, even himself.

"I am too."


	13. Downtown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro own Transformers**

**I am so, so, so, so sorry for the long delay of this chapter. I have been busy beyond comprehension and maybe having a bit of a mid life crisis into that mix. **

**Just a refresher because it has been a long time since I last updated. Felicity and Sunny are in the cafe and Felicity and Sunny were all "Tell me your story and I will tell you mine" but Felicity got uncomfortable because she never like talking about her parents and Sunny told her some of his story but became uncomfortable because he's a hermit crab and it ended up being a lovely awkward mess. *Takes a deep breath* And here we are. Sorry in advanced for errors. It's very late and I'm tired and I promise to fix them all later on.  
**

**Please read and enjoy and leave a lil review. Love you all.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Downtown**

* * *

Lennox walked through the hall flipping through papers upon a clipboard. Half of the words on the list he couldn't read out loud or even pronounce in his head. Some of the words were surely made up. He just knew it. He looked up every so often just to make sure he wasn't going to bump into anyone.

A draft of warm sea air wafted past him letting him know he was almost outside where the whine of turbines were powering down.

He turned around a corner, flipping the papers back into place. Upon turning, the black tarmac and the sun made the air above it swirl and ripple. Among the ripple was a tall proud female walking towards him. Her hair was pinned back in a painfully tight looking bun.

Lennox held his hand out to shake her hand to which she did quickly and walked by. "Walk and talk Major. I am quite tired from my trip. I hope you can understand."

The man spun around and raised his eyebrows in surprise and awe. "Um, name?" He asked following after her.

She didn't fulfill his request. "Have your bots unload the equipment as soon as possible. The heat is not good for that kind of machinery. It's old you know. Sensitive to fluctuating temperatures."

Lennox could not believe this woman. "Um, sure. Yeah they're already on it." He said pointing a thumb over his back as Bumblebee excitedly ran past, followed by Ironhide, and then a calm and composed Optimus Prime.

"Good." She said turning down another hall where the air conditioning was felt as if they had walked into a wall. She paused and stood tall turning to face the Major. "My name is Lisa King, I am the trade director between N.E.S.T. and Sector Seven. You may know me because of my brother, Steven."

The name rang a bell and Lennox connected the dots. "You're the one who didn't want him on the field."

She narrowed her eyes, her expression not quite readable. "Anyways Major, Sunstreaker, he was useful." She left room for a 'but'.

Lennox cringed. There went their image that Dino already did damage to more than a few times. "But?"

"Oh, no 'but'. He was helpful. Nothing else." She shrugged off handedly. "He seems to have a lot on his plate. Quiet. Snappish."

It was his turn to narrow his eyes. He always did seem to have a story to tell. A worn down spirit hid behind that arrogant wall of his. He never spoke much to the mech ever since his permanent stay on base. "He does." He agreed carefully. Dino didn't even seem to get past his defenses. And he had an almost friendly relationship with him.

Almost he said. Almost the spy saw something. Something that the spy master could never get too close to again. And almost friends would all they would be. "This isn't about him though."

"No, it's not. I need better people to work with." She snorted. "I mean, it was civilian error but- no matter. It's all solved." She looked down to the ground as she walked. "Just think about it."

And then he saw her arrogant wall go down for a moment. Harsh steel eyes became soft and tired. "Let Steven cause some ruckus… He's been a good kid." She looked back up to him with those eyes and suddenly walked away from him. He noticed her pace was heavy and slow.

He paused simply watching her. He had seen the same desperate walk before. When Felicity had said she would leave all those years ago. The final goodbye. He wondered what she was running from though. Who she had said goodbye to. What heaviness she carried.

* * *

They had dropped the subject. They had sat in silence after Felicity had cleaned the charcoal off of his hand as he watched. He had apologized and promised to replace it. She denied such an offer and presented him with a handful of the dusty medium.

A small smile was given to him as she shrugged meekly. She had _plenty_.

In return, he gingerly took one in his hand and continued to draw. This time he was quiet for a long while. He focused on his drawing rather than Felicity. Letting those walls down so quick took longer to build up. And it felt as if he had said too much yet too little. That he led on to something more than what it seemed.

His eyes flicked back up to Felicity to see if she was alright. He titled his head just so becoming lost in his thoughts. She had returned to eating her breakfast. Slowly biting away at it. By now it had to be cold. He pursed his lips.

She had been humble. Allowing Sunstreaker the opportunity to not tell her his story when she in returned didn't say anything at all. But he told her anyway. Her curiosity was something he took interest in. He wanted to share more of himself to her. He wanted to become closer. He wanted…

"Ugh, I got charcoal in my sandwich." He slowly raised an eyebrow as she took a napkin and wiped her mouth with a grimace. She looked up to him with the same expression smacking her lips.

A small smile crossed his lips as she continued to make funny faces. Humans were so strange. So expressive with their squishy faces. "Now why did you do that?"

Felicity creased her eyebrows in question. "It's not like I did that purposely." She made another sound taking a sip of her coffee.

Sunstreaker smiled. Despite it all she was such a distraction from his thoughts. He enjoyed how he could observe her quietly and gently. She didn't seem to mind.

"Stop staring at me and spit it out."

Or not.

"Can I not look at you?"

"Are you drawing me?"

"No."

Felicity tilted her head. "You make me nervous. You always do that when you're thinking."

Sunstreaker hummed. He did. Because she was something like a set point for him to focus on. When all those boxes in his mind came unpacked and scattered it took time to sort through those thoughts and put them back into their rightful place.

"You are my set point." He mumbled looking down to his paper. He didn't see her expression but wondered what it was like.

It was quiet. No movement from the other side of the table for a moment. And then there was shuffling on the other side of the table and he looked up to see Felicity packing her art supplies. His cool expression turned worried. "Where are you going?"

"I ate breakfast. We drew. We bonded. The day it still young. Pack up, I have something to show you." She was determined. Her voice proved it.

Sunstreaker was already happy. He wasn't fully happy. Nagging thoughts did that to him. They weighed him down from fully experiencing such wonderful emotions with her. "Are you sure? There is no rush. I told you this."

"I know but it's the best during this time of the day. The sun isn't that hot and people are awake and walking around. I know you will like it."

"Walking around?" He echoed.

"Yeah! Do you want to walk downtown with me?" She had her belongings messily packed and carried under her arms. Her sketch pad was sliding out of her grip revealing portraits of people from the café. Many were landscape sketches drawn with a simple graphite pencil. Others were actual acrylic paintings. Small, minute, and detailed, done with precise brushes and thick acrylics.

Sunstreaker looked up to her hopeful expression. Was she truly trying to make him happy? Was she striving to do anything to just be with him? Was she building something so unknown that he didn't or couldn't see it?

It really didn't matter. He would go anywhere with her. He was already happy. "Downtown?"

"They did over the whole place. It's so nice. Maybe you'll meet Mr. Lombardi. His restaurant is right in the heart of it all. At night it's pretty too! But around-."

"Felicity." He drawled.

She stopped, eyes flicking with embarrassment and shyness. "Sorry."

He sighed, admiring her. He looked down at his hand holding the charcoal oh so carefully. "Tell me when we get there." He said closing the sketchbook with a small smile flicking his eyes up to hers that shown with such excitement.

* * *

It was strange to walk beside Sunstreaker. She looked next to herself and almost shied away. He walked so rigidly, like a soldier at attention. His hair was pulled back, bangs framing his face perfectly. Bright blue eyes glistened in the sun and sun kissed skin was almost perfect. Well, to her he was perfect. Hands were clenched into fists by his side. So strong and confident. Arms so...

Felicity looked away. She placed a bang behind her ear. She was panicking. How on Earth? Why did she-? She didn't feel that way about him. No. She loved him. She had confessed when he left her the first time. She loved him for being _him_. Nothing else.

She could never love him like _that_. His holoform wasn't real.

"Felicity."

"Hm?" She looked up but widened her eyes. He was no longer standing next to her. She spun around realizing he was way back there. She blushed. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she walked away from him when he had stopped. Quickly she rushed back to him.

"Sorry, Sunny." She also realized he wasn't paying much mind to her. "Hm? What is it?" She followed his gaze that was looking through the front window of a martial arts academy. A class was currently in session.

"Oh this? It's a kind of fighting style." She narrowed her eyes. "Oh. Those are marines..." She smiled looking up to the holoform.

"It is amazing."

"What is?" She smirked. "You're not complementing humans are you?"

Sunstreaker huffed. "No. It is amazing how similar this fighting technique is to what I have learned. Sideswipe specialized in this sort of fighting. He was messy and, well, show offish, in my opinion, but somehow he was the best."

* * *

He watched as a human was almost perfectly thrown to the ground and locked in place. "Somehow he was the best." A small smile that faded into a frown as soon as it showed. And somehow it deepened as soon as the humans before him disappeared and the room came rushing closer to him. Light was slowly fading. It was dark and murky. Damp and claustrophobic. He was back in the pits. The training rooms below the arena.

He watched as mechs and femmes fought. It wasn't training because the smell of energon was in the air. No. There was no such thing as training when it came to becoming a gladiator.

_ Trials. _

He turned his helm to look at two particular mechs. So reluctant to make the first move. The golden one did, immediately hacking into his brother's side. His brother pulled it out betrayal but acceptance and understanding in his baby blue optics.

The golden mech gritted his denta as coolant brimmed at his optics. He never wanted to hurt his brother. Not like this. He never wanted this.

But just as their master said. There was no hate behind their actions. The room suddenly was sucked back and a voice called from beyond. Something was tugging at his arm and the darkness was replaced with brilliant light.

"Sunstreaker!"

Sunstreaker sucked in a breath becoming rigid, before looking down at the voice.

Felicity.

Her beautiful sun illuminated hazel eyes filled with worry. Thick eyebrows creased in concern. Body tense and lips quivering. "Sunny what is wrong? Are you okay? What is going on with you? This is the second time your holoform did this!"

Sunstreaker looked away from her. Sun. Warm golden sun upon his holoform. The low murmur of humans waling along the streets. Blue sky. The tangible feeling of relief. And the class before them ending with claps on shoulders and chest bumps.

Felicity.

"It wasn't real?" He murmured.

Felicity walked in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. "What isn't real? You're scaring me."

Sunstreaker slowly looked down to her and stared at her. Saying nothing would definitely set her off. Make her worried. This day was supposed to be happy. She was trying to make him happy. And happy he would be. For her.

He forced a smile. One that seemed so practiced and genuine. It was fake but he had done it too many times. He knew the difference between a real one and fake one. A real one was Felicity herself.

"Ratchet must have been fooling around with my holoform settings. He does it from time to time." He shrugged.

Felicity shook her head. "Bullshit."

Sunstreaker raised an eyebrow. "You are not one for swearing."

She pushed him away. "Because I know you are lying. Stop lying to me." She said in frustration.

Sunstreaker smiled upon her hair bouncing at her frustrated actions, her arms making wild gestures and face so telling and tangible. She was a work of art. Any emotion was a piece of work to be looked upon in curiosity and lo-.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. All I know is you are trying too hard to make me happy when I already am." He gently said to calm her.

She paused and Sunstreaker knew she got to her. Knowing that he knew her plan all along made her feel so revealed and useless.

He was quick to assure, tangling his hand in hers. "Felicity." He bowed his head to look at her with a smirk. It was all about making her happy. Ignoring his demons would be alright for now. Just assuring her to just see her smile...

"Don't." She curtly warned. "I hate it when you know too much. You're too smart."

He backed away tilting his head. "I have lived longer than you have. I am very educated on what others think or say." He snorted continuing to walk away. "Anyhow, you humans are too predictable anyway."

He didn't see her expression but he knew it had to be priceless. Quick footfalls were behind him before he was shoved forward. He smiled. He didn't expect that.

* * *

They continued to walk. Felicity going off on her own to look at something that caught her eye. Sunstreaker would slowly follow her and keep his distance watching her as her awe and excitement lit up her face. He placed his hands in his pockets as she looked at a glassblower create large domes for hanging planters. He tilted his head as she continued to smile. The other male human seemed to not mind the attention as he placed the glass over the concentrated flame of his blowtorch.

Sunstreaker continued to watch also until a smell crossed his nasal sensor. It was...strange but smelled unique and quite lovely. Felicity seemed to have smelled it also. She gave a polite wave to the man behind the window and left to go over to Sunstreaker. "Do you smell that too?" She continued to smile.

That Primus damn smile looking up to him and directed towards him. He nodded his head. "Food?" He guessed. Humans became creative with their organic sustenance. All sorts of flavors and textures, recipes, delicacies, and other strange rituals raging from common to taboo to strange to beautiful.

Apparently preparing of such organic foods was an art too. "I do. It is interesting."

She smiled. "Mr. Lombardi's is right down the block. Best Italian food you can get around here! Tonight's pizza night. He must be firing up the stone ovens for the dinner time rush. Let's go." She beckoned for him to follow after him.

Sunstreaker scoffed and smiled. He had been doing that for the whole day. All the sights and stores she had showed him. She was his little chauffeur or tour guide. Insistent on impressing him or making him smile. Which she had done on a few occasions.

* * *

Outside the restaurant was a middle aged woman sweeping the front walkway and sidewalk. After waving after a person she obviously knew her eyes landed on her. "Oh! Miss Felicity! So good to see you my lovely." Her Italian accent was thick making it hard at first to understand what she was saying. "Oh, my, my, you look so wonderful and what a gorgeous day! Coming in for a bite or-?" She looked at Sunstreaker as he walked up next to her cautiously. Strong, tall, and proud sentry. Expression neutral but mysterious as if carved from marble. He slowly fixed a strand of hair placing it into his hair tie. His eyes met hers. He froze.

Her expression turned gleeful. Suddenly she dropped the broom and gave the young man a strong and sudden hug. Because of practice from years of war Sunstreaker coiled tight and was ready to crouch in a protective stance but the woman prevented such a reaction.

He let out a strangled grunt as she hugged him. "Oh my lord! Who is this?! Who is this lovely wonderful man so strong and handsome!? Oh my, my, my, Papa! Papa!" She dropped the holoform suddenly and rushed towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Felicity was smiling ear from ear trying to resist the laugh that wanted to bubble from her lips. Sunstreaker rubbed his side and looked at her in confusion and slight apalment. "What the frag was that? Who is she and why is she so Primus, damn excited?" He said gesturing towards the crazy human.

Felicity shrugged and looked bashful. "You think that was bad. You'll see."

Sunstreaker balked. "That doesn't answer-."

From within came a booming Italian mans' voice that even shook his holoform. "Cosa ?! Che cos'è donna? Perché si deve urlare come un ossesso impazzito. Non vedi che sto trattando con i clienti? Che cosa è-?"

The woman yelled back at him in harsh, hurried Italian. Sunstreaker had a hard time understanding her-or trying to. He thought Kaonite was hard to learn and speak. "Oh, stai zitto. E 'Felicity!" Harsh hand mtions.

"Sarò lì in un momento!"

"E 'con un uomo! Un ottimo a quello."

A long pause and then, "Cosa ?!"

She smiled at his reaction. "Basta avere il tuo culo grasso qui!"

Back and forth until finally a large human wearing black pants, a dress shirt and a sauce and flour stained apron was wrapped around his round belly. He came out of the restaurant eyes scanning the outside until they fell upon Felicity and then Sunstreaker. For once in his long lived life Sunstreaker felt uneasy meeting those dark eyes of his. He was happy this was simply his holoform.

"And. What. Is this!?" He boomed walking over to Felicity with a critical eye, making harsh hand motions as he spoke each word. Sunstreaker exchanged unsteady eyes to and from Felicity and this "Papa".

He made the connection. This was Mr. Lombardi. Felicity's mentor since he was gone. Oh, Primus, he was stupid to ever think she would- He was a _mentor_.

"Hello, Papa Bardi." She greeted with a calm friendly smile. She turned to Sunstreaker. "This is Sunny. He is the one who taught me how to paint in the beginning of it all."

"_Sonny_?" He boomed hands on his hips. He looked him up and down once more before his stern expression turned from serious and critical to absolute glee and happiness. His arms were thrown to his sides and wrapped around the holoform in a giant hug much stronger and tighter than the crazy female human's embrace.

Sunstreaker gritted his teeth, hair messily strewn across his shoulders and face. He was placed down and for a moment Sunstreaker had to collect himself. After a long moment of remaining still he blew his bangs up with a quick exhale. He looked back up to the man and attempted a friendly smile. "Hello."

"Such a strong young man, mi amiga!" He clasped his hands together.

The woman was next to him and smiling just as big as he was. "Oh, I saw it Papa, they were walking together. Right down the street. Goddess and god I swear, oh my."

His expression fell into a pout. He batted away his wife with a hand. "Oh hush, hush, you're making the poor man blush."

Sunstreaker creased his eyebrows in confusion. He wasn't blushing. He didn't think so. He looked at Felicity as if to prove him wrong but a timid smile and nod was his answer.

Primus on high.

Felicity cleared her throat and tilted her head. "We wanted to stop by and visit Papa Bardi. Sunny here hasn't been in this part of town. He was away on a business trip for a long while and he's here for a few days."

"I have heard many, many good things about you, Sonny. She thinks so highly of you. Her eyes glisten like the stars whenever she spoke of you." Bardi confessed with a soft voice.

Felicity was now the bashful one. She tilted his head to him in a silent confession of sorts. Sunstreaker offered a small smile to her in appreciation. He was glad she hadn't forgotten of him. He sure did not in those long but short years.

A grunt as he continued on. "How dare you break her little fragile heart for so long. Oh." He turned angry for a moment before he turned happy all over again. "Better make the best of it, no?"

Sunstreaker blinked. He was still trying to catch up on the sudden change of emotions. Was he waiting for an answer? Maybe. "Yes?" He tried.

He laughed, pleased from his answer. He clapped him on the back causing Sunstreaker to lurch forward with a bark of surprise and pain. "Ha! Wonderful! Felicity! That lobster lasagna dinner I owe you? It will be fantastico! You two tomorrow night! I will have table and order a case of the best Tuscan wine!"

Who he assumed was Mrs. Lombardi was smiling ear to ear. "And I will bake the best bread you will ever taste, Sonny."

Sunstreaker stood tall once again and looked down to Felicity who was looking up to him with brilliant sparkling eyes. Excitement. He looked up to the loud and large Italian man. "We would love to come, Mr Lombardi." He offered a slight bow but was once again cut off from any action with an invading hug from him.

"Please, Sonny! Call me Papa Bardi! He planted him on the ground again and pushing him on the back. "Now get along you two. Do not waste such a fine day, si?"

Felicity smiled up to him as he winked. "We will, Papa Bardi."

"Good." He looked back at Sunstreaker with a firm expression reminding him of his very protective nature over Felicity. He swallowed before turning to walk away. Felicity walked beside him, a smile permanently on her lips. An easy step in her walk.

"So that was Mr. Lombardi..."

Felicity leaned forward finally laughing. "He's a really, really, good friend of mine. He was my first customer. All my paintings are displayed in his restaurant. Ever since then he's been a true...father figure." Her smile lessened. She nodded her head. "He's a good man. His past is kinda shady but he is a good man."

Sunstreaker looked down at her. Her smile lessening was tragic. "He seems to have a good heart. He reminds me of an old friend of mine too..." He looked up to the sky.

Master.

Loud. Strict. Harsh. But understanding and true. Genuine.

He missed him suddenly.

"Really?" She tilted her head.

He swallowed. His throat was dry. "Oh, yes. Long ago. You remember I mentioned a mech by the name of Master?"

She nodded.

"Well..." He chuckled. "He was like him only...corrupted. He was strange. But he was important. To me and Sideswipe."

"Was he your dad?"

Sunstreaker released a breath of laughter through his nose. "Ah, no...no. Just a replacement."

Felicity frowned. "A replacement.?"

He narrowed his eyes looking around the bright sunny town around them. There was no sadness here. No despair. He smiled looking down at her. His hand slowly gripped her own reassuringly. "Yes." His voice was quiet and made no room to continue.

Felicity stopped, looking down at the hand gently holding hers. She looked up to him and slowly moved forward to wrap her arms around him. "I enjoyed today."

Sunstreaker tilted his head and smiled softly. He placed an arm around her and then a hand atop her head stroking the hair gently. "Today is still today." The holoform reminded.

The woman smiled looking up to him, chin resting on his chest. "Have you ever been to an arcade?"

Sunstreaker balked a bit. The question was so sudden. He tilted his head. "Arcade?"

And then all over again Felicity started to drag him along. And he allowed her to do so.

* * *

It was sunset. The days events going through his mind like a perfect dreamy movie. So carefree and wonderful. It was hard to imagine that he was originally here on a mission and not to visit Felicity.

It was a mixture of both, his motives solely to visit Felicity, using the mission to cover it up. He sank on his tires respecting Felicity's privacy as she took a shower. That didn't stop him from keeping an eye out on their surroundings. A pet and its owner walking down the sidewalk. A car honking its horn nearby. The distant sound of fog horns from ships in the bay below.

He was still her guardian at spark

So focused on his thoughts and scanners he almost didn't recognize a ping that begged for his attention. _::Yes?::_

_::It__'s__ me.::_

Sunstreaker would have smiled at the grouchy voice if he weren't in his vehicle form. _::Ratchet. Is something wrong?::_

_::Is something wrong, indeed.::_

They both sat in silence. _::It __is__ the technology...isn't it?::_ He replied relieved, knowing he wasn't the only one suspicious.

Ratchet grunted. He sounded like he was doing something else besides talking to him. _::Ironhide and I have looked over the __mechanics__ and __hardware of the drives in the-::_

Sunstreaker groaned. ::Small words.:: He didn't want to be bothered with scientific terms. He was still tired from the lack of recharge. Slowly he was gaining some energy back from the peace he felt here. Home.

_::Fine. Forgot you __acquired__ an __education__ in the pits and not the __academy.__::_

Sunstreaker would have definitely smiled then. _::__Y__ou know __me __too well.::_

_::Hmn, I should. I took care of your aft__s__ too many times. I know you inside and out. __Remember__ that.::_

_::Anyway-.::_

_::It is old. Outdated. Golden age outdated. Origins are __definitely__ from Kaon.::_

Sunstreaker grunted. _::I figured that. It looked __familiar.__ The __medical__ monitors were the same you worked with. __The same _I _had been worked _on_.__::_

_::Yes, but, again, outdated. __Which__ brings me to my question: How on Earth did humans come in contact with technology older than their existence?::_

The golden mech remained quiet. _::Sector Seven...?::_

_::Tell me about this Lisa, did she know a lot about __what she was transporting__?:: _

Sunstreaker's mind was now going through all the facts. He didn't like where this was leading. _::She seemed through. She knew what she was doing and took care of it. It was important to her. To the point where she _ordered me_ around.::_

It was silent again. _::__I have __told __Optimus__ of my __suspicions.__ I wanted to ask __if you knew __anything__ more.::_

Sunstreaker heard the showers' water shut off. He didn't respond immediately. He was too busy forming his holoform that appeared in the bedroom above. After it had materialized he rolled both his shoulders and sat upon the bed gently and slowly. _::I'm sorry, but I do not...I was __focuse__d on other things.:: _For once he was sorry for not doing his job so thoroughly.

_::You did not know it would cause such a suspicion, Sunstreaker. Your spark's health is what concerns me the most. How are you both?:: _And there was the sire in Ratchet coming out.

Sunstreaker leaned forward, A smile hiding behind his steepled hands in front of his mouth. _::We are well, Ratchet. It is hard to determine what I should do to tell her...tell her...::_ He couldn't find the words at the moment.

_::In due time, Sunstreaker.:: _He gently reminded him.

It was silent for a long moment. But knowing that he was still on the other end of the communications link was all he needed to be somewhat comforted. He looked down to the bay below, the moon blotted out by hazy clouds.

Would he just confess he was here because of his spark? Because of his dreams? The pain? His mind suddenly was heavy with too many things all at once.

There was a sigh at the other end bringing him back to the almost forgotten com line. _::If __anything__ else is __brought__ up I will contact you again Sunstreaker.::_

He looked down to the ground swallowing. _::Until then.::_

The com line was open for a second longer and then it went quiet. He pursed his lips, once again looking out onto the bay below, eyes staring off into the distance.


	14. Dreams, Stories, Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro own Transformers**

**You knew it would come to this.**

**Mood setter:**

**Monster- Imagine Dragons**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Dreams, Stories, Memories**

* * *

_"I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me, a monster, a monster..._

Felicity came back into the room donned in a flowing silk nightgown. In her hands were a book and a cup of chamomile tea. She looked up and let out a tiny squeak of surprise. "Sunstreaker..." She breathed.

He was sitting on the bed looking out on the harbor below. He looked up slowly with a sort of mischievous and guilty look. "I forgot. You are so used to living alone."

Felicity let out a breath of relief and shook her head walking towards the bed. "Not only that, I'm not used to silent strangers siting on my bed." She pouted sitting down placing the book on the pillow.

The smell of her tea immediately hit his nasal sensors and he took in a deep breath. Felicity looked up to him. With curiosity she came closer to him and sat cross legged placing the cup under his chin. "Here. I want to see if it-."

"It does." He breathed out with a breath of laughter and a short curt nod. The smell was relaxing and mesmerizing bringing him back to the first time he had ever smelled such a wonderful scent. There weren't many on Cybertron. On Earth there were so many. The smell of blooming flowers, the salt sea, the smell before and after the rain, Felicity...and her tea. So herbal and flowery on its own.

He closed his eyes taking in as many breaths as he could of the wonderful light scent. How a human herb could work so well on alien beings. His mind felt heavy and his body was following right along with it.

Felicity smiled. "It's good to see you relax." She continued to keep the cup under his face as he continued to breathe slowly.

"It feels wonderful." He mumbled. Slowly he tilted back, hair sliding over his shoulders as he rested his head upon her lap. Felicity widened her eyes before blinking a few times.

Before long she took her tea and started to drink it slowly. She watched the holoform below her breathe gently and lie still. She watched as his strong chest rose and fell. How the setting sun sent beautiful hues over his perfect and handsome face. He felt fingertips ghost gently over his face and he smiled softly. Over his nose, under his eyes, and down to his lips and then just as they explored his face they were gone.

He hummed once opening his crystal blue eyes peering up to Felicity. She was looking out into the harbor a soft content smile on her face. She lowered one hand and started to comb her fingers through perfect dark hair. Soft hands cupped his face before they traveled down his neck and chest keeping the pattern monotoned and steady.

He tilted his head allowing better access to such a soothing pattern. "What book are you reading?" He mumbled his voice soft and rough.

Felicity didn't answer immediately taking her hands away from his body. She took a slow sip of her tea. She smiled, a breath of laughter coming from soft thin lips. She looked down to him. "Well, it's about this girl. She meets a mysterious man one day. She fell hard for him but she knew she was too plain for such a handsome looking man. He was strong, brave, wonderful..."

Sunstreaker opened his mouth just enough to exhale a breath. "This story sounds awfully familiar."

Felicity smiled. "He held many secrets. Finally one day the man decided to say hello to this woman who thought about him nonstop. And from that day on she wished how he would tell her his demons. How they made him who he was today. Because she cared."

Sunstreaker's eyes flicked across her face when she looked back down to him. Slowly his hands raised to part the curtain of hair at the sides of her face. "Can I tell you a story that _I_ once read?" He whispered.

Outside a siren rang in the distance breaking the silence over them. A car honked just outside on the main road and a shout of excitement down the street. Streetlamps began to light up the night as the final rays of sunlight disappeared.

"You said you would tell me a story at the cafe, Sunstreaker." She said softly leaning over and touching his hands with hers. "I will listen…"

Sunstreaker's breath was heavy as they came closer, as his walls came down. As he felt secure in her presence. He could peel away those protective walls of his and become naked and revealed. "It's a story about two brothers..."

She closed her eyes leaning into the touch of his hands. "How they were born together and loved each other so very much until the day that they would die and life beyond." His voice became quieter and quieter.

"They lived with their creator and carrier who loved them dearly. Bestowed Cybertonium blades upon them to protect themselves. Their half sparks. They were to defend themselves with the rarest weapons on Cybertron." He paused. "Which made them a commodity for certain trades." He smiled sadly.

He watched as she slowly straightened her head and knitted her eyes in question. Sunstreaker continued to smile none the less. This was his story. His sparks' story. "When a Decepticon bombardment took all that they had, their home, their city, their creators, a slave master named, well, Master came to them. When all hope had been lost they found it in the least of places."

"He promised them glory. He promised them revenge. He promised that they would live on like kings, that their blades would drink all the energon that they could imagine. That is if they went with him. They were rare. Split sparks. Two halves of a whole. One went where the other went. So they, we, did…we went with him."

Sunstreaker took in a deep breath when Felicity had backed away. She was the one now holding his face. He hadn't realized the shift. He raised a hand to place them on hers. "He brought them to the Gladiatorial Pits of Kaon where the two young twins were presented before the Pit Master herself. A dangerous, ruthless, lustful, femme named Hypogeum. She bought them for fifteen thousand credits each. On the same day they began their initiation and training to become gladiators. To kill. Strengtheners, virus protection, new armor, illegal substances to make their anger turn into rage. All for the _kill_."

He smiled. A sad, strained one. "They told him: 'I am him' 'and he is me' before, but Master would not listen. They were taught the regular ways of gladiators of the past. But because they were twins, certain measures had to be taken."

Each line of the seemingly morbid story he said from another view. His life story was vividly revisited and relived. He hadn't realized how his hands had clenched too tightly and how they seemed to shake.

He hadn't realized he was clenching her hands within his own.

He let go as if they had been burned.

"You were…gladiators? You killed for sport?" Her voice was unbelieving, betrayed, and small. Her hands remained where they were, red from being clenched so tightly. She didn't seem to mind at the moment. "How? How Sunstreaker? How could you _kill_ so willingly…Why?"

Sunstreaker didn't look up to her. He had expected this reaction. "It was our life. It was all we knew. I was driven by blood lust and the thrill to kill because I was a monster. All I wanted was revenge." It was too easy to admit such a thing. He said the word too easily for his liking.

"Sideswipe killed because I was the one who forced him to. It was not his choice to become a gladiator. He doubted my decision the whole time we thrived in the Pits. He always hinted he hated his life there. He always told me how he followed _me_ that night. He always hesitated before the kill. Sideswipe was there because of _me_."

"We trained using the bond, we trained using our blades. Fight after fight we won. Battles and championships we barely survived became our victories. Hypogeum watched. Hypogeum watched the golden twin with optics that were too careful and erotic for his own liking."

Felicity shook her head. "Dark room, shadows, dim lighting, a mech kicking…_Sideswipe_...I saw him. Your dreams, Sunstreaker...Those were you and him? Those weren't dreams, they were real! Memories!" She felt as if she had seen something she wasn't. And she had. She had intervened on something so hidden and terrible. His demons, dark, snarling, terrible demons. She merely saw those memories in form of dreams. "The chest aches, the burning sensations, _the pain_…" She leaned forward her voice desperate and unbelieving. "_Sunstreaker…It was you._" She seemed sick.

He didn't answer her. Didn't confirm anything. He didn't look at her. He refused to see her expression. His demons were ugly. Disgusting and so dark. They clawed at his consciousness to take over his mind. So many times had they succeeded in the past. Now something brought them forth once again. Out of the shadows to try and take his light he had found with Felicity away from him.

"Hypogeum had made a deal with him. If he would give himself to her, he would assure his life in the pits below of which she ruled. But he refused. Hated what he had become and how it ruled his life. He hated the gladiatorial rings and the corruptions it made him be."

Sunstreaker's voice wavered in anger. The dark ceiling never looked so interesting in his life before. "If he did not agree with her terms…" He heard her words inside his own helm, metal on metal. Sweet and so dangerous all on their own. He growled out her words word for word. He would always remember those words. The day she dared to threatened his twin. "She said she would end him by killing his brother. The weaker spark of the two that he always promised to protect."

Sunstreaker was numb and remained still. His holoform must have flickered out because she had let out a sound of alarm gripping his hands. He smiled to her sadly before releasing them. He did not want to crush her hands again.

"Why…why was she so fixated on you?"

Sunstreaker shrugged his shoulders too easily and casually. "She always got what she wanted. No one had ever stood up to her. She thought she ruled us. We were slaves yes, but no one ruled us. We made sure of it. Master even knew better. He knew we could end him easily. Maybe Hypogeum knew that too." He shrugged again.

He realized his casualness made her more unsteady and more nervous. How was he so calm? He himself didn't know. He continued on none the less.

"The final battle was won but only because Master had told them it was purposely made an unfair fight. Hypogeum did indeed try and kill the silver twin. But the golden twin was stubborn. His life was cursed from the moment he was brought into existence. He had brought his brother down with them. And even as he stumbled out of the arena with his brother in his arms. He didn't realize how close to death they had become. He didn't realize how much farther down he would go."

"Master had taken them to a medic. A trusted medic he called a dear friend, but not so much in return. Master told him to bring them to the Autobot cause where they would flourish and have purpose for their killing. Where they would be safe from the clutches of the Pit and the Pit Master herself, Hypogeum. Reluctantly did the medic named Ratchet agree. He did not believe in his plan all too much. Walking into the arms of their Master after their last battle was the last time they ever saw him again."

Felicity's hands were clenched against her chest and she backed away. She shook her head. "Sunstreaker..." She whined. She didn't know if she like this story all too much anymore.

He laughed, an out of place sound before finally looking up to her. "But I'm not done telling it."

Tears were at the corners of her eyes threatening to spill over and run down her cheeks. He tilted his head looking up to her with soft blue eyes that seemed to glow in the night around them. Sunstreaker placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped them away with gentle thumbs. "Why do you cry?"

"Because…because…you had to live this, Sunstreaker. You were so young…so innocent and- and why did you see that this was the only way?"

He looked for an answer for only a moment. "When you live on the streets with your twin brother for a while you see things worse than the Pits, Felicity. It was more torture to see my twin inhabiting the streets living on half a cube of stale energon than seeing him kill. I knew we would have a berth, energon, and a place to call our own. Desperation, Felicity. It makes us do strange things."

The tears that cornered at her eyes spilled over as she closed them. She gritted her teeth bowing her head. "I want to hear more…I know how the story ends though…I know how it ends…"

Sunstreaker blinked one more time lowering his hands. But when he did, her tears fell upon his face. Each time one fell upon him it was like a sting. A wet sting that hurt him deep down. "You wanted to know…I can stop Felicity."

"No." She gripped his face her eyes clenched shut. "I need to know. I _need to know_. I need to fix this…I always fixed you. I will fix you again."

He smiled sadly. "But you can't." He whispered. "It has been done. The past stays where it is for a reason, you know."

"Because it made you who you are today…" She whispered just as quietly.

"I'm not breakable, 'City. I'm strong enough. I have done well…enough to be here today."

"But at _what cost_?"

"Sideswipe."

She froze. And he hated how he made her freeze. He wondered how long it was until he officially made her snap or not take anymore. His story wasn't to be told so leisurely. He decided to continue his story. She wanted to know and he wanted to tell it. Something so relieving and scary came from letting his inner raw self be revealed to her.

"When Ratchet had taken us in as his own he placed us into The Academy. We advanced faster than any other student there. Our past had to do too much with our success. We became bored, uninterested. We didn't care much for the Autobot cause nor the training that could never be compared to the intensity of the Pits. Not at first. What was in the Gladiatorial rings was made uglier in war. Then we _truly_ compared. It was worse."

Sunstreaker's face became calm. He laughed humorlessly shaking his head. He looked back up to the ceiling. "It's where I had truly become a monster. I was disgusting. The thrill of killing was more addicting than any other substance I had ever taken. And it was _justified_! There was _nothing wrong_ with killing Decepticons because that's what the cause was for, right? Everything was confusing. Where would a monster bent on killing thrive? Where would he go? The front lines. The infamous twin gladiators of Kaon did the dirty work while the others hid behind cover and fired. Death was to be something afraid of. I wasn't. He was."

"Too many times were we punished for our torturous ways. But." He laughed humorlessly. How many times had he done so? Was his life that laughable? That sad? Humorous? Or unbelievable even to himself? "They still kept us. We were the only ones able to do the dirty work. Autobots? Decepticons? What does it matter, we were all killers. 'Autobot' was just another scapegoat for me to keep enacting this blind revenge for my creators."

He shook his head. "Do you know how many we killed Felicity? Me and Sideswipe? I lost count after three digits." He whispered.

He didn't realize how she slipped out from under him. Careful frightened movements. He was too engrossed in his story.

"We were ambushed, Felicity. They took him away from me so fast. I couldn't keep up with it all. They ripped. _Him_. _Away from me_. My worst came out of me. Too many times did I turn on my own Autobot brethren. Psychopath. Crazy. Unstable. Some said they should have executed me. Pinned me to that wall in front of a firing squad. But no. They _still kept me_. Because I could do the dirty work just as good as _two mechs with rare Cybertonium swords_." He snarled those words harshly.

"We were not _good_ little Autobots. We were good little Autobots."

Sunstreaker hadn't realized how quiet Felicity had become and how far away she had slid from him. He was now laying on the bed still looking up to the ceiling.

And then he realized. It was the crazed smile he had on his lips that she was so focused on. He laughed. It was broken, unstable, and desperate. A sob mixed with a laugh.

"Dirty work." He laughed again. "They kept me alive because I could do the dirty work. Because you know what? I was dead already. I was dead because of the energon I had on my hands and the mind of a monster disintegrating my very being. I was dying because they took my only sanity away. Why would they kill me? They would get what they wanted until _I_ bit the bullet. Until _I_ ended myself."

"Sunstreaker…" He heard his name through a clouded haze. He was over thinking. Just like Felicity. But he sunk too deep, too fast.

"Optimus never got rid of me because I was useful to the cause. He was the reason why my brother died. He called the attack. It was an ambush. It was all a set up."

"Sunstreaker…" The voice was now in front of him and below him.

"I'm not fixed Felicity. I will never be fixed. I will never be whole again. That me I stare into every day of my existence glares right back at me. Laughs at my fraggin' face."

Hands suddenly gripped his shoulders and sat him up. He looked into the worried and scared eyes of Felicity. Her hair was messy and her lips were curled into a sob. "Stop. Please Stop. You're scaring me! Please…"

She brought her arms around his abdomen and hugged him so tight…desperately. "Stop…please…"

The fog that was in his mind started to fade away, the burning in his neck went away and faded down his spinal strut. He hadn't realized how hot the fire had spread. He widened his eyes. "I'm-I didn't- _Felicity_…"

"I am here Sunstreaker. I'm here. Please…stop." He knew she couldn't say anything else. His words had struck her through her chest just as harshly as the blade that went through his twin. What was the bond like? Had it been open? Was it open now? Was that why she was shaking so much? Was that why she was sobbing in his arms?

"Why are you crying?" He whispered hoarsely bringing his arms around her finally.

"You're not a monster…"

He understood what she was trying to say with just that heavy sentence. But deep down, he knew better. He was a monster. Deep down he still kept it were it was. He kept that demon and nurtured it. Because he knew deep down, he loved to.

* * *

_...I've turned into a monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger."_


	15. Baroque

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro own Transformers**

**I want to thank you all so much for 106 reviews. It makes my day knowing you all are enjoying this story as much as I am. These characters mean so much to me and knowing they are loved just as much by others makes me truly happy. Again thank you to my readers and reviewers. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 ****Baroque**

* * *

Felicity held on tighter to the holoform. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and shook her head. "Your story is tragic, Sunstreaker. But it made you who you are today. Somehow it brought you to me." She backed away cupping paint stained hands under his chin.

Sunstreaker looked up to her, blue eyes were dimmer and tired. Lines had seemingly appeared under them. She creased her eyebrows in concern and worry.

"I scared you."

"No."

"Yes, I did. You never thought-."

"You can't tell me how to think or think about you Sunstreaker. I didn't mean to back away. It was surreal. It wasn't-. Aright, I wasn't expecting you to…" She didn't want to be seen as the bad person. Maybe he did scare her. The way that his smile was so crazed. His voice unsteady and imbalanced. It was strange. So different from the neutral baritone and rumbling voice of his that she was so used to.

His story was chilling.

"Sunstreaker, when was the last time you really talked to someone? You really spoke. Like to Ratchet…" She didn't know that he held such an importance to him. He was silent.

All those years ago when he was saving him from the brink of inevitable death. It now made sense. No wonder he was so desperate to save him no matter the cost. At the cost of lying to her.

In essence he was his son.

She looked away. He wondered how he took Sideswipe's death then. If he had taken care of them for that long. Battle after battle. What was it like to bring your own adopted sons from the brink of death each time? What was it like to not be able to for that final time?

She hadn't realized how quiet she had been. Sunstreaker had inclined his head to her, his own eyebrows narrowed in concern now. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"You are."

"Sunstreaker, stop."

"What am I doing?" He whispered.

Felicity stared at him longer. She knelt on the ground in front of him as he sat on the bed. He looked so tired, so worn out. She could only imagine what his true form was like. Was his frame just as heavy as his spark and mind? "You're bare now. You've revealed everything to me. You're scared. I see everything that's to you now."

He remained silent, swallowing hard. Felicity brought her hand up and combed it through his hair. "But you did that willingly. You trusted me enough to let me see the inside." She tilted her head. Her tears had stopped. For now. More were to come. She knew it. Sunstreaker was something to be cried over more than once.

She smiled at how he leaned into the touch. "You can't fix me this time."

"It's not the point." She looked down a realization coming to her. He did come all this way. After so long. After all this time this was building up in him. She narrowed her eyes in pain. "Sunstreaker, you didn't visit me just to see me, did you?" She asked the question below a whisper. She stared at him waiting for the answer.

He shook his head.

She took in a deep breath and nodded slowly at him. She felt betrayed and yet relieved. Finally she got the answer she had been looking for all this time that he was here. He came to her. Not Ratchet or anyone else, but her, to release these pent up emotions. "You came to me."

"The bond, the dreams, this burning in my neck, Felicity. I came to you. Fix it. Please. Put me back together like you always have." His voice was barely a whisper. The sounds from outside seemed to become louder than normal. Or it was the silence that hung so heavily that broke so easily?

Her hand paused from brushing his hair. She shook her head. "Sunstreaker you're so fixed on being _fixed_ but have you ever thought of accepting it?"

"The horrible being that I am?"

"Stop it. Right now. Damn it, Sunstreaker. You're not horrible!" She snapped, her head ticking in anger.

He was surprised at her outburst. She saw it in his eyes and the way his mouth clenched shut. "You have a heavy past. So much blood on your hands it can make a river, but the way I see it. It makes you beautiful. You were heartbroken, Sunstreaker. Nobody was there to lift you up."

And then she was back at the mall all those years ago. She struggled against his grip in the dressing room trying to understand why he was spoiling her and buying her so many new clothes.

"_When I lost him I never had anyone to lift me up when I fell. I don't want you to go through the same…"_

The words echoed in her mind. Sunstreaker was a complex puzzle. He liked to leave clues and leave behind a pile of messy and dusty pieces to be placed back together. He never explained his motives. Never really liked to speak head on, yet he was blunt, his words were complicated and intertwined too much to be understood at first. But Felicity had adapted to him too fast. She had learned his ways all too easily. That's how she had clicked with him.

And just in that moment did things piece together. Once again. It was a eureka moment where she placed the piece in the puzzle blowing off the dust to reveal part of a completed picture.

"No one was there for you." She said her words distant. She looked up to him. "No one was there when he was gone. No one helped you back then?"

Back then. He told her this. She merely thought it was because no one helped him because of Sideswipe's death. _Helped him mourn_. But in fact it was no one helped him to cut the chains from the monster inside him. He was slave to it. Every time he would escape he just got dragged back.

No, instead, _they fed it_.

Sunstreaker' eyes flicked across her face. He looked down. "How do you strip me so fast? How do you put me together so gently?"

"I don't know Sunny... You're my little puzzle. Some of the pieces are missing and some of them don't fit quite right but they still paint a beautiful picture." She smiled sadly coming closer to him once again.

"But I have a feeling it's because of this." Slowly she hugged him craning her head to his cheek where she kissed him gently and slowly. She left the kiss there for a long moment feeling his body relax. He sighed titling his head away allowing her to lean forward more.

Felicity backed away, her eyes soft and understanding. "I'm glad you came to me. I'm here Sunstreaker. Don't hide from me anymore."

She closed her eyes as he came closer, wrapped strong arms around her, and brought her to his chest. She closed her eyes listening to the strong heartbeat that laid underneath. She knew it was artificial but to her, he was too real.

"I won't…" He whispered.

She opened her eyes upon the familiar sounds of disturbed static and looked up to him. "Sunstreaker go to sleep. Deactivate your holoform." She urged gently.

He hugged her closer. "I want to be with you." He whispered.

She placed a hand on his head and smiled sadly. He was so bare and revealed to her. Anything from now on seemed to remind her of a lonely five year old. Perhaps he was. Perhaps it was a defense mechanism. After all he had been through, she wouldn't be surprised. "I will sleep with you." She smiled gently.

Sunstreaker backed away his optics glowing like normal once again with the absence of that hard wall behind them. She knew what it looked like. It was gone. "You need sleep also."

"I do. But I'm worried about you. If you want me to help you in anyway it's for you to get a decent recharge."

She watched as he mulled over her words. He nodded his head before his holoform fizzled out and dematerialized. She steadied herself against the bed and bent over releasing a breath that seemed to have been held all this time. He placed her hands on her forehead and ran them through her hair. She stared at the pile of solid light crystals on the bed and floor until they twinkled out of existence.

Her breathing became faster rewinding everything Sunstreaker had confessed to her. It was too heavy to take in all in at once. She had…Her mentor. An artist was a stone cold killer. That enjoyed the kill.

She looked up outside the window as if it would offer her some sort of explanation. And quite disappointingly, it didn't.

Sunstreaker the brave, deadly, and beautiful mech she had fallen in love with so long ago…was not as seamless at it seemed. The mysteries of the past became solved and were made sense so rapidly.

The blades.

The way he fought.

The way he despised Optimus.

The way he trusted Ratchet with all his spark.

The reluctance he had felt to rejoin the Autobots when he met her.

The scars on his holoform

The way he just _was_.

It was like a punch in the chest that took her breath away and ripped out all her heartstrings. She still loved him for who he was but the realness of his story she had felt. The pity he never received. The hate he had received instead of sympathy. It was no wonder why the mech had such a harsh and negative outlook on anything.

War was all he knew.

Killing was the only way to survive.

Death wasn't feared because he welcomed it. Too willingly. And she _had said_ that before. He welcomed death too easily. She hadn't realized how true her words were back then.

She lifted her head up and looked out the bedroom door. Being so close to him seemed so unsteady, so unsure. He would never hurt her, but the things that he had done left something on him. His pristine armor was not kept pristine just to be neat. It was to erase anything and everything he had ever done. To make him seem perfect.

Ironhide wore his battle scares like trophies.

Sunstreaker hid them like flaws. Ashamed.

She wondered what they looked like on his true form. Slowly she stood from where she was and made her way into the living room. She was too alert to just be going down to see Sunstreaker. A killer. No, her mentor. Her best friend…if he was that. She loved him. For his perfect flaws and beautiful mysteries that weren't so mysterious anymore. It was a harsh and terrible truth.

Sunstreaker, the truly broken.

She opened her front door and flicked on the lights. "Sunny?" Why did she call his name? Call his name so unsure and carefully. She knew he was there.

"Yes?" His voice sounded too raw coming from his true self. Maybe it wasn't the static coming from the holoform she had heard. It was_ his_ voice. It was quieter. "Are you afraid?"

Felicity went down a few more steps, bare feet curling at the edges of the wood to keep her delicate balance. Her hands clutched the hand rail tightly as she kept her eyes trained on the vehicle before her. A frame that…_killed._

She couldn't think like that. He had proven himself otherwise too many times that he wasn't that monster he thought he was. He had proven too many times that he held it back with all of his strength, when only necessary did he let it free. Let it free when he wanted blood.

No.

When he wanted to protect her all those years ago.

She looked away. "I'm sorry."

"I told you too much."

"No. You told me what I wanted to hear all this time."

"You are afraid."

"No."

She licked her lips coming down the stairs at an agonizingly slow pace. "Humans call it baggage…What you told me tonight. You have a lot of baggage." She laughed humorlessly. She understood why he did it so much while telling her his story. It was calming. Sort of assuring.

"I messed up."

"How so?"

"You will look at me differently now."

And that's when the heartbreak truly set in. How innocent and true his words were. She _would_ see him differently. But for all the wrong reasons. She was looking at him as if he was a caged beast ready to strike out at the metal bars. He was not _a monster._

She went down the stairs at a firmer pace, lips pursed and expression stern. "I will not. I refuse to. Not in the way you are thinking. I will look at you with understanding, Sunstreaker. I will love you even more because you trusted me with your past. You believed me worthy. And in return I won't shun you away. I will not do what_ they_ did to you. I _will _not."

He was silent as she walked up next to him. "Humans also have a thing called unconditional love. We hold it very highly. We love another with no conditions no matter what. And-And I do. No-no matter what." She said hands clenched by her sides and head held high. Her voice shook but she was determined to not be the one to hurt him. Not like he was so long ago.

It would stop now. She would love him no matter what.

The car door popped open causing her to jump in surprise. She sighed to calm herself. Inside the dashboard was lit up a calming blue. The seat was as welcoming as ever. She sat in the seat, her feet outside before she brushed them off respectively and curled her legs up on the seat.

Felicity brushed her hair over one shoulder and looked at the steering wheel with tired soft eyes. His silence only meant a few things. That he was simply observing her, her motions and vitals no doubt to see if she was truly lying about her fear. That he was simply trying to find the right words to say. Or he was tumbling further into his own thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" She tilted her head her words said lovingly and softly.

He was still silent as he finally closing the car door. She shifted her eyes looking at it as it closed with a soft muffled click as if to not startle her. She let out a breath of laughter. "If you are so much of a monster why are you so delicate right now? Why are you so silent?"

"I'm trying to say thank you." He rumbled from the dashboard.

She sighed leaning back into the seat minding her "claws" as he had called them too many times to not forget. "That sounded like it didn't hurt this time." She closed her eyes.

Silence and then an easy voice. "No…it didn't."

She smiled. "I will be here. Go to sleep." She placed a hand on the dashboard.

He was silent before the sounds of systems powering down came from him."Good night…Felicity." Only after a moment of silence did she make sure his frame was truly silent. The only sounds coming from were that of an overheated frame tinging and clicking. She smiled softly at how fast he had fallen asleep.

"Good night, Sunstreaker."


	16. Trompe-l'œil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I am so sorry for the delay once again. Please don't forget to enjoy and review. **

**Moodsetter: "Magnets" - Disclosure ft. Lorde**

* * *

**Chapter 11 _Trompe-l'œil_**

* * *

_"I love this secret language that we're speaking._  
_ Say it to me, let's embrace the point of no return."_

Felicity's mind always woke up before she opened her eyes. That's how its always been for her whenever she slept. Slowly she woke from her slumber.

And the first thing she heard was a low, dangerous, hum of an engine. How strange. She opened her eyes fluttering them before they registered black stitched leather seats and the light blue glow of the dashboard. She looked around the cabin. She was stretched across from the passenger seat over to the driver's. She looked up and saw Sunstreaker having one hand on the steering wheel and the other on her hand that rested on her stomach.

"Why are you awake?" She mumbled.

"You first." He gently countered. The windows were cracked allowing a fresh continuous breeze into the cabin.

"I thought you were tired."

He shook his head. "Can't recharge."

"At least rest, Sunstreaker." She mumbled placing her cheek back onto his thigh.

The holoform glanced down at her with a soft smile. "I will when I get to where I want to go."

"And that is?" She was falling back asleep already. The panic of not being home and driven away to an unknown place didn't settle in. She trusted him.

"You will see in the morning. When we get there I will recharge." He rubbed a hand up the side of her chest and then rested a hand over her forehead brushing back her hair. "...Rest."

Felicity sighed upon the gentle touches. She closed her eyes, her hand finding his and holding it close to her chest for security and comfort. It brought her back to the time she had to literally live within his form so long ago. Secure.

This time she felt more close. More bare. She knew everything there was to know about him and right now being this bare and close made her feel a satisfaction she had never felt before.

The lull of his engine slowly dragged her back to sleep, her mind not having enough time or thought to remember what happened but a few hours ago.

* * *

Sunstreaker glanced back down to the human resting so peacefully on his lap. His hand curled around hers securely, fingers interlacing between hers. He kept his eyes on the road. Not that he needed to. It was early morning and still dark out. He couldn't afford to stare at her being so lost within her presence.

Never did he dare to move his hand out of her grip. Tightly she clutched it to her chest. He smiled softly. She now knew everything there was to know about him. Bared and fully unsheathed for her to pick apart. He narrowed his eyes, his lips pressing into a line. Her reaction worried her. Had he taken it too far? Had he lost it that much?

He remembered his laugh. His tears. The way she had backed away from him.

She saw him as such a terrible monster.

He had no choice going with Master that solar cycle.

But he had a choice to enjoy the kill.

And perhaps that's where she saw his monster. How she had seen _that_ through everything else. He didn't have a choice to take Sideswipe with him or not. He never wanted to force his brother into anything. But they were living on the streets. Their creators gone. Kill for a living for guaranteed protection, energon, and a berth? Fine. Whatever it took for them to survive.

_"Sunny?"_

He creased his eyebrows in pain. The way she had said his name coming down those stairs. Like a timid creature going towards a caged hell demon ready to strike. He felt his spark spin uneasily.

That was not him. Not to her. And she had assured him that she wouldn't think of him that way. She had promised but somehow deep down it had hurt him. It had struck him hard because he had bared everything to her and it _seemed_ like it wasn't enough to prove to her that he was a tortured soul.

_"__I will love you even more... you trusted me... I will not do what _they_ did to you. I _will not_."_

Sunstreaker pushed himself harder. Always taking out his aggressions and emotions out on the road. His headlights cut through the fog and the dark with piercing high beams. Too bright and artificial to be human.

Angry. Hurt. Doubt. Sadness.

Primus he was so tired.

He looked back down at Felicity not exactly knowing what he was feeling at the moment. He was too confused and bared to even recollect himself. His walls were gone.

* * *

Sunstreaker downshifted his engine hiccuping and growling as he slowed down around a turn. Higher they went into the mountains taking them slow and carefully. Felicity was dreaming. He could feel it over the bond. Only when she was calm and he was calm could he focus on it and feel what she was feeling. And slowly it was evolving into a nightmare. A sort that he couldn't quite understand but with practiced ease he gained from washing his brother's dreams away too many times, he gently eased her mind and comforted her.

It was easy. Effortlessly did he deter her negative thoughts and continued her restful slumber. It had been a long while since he did that for her. He hadn't recharged all that much for her to feel his own nightmares and the burning in his neck. And he preferred it that way.

But he felt everything she experience. It were whispers that he could barely listen to. But whispers that told all. She sighed in his lap. The golden twin looked down narrowing his eyes at her. She made a pathetic small sound of discomfort before sighing again. Her hair draped across her face. Carefully he removed it from her face that blocked her precious airways. He looked ahead, his lips in a thin line. They were almost there. Another steep hill and then a turn.

"You...waking me." Felicity mumbled.

Sunstreaker's voice was gentle. "You were having a bad dream, 'city."

"Was I?" She hummed. "Strange...thank you..." She clutched at his shirt and nuzzled into him. He looked down at her lovingly before back on the road. "I told you to sleep."

"Me too." He rumbled in humor.

Sunstreaker had finally made it where he wanted to be. A line of trees blocked their way but easily he transformed handling Felicity within his hands gently and carefully.

She was awake now but still sleepy. "Sunny!" She yelled out drowsily.

"Be still. I have you." He murmured. He held her close to his spark where he sent the faintest of spark pulses to her chest.

Like she had been struck by lightning, her body went stiff and then relaxed. "Oh...that's, hm...nice."

Sunstreaker smiled making his way through the dark, damp, and cool forest. Before them was what he wanted to see all along. What he wanted Felicity to see all along. "You still have a few hours to rest, Felicity." He spoke to her in a hushed tone brushing one finger down her back.

He sat on the ground easily cradling her close to him as he looked out upon the view below. The city was a sparkling light show. Lights of cars going this way and that, the highway nearby setting a foggy murmur across the soundscape. A sound of the distant fog horn, the lighthouse so far away casting light in the farthest of shadows.

Yes, perhaps Felicity was his lighthouse. Casting such light in his own shadows of his mind. Revealing them and instead banishing then, accepting them.

His optics dimmed as he heavily leaned against a rock face nearby. As promised he would rest when they arrive. His helm tilted backwards and soon he fell asleep to the distant stars disappearing along with the very early morning light.

* * *

Felicity hadn't expected to wake up on metal but instead a comfy all too expensive leather seat. She opened her eyes waking up and sitting up too fast. She clutched her head and cursed under her breath as her head swam.

"Finally you're awake. I thought I would have to wake you up. You'd miss it." A gentle voice from above had her craning her neck. For a mere moment the sight of his true form and beauty had her forget about almost everything. The soft glow of the rising sun highlighted his sharpest features. His jaw and nose, his powerful shoulders and chest. His hands so nimble and strong yet deadly and fast. She saw what they could do. Create and destroy.

Optics.

Crystal blue.

"Sunny..." She breathed with a confused yet happy tone.

He didn't look down to her. "Look." He murmured gently.

She patted down her hair and looked out to the view. She almost screamed at the such an overwhelming sight. She smiled leaning forward. "Sunny!" A breeze that sent goose flesh across her skin made her shiver but enjoy it all the more. The sun was rising just over the distant mountains. "Is that why my ears popped so much last night?" She laughed.

She looked up to Sunstreaker and found out he wasn't as happy as she was. "Why did you take me here? Is everything alright?"

He looked down to her and smiled. It was fake. "I had to stretch where no one could see me. A rusty old warehouse wasn't on the list to go." He shrugged. Carefully he set down Felicity and was surprised to see that she hung on for longer than necessary. He craved her touch more and more these days.

"It has something to do with last night...doesn't it?" She frowned twisting her hand nervously in front of herself as she looked out on the city below. Her silk pajamas flowed over her body perfectly.

Sunstreaker looked away from her and the city. "Maybe."

Felicity pulled back her hair and nodded her head. "You are...quite a story teller."

"Meaning I got lost in such telling of a story?" He meant his laughing, crying, and unbalanced tone. Never had his emotions been so undone before.

She bared her teeth and nodded her head once. "I-."

His tone was harsh. "You lied. You really think I am a murderer. A killer. A monster."

She flinched. "Now wait a second, Sunstreaker. I never said any of that. I don't-I didn't-" She wasn't looking for a fight. She wasn't standing up to him like normal. Was she scared? She hated her shaky answer.

He turned to her standing in one motion. "Then why are you so careful now?"

She froze staying still for the longest moment. "Do you really want me to believe you as a monster, Sunny? Are you so desperate to make me think you are one?"

It was the golden twins turn to look away from her. "I had no choice."

Felicity walked closer to him. The rising sun illuminating more and more of his troubled expression and body language. Sounds of strained hydraulics and muscle relays groaned as he stood. "What do you mean?" She dug gently.

"I had no choice but to bring my brother with me into the pits. It was my decision to enjoy the kill and I did. He didn't."

"I know. But maybe...maybe." She had to think. She looked this way and that. The answer wasn't that hard to find. "In order to just survive such a gruesome way of of living you made the best of it. So in your mind you made the kill something pleasurable when it was painful. I never blame you for being a monster, Sunny. I never called you one. Others...they had made you become one."

The words she spoke next echoed in his mind and made him want to fall to his knees as if a weight lifted off of him.

"_It was not your fault._" She stood sternly before him. "And if it's me that has to put a stop to it then so be it...but I will not accept you into coercing me into thinking you are a monster. Because ever since I met you you have proved you are not anything like one."

Sunstreaker clenched his hands into fists.

"Your spark is true, Sunny. And that is why there is no monster. There are no demons. There are no terrible sins. Your spark was in the true all along. You became a gladiator to shelter your twin. You murdered so many Decepticons and maybe Autobots because they molded you that way...because they did not know how to support you. So, _m__onster_ was all they could call you and yes, you believed them. Because it was so easy to. It's okay to be a victim Sunny...It's okay to be "weak". It's alright...You and I both know I of all the people understand that." She smiled gently reaching forward to hug his ankle. She kissed the plating tenderly. She felt silly but all the while she felt it needed to be done.

Sunstreaker looked down at her, her words striking him motionless and sending his mind into overdrive to see the truth in her words. She was always his truth. His lifeline. "Felicity..." He didn't know where to start.

"It's okay. You don't have to speak." She knew how difficult it was for him to form words or sentences. Thoughts and emotions. Even after such a revelation. She understood. She always did.

"It's been a while since I've seen the real you." She placed a hand on his plating and then looked out onto the city. The suns' light was already blinding.

It took him a while to respond. "It has. Hasn't it? And in one piece." He gently spoke.

She huffed. "Stop that." She remained still. Another breeze. A sound of an airplane taking off in the distance. "Tell me more about the gladiatorial pits, Sunstreaker. Tell me about the battles. The crowds. Other gladiators you fought alongside and against. It reminds me of Ancient Rome..."

Sunstreaker smirked. Change of subject. Distract. Discard and move on but never forget. He sighed in relief knowing how Felicity could work around him so well. "Yes, they are similar."

Her voice was quiet. "Bloody?"

"Very."

"Weapons?"

"As many as your imagination can create."

"Creatures? Other species?"

"Many. Far and wide."

"Did you lose?"

"Never."

She remained silent for a second. He waited. "Sunstreaker?"

"Felicity?"

She opened her mouth a memory striking her so very clear. When she had painted with him when he was injured he wore no shit and such golden skin was marred by scars. "Those scars...I've seen. Are they-?"

"Yes."

Felicity closed her eyes. "All of them?"

"No, some are from war."

"I want to see them."

Sunstreaker balked and then raised an optic ridge. "In which form?" He smirked

She was serious and that made him crease his optic in concern. "Why?" All humor was gone.

"You can tell me more about the gladiatorial pits. Every scar has a story and no one forgets those kinds of stories."

Sunstreaker knelt down to her, hands resting on his legs. He was calm and curious. "You wish for me to bare myself to you now?"

She nodded her head looking deep within his blue optics.

"They aren't on your..." She pounded her chest chest and arms with a closed fist. She frowned.

Another optic ridge raised. "My armor? I barely have any of my original armor Master had given to me because of such...injuries. The scars lie underneath."

"Underneath? You mean that..." She came closer.

"Yes." He looked around. They were well hidden by the line of trees and nothing could possibly attack them but that lingering paranoia he was born with. Without armor meant vulnerability.

Alert. Defensive. _Protect the other half_.

The last paranoia had disappeared with time along with his brother. But somehow he found himself protecting _her_ more and more...

Clawed fingertips nimbly plucked at certain seams and with gentle clicks and hisses armor was taken off. Yellow golden plating was gently set aside as crystal blue optics became soft upon the motions. Careful. Slow.

More armor was removed from his thighs, shoulders, abdomen, and neck.

Felicity walked forward placing her hands on such a dark and beautiful metal. Muscle relays tightly woven together resembled that of a humans muscular system. Energon lines glowed and hummed with energy as they traveled rhythmically throughout his frame. His neck, so strong and handsome. "Oh my God..._you're __beautiful_..." She whispered in awe looking up at him. His beauty was to be reckoned with the Greek gods.

Her hand skimmed over the hard metal. Her fingertips exploring the grooves and foreign alien glyphs engraved into it.

Sunstreaker sighed upon the touches. Gentle and soft. Felicity smiled a bit and blushed. "Sorry am I making you...er, uncomfortable?"

"No. Quite the opposite. It is, forgive me, pleasant."

Felicity smiled. "It's alright Sunstreaker. I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't want to." She smiled up to him in assurance.

His optics narrowed and then softened as he placed a single finger down her back. "Thank you." He whispered in a sincere and genuine tone. Almost in relief.

She nodded her head before taking her shoes off and climbing upon his lap. She respected his cleanliness. "Right now you are in human terms naked?" She didn't bear no dislike or embarrassment to the name. She did not chuckle in immaturity. No blushing. Being bare meant trust and trust was something she needed and respected from him. In any way it was not sensual. That was not to be explored and Felicity held that higher than anything.

"Except we do not feel shame in being bare. This is protoform, the original form we grow within. It is living. Armor is not. It can regenerate and heal. But scars..." The twin trailed a clawed finger along a gray line across black metal. "Never heal."

She looked down upon his thigh and marveled at the gray line. She quickly went onto all fours and traced it with gentleness. "Wow...the metal is so smooth. When humans heal it leaves so many jagged marks. Bumps." She explained.

"That one was from Sideswipe when we first began to train as gladiators."

"What?" She looked up at him in shock. "You're kidding."

"Oh yes, Master had us train and fight each other. His blade tore through my muscle relays and ripped out my protoform. It took a few injections of nannite boosters to regenerate my protoform." He smiled. "He wouldn't let it go for the next solar cycle."

"Your blades can cut through anything, huh?" She looked up at him. Something of kindness, warmth, security, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger out radiated forth from his frame. He was relaxed. He was calm. Content.

"Indeed. When my brother and I first encountered it, we found trouble cutting through Insecticon armor."

"Scary."

"It was." He nodded his helm.

Felicity stood up causing Sunstreaker to raise his hands behind her in case she fell. She smiled upon the protective gesture. She placed both hands on his chest and looked at each gray mark. Some jagged and others smooth. Some were straight and others blotches.

"Plasma burns." He explained feeling her nimble hands trace over such a scar. His frame seemed to have practically sighed upon the touch. She smiled knowing how much it was making him relax. She was glad her mere human self could offer something to his true form that he enjoyed. She was glad he trusted her. She touched another one and narrowed her eyes. "A piece of your protoform is missing here." Her fingers easily fit into the crevice.

"That is after I was no longer given supplements and enhancers from the gladiatorial rings. In other words when I was a new Autobot. My frame had difficulty healing that injury."

"You were on illegal steroids?"

Sunstreaker scoffed, gently causing a billow of heat from his chest vents to blow onto her. She wrinkled her nose. "Whatever your human mind can compare to, then yes. We had to survive somehow Felicity."

"Is that why you are so strong!?" She looked up at him excited that she may have found another piece to his beautiful puzzle.

This time it was a flashy grin that proved to belong to his twin instead, spread upon his lips. "Very good."

She tapped at his chest with a hard thunk of her fist. "No wonder why you are so brave. Brave as in stupid. Please don't forget you're not invincible."

"I remind myself that every time I fight, Felicity."

She looked back at where her hands were on his chest. "Your spark."

Sunstreaker tilted his helm. "Mhm?" He placed the small little human on his hand and brought her closer to his chest. She held onto his thumb before leaning forward and planting her hands just below his neck and shoulders.

The rising sun was now cleared over the mountains and allowed more light to pour onto them. It was harder to see the glow as compared to when he first took his armor off. "Still beautiful just as I remembered it."

"It's still a little broken."

"Not anymore, so don't say that." She brushed her hand across the marred plating so close to his spark.

He bowed his helm forward causing her to back away slightly in alarm. What was he-oh. She let out a huff of laughter as he pressed his forehelm against hers so delicately and carefully. She crinkled her nose upon the silly looking gesture. She placed her hands on his nose and laughed.

"Your heartbeat was something I could never forget."

She raised her chest and pressed it close to the side of his helm minding his delicate audial fins. "Like this?" She rumbled.

He sighed raising her just a bit higher. That sound. He nodded his helm ever so slightly. "Like that."

Hesitantly she reached out to the helm fin and trialed fingers across the vents. Sunstreaker froze and fought the sudden urge to recoil away.

"Are they-?"

"Yes, very." A hot breathy tone.

She kept her chest where it was. "So this tickles?"

"No, pleasant. Once again."

A soft smile. "I'm glad..."

She backed away lowering her hands. Sometimes a little too much physical stimulus could overwhelm the mind easily. Sunstreaker lowered her back down onto his lap. "You can put your armor back on Sunny."

He nodded his helm as if truly appreciating the permission.

"It was very kind of you. To let me see."

"Perhaps another time I can show you more. I think...I would like that a lot." He admitted with a soft huff of laughter as he shifted both chest plating back in their place. He bowed his helm with a sigh. He was safe again. Protected.

"Me too." She looked away from him for a moment before pursing her lips. "I don't mean to ruin the moment but I would absolutely love a coffee, no scratch that. A latte. And yes you are pulling up to the fanciest coffee house here and ordering me one. I'm still in my pajamas."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics clicking his shoulder armor back into place in no particular hurry. He raised an optic ridge. He reached into a subspace pocket and brought out a little bundle. A basket of sorts and presented it to Felicity. "How about we stay here for a while longer? I still haven't stretched out all that much."

Felicity widened her eyes upon the bundle. "You planed this all along didn't you?" She sat down on her legs deciding quickly to stay. Drawing her hair back, she peeked into the basket. (Healthy) snacks and drinks were packed neatly. The sun was now shining and the dew upon the ground and leaves were forming. A blanket was packed at the bottom. Perfect for laying on the wet ground.

"A quick something before I left. I told you I couldn't recharge." He looked down at her in thanks. "I appreciate your admiration." He leaned back crossing his arms over his chest in pride.

* * *

"What are you _doing_?" Felicity stood up backing away upon the similar sound of metal on metal sliding.

Sunstreaker forgot such a sound was frightening to others and looked down at her in apology. "I'm sorry. I'm stretching." He tried to make it sound as innocent as possible. The woman's eyes flicked from the edge of one of the silver blades and then to him. "Uh...huh..." She said stiffly. "With your blades?"

The mech tilted his helm, lowered onto one knee, and showed the shining edge to her. She backed away with a squeak and flinched.

"You know I would never hurt you." He said insulted. And rightfully so.

She opened her eyes and relaxed upon those words. She nodded her head. "Just the last time I heard such a sound it...wasn't exactly pleasant."

"I know. I just only want to show you."

She swallowed thickly looking to her side seeing the blade being held so steadily. No shake or any movement. So skillfully held. From the top of his wrist the blade stuck out. Sheathing plating was pushed aside. She could see no seams where the blade would fold. Upon the blade were the same glyphs upon his protoform except they were harsher and more curved. Alien. Hesitantly she reached out as if the beauty hypnotized her.

"Felicity, no." He warned.

She recoiled back.

"If this can cut through living metal, just a _breath_ can destroy your flesh." He sounded proud. Of course. Being in possession of such deadly blades had to be something to be proud of.

"What do those glyphs mean?" She swallowed.

And that is when he pulled the blade away from her standing back as he gently flowed the blade through the air. It whistled gently. A song of deadly beauty. "My brother and I could never translate the words. Our creators said it was to describe our role to one another and that's all I remember. They never had a chance to tell us. Sideswipe had it on his blades too."

The woman went back to her blanket and sat down watching him carefully. "I'm sorry. It must eat at you everyday."

"I will find out one day or another." Soon he was lost in his own little world. She too became lost, watching as Sunstreaker hacked at the air and swung his blade performing simple attacks and defensive stances. She soon became relaxed. He would never hurt her. Of course.

"Whoa..." Felicity placed a grape in her mouth ever so slowly. A streak of light cut across the blade reflected into her eyes.

He didn't stop. She was mesmerized by the sound his blades made when they cut through the air. The light shining off of the metal so enrapturing. A deadly whistle that sent shivers down her spine. Faster the attacks came and she found herself more excited as time went on.

"Back in the pits, it was all about performing. A dance of sorts." He commented barely sounding out of breath.

Felicity soon realized this was done purposely. Sunstreaker was a fiend of movement and deadly precision. It was integrated deep into his frame to be beautiful and visually pleasing. As a gladiator he was bred and brought up to be handsome. Attractive. Lovely. Death itself. All for the credits and entertainment.

"Please the crowd, you please the Pit Master." He spat the words as he spun striking a blade deep into the dusty soil. Felicity jumped, gasping. Not in fear but a stunning conclusion to his performance.

"Please the Pit Master and your life would be promised..."

_"Swear to me that you will serve me and I alone and I will promise you your lives. You will never die in that arena as long as you answer to me."_

_"And if not?"_

Sunstreaker shook his helm placing a hand on the back of his neck.

_"I will end you by killing your brother."_

"Sunstreaker?"

He looked down at the tiny human before him. The grapes in her hand were lowered, forgotten as she gazed up at him in worry. "You alright? This happened back when we were downtown..." She was having trouble coming back to reality.

"My neck, that's all. Something glitching." He was unaware of the effect of his performance had done to her. He was just stretching.

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh. Okay. Just make sure Ratchet sees it though." She said hesitantly raising the grapes to eat them again. She exhaled as if she was holding her breath.

Sunstreaker sheathed his blades. He raised an arm to stretch it out. He tilted his helm. The burn went away. "I will." He looked out onto the city below and struggled to not strike the nearest rock to release the pent up anger within him.

* * *

He was finally contented with his frame being stretched out and soon transformed back into his vehicle mode. His holoform appeared nearby. Felicity watched as Sunstreaker hesitantly sat down next to her upon the blanket. She took another bite of panini so expertly made. "I didn't even know you knew how to cook. I didn't even know I had stuff to make this. And you did this all in the middle of the night?""

Sunstreaker smirked coming closer to her, glad that she was enjoying the sandwich. "N.E.S.T. has taught me many things. How soldiers in general eat frozen dinners for every meal. Lennox taught me some things and I've been useful as a sort of alien chef as you would say. For my own entertainment, of course."

"Uh, huh. I bet he _would_ know how to cook. He has a family back home." She set aside the sandwich and wiped her hands and mouth off. Before she spoke she swallowed her food. "So you did do other things besides be a solider boy there. See, it couldn't be all that bad..." A strong breeze blew by them casting strands of hair in her face. She looked away and pried them away. A trouble expression fell over her.

"You were not there." He confessed slowly sitting down in front of her.

Her food and anything else was forgotten. They had this strange power between them. When they got so close it was always just them. Dark strands of hair that were waving in the wind were being begged to be touched. Almost immediately she took his hair into her hands and brushed it. The smooth strands comforted her and relaxed her. She hadn't noticed how Sunstreaker had frozen.

She was quiet for the longest time simply stroking it. Before she knew it she was braiding it. "You really did miss me..." She breathed in this sort of relief.

His voice was breathy. "Of course I did Felicity. Why would you ever doubt?"

Felicity shook her head. "Remember, I over-think too much." She laughed sadly.

It was silent for a long while and soon enough she had finished the braid. It was messy allowing some of his bangs to hang over his face. Slowly he leaned back and lay his head in her lap looking up at her with crystal blues that sparkled in the sun. His bangs perfectly framed his face and fell over his eyes. She hated the lack of response from him. But loved the way he was looking at her.

She swallowed dryly looking down to him. His eyes were now closed.

Felicity wanted to simply touch him, explore his holoform that was beyond beauty. _He_ was beyond beauty. Gentle fingertips danced across his beautiful face, on his eye lids, nose, his lips, and then cheeks.

Sunstreaker opened his eyes slowly, raised a hand to her face, and immediately remembered last night. He lowered it but she brought it back with her own hands brushing her lips across the back of his hand. She closed her eyes. Finally a response.

"Foolish human." He whispered with a smile.

She unknowingly returned the gesture leaning into the touch. "Silly robot."


	17. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Awkward first date conversations ahoy! Also I apologize for another long wait. Right now I'm exhausted and tired and half asleep so blame any errors on Megatron because blaaarg. Enjoy and review my pretties. Also have a happy turkey day as well. XOXO  
**

**Moodsetter: "Tenerife Sea" - Ed Sheeran**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Dinner**

* * *

"I am excited for tonight." Felicity came from the bedroom, her hair down and damp from just taking a shower. A towel was still around her.

Sunstreaker looked over to her, widened his eyes, and then looked away hurriedly. He wasn't expecting her to be _like that_. Human nudity was incomprehensible. It was like taking armor off. All animals were nude why not humans? Where did such a shame come from?

The only reason he looked away was shock. For Felicity to be that comfortable around him meant something. "Are you now?"

Felicity didn't catch the way he tried to keep his voice leveled. She shrugged going back into the bedroom speaking in a slightly louder voice to allow him to hear her better. "You could sound excited too."

He swallowed hard going back to looking through the old magazines on the coffee table. "Well, Mr. Lombardi's first impression wasn't all that _exciting_ or reassuring." He hummed arching a brow.

"Italians are just like that. They're like natural fathers. Any friend that's a female will be placed under his protective wing." She laughed from the bedroom.

Sunstreaker didn't respond back. He just simply kept to reading his magazine. But for whatever reason he was solely focusing on the advertisements for beauty products or the samples of cologne he liked to smell.

As a matter of fact, he felt quiet nervous.

He closed the magazine and tossed it back on the table. He sat back in the leather couch and sighed steadily. He nodded his head once to assure himself.

"Sunny?" She called his name softly.

He hummed peering over the couch, his hair falling over his shoulders delicately. He spun fully seeing her in a ruby red sundress. He had no words at the moment. He would think of them sooner or later. Primus, she looked divine.

Felicity frowned taking his reaction negatively. "You don't like it? I mean, it was on sale so I guess-."

"No. I love it. It looks fantastic on you." He complemented. He stood up from the couch in one smooth motion never taking his eyes off of her. She watched as he came over to her and stood so close. He placed a hand on the strap feeling the fabric. "Polyester?" His nose wrinkled.

"Jeez, sorry." She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance turning around and marching back into the room.

Sunstreaker smirked walking in with an easy stride. Curiously he turned to her closet and placed a single finger on a hanger to move it aside, eyeing the article of clothing up and down. Humans were so creative when it came to their external coverings.

He kept going through each garment not saying a word. He paused upon a green dress that was longer, probably making it just above the knee. He took it out of the closet and placed it on the bed. The holoform continued to go through her dresses. He flipped his hair back, intent on his mission.

Felicity was about to take her dress off but leaned to the side to see what he was so focused on. "What are you doing?"

Sunstreaker paused upon a dress set in the way back of her closet. The tag was still on it. Never worn. "Felicity." His voice was distant. "Try this dress on." He spun around the dress held by the hanger. "Please." He looked up from the dress to her.

"Sunny, it doesn't fit." She frowned.

He narrowed his eyes upon the dress and then her body. "Are you sure?" An eyebrow was arched.

"I think I gained some weight. I placed it in the back because it...yeah." She cupped her elbow with her palm. She was suddenly ashamed and no longer felt like dressing up. She felt people of her size never looked very fabulous in dresses. The uncomfortableness. It was a sort of sickness in the pit of her stomach. It didn't go away so easily.

With a determined expression he took it off of the hanger, ripped the tag off, and marched his way over to her.

"Sunny! I can't return it now."

"Good."

Felicity backed away from him. "No. I'm not-" He plopped the dress on the bed gently and delicately zipped her dress down in one smooth motion. She froze upon the contact. She felt terrified, excited, and so exposed.

"Trust me, Felicity." He mumbled quietly. "I...trusted you."

She took in a steady breath. He slipped the straps off of her shoulders one by one, eyes tracing her sun kissed skin. He tilted his head, trailing fingertips over her shoulder blades and back, tracing the beautiful creases her body fat made around them and her back. Delicate, light, careful touches.

A whisper of foreign admiration and curiosity hit her. The bond. _Sunny._

She shook, her breath hitching. "Sunny, stop."

He pulled his hand back and creased his eyebrows in concern. "Felicity I'm not-"

"Please...Sunny...I kn-know- but..."

Upon her begging and shaky voice did he truly stop. He lowered his hands and backed away. Without another word he nodded his head once and walked out of the room. Felicity stared after him with watery eyes and looked down to the ground.

* * *

Felicity stood frozen. Her heart still pounded in her chest and she was gently clasping the straps in her hands. What was that? What was _this_? She took in a breath and it burned. Was she holding it? Was she panting? Was she even breathing or floating? Those touches were beautiful and lovely. Something delicate and something she should have trusted. She now understood how Sunstreaker felt this morning. _It was pleasant._

Felicity looked at the dress he wanted her to try on. Hair came undone from behind her ear and draped over her eyes as she looked down on it. The woman slipped the dress off allowing it to pool at her feet. She stepped out of it and lifted the other dress.

* * *

Sunstreaker held his face looking up at the ceiling. The frag was he thinking? What the frag was wrong with him? He scrubbed his hands down his face and clenched them into fists momentarily wanting to punch something.

He looked to his side, chest heaving. He could have broken such delicate trust he had with her. He could have overstepped that thin line by a mile. How dare he touch her when she did not want to be touched? How dare he not ask permission?

The holoform froze. Was that perfume he smelled? Ginger...orange...? He turned around and there before him was Felicity. Her hair messily pinned up delicately by bobby pins. Gold string chain earrings dangled from her ears. He turned fully towards her. She wore the dress he wanted her to at least try on. A deep, rich, emerald green shimmered from the material that flowed at her hips and just above her knees as she moved. The top was fitted to her size.

"It's a bit..._tight_ but..." She shrugged flattening the front of her dress. White gladiator sandals completed her look.

Spectacular. Gorgeous. Perfection.

"I told you it would fit..." He breathed looking at her in awe. A _goddess_.

Felicity smiled her cheeks turning a pink hue. "I guess so."

Sunstreaker took a step closer and she took in a breath. He stopped. "Felicity..."

"It's alright. It was okay." She nodded her head. "You know I like your protoform, so how does my human skin feel...?" It sounded weird coming out of her mouth but made sense in her mind.

Sunstreaker chuckled walking forward. He gently reached forward to fix the thick strap over her shoulder. "Unique." His eyes softened, lips parting. How could someone love another so unconditionally? How? He had to know. Perhaps he was learning. Right here and now. How she loved him. How he...

Felicity placed a hesitant hand on his chest. "Are you ready?"

In return the mech smirked a loud rev coming from below them. "Always."

She shook her head with a soft smile. "Of course."

* * *

Sunstreaker slowed to a stop. "I'm sorry I had to park so far away." He looked around. "Apparently you were telling the truth." He rumbled indicating the parked cars along both sides of the hilly road.

Felicity smiled. Her excitement was growing. "This place is a hit. It's almost impossible to find parking."

Sunstreaker's holoform flickered out suddenly. Felicity knew what he was doing.

She laughed. A sweet sound to Sunstreaker's audials. "Oh, wear a suit. I have never seen you in one. With the napkin in the pocket. Or oh, a tie...how about a rose?" She ticked off all the possibilities.

Sunstreaker's holoform flickered back into existence. His hair was down but tamed and neatened. A black suit donned his strong figure. Felicity was too busy gazing upon him to move.

He smiled before a napkin was placed in his breast pocket. "I rather keep it classic." He said proudly.

She smiled tilting her head. "You look quite dapper if I do say so myself."

Sunstreaker gave her a smirk that was worth a million dollars as he stepped out of the driver's seat. In return Felicity went to open the door but it locked. "Sunny…?" She asked.

Only when he was outside on her side did it unlock. Only for him to open. A hand was offered to her as he stepped to the side. Felicity blushed. This was something new that made her heart flutter. She looked up into those blue crystals eyes she fell so hard for. He bowed slightly as she took his hand and helped her out of the low sitting seat. "You look divine as well, Felicity.

Her face turned a pink hue and an electric shock went up her spine upon the compliment. "Thank you." She murmured, hardly trying to smooth over a nervous giggle.

Sunstreaker merely bowed again and offered his arm to her. She took it hesitantly and slowly pressed herself close to his side as they began to walk. She sighed loving how close she was to him. How real the fabric of his suit felt. How his holoform sent little shocks of electricity to her skin. It was all so lovely and something she had grown to love so much about him. So strong. Safe. Comforting.

"Is it usually this warm this time of night?" She was startled from the rumbling voice above her. So lost in her thoughts... She forgot how his voice was so deep, so close.

"Sometimes. We might have been lucky this night." She shrugged one shoulder. "It gets cold sometimes only because we're near the water. Depends on the direction of the wind."

Speaking of the wind, closer and closer they walked towards the restaurant, the smell of garlic and other delicious scents wafted past them. The red carpet was rolled out from the entrance freshly swept by, no doubt, Mrs. Lombardi.

Couples arrived in fancy entire and families were dressed up for a fancy night out. Children were even well behaved. White string lights hung from the entrance and canopy that was over the red carpet giving a soft glow and pleasant atmosphere. The outside courtyard was packed with humans sitting and enjoying their dinners, desserts, or a glass of wine.

Sunstreaker hummed. "You were very lucky to catch Mr. Lombardi's eye. He may have more money than you."

"Again, with the money." Felicity shook her head. He smiled, "No. Most of the money is placed back into the restaurant, goes to his family, or donations to local charities. He's a very humble man with a not so humble past." She gestured to her fingers indicating that ring he wore at all times and the tattoos faded with age.

"Even the worst of men can become pure once again." Sunstreaker mused.

Felicity looked up to him with a soft expression. "Sun…**" **A loud laughter burst through the night interrupting what Felicity was about to say. A smile bloomed across her face.

Mr. Lombardi himself was at the entrance welcoming one and all to a night that would be remembered. Currently he was gently hugging an elderly man. With kisses to both cheeks, a gentle clap on his shoulder, and a few choice words of Italian, he shuffled his way inside.

A breeze blew past them that was pleasant to Felicity but chilling to even Sunstreaker's holoform as Mr. Lombardi looked straight at them, as if they had neon lights blinking above them. A laugh louder than before and excited Italian flowed from his mouth.

Before they were even on the red carpet that led to the entrance, they were both enraptured in a rib busting hug. "Felicity, amico mio! I am so glad you came!"

He turned to Sunny and looked him up and down. "And Sonny, what a fine young man you are. Surely he has treated you well so far?" An underlying threat to his happy tone made Sunstreaker worry for his well being for only a moment before a harsh hand slapped him on the back sending him reeling forward and coughing.

Felicity covered her mouth as she giggled. "From this morning? Of course Papa."

"I hope you have come with your appetites because the wife and I have something speciale for you oh, si, si, si, entra!"

Mr. Lombardi abandoned his post at the entrance to lead the couple inside. A few onlookers were looking upon them with warm smiles and laughter. A gentle burly arm was placed around Felicity and a large hand was clasped on the back of Sunstreaker's neck, ensuring that Mr. Lombardi would not lose them in a sea of people and tables.

Waiters and waitresses dressed in suits and ties expertly navigated and swayed past them spinning with the trays in their hand as if they were dancing to a happy tune in a musical. The atmosphere was uplifting and homey. The smell of garlic, olive oil, and other spices filled the air, much stronger than outside.

Not a single person in here was not smiling at one point or another.

It was so foreign to the mech. How could one place hold so much positivity? Sunstreaker definitely noticed the smile that was starting to bloom across his face. Felicity did as well when she peaked over to him to make sure he was alright.

Eagerly, they were placed a ways from the family rooms and in the back of the restaurant where tables for two were set up. It was quieter but the rumbling from the voices in the other rooms set a monotone background noise that was pleasant. A table that was covered by a small white and burgundy table cloth with a candle set in the center was awaiting them. Felicity smiled upon the little set up. It was plain and not overbearing. Just what she knew Papa Bardi would do.

He released Sunny's neck abandoning him to sit Felicity down in her seat. Bravely Sunstreaker stopped him. placing a polite hand up to stop him. "Allow me, um, Papa Bardi."

The Italian man narrowed his eyes upon him before a bark of laughter exploded from him.. "Buon uomo! I like you more and more, Sonny!"

Felicity sat down in her seat and was gently pushed in by Sunstreaker. She looked up to him as he rounded to sit across from her.

"Now that you two are settled I will bring out the bottle of our best _vino toscano_. Remember, Felicità, this night is on us." He kissed the top of her head. "It is so good to see you smile again. Remember that," He started, turning to the holoform. "Sei la causa di tale luminosità."

Sunstreaker turned to Felicity and an expression she had never seen before crossed his expression. She looked at him in wonderment surprised he understood him. "I know."

He watched as Mr. Lombardi walked away, his eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

"What did he say?"

"That you are happy because of me."

"Oh." Her cheeks burned a pink hue. She cleared her throat. "So? How do you like it?"

"It's….new. Cozy and uplifting. I can't remember the last time I sat at a bar or stepped into restaurant of sorts." Her blushing told all.

"Well, here you are now."

Sunstreaker looked around the room. "Where are your works of art?"

Felicity looked around as well, narrowing her eyes. "Hmn, they must be in the family rooms. That's okay though! I can show you another time or before we leave tonight. Can I also say, Papa Bardi was impressed by that gentleman move?"

He smirked. "He reminds me of Master." He remarked looking back to Felicity.

Upon doing so she was smiling. "He does?"

He leaned forward pushing himself closer to the table and looking down to the candle between them. He looked up and around the room. There was another couple silently sitting together hands clasped across the table. Another was looking away from one another in silence. Another pair hadn't touched their bottle of wine yet.

"Master was corrupted and unclean. He was a trader, sorry a _black market_ trader. Big difference. But Mr. Lombardhi is someone he could have been if he had not fallen under Hypogeum's spell."

"He took care of you?" She tilted her head. Sunstreaker looked back at her. "In his own reluctant way. We grew on him. Sideswipe liked the mech. He always teased him. Got in trouble for it too. Stupid slag...You didn't want to be on the receiving side of his heated glossa."

"I bet. I have seen Mr. Lombardi yell. It's terrifying! Italians are just scary in general. My friend has an Italian mother. You know you're screwed when you're a twenty something year old and you still fear your full name being said aloud."

Sunstreaker smirked upon her giggle. "I don't remember much of my creators, or parents…they were a blur I suppose. But Sideswipe…" His smiled disappeared.

Felicity reached across the table and forced his hand to be held gently by hers. "Tell me more Sunstreaker, I want to know." She smiled her tone light and happy. "Let his memory be happy. I think it's what he would want, yeah?" She suggested lightly.

"But this night is…"

"_Our_ night. Tell me about your creators." The word was becoming easier to say rather than parents.

He looked up to her and bit his lip. "My carrier, Odyssis and my mech creator, Zion...they..." He trailed off shaking his helm with a reluctant smile. "Helpless romantics. They fell in love at first sight. Zion chased her down until she said yes to a cube of energon."

"Pretty names..." She smiled with a giggle. "Oh my God that's too cute."

"Those are not their real names. They are names that translated into your language." He groaned. "To you. Being the creation? Not so much. Embarrassing."

Sunstreaker smiled upon making her laugh. What a wonderful feeling it was to be the cause of a smile bursting out loud.

"When they found out they were going to have us...Primus, they never stopped telling us how much they loved each of us. How happy they were. Sideswipe was created from my spark. They were expecting me not Sideswipe."

"A happy surprise." She supplied.

He ticked his head back and forth. "Twins are very rare. So rare, some see it as a curse, some see it as a miracle. Only a handful of us remain."

She crinkled her nose in distaste. "That's not fair...Humans can have twins as well. Or more. It's really amazing actually."

"Your reproduction cycle is one I rather not speak about. I only tolerate humans, remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh hush you. Do you have your mother's optics? Or do you have your father's charm?"

Sunstreaker barked out a laugh that clearly surprised her. She hadn't know how sassy she was then. It was perfect. "Primus, no. Sideswipe took after creator. I took after my carrier. I have my creator's hands. Sideswipe and I both have his optics. Optics that she fell for. She never forgot to remind us of that fact, trust me."

She brushed a thumb over his hand. "They sound so wonderful. I would have loved to have met them."

"They would adore you. Zion would never get over how small you are and carrier would always fret over you. Primus, she did it enough to me and Sides..."

"That's what mothers do." She said gently.

"..What she _did_." He quietly murmured, his smile disappearing. She caught onto it.

"No, skip over _that_. Talk about something else." Felicity said sternly.

Sunstreaker snorted a soft breath of laughter looking away. Another topic to speak about? The first thing that came out of his mouth? "I have a box containing Sideswipe's belonging in my subspace..."

He looked up knowing she had no real reply to that.

"Oh?"

He paused. "At the time the Decepticons attacked he had our carrier's emerald and our creator's ruby. A crest they wore on their helms. It was for decoration but Sideswipe made it a game to steal and hide it from them. A silly thing really." He smiled. "Drove them crazy."

"I bet." She commented shakily. The light air seemed to have disappeared. But she was seemingly determined. He smiled shakily as well.

"I have his slingshot, a Decepticon plasma pistol he hung onto. It has no energy left so I have no idea why he hung onto it. It was good for butting Decepticons in the optic though. A rust stick he fed to a petro dog each morning. I told him to stop doing that but apparently he didn't. We had to save every portion we had. A communication line number of a femme he meant to call, some minerals, bullet shells with metal shavings inside from where ever we served on each of the fronts...a few grenades...spare issued weapons..."

The more he went on the more the smile disappeared.

He went silent. His stare becoming distant. "When he…offlined. I had his frame melted down." A long pause as his stare become more distant.

Felicity bit her lower lip gently. "Sunny..."

"I cut the blades from his wrists and took everything he ever had in his subspace pockets. I wanted no one to desecrate his frame. So, I destroyed it. Melted him down to slag. I only open _t__hat box_ when I absolutely have to. His blades are wrapped and sealed. They're safe with me...they're safe..."

He looked up to Felicity and was surprised to see a barely there smile. "Why do you smile?" He was genuinely curious and confused. She would have a different sort of reaction any other time so why now?

Felicity shook her head a light laugh coming from her. "When I was little I would always hide my parents car keys. It was funny until they were late for work."

Sunstreaker tilted his head trying to see what she was truly saying. Such a remark threw him off. Then, it clicked. "Sideswipe merely did it because carrier and creator allowed him to. It kept him quiet. He liked shiny things."

"Liked shiny things, huh? How did her ever not stab himself in the optic then?" She lolled her head.

Sunstreaker tilted his head. He finally realized what she was doing. He felt something well in his spark upon remembering his brother in such a positive manner. He always thought of the negatives along with such memories. How could he ever live on if that is all he did when ever he thought of his brother? And upon that realization did Sunstreaker truly have an awakening. All this time he had been living in such a darkness...he forgot the light that was his brother.

"Sunstreaker...I would have done the same, if I had a brother...and..." She shook her head looking for words. "I think Sideswipe wouldn't have really cared. I mean..."

"I know. That is why I did it." He swallowed. "He would have done the same if it were me."

"Tell me more about him." She cut in.

A smile to smooth over that transition. Sunstreaker hated that smile. The same genuine smile where she knew she was right about something. When she got cocky. Or when she just knew he would fall into each trap or set up unknowingly. It was wonderful. How could he be so drunk on this human before him to allow her to do that? Normally he was so alert always watching and determining anothers' words. When he was with her those determinations never came to mind.

His awed stare upon her was broken when Papa Bardi walked into the room and caught him off guard again. "Here you are." The wine he had promised was opened with a quiet pop.

Felicity unclasped her hand from Sunny but seamlessly the Italian man grabbed her hand and placed it back in Sunnys. He continued to open the bottle of wine and pour two glasses. "Carry on, I miei amici."

"Thank you." They both said in a thankful tone.

"Well…" He had to clear his throat. He was so caught unaware. Where was he?

"Sideswipe. Tell me more." She reminded him gently, not paying any mind to the deep crimson drink.

"Sideswipe…he was almost the opposite of me. What you would call perhaps the yin to my yang." He ticked his head this way and that not too sure if that was the right term. The wine was his visual fixation for now. He broke off getting lost trying to find the next words. He couldn't shut down now...

She took a sip of the wine and hummed in a pleasant tone. It was delicious. And that is what made Sunstreaker look up to her. "You like it?"

"I love it." She suddenly frowned, saddened. "I don't mean to cut you off but, you can't drink or eat can you?"

Sunstreaker shook his head with a smirk. "No, you may have my drink if you like."

"You can say you're not a drinker Sunny, but what will you say when he gives you dinner? You _can not_ deny food from an Italian." She whispered dramatically.

He shrugged. "Eat some of my plate. It will look like I ate some of it. I will tell him I filled up on the wine."

She raised her glass to take another sip. "Then act buzzed when he comes."

"...Excuse me?"

She lowered her glass. "Oh, jeez, what do you call your alcohol equivalent?"

"High Grade?" He supplied slowly arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Wait, do you guys get drunk?"

"Overcharged?" It arched further. Humor began to spread across his expression.

She backed away in her seat taking her glass of whine in her hand. "You have a term for everything don't you?"

Sunstreaker suddenly liked this little game. "Try me."

"Home."

"Living sector."

"Hmm, Bathroom."

"Wash Racks."

"Baby food."

"Low-grade."

"Sex." A sip.

"Interface."

She choked on her wine. "Holy good Lord you guys can have sex? I mean, you just told me your parents- but how, what? Is this even _an appropriate topic for dinner_?"

The smirk on his face grew more and more. "We have equipment similar to your-."

"_Alright_! Check please!" She said raising her hand and pretending to get up from her seat.

Sunstreaker smirked even more, perfect white teeth showing. He tugged her back down into her seat. The other couples were watching by now but turned away with judging stares. They paid no mind. She chuckled slapping his hand away.

He shrugged. "Going back to what you were saying before. I will not act buzzed." He gently told her. "But I will seem very pleased with tonight's meal."

"Just make him happy and you're golden. Give me a kiss for good measure."

It was his turn to balk. "A what?"

She gave him a deadpanned look a strand of hair coming undone from one of her bobby pins. "Don't play dumb with me..."

"I am not."

She narrowed her eyes at him before finishing her glass of wine. He saw something flick across her expression. Hurt? Disappointment? It came and went too fast for him to tell. He didn't dwell on it. _Much_.

"The bond has been a bit inactive." She said quietly. "Is everything alright?"

Sunstreaker sighed. "When I am like this I rather not have you feel the whiplash of it. Sideswipe hated that. But he lived with it. No offense, but I don't think that sort of strain would be good for your little human heart."

She smiled laughing lightly. "I have the biggest heart you have ever seen, don't give me that either."

"Of course." He smirked gently. He looked at his glass of wine and poured some of the liquid into her glass. She watched fixated on the stream.

"Are _you_ alright?"

"What do you mean?"

She flicked her eyes up to him, hair coming lose from behind her ear and few of her bobby pins. It was beautiful in his eyes. She placed her hands on her lap.

"You came here, to visit me, because something was wrong, you haven't necessarily told me point blank. Only little clues, but...Sunny...I can only pick up pieces to your puzzle that make a picture. What is your picture?" She whispered her eyes looking up to him.

It almost caught his breath. It was innocent and...helpless. She had already done so much to fix him and perhaps as much as she could do as a human...perhaps if she were Cybertronian. By Primus he would have given her his spark. Begged her to take him as a spark mate. And then she could see everything that was him. Just through the bond they would have.

It made him catch his artificial breath upon these thoughts. Thoughts he didn't even knew he had of her. Did he truly think of her that way?

When she had called him that night crying and begging him to just speak while he did the same, was that pain in his spark the same as he was feeling now? What she felt as well? The incapability to love her?

Sunstreaker felt dizzy. That word. That word he avoided the moment she said it to him when she said goodbye to him. Love. Love. _Love_. It repeated in his mind over and over. His holoform was frozen as his thoughts raced.

Look at her. He thought to himself. Look at the beauty before you. Look at what you can't have.

Sunstreaker fought a growl. No, he could have her because she was determined to have him. He flinched away upon a hand upon his cheek. But he realized it was only Felicity. Soft human flesh caressing his artificial self. It was wonderful. He leaned back into the touch. She was leaning over the table concern and fear in her eyes.

"Had I gone too far?" He hated how she knew it wasn't his holoform "freezing up". She couldn't buy that excuse now.

Sunstreaker shook his head. "Never." He whispered. "Not far enough..."

She leaned closer and Sunstreaker found himself reaching out to caress her own face. Beautiful and soft. Her hazel eyes glistened in the light of the candle as she leaned closer over it. The color of her dress, her hair, her lips so soft...they opened barely allowing a shaky breath to escape.

Hazel eyes flicking to his lips and eyes so drunkenly.

In the background Mr. Lombardi came into the room with a smile presenting two plates of dinner meant for them. Behind him another waiter came to present their side dish. The man stopped in his tracks upon seeing the two coming so close. He hissed to back up and come later to not disturb a critical moment. With his own curiosity he remained peeking in the doorway, but a sudden female Italian squealed for him to go away. He cursed and did as he was told reluctantly.

They didn't hear it. They only saw one another. Leaning so close. Irresistible. _Closer_. He had to be closer to her.

"Sunny..." She breathed.

Sunstreaker brushed a thumb over her cheekbone and nodded his head. "I need you. Forever."

"You don't mean that." She laughed in a disbelieving voice. Voice so soft.

"I do."

"_Prove it_."

Sunstreaker looked down to her lips his parting ever so slightly. He closed his eyes and she did in return.

At that moment the glass of wine on his side of the table tilted and spilled over. He backed away upon the sound and blinked rapidly his breath was uneven and scared.

He looked up to Felicity still left hanging. Disappointment. Hurt. "Felicity...I..."

She smiled ticking her head. And just like that it was erased from her expression. "Well, isn't this something out of a movie...huh?" She chuckled sadly.

He cursed himself forever a thousand times. He should have just...He could have-. Then and there proved how much she meant to him. He wanted to walk away and punch a wall upon his foolery.

Mr. Lombardi came into the room and frowned upon the wine glass on the floor. He waved over to a waiter who immediately cleaned the spill up. Sunstreaker was quick to apologize but he held up a stern hand. "No worries, Sonny. When I was your age love was very heated and nothing but the woman across from you was the il fuoco nei tuoi occhi. Si, I remember..."

"For the love of God Papa, give the poor children their meals. They will turn cold just like their hearts if you don't feed them! Oi!" She rushed in with the two plates of dinner along with the side dishes of lavish salads. For an older woman she had balance of a yoga master and the agility of an angry Italian mother. She said a quick thank you to the waiter that cleaned the mess up and gave him the kindest smile to befall such a heated woman.

She placed the plates in front of them and backed away pulling on Mr. Lombardi by his ear. "Enjoy you two! Give me a shout if you need _anything_. Come you..."

"But amore mio, I was but only-!"

"Niente ma! Il tuo culo grasso torna in cucina!" She snapped with a whack on his head.

Felicity chuckled upon their loud arguments disappearing into the murmur of the crowds beyond and turned to Sunstreaker who was looking at her. "Sunstreaker. It's okay. Really...You always beat yourself up for no reason."

He sighed long and heavy. It was true. He decided to just forget about it. Move on. So many confusing feelings and not enough words to describe them.

He looked down to his plate and jumped. Felicity froze looking at him. "What, what is-?"

"What in Primus's name is this?" He said in horror upon the hellish red creature upon his plate.

Felicity hid a smile and laugh behind her cloth napkin. "It's called Lobster. A crustacean creature found right in the bay nearby. It's what humans call seafood."

"It's hideous."

"Sunny, don't be rude." She chuckled giving him a playful warned eye.

"It looks like an Insecticon." He picked at the eye not know what it truly was.

"It looks like a lobster." The woman insisted.

"Primus on high, humans are strange…."

"And yet you are with me." Felicity laughed digging into her lasagna. She took a bite and chew smiling upon the taste. "You should hear the other delicacies other cultures have. The Portuguese eat the stomachs of those you know?"

"_What_?" He looked away from the dish and to the bowl of colorful assorted greens. "At least the salad looks good."

"If you ate human food, I bet you would be a vegan. Or a vegetarian at least." Another bite.

"If I were human. Stop there. Because I am not." He huffed looking back at her.

"Sometimes I wish you were." She quietly whispered.

Sunstreaker looked back at her poking at a cherry tomato in her salad. "Sometimes I wish you were Cybertronian." He confessed.

So he was correct. She did have the same longing as him.

She looked up with a smile that told all.


	18. The Point of No Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I bet you five dollars you are going to leave a comment. *sips her wine* Enjoy~**

**Moodsetter: "I Won't Give Up" - Jason Mraz**

** "Miss You" - B. Fleischmann**

** "Magnets" - Disclosure ft. Lorde**

* * *

**Chapter 13 The Point of No Return**

* * *

Lisa walked through the halls, her hair down. Her footfalls were quick, heavy, determined as she made her way. Soldiers and other humans alike looked at her in concern and worry. Some in fear.

Lisa King. Known to be the stone cold woman of human relations between Sector Seven and N.E.S.T. A woman not known to show emotion, was cracked. Silent tears that were quick to be rid of fell from her red and puffy eyes. She made her way down another hall and made no hesitation to knock before entering.

Before her Lennox looked up in surprise not expecting someone to come bursting through his office door. Her lips quivered and she ticked her head as a sob escaped her. "I did something, Lennox. I did something terrible." She sobbed.

* * *

"How many stars do you think are out tonight?" Felicity asked clutching Sunstreaker's arms as she looked up to the night sky. Sunstreaker was basically her eyes, her own being too focused on the sky above. He didn't mind. He enjoyed the stars too.

"Millions." He whispered.

"Do you remember...? You fought that Decepticon here and..."

"Yes, I will never forget any battle I fight." Soft murmurs.

She nodded her head once swallowing. She looked back up to the clouds a smile coming back to her lips. one in particular was so bright and beautiful.

Felicity continued to walk at a lazy stride, Sunstreaker not minding whatsoever. They had eaten dinner in no particular rush and left the restaurant with a kiss from both Mr. and Mrs. Lombardi. They seemed all too pleased when they saw how they held hands as they left.

To end the night Sunstreaker took her to Merriweather Park to stargaze and walk around in the almost perfect night. Suddenly she made a displeased sound breaking him out of his thoughts. "Oh, the clouds are blocking the view." She frowned but quickly recovered. She looked ahead of herself before smiling once again. "Thank you for being my eyes. If it were someone else they would have let me walk into a pole."

"Never." He chuckled.

For a long moment they simply walked down the street and made their way at an easy pace. Street lamps lit up to light their way as they continued to walk.

Felicity looked down at the sidewalk and smiled to herself. She looked up to a quiet Sunstreaker and tilted her head. His face was too serious and strained for her liking. His thoughts were still somewhere else. She smiled gently and stood on her tippy toes. "Hey, I think I'm still picking basil out of my teeth. Can you check for me?" Felicity leaned forward into Sunstreaker's face showing him her teeth with a wicked smile and glittering eyes.

Sunstreaker was caught off guard from the sudden movement. He backed away cringing despite a curl at the corner of his lips. He placed a hand on her shoulder preventing her from coming closer but she still came forward. After all, he wasn't putting up much of a fight. "Yeah, you're fine." He assured quickly. He smoothly stepped off of the sidewalk that she was pushing him off of.

Felicity, however, didn't see him step down off of the sidewalk or the edge of it. With the smile gone and replaced with panic, she tripped over the edge and fell forward.

Sunstreaker was quick to scoop the woman into his arms and as he did they came face to face, bodies pressed together.

Felicity blinked, her face flushed with embarrassment. "That was um- nice catch? Um."

Sunstreaker tilted his head, a still humored curl to his lips as she panicked in his arms. Almost hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her tighter. Experimenting with her reaction.

She paused at the tingling of the holoform coming closer to her skin. "Oh, um, Sunny?" Felicity said in a worried tone. She wasn't fighting back. No. Something told her_ not_ to fight. Was it the bond? That wondrous sensation she felt as she dreamed at night? "Is that you?" She whispered breathlessly.

Sunstreaker was allowing her to be close to him. She looked up into those blue eyes with uncertainty. Was this what he wanted?

"Maybe..." He allowed a chuckle to rumble from his throat as he met her beautiful blue-green eyes. His spark was soaring, his mind was blissful. He was so tense and so free at the same time. She was so perfect. She was so beautiful. So compatible with his body. With him.

"I enjoyed tonight." He confessed quietly and seriously.

Felicity swallowed the lump in her throat as she gazed up at his blue shimmering eyes. The lamppost nearby cast a dark shadow across his face. She wrinkled her nose noticing that his bangs were blocking the light from his face. With a small smile she reached up and brushed the bangs back and giggled.

The light was now outlining his features so perfectly. Her chest was ready to explode. That slight smile on Sunstreaker's lips was just so gorgeous. Her hand was on his cheek, loving how he felt so real and yet electric.

"Me too." She finally answered. "I didn't know you could be the dating type."

"It was a date?" He playfully tilted his head the other way, into her hand, the kind smile growing into a devilish smirk.

She blinked, realizing her fumble. They hadn't considered tonight a date. But just to experience what humans did when they _went on a date_.

Felicity blushed again, realizing the accidental coincidence. "Well, yeah, I guess, if you want it to be." She looked back down to the ground her cheeks turning red. Her hand pulled away slowly.

The holoform placed his forefinger and thumb under her chin and made her look up to him. Felicity didn't fight against him. She bit her lip as another wave of embarrassment came over her.

Sunstreaker allowed his smirk to fall into a gentle expression. He didn't use words to answer her, instead he focused on her eyes. He lifted his hand away from her chin. The holoform tilted his head again but this time he was inviting her to come closer.

Carefully he brushed his hands down her sides. Gentle, trusting touches. She flinched because of her sensitivity about her body size.

"Sunny..." She warned. She suddenly didn't like the uneasy feeling taking over her giddiness. "Trust me." He said gently.

"I do, but..."

"_Trust me _because I trust you."

Felicity was clenching her hands, holding her breath. Her skin was going into spasms. She tried pushing him away, not meaning to. It was instinct to her. She didn't like her weakness to be touched. Felicity whined. Her head spun. Sunstreaker dipped down, pressing warm lips to hers.

She widened her eyes and yelled but it was muffled by his mouth simply pressing against hers. And like a gentle wave her hands were unclenched and up by her sides in shock and confusion.

They shook and fumbled awkwardly but eventually they froze and slowly found their way to his shoulders. Felicity's head was still spinning but filled with a pleasant buzz. Her held in breath was slowly exhaled through her nose. A soft sound came from the holoform before her as she did so, as if to assure her.

Then her body relaxed. Muscles and skin went lack, inviting Sunstreaker to brush his hands along her sides and shoulders. This was trust. This is what he experienced when she touched his true form.

Felicity felt her knees quiver but she was determined to stand tall. She couldn't fight it. Her insecurities, her doubt, her fear, nothing mattered. Just them. Just her and him. She closed her eyes and smiled against the kiss and pressed back welcoming him to explore more.

He grunted in surprised but allowed another sound of approval to come from his throat. Or was that a chuckle? Felicity didn't care. It was glorious. A victory. She pressed her body closer to him. She traveled her hands to his neck, face, and then hair, brushing her fingers through them. She closed her hands gripping the oh so realistic locks in her fists.

Sunstreaker tilted his head allowing her to explore also.

]The little human was soaring. The trust, the love, and the companionship it took to get here with him. A mech so closed and protective of his own mind, allowing her to finally come in. _It was wonderful._

Sunstreaker slowly rubbed his hands up and down her sides. Gently and slowly. Her insecurities embraced and worshiped. He paused at her hips and simply kept them there. He didn't want to overwhelm her. He groaned pressing closer to her.

Finally she backed away, their parting lips making a quiet snap. She stared into his blue eyes for a moment before she tilted her head backwards and laughed. It was giddy and wonderful. Her happiness was poured into a smile as she looked back at Sunstreaker.

He was smiling also but it was unsure and so uncharacteristically timid. She creased her eyebrows in worry but her smile remained. She leaned forward and pressed her head under his chin and hugged him tightly. "Thank you...for letting me in."

Sunstreaker blinked, placing a hand on the top of her head and the other on her back. He kissed her forehead gently. His unsure expression dwindled away. "Thank you for trusting me." He rumbled.

Felicity took in a deep breath and nuzzled her head against his chest. She felt so safe. So warm. So right. In return Sunstreaker rested his head on hers and closed his eyes, rocking them both slightly. It was just her and him. Us. _We_.

Under the soft light of the park lamppost he cherished this moment for as long as he could.

* * *

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Lisa shook her head sitting heavily in the seat across from Lennox. She stared at him. "Sunstreaker is in trouble. And he may as well be dead already. She will_ find him._"

* * *

_::We have found him.::_

* * *

Lennox walked down the hallways, purpose in his step. Behind him a guard was taking Lisa out from his office with force. He had told him to put her in the brig for now. He rushed down the hallway already having commed Optimus short details of the situation. But like she had said, it may have been too late already. "God almighty..." He cursed under his breath.

* * *

Sunstreaker stopped rocking them. And Felicity noticed. His expression changed. Shifted.

He backed away from Felicity her arms remaining up and reaching out to him. She wasn't hurt...but confused. "Sunstreaker? What's wrong? Did I do-?" Sunstreaker shook his head before he creased his eyebrows in pain. A strangled yell came from his throat as he clasped both of his hands onto the back of his neck and fell onto one knee.

Felicity widened her eyes covering her mouth. "Sunstreaker!" Felicity was down next to him in a mere moment. "Oh my God, what's wrong? What-? Your neck!"

Sunstreaker curled on himself hair curtaining his face. He was glad that it was. Tears were coming to his eyes as the burning in his neck climbed. Up his neck, into the base of his head, and then the side of his temple. Tiny daggers. Pulsing pain. His breath was labored as he panted. He didn't want her to see him cry again.

It was too much. His holoform fizzled out against his will, leaving a scared Felicity behind. A frightened yell came from her. She gritted her teeth turning around and getting back on her feet. She set them in determination as she ran towards where she left him last.

* * *

At the edge of the park Sunstreaker transformed. A groan left his frame as he fell onto his knees. This fire in his neck. The needles and knives stabbing him in the side of the helm. He leaned forward venting harshly.

"No..."

The same string of code that was long ago imbedded and dormant was now very well active and responding to an outside source. It scrawled across his vision. Mocking him.

Sunstreaker onlined his optics shaking his helm. "No."

_"Did you find anything?" _They were supposed to be gone. Ratchet deleted-

_ "A string of data. A tracking code...imbedded-processor-. Gladiatorial rings. -Active. -Interrupting your subconscious processing."_

He remembered. _"-recharge kind of subconscious processing."_

_ "-memories? Will they stop now?"_

_ "They should-."_

These memories were not being remembered because of his spark. But because of the burning in his neck that was a tracking node. A device placed into loyal gladiators that served the pits. When they were _born_. Vitals. Where and when. Everything. How their merchandise was tracked and ordered. Because gladiators were slaves to their master. To their Pit Master.

Sunstreaker's optics began to water as the burning became unimaginable. His clawed fingertip bore into the soft metal of his neck ripping into wires and muscle relays. Energon began to seep through his fingers.

"Stop...make it stop..." He begged. From the dark, a hiss of metal of metal. Voices. Kaonite. Harsh and violent in nature.

A monotone rumbling voice. "We have found him."

"Render him immobile but do not kill him." The other informed.

Sunstreaker vented, shaking his helm. He couldn't focus. He couldn't see the blurred mechs as they slowly stalked towards him. Sunstreaker grunted as he got onto all fours.

"Keep the tracker activated. This one is dangerous. His disorientation is to our benefit."

Sunstreaker panted through his mouth. Hot air clouded before him.

"-_streaker_!"

That voice. The golden mech froze before frantically shaking his helm. No, she couldn't. "Get-Stay...back!" He couldn't form words. No matter how many times he reset his optics and tried to shut off pain receptors, the burning in his helm continued and worsened.

"Sunstreaker! Get up!"

"Get _away_!" He bellowed. The other mechs. It was quiet. Why weren't they after him? Why hadn't they-? He looked around at the ground. He couldn't see them. So where…?

A yell shattered all his thoughts. Thoughts were brought back to the first time he heard such a scream. A memory he did not want to relive or visit. _Experience_.

He looked up just as the mech slammed his chain whip onto the ground. Felicity's body was thrown away from the force of the attack. _Red._

Something he never wanted to see on her skin or her beautiful face.

"No..._no_..."

The pain was forgotten. Something else was crawling into the forefront of his helm. Something so familiar he felt so long ago. Something he always embraced and welcomed. He was weak as he got onto his peds. His vision cleared. His mind was set on one thing. Kill. Kill the threat. Protect.

The other mechs turned to him.

His optics became a clear white. "You have no idea what you have just done." The golden mech bit out. Dangerous. Deadly. Unholy.

* * *

Felicity ran, tears streaming down her cheeks. Not from the panic or fear she felt but from the cold wind against her face. She ran as fast as she could carry her body. "Sunny...Sunny..." She chanted as she ran. Why? She didn't really know. It kept her focused. The pain in his neck, his spark, his memories resurfacing so fresh and anew. It wasn't adding up! She needed to fix this. But how? Nothing was fitting right or leading to a solution.

From such a wonderful night to this. There were a series of harsh clicks, whirs, and tones she had heard before and it made her freeze.

She looked around the corner seeing Sunstreaker on all fours holding his neck. Next to him were two dark strange looking mechs she had never seen before. Neither Decepticon nor Autobot. She swallowed and bit back a sob as he chanted desperate and scared words. When was he ever scared? When was her gladiator ever so fearful?

Gladiator.

The chip in his neck. They were after him and using the chip to find him.

From such a dream to a nightmare. The taste of his holoform upon her lips. Electric and wonderful. To something so cold and dreaded.

The tears were now her own. She fidgeted where she was throwing her arms back to yell out his name. He had to get out of there. They wanted him again. _Not again._ She would never allow it. Never allow him to relive such a hell he had no choice in.

She hated how strained his voice was. "Get-Stay-!" She ticked her head in stress as he yelled at her in desperation. No. Not again. She _couldn't do anything_.

Felicity was just a small little human. A mere mortal among the gods. She swallowed harshly as she now had the two hunter's attention. She stood where she was breathing deeply and unsteadily. "That's right. Right here." She whispered. The woman didn't even realize what she was doing. She clenched her hands into fists. Anything to protect him. Anything to prove she wasn't weak. To prove she could protect her gladiator.

At least she could buy him time. She swallowed flicking her eyes to and from the dark Cybertronians and Sunstreaker. She caught his optics with her own watering eyes. He turned to look at her fear in his optics. She smiled yelling at him in determination. "Sunstreaker, _get up_!" She urged her voice cracking and giving out.

She sharply tilted her head up looking at the dark mechs before her. She opened her mouth in fear upon the mech raising a chained, spiked whip. She ran as fast as she could. A moment of wind being broken by metal and then the world exploded. The whip landed on the ground nearby her causing her to trip and skid away from the force of such a blow. She yelled. In fear, pain, and panic.

Her skin burned as she slid across the asphalt of the road. "Oh..." She groaned out. She looked at her hands red and pink with road rash.

The air from the cold night hurt her lungs like tiny knives. Clouds from her breath appeared and disappeared just as fast. Her little heart couldn't handle this. Why. Why was fate doing this? This was not fair…

She had to smile as she heard Sunstreaker voice again. He had to have heard her yell. Of fear and pain. This time the two beings above her focused on the golden gladiator. Yes, her gladiator. Strong Brave. Wonderful.

Otherwise he would not have said those words. He would not have been triggered.

She looked up seeing his strong frame bristling with anger and determination. Energon streamed down his neck and shoulder. It glowed dimly in the night but somehow it was beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful. Deadly.

She focused on those white optics. She nodded her head knowing what was to happen. He told her about this. How he lost control. How he turned into a monster. She smiled, tears burned her eyes once again. But was he truly a monster for protecting what he loved the most? Was he truly a monster if deep down those incentives were good despite the actions being something so terrible?

Felicity got onto her knees and hands. She shook, something warm trickled down the side of her face. She shook her head with a smile.

No.

_He was not a monster. _

The two mechs before him remained silent. They turned to him. The other glanced down at the human before making the silent connection. Leverage. Bait.

The other seemed to have also known without removing their violet optics off of him.

Sunstreaker stalked forward, his peds were shaky despite the sudden trigger in his frame. Something integrated and adopted in the time he was gladiator. Something imbedded deep in his processor. _Fight_. Never flight. _Protect._ Never flee.

He charged. It was messy and easily dodged. The spiked chain whip was embedded into his back and side. He arched his back yelling out in pain as the spike dug deep into his spinal strut. The other tossed a chained grapple at the mech. The hooks dug deep into his one shoulder and arm, spreading them out to his sides. If they wanted to, they could literally pull him apart. He re-positioned his peds bending his knees. He let out a hot growl, that fogged in front of his lips.

Sunstreaker vented heavily tugging on them weakly. The fire in his neck prevented him from fully tapping into his strength reserve.

Felicity. Yes. That is who he was fighting for. Protecting. "I know who and what you are. You are not taking us anywhere." He breathed.

"We cannot disobey orders, gladiator." The one droned.

They circled around him cautiously, like a wild beast. Taming him. Letting him grow tired before they truly captured him. They had done this before. They knew what they were doing. They knew and what he was capable of and yet they were not afraid. They were collected, precise, and silently determined. Monotone and expressionless.

And maybe that is what made Sunstreaker scared deep down. Every opponent he faced was always afraid of him. No matter what, he could see it. Those masked faces and violet optics were dead. Droned. Cold. Sunstreaker panted, tugging at the chain and whip. But the more he did the more he was losing his determination. He charged at one with a growl, but harshly, the other tugged pulling at his armor and frame. He stumbled back snarling and cursing out. He too reverted back to Kaonite. Something harsh and violent. Even other Cybertronians fear and cringed upon hearing such a barbaric language.

Sunstreaker found it beautiful. His own language.

"We have all night."

"We have patience."

"I do not." Sunstreaker growled out tugging at the grapples that spread his arms out. He unsheathed his blade ripping at the grapples in his arms to slice at them. He froze. They couldn't cut through. They sparked and caused his arm to recoil back. Panic set in. His blades could cut through anything. Anything! They told him so. _They_ said so…

"We have come prepared."

"We have planned this."

"Cybertonium weaponry."

Sunstreaker was silent. Their voices were making him uneasy. Fear? He hadn't felt fear in so long. He was starting to feel small. They were simply holding onto grapples and a thick whip and he was rendered immovable. Helpless. Effortless. They took him down so...

No, they were purposely using the coding to make him disoriented. It wasn't his fault he had been taken down so fast. If it were any other situation he would have defeated them easily. He was strong. They were being cowards. Something he knew _she_ always was.

Sunstreaker became still staring them both down with fiery optics that were becoming their normal crystal blues. His venting became calmer. He had to adapt. He had to play by their game.

Energon streamed down his frame and the pain he felt in his frame never matched or surpassed that in his neck.

Felicity watched with worried and panicked eyes. She never dared to move as they held him in their grasps so easily. She didn't know what was going on. Why they wanted to take him back or how they tamed him so easily. She was afraid. Any moment that rubber band could snap. Plating, energon and other things she didn't want to think about would fly. The tension she felt coming off of the golden mech came off in waves. Any moment…

The sting of energon met her nose and she fought back a gag. A breeze lifted her hair into her face and even then she didn't move.

Their voices were harrowing. Dead and droned. It sent a shivers down her spine. Who sent them? Why were they after him? Why did anyone come after him? Didn't they understand? No. They could never understand how much the puzzle and pain Sunstreaker of Kaon was. Nobody could ever let him be.

"Felicity." His voice cut through the night breaking the silence that rang in her ears. It was leveled and calm.

"Be quiet. You can solve this." She whispered hoarsely not moving as if the others wouldn't hear.

"I need you to run. I need you to warn the others. I need you..." His voice died on him. He didn't know what he was saying and she knew this.

"Sunstreaker, stop. Focus." Her words were sharp like a knife.

"Render the human silent." Those words made her finally move and look up at the one with the whip. Easily he walked over to her, the grip on his weapon holding the golden gladiator tight and steady.

Felicity got onto her feet and stumbled, a pain going through her leg. She yelled out gripping it looking up at the mech. Blood from her head dripped onto the ground from the harsh action.

"_Leave her alone_! Leave her out of this! _Stop_!" He growled fiercely. English to Kaonite. "Take her to me. I will go silently. _Do not touch her_!" He screamed desperately. "Curse you!"

"Sunstreaker! St-stop!" She had to avoid yelling for his help. She would not be the weak link in this. She backed away as he came closer. She looked at the fear and horror in her mech's optics as she was suddenly snatched up. The expression so helpless and painful.

So young.

It burned in the back of her mind.

She yelled out as the mech tightened his hold on her. Something in her leg snapped causing her to scream out in pain. Sunstreaker charged at them. His head swam. Her mind froze and became blurry. The dizziness her pain caused wanted to make her vomit.

She heard his growl of curses and vows but the mech that held her moved so fast. The grapples were now wrapped around his neck. The whip was embedded deep into his abdomen and chest. The one that held her lifted him off of the ground holding him by the neck like a prized beast just hunted.

"You will now come with us quietly."

"No harm will come to her as long as you collaborate with us."

His frame was too limp for her liking. He was so strong. How could they have done this? How could they have broken him? Why…?

A tear streamed down her cheek as she saw him choke and twitch against his bindings. He choked out a desperate compliance. Felicity closed her eyes. If he had given in, she could too. Maybe the darkness could offer her a repeat of tonight. Maybe this would all be a nightmare. And maybe she would wake up to none of this.

_Maybe._

* * *

"Why do we do the things we do, Major? Why do we chose some roads and not others? Why do we take the road that we know is bad but we tread down it with strong strides and a false confidence? It's dangerous..."

Lennox froze. "Lisa...I need you to calm down. Sit down and start from-."

"The beginning?" She finished for him, her lips turning into a snarl. "When Steven almost met the same fate as me? When he almost took the shrapnel to the neck? When he would be dead if it weren't for me? That beginning? Never on the battlefield again. Not in harm's way. Not my Steven. He is all that I have left." She murmured. Her anger dwindled away.

"I went to her. For money of course."

"Who is 'her'? Who else is involved, Lisa?" Lennox carefully tread around his questions.

She remained silent, shaking her head.

Lennox rounded his desk and held her by the shoulders. "Tell me Lisa or there will be more lives to worry about." He was trying to remain composed. His best Autobot front liner was in danger. And countless others. He did not know the situation. He was afraid and panicked. He had to remain composed.

"No one else. Just me. I had Sector Seven at my disposal to cover up everything."

Lennox backed away arms falling by his sides numbly as he continued to look at her.

"She promise me that Steven would be protected and a life where he would no longer have to be here altogether. All I had to do was bring _him_ to _her. _It was so simple Lennox… All I had to do was to request him to help me unload tech she gave us and request for him to stay a few days to ensure the shipment was a success. Giving enough time to hunt him down. I thought I could get away with it but seeing him so broken and like me. Just...so lost without his _brother_. That...that could have been _me_..."

"Who is she?"

The woman looked back up at the major numbly, not at all insulted that he wasn't listening to her musings. "_She_ would be Hypogeum."

* * *

Let's embrace the point of no return

Let's embrace the point of no return…


	19. Classicism

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Hello, my beauties. Thank you to all those that read or reviewed or did both! It really keeps me going to know you guys are still enjoying the story as much as I am. I wrote that kissing scene before anything else in this story and it had to be just right. That first kiss may not mean much now but it will down the road. To assure any wondering thoughts: Sunny and Felicity will remain close friends/barely lovers/mentor-student, but won't go anything deeper than pecks on the cheek or lips and little cuddles here and there. Their relationship is complicated and right now that's on the way back burner. So sorry, no sexy times for these two. **

**Also I have been waiting for these next chapters for so very long. In this story I wanted to go darker and deeper into Sunny's past. I'm sorry if it's not what you are looking for but this story is feeding my need to have this twisted dark past coiling around this wonderful struggling character. To have Felicity see it for herself will either make it or break it. Who knows what lies ahead. **

**Please read, review, and enjoy. **

**Hypogeum's themes: **

**"The Madam" -Jesper Kyd**

**"The Emperor is Dead" **-**The Lyndhurst Orchestra, Gavin Greenaway, Hans Zimmer, Lisa Gerrard**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Classicism**

* * *

It was cold and dark. Uncomfortable and damp. Something sickly stung the air. Impure and disgusting. Felicity felt her body shiver as she opened her eyes. The pain in her left leg had turned numb and limp. One of her sandals were missing and her dress was torn and damp. Stained with blotches of red that had turned dark.

Her hair was damp against her face and scalp.

It was cold. Her breath visible in front of herself at times.

She looked around, her vision focusing. Slowly her eyes adjusted painfully. Dim lights that were against the wall lit up the murky metal walls and floors. Something dripped from the ceiling into puddles.

The stench was…

Energon. She swallowed trying not to purge her dinner. She looked around again sitting up higher onto her elbows. "S-sunny-?" Her voice was small and yet it echoed throughout the room. A hiss from a machine nearby caused her to jump. She panted to calm her little heart beating so fast. It looked as if they were in the lower levels of a factory. No, this was alien. Run down and disgusting. Something out of a human horror science fiction movie.

"Felicity...do not move."

"Sunny? Where are you? Where are we? I can't see that well-I..."

"Do not move." He repeated. Something in his voice shook and quivered.

Felicity slowly and agonizingly turned around and upon doing so she wanted to purge and scream. She shouldn't have gone against his words. This was no longer just a horror film. "Su-Sunny what are those? What-? Oh my God..."

Helms. Helms of long dead gladiators. Prizes.

"Look at me. Look at me." He urged.

Felicity turned around again and up to the gentle yet panicking voice. She was surprised to see Sunstreaker standing freely. No chains. No cuffs around his wrists or ankles. He could move freely. So why was he simply standing there as if he was at attention?

"Sunstreaker?" Tears came to her eyes. Energon still poured from the wounds inflicted upon him by the hunters.

"Just keep looking at me, please." His voice shook again. His optics illuminated his twisted grimace.

"I don't understand. Why are you not running? Why are you-?"

"Because he is being a good little slave like he once was, insect." A flowery voice that was as sharp and swift as a knife came from the shadows. It echoed sweetly off of the walls as if they knew how to. A perfume like no other stung at her nose. Felicity's breathing quicken.

"Look at me, Felicity."

"Yes, insect, keep looking at that monster." A chuckle. It sent a shiver down her spine. "A morbidly beautiful monster…" The voice purred.

Footfalls that were eased and practiced, silent and light came closer. Clicks and taps of metal on metal rang out gently with each step.

"Hypogeum." Sunstreaker's voice was leveled. "You are still alive."

The femme stepped into the light. A canine smile glistening dangerously. "My Sunstreaker, I would think you would have given me a warmer welcome than that after all this time..."

"I would have to say the same, as well." He remained still expression nor position changing. Felicity didn't understand. She flinched as this femme walked past her. Her frame was lithe and small. Elegant and dangerous. Clear silks and cloths hung from her shoulders and hips graciously. Her body seemed more feminine than others of her species.

Felicity didn't like the feeling rising in her stomach. The dread of who this femme was. She had never seen a femme of Sunstreaker's kind. And this femme, she knew, was not one of his own.

"My greeting may be…_agitated_." She sighed the word. "You must understand, you were a very, very, hard mech to find." She stepped closer hand trailing his chest and drawing closer to his pelvic plating. She placed kisses onto his neck and chin forcing him to tilt his helm upward. He remained still.

Felicity choked on a sob. She was… molesting him? And he was allowing her to...?

"You and your brother both...but wait…" She paused lips a breath away from his own. She saw in the shadows how his barely flinched.

"I have seemed to have forgotten something..." She tapped a lithe finger on his cheek as she looked around. "He is not here. As a matter of fact he is no longer among the living...is he? And yet you have survived? What was that promise I made so long ago?" She gasped. "Have I broken it?"

She backed away cupping her elbow in her hand. She cocked her hip to the side, jewels and decorations upon her metal plated skirt clicking. "It seems like I have not..."

Felicity felt tears coming to her eyes. She shook her head standing upon one leg using a nearby piece of scrap to stand up. "You monster! You cold hearted _bitch_!"

"Felicity! Be silent!" It was a command that shook her to the core. Not because it came from Sunstreaker but because he was sobbing uncontrollably. In anger and unimaginable pain.

* * *

"Yes, be silent insect, you are nothing more than a distraction," She looked down upon her with disgust. "You who is beneath me."

"You...it was you." Sunstreaker could barely hold onto reality. His frame shook before her. His fists so tightly clasped.

She smiled tilting her helm. "Why, you seem so surprised. I told you, like every femme should, I kept my promise. But I suppose it may have resulted in an unforeseeable ending with you surviving his death."

The mech shook and quivered fists held by his sides. "_Why are you alive_?" He gritted through his denta. Something was preventing him from ripping the femme apart piece by piece. He stood at attention as she molested him, kissed him, rubbed in his face that she was the cause of his twin's death.

"You sound so disappointed, my slave. Of course I am." Hypogeum pressed her frame against him in a twisted embrace. The fact that Felicity had to witness such treatment. Such revelations. His past in the present caused him more pain and suffering than anything else. For her to witness such things… Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I should kill you where you stand, rip you spark out with my bare hands, and toss your ashes to the wind like the horrid wench you are." He gritted furiously.

"And yet you cannot…or will not." She smiled. "What is stopping you, Sunstreaker of Kaon? What, oh, what is stopping you?" Her voice was taunting and light. Flowed smoothly as if it were a river of the smoothest poison. She was enjoying this.

Sunstreaker choked on a growl. He was frozen. Why couldn't he move to end her here and now?

"Are you afraid of me?" She smirked.

Sunstreaker offlined his optics. Something as strong as he, had fears. It was strange to think that he, the infamous Autobot that cannot control his rage and bloodlust. He who jumped into the heat of battle or took a bullet without second thoughts had fears. And it was living and standing before him. Despite everything she had done to him and more, he could not move to _end her_. To rid of such a living fear. It was a nightmare.

"Oh, there is nothing to be afraid of, my gladiator. I am reunited with you once again. Just come with me...come with me so you can be my king of the pits!"

This raised a sort of awareness in the mech. "The pit has been destroyed."

"No, it has not. I still rule it."

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics looking at the femme closer. He knew she was sick in the helm and worse. But the way she had insisted the Pits were alive. It was strange.

Upon her helm he realized another smooth piece of metal that seemed to not have fit right shine din the dull lighting. As she tilted her helm a bead of mercury like liquid rolled down her neck. Before she could notice his findings he flicked his sight to her violet optics.

"What do you want with me?"

"As I told you before Sunstreaker of Kaon, I had made a promise to you. Defy me I would kill you by killing your twin."

Hypogeum stood tall before him, still cupping her elbow in her hand. "You do remember Master? Your ever loyal and loving slave owner?"

Sunstreaker's spark sank upon that name. The way she had said it too lightly. "What have you done to him?" He gritted.

"He is long offline. Rightfully so…he betrayed me just to save you in vain."

Sunstreaker sucked in a painful vent. "What did you _do_?" He choked.

"Rust serum. I killed him from the inside out." She gripped him by the chin. "And in the end he is still betraying me." She came close to his face and upon doing so more silver liquid rolled down the side of her helm. Sunstreaker flicked his optics to it.

"He did that to you?" He hid a smirk.

"Do not sound so pleased."

"After what you had just confessed to me. I'm more than just pleased."

In a blink of an optic she had simply pushed him. His frame collided with the wall behind him. A grunt of pain as fire was sent through his wounds and sore frame. He heard Felicity yell out his name. He ignored her. For now.

"I sent out mechs to find you and your twin after you left me, after he made you leave. I know you wanted to stay Sunstreaker. You thrived in the Pits, a blood thirsty monster." She walked closer seeing if she had scratched the paint upon her hands. "I had my slaves track each of your treks across battlefield to battlefield. They say you noticed them but paid no mind. You were so foolish! The battle Sideswipe so sadly offlined in was planned by me. An Autobot spy so kindly and willingly served me. I told him that an ambush would be set there and to tell your fearless leader such information." She gripped him by the neck coming closer, curling a leg in between his. "He blatantly ignored such a warning. I sent out my best mechs and one managed to finally kill him."

He bowed his helm. He knew those mechs looked so familiar. Their faces forever in his memory. He should have known. He should have been more aware. But he wasn't. He was selfish. His craving for the thrill of such killing had him hooked. A drug that could never be rid of.

"What happened Sunstreaker? What had you so distracted? What made you come so far away from your twin that you couldn't save him in time?"

He snapped. Sunstreaker looked up at her optics flashing dangerously. The golden twin growled cursing her in Kaonite. He pushed her away standing tall. A fist was sent her way but was stopped midway. A short dagger was now embedded in his hand. She held it there with ease.

He froze, hand shaking. He hissed a hot vent, watching as energon trailed down his arm and dripped to the floor below.

She sighed looking at his hand. "It did not kill you both, but I am happy it did not. I had my revenge upon you and I could have you all to myself once again. But where had my slave gone to?" She wistfully thought. He struggled against her vice grip but it did not relent.

"Upon rumors of you being alive on this planet, I sent my twin hunters. For a long while they had kept away my lonesome. But it seems like you did not appreciate my efforts to find you when I had found out they were offline as well. A shame really. But no matter, it confirmed you were still alive and that you were _still_ so unaware of my presence, _my power_ over you."

Hypogeum circled around him, holding his arm to his chest. She trailed her hand down the arm, tracing the rivulets of energon. A finger was brought to her glossa to taste him. "I came here to finally hunt down my lost twin myself. I had worked with a female insect from one of your own and learned about you through your alliance with these _insects_. She was desperate, believed every little thing I told her. Humans, are what these insects are called? So strange how they are manipulated and violent. Naturally searching for a higher power. I made a deal with her that I sadly cannot keep. I do not have time to meddle with them."

"Lisa…" He muttered.

"But no matter, at last I have found you, my gladiator of Kaon. I can love you like I have always wished and this time your twin will not be a nuisance."

Sunstreaker's chest heaved upon each labored intake. "There are no curses or fates that I can place upon you that will bring me peace. Your death will never be enough for your sins!" He hissed.

She ripped out the dagger from his hand and shoved him back against the wall. The dagger trailed over his chest, scratching the paint as she continued down the center to where his spark was. She started to dig into the plating. He gasped.

"You were so easy to hunt! Even my loyal hunters had ease taking you to me. You gave in so fast. Tell me, was it because of _her_?" A purr. Harder.

"Is this your plaything?"

"Enough…" He hissed the warning.

"Stop, you're hurting him!" Felicity. Sunstreaker looked down to her. She looked horrid. Afraid, tiny, frail, and helpless. She never knew when to just be quiet and stay out of his situations. A smirk wanted to reach his lips. Stupid human…silly human…Felicity...

"_Your lover_? A pathetic insect? _Sunstreaker_..."The femme said his name in disappointment. She turned to her leaving the blade embedded within thick armor. "This…thing..? This mere blink of existence? A mortal among immortals?" Her voice began to rise and bristle. Hypogeum's anger was something he had never seen before. She was usually so calm and icy. Unreadable and unpredictable. Sunstreaker tried to hide his fear. He couldn't.

"_I_ can be his. _I_ can survive his blood lust. _I_ am a Queen. _Immortal_! Everything a mech like him could ever want!" Her voice was becoming dangerous, hissing off of the walls around her as if they were afraid of what was to come as well. Everything in the room became colder and tighter. Bound and stale. A hiss from the same machine made the tiny human jump in fear again.

Felicity backed away flinching away from her. She couldn't keep eye contact with her. Hypogeum scared her. She begged for her to stop with each burning word. Tears brimmed at her eyes. Make the nightmare stop.

Sunstreaker took the blade out of his chest. "Enough!" He barked, stepping forward.

The crazed femme looked back at him, too fast for Felicity to see Sunstreaker held in her grasp once again. "Silence, slave!" She bellowed.

She looked back at the human, violet eyes practically glowing in anger and hate. Her voice was now a hiss. "He does not deserve you and you do not deserve him. Puny, little creature among the gods. Puny little thing below me! I will show you who he is. I will show how he has lead you to believe what he is not. I will truly show you Sunstreaker of Kaon."

* * *

"This whole entire time Sunstreaker has been in the hands of this so called Hypogeum? Who the hell is Hypogeum and what the hell does she want with my front line mech?" Lennox was livid. Angry. All of the above. A soldier betrayed them all and he had no clue or any sort of suspicion. He wiped a hand down his mouth, shaking his head and placing his hands on his hips.

"The fact that no one said anything about him being gone for so long really gets me because normally, ha, we have a _tight_, _close_, leash on him because he has a tendency to be the silent type and then out of nowhere explode. But this time?" He made the common 'what the hell' gesture. "Nothing?"

"Major, may I suggest calming down?" It wasn't Optimus that spoke to him. Ratchet stood from leaning against a medical berth and hardened his glare to the human.

Lennox wanted to talk back to the harsh medic. Why was he so calm? Why was he so insensitive about this situation? Why were they all so calm?!

"What is up with all of you? Am I missing something that you guys know and I don't?" The silence meant everything. "Are you kidding me? What the hell _is_ Sunstreaker? Honestly ever since he came here he's just..." He had no words. He was just all of the above right now. And rightfully so. Because of one human the whole base was on alert. But for what? And that is what made the human so upset. _He did not know_.

Optimus was now the one that stepped it. Seeing the human become so careless and free with his words and composer was not something he wanted to be held against the human. "Hypogeum was thought to be dead."

"Who is she?" He started calmly regaining his composure.

Ratchet stepped forward. "The twins were a part of an illegal gladiatorial pit system when they were younger. Hypogeum was the Pit master. The one that oversaw the whole organization."

"He killed for sport?" Lennox shook his head. "Like...like in ancient Rome?"

"Very similar. Against his will." Ratchet agreed and reminded. "What is not known is that a slave master that owned Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came to me at the right time and place to free them. From then on I took care of them as their mentor. He had told me they were the pit master's favorite gladiators but had somehow lost interest in them. It seems she has changed her mind."

Ironhide grunted. "She can only have one this time though."

Ratchet looked to the ground and then gave the burly mech a glance that was unreadable. Ironhide narrowed his optic to him and remained silent. _Be quiet._

"What about Felicity?" Lennox looked up to Optimus and then the room became silent and claustrophobic.

Ratchet kept his expression stone like.

Optimus looked at the medic and he did not seem to notice. He spoke. "Where he is, Felicity is bound to be nearby. They have a bond that may render them inseparable."

"Now she's in this mess as well?"

Ironhide shrugged. He now knew that look Ratchet had given him. He was careful with his words. "We don't know that for sure."

"Of course she is!" Ratchet said with a huff.

But not careful enough.

"Why do you think he took such an errand so willingly? Where it so happens to be where Felicity has lived all these years they have been apart?"

"Ratchet?"

"You don't think I would allow him to suffer?" He challenged the Prime to say something to scorn him for his actions. "Of course I told him as soon as you came to me about an assignment, Optimus. You had said something along the lines of just to 'give him some air'? He is doing his job as well as seeking help with his spark. What you all seem to forget is that he is younger than any of us and is recovering from half of his spark dying off. Do not think of me as careless if I am doing everything and anything to keep him alive as a medic and mentor." His voice was sharp and dangerous. His arms were crossed against his chest and his stance was firm.

"Felicity is all he has left and cannot trust any one of us for reasons we cannot change. Lennox, if you think of him nothing as one of your best soldiers, shame on you. And Optimus if you think of him as just a mech to do your dirty work, and I know you do, shame on you as well. What you tend to forget is Sunstreaker is fighting demons no other mech has ever fought before. The very battle of right and wrong. And all you seem to care about is his use in the war. And as I say this out loud don't you find it a least bit disgusting? A mech that has been suffering all in his lonesome and all we seem to care about is his usefulness? Sometimes I wonder if we are just as bad as _them_."

He pause looking at each and every one of them. The medic was thoroughly disgusted. "My suggestion? Let him be and fight her on his own. Hypogeum is the very spawn of Unicron and none of us would be able to fight against her. We send a rescue team when he is done...with whatever he plans to do. For now, Lennox, contact Felicity and see if she knows anything else. We go on from there." He looked at every single one them long and hard. He was finished. "Now, get out of my medical ward...we are done here."


	20. Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I hope everyone's holidays went amazing and were all blessed! Sorry for the delay but I had gotten pretty ill but now I'm on the downside of that hurdle. Another note: **

**As a writer I do not mean to sound...well selfish...I hope you all have been enjoying this sequel. I published it in the hopes I would get eager reception of it just as the first but maybe I had hoped too much since this story is darker... I still love you all very much and for all the support! I rather just get what has been concerning me off my chest. Sunny and Felicity mean so much to me and for this story to be dark...it's what I want to write. **

**Sunstreaker was a character that never seemed to be thoroughly explored. I wanted to make it mysterious and far from innocent. Sunstreaker is not perfect. He has flaws. Felicity too. When they kissed I had hoped you all would be thrilled. It took so much for Sunny to do that. So, so, so, much. That's a flaw. That's a lot of trust. That's a lot of defenses he's let down. And to get here took a lot of self discovery and healing. **

**I made it clear in the past that Sunny or Felicity will not become a romantic pairing. There will be nothing more than that kiss. This relationship is solely based on trust and the pure admiration they have for one another. They are not attracted to one another by looks or personality but they_ admire_ their looks and personality. (If that makes sense) It's hard to get a lot of what I want to portray with these two into words because of many things both external and internal issues with the writer (me):I have trouble wording things.  
**

**Fanfiction is not only my only talent I have but it's what I only have right now. And right now its hard to realize that. I grew up being over complimented on my drawing, painting, and my creativity "talent" when in the beginning I had none of those talents. I was just trying to live up to those compliments I received and _just recently_ I made that discovery. It's a hard blow. So now I'm reevaluating my whole life up to this point and wondering what my true talents are. In no way do I wish to vent here but maybe if you guys knew me more than just Leonixon I would be more...human, you know?**

**I have A.D.D. and generalized anxiety with the occasional panic/anxiety attack. (Yes, just like Felicity.) When I write it takes a lot to write. Like...emotional energy. To sit down and write is a task. I enjoy it but at the same time it is grueling and laborious. My mind can only write when it wants to and will only do so when it is juuuust so perfect. If anything is off in my life I will not write. If my emotions are all over the place I can not write. If I had a bad day or feeling down I can't write. When I'm at peace, content, and calm, and when all is still in my life, that's when I write. As I get older, adult life is anything but those things. And in the future I do not see myself writing for much longer. **

**What I'm trying to say is just how much...this story means to me and how much it has helped me progress in my writing talent. A talent I know I have and is complimented for what it really is. So, I want to hold onto that for as long as I can before I grow out of it. So, when I hear you guys say "I can't wait for more!". It helps so much. You're looking forward to what I make and produce from the heart and that's amazing. Beautiful. And maybe that's what keeps me going. Knowing what I love _is_ loved. **

**So...that was a tiny piece of what is me to you. And if you need anything from _me_. A chat or a hello just message me. I'm here. I apologize for the (accidental) long note- Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 15 Fear**

* * *

"I can't believe -did he just kick us out, just like that?"

"Apparently, because we are now out here."

Lennox looked up at Ironhide with an exasperated glance.

"Ratchet has brought up a valid point." Optimus was looking at the doors that had closed behind him. "Perhaps we have been mistreating Sunstreaker...including myself."

"Wait, wait, Ratchet just went all angry on us because he has a soft spot for him. Just because he-."

Ironhide gently interrupted him. "You will never understand how treasured relationships are among Cybertronians." He placed a hand up swiping it. "Never."

Optimus turned to him. "Ratchet has to live with Sideswipe's loss as well. Sunstreaker's...would devastate him." He rumbled.

Lennox creased his eyebrows together. Optimus's words resonated with him. He was a father. In a way, Ratchet was too. His voice was softer. "He…?"

"He was the first one to respond. Ran right past dying mechs just to see for himself. It's something he doesn't like to talk about." Ironhide crossed his arms.

"I never knew."

"Now you do." He grumbled.

It was quiet for the longest time, or so what Lennox thought it was. His voice was still soft. "So, what do we do now? Do we seriously just wait? I can't just sit around. I have the base on high alert. I have everyone ready to go in."

"Then do so when Sunstreaker contacts us." Optimus nodded his helm. "Ratchet is right, only Sunstreaker could deal with such a wretched being."

"She's...that bad?"

"Hypogeum is stronger than me. How do you think she kept her alternated and modified gladiators in line? A frail femme like her? Primus, no. She did the same to what she did to her gladiators, no, _slaves_." He corrected.

"Steroids."

"Basically." He huffed crossing his arms. "The one thing that the war has done good was destroying that living hell."

Lennox went back on topic. "So, Sunstreaker...can kill her? Then why didn't he in the past?"

Ironhide didn't have an answer. Perhaps Ratchet did.

"Lennox!"

They all turned to a voice that echoed down the hall. Lennox deflated upon the younger man. "Steven..." He started out in an unsure tone.

"I've been looking for you ever since the base when all crazy. What the hell is happening?"

"We've-."

"No, actually, where's my sister and why is everyone talking about her? What did she do? Is she the reason behind this?" He looked up to Optimus and Ironhide shakily as well.

Lennox looked up to them. "Excuse me." He nodded his head once. Optimus nodded as well, respecting his want to be alone with the younger soldier. Ironhide had an unreadable expression. Pity? Guilt? Who knew. He turned away as well, following after Optimus.

The Major started to walk away, motioning the younger soldier to follow after him. "Steven, your sister has gotten into some deep shit that I didn't think she meant to."

"It's that Hypogeum Cybertronian isn't it?"

Lennox looked up to him. How he knew of the name brought more questions. Did he know of her sisters' plans? "It is."

* * *

She watched as he was tossed into the same cell as her. Her eyes were red and tears still burned at her cheeks and eyes. She watched as Sunstreaker stumbled and harshly muttered a curse in Kaonite.

He spun around momentarily forgetting about her to swipe a deadly, clawed hand at the guard that had placed them in the cell. Energy bars activated, crackled, and snapped before him before his hand could even get close to his face. The electricity stunned and burned his hand. He recoiled, energy bars illuminating his angered expression as he clenched his burned hand into a fist.

He chuckled in humor, walking away. Sunstreaker watched after him until he could no longer see him. He would remember him.

"Sunny?" A small voice made him turn around and look down at Felicity. Regret. Guilt. Fear. She was curled into a ball looking up at him as if she was a little child. A little child that had scrapped her knee begging for comfort from a parent. "Where…?"

Sunstreaker saw this. A new expression he never wanted to witness. The twin's spark whined in pain. He fell onto his knees and placed an assuring hand by her. "I don't know...a ship, I believe. We're in a holding cell for now." He barely whispered. "I am so sorry."

"She's…" He hated how her voice was so unsteady. He hated how her tiny little body shook. Her heart beating so fast. Her sobs were sucked in as if she was suffocating.

"Yes." He answered knowing what she was going to say. It was _her_.

"Why did you let her?" She looked up to him eyes glistening in the dim lighting of the cell.

Sunstreaker shook his helm ever so slightly. Again she knew what she was asking. He didn't want her to know the true answer. He never told Sideswipe the true answer as well. He regretted never telling him the truth. "Felicity..."

Her sobs became faster. It had to stop. Her panic made everything worse. He activated his holoform dropping to her side and tugging her close to his body. He curled his body over her. Protecting her. Warm. Safe. His hair came undone from his delicately tied bun draping over his shoulder. His holoform was just as beaten and battered as his true form was.

By himself, the bond was opened as far as it could. An audible gasp was heard and felt as her body became stiff and then relaxed. He smiled a bit. He knew how to manipulate the bond so well. His spark wrapped around her. _Warm_. _Safe_.

"Breath. _Please, just breath_." He whispered into her ear. "I have you. I will not stop protecting you. Felicity. I'm so..._so_ sorry." His eyes flicked over the floor and wall. His throat felt tight and his eyes burned with tears. He felt her subconscious flutter towards him. Unsure and scared.

"Sunstreaker...the bond..." She uncurled from his protective embrace and placed an arm around him in a weak attempt of a hug. "Why?"

It took a moment to understand what she was asking. Sunstreaker backed away, looked her in the eye, and cupped her cheek with his bloody hand. She looked down shaking her head. He understood. "Why, indeed..." Was all he could say.

"She-she molested you. _Degraded_ you."

"I know."

"But-"

"I'm scared." He cut her off, bowing his head. "I am scared of _her_." He refused to say the name he once thought was dead. He should have know better.

When she didn't reply for the longest time he looked up to her seeing her shock. He had to shake his head and laugh bitterly. "I know, me, scared." Unthinkable. Sideswipe always knew when he was scared and yet he looked up to him as something so brave and strong. Something that he knew would always protect him...

Felicity began to move but flinched and let out a curt yell. Sunstreaker caught her and shook his head. "Don't move."

"Just...let me..." She began moving despite the pain in her left leg. Her voice was drunk. Still being enveloped by the bond caused her mind to be fuzzy. At lease she had calmed down.

Arms were tossed around him, her head leaning against his chest at an awkward angle. Blood seeped through his shirt. It felt all too real. Thick and warm. Sunstreaker looked around his eyes still wanting to pour tears. "I'm scared of her, Felicity. The only thing in this living world that..."

"I am too. And it's okay to be-be scared." Her words were garbled. "You're hurt."

"I will be fine. I am worried for you as well." Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around her finally. "I will figure this out but...she is hard to predict. She is not the common Decepticon, Felicity. She is worse and has the ability to kill us both with a flick of her hand. I need you to understand. I may not be able to protect you but...I will die trying. Primus, I will."

Felicity sobbed. "I need you to stay alive...okay? I need..._I need you_."

Sunstreaker placed a hand on her head brushing the matted locks behind her ear. "I will try my best." He murmured.

The sounds of wherever they were echoed within the cell. Moaning and groaning of ancient machinery. Hisses and bangs that scared his little human. The silence was too loud for him. He shifted her, making her lean against his chest. He lifted her left leg studying the swollen appendage.

"Oblique Fracture. Both Fibula and Tibia." His voice was grave. "I'm so sorry Felicity. I couldn't...I was..." The anger and desperation to keep her alive from the hunters. How they broke her so easily. How she truly was an insect among the gods.

Felicity hissed in pain upon his gentle movements to observe her injury. "Stop moving it, please." She whimpered.

Sunstreaker looked back at his hand holding her leg. "I am not." Her pain tolerance had to be low if she was in this much pain. Had she ever broken a bone before? Had a serious injury? It was no matter. What mattered was ridding the pain that he could have prevented if he had just…

No, they played dirty. They used the tracking device in his neck to distract and disorient him. Any other fight he would have ripped into them with his bare hands. Literally.

Sunstreaker dug through her subconscious finding the source of the pain and masked it swiftly. A sigh escaped her. "The bond is so minimal and barely active but I will try my best to take it away." His grip on her was fading away. Like drowning, the waves made it difficult to break the surface every time he broke through.

"It hurts."

Sunstreaker held on as tightly as he could. "I know." He placed her leg down and looked around the cell. It was empty and disgusting. Unsuitable for both a human and Cybertronian to be kept in. Unspeakable liquids were splattered on the walls and rusted parts were scattered in the cell. Something worse was degrading in the far corner.

He gently and reluctantly laid her down onto the cold ground and regretted ever leaving her. She closed her eyes. "Focus on your breathing. Hold on."

Sunstreaker didn't leave until she nodded her head. He still hung onto the bond shifting his concentration when it faded and went away or when it came back again.

Sunstreaker's holoform disappeared. His true form came back online and immediately he unsheathed his blade setting to his work.

Felicity jumped from the sound snapping her eyes open. "What are you-?" He stretched out his arm and carefully flaked off parts of his armor. Carefully he carved them to be dull pointed.

"Sunny!"

"I doesn't hurt." He assured. He wasn't lying. It was only armor that had minimal nerve sensors. The protoform was another story.

He placed the pieces on the ground and his holoform came back online. He scooped the pieces in his hands, walked over to her, and lifted her gently to place her upon his lap. He took the hem of the dress in his hands and harshly ripped it. "I will buy you another one." The twin murmured.

"Really? Right now y-you have to assure me about a dress?" A shaky laugh.

It was something. Assurance that she still had her spirit. It sounded so beautiful to his audios. "You looked beautiful tonight, Felicity. I'm just sorry it had to end like this."

"Who knew, Sunny..." She whispered closing her eyes. Her voice was still slurred. Good, his grip on her bond was still there. Not as strong or prevalent as he wanted it to be, but it would have to do. "It's always something with us."

Sunstreaker said nothing. The holoform took the metal shavings from his frame and placed it next to her calf. Two would do. He placed them both on the sides of her leg. Two strips of cloth were slid under the injured limb and placed.

Despite how gentle he was she still hissed and yelled out in pain gripping his shirt and clenching her teeth. "Stop, please." He ticked his head in frustration. The bond slipped away.

Sunstreaker had dealt with many mechs and femmes begging him to stop. Whether it was digging out bullets or fragments out of their chest or cutting a limb off because it was beyond repair, their screams and howls of pain could never compare to the pain of hearing her yells. The sound alone made his spark ache in guilt.

He placed her hand on his arm. "I need to tighten it." He ripped another piece of cloth but this time smaller, balling it. He offered it in front of her mouth. "Bite down."

She did as she was told trusting him. He had done this too many times to know what not and what to do.

He gave her a small curve of his lips in assurance before it disappeared. He took both ends of the cloth testing its durability. He gritted his teeth. Without warning, and placing his whole upper body into his motions, he harshly tightened the strip bringing together the pieces of metal to the sides of her leg. A loud crack was heard as both bones were brought together back into place. Her scream was louder.

The dull light from he energy bars highlighted her twisted pained expression. She bit down sucking in a labored breath before it turned into a scream.

He held onto the bond as tightly as he could finding her pain and washing it away. It wasn't working. She wasn't concentrating on her side of the bond. The bond had to work both ways. She was inexperienced and did not know how to manipulate like he did.

It didn't stop him from doing his best. He had to tie the bottom cloth. "One more." His voice was leveled as he shifted the piece of cloth in her mouth to allow her to bite down again.

"No..." She begged.

He ignored her. "Deep breath." Again, with warning, he tightened it. A crack less audible was heard. This time Felicity yelled out, the piece of cloth falling from her mouth. A shaky hand went to his hands to stop him, to pull them away, but he did not let that deter his steady practiced motions. He tied both pieces securely.

"There. It's finished, it's done, it's done." His hands went to her face holding her steady. Her sobs were terrible and spark wrenching. He seeped strength and assurances over the bond. Sunstreaker gritted his teeth knowing he couldn't do much of anything else.

Her breathing was loud and her motions were limp and frail. She was becoming weak and tired. Her body was giving up its strength unwillingly as he held her. Felicity opened her eyes looking up to him. It was forced but, he smiled gently. "You did great. I had mechs scream louder than you. And all I did was dig a fragment out of their armor." He was stretching the truth. It was near their spark chamber.

"Y-yeah?" She hiccuped.

"Oh, sure." He assured brushing his hands down to her neck and then down her sides. He looked back to the leg. "How does it feel? It should feel a little bit better." He had to be the rock in this situation. A set point. He couldn't be scared. He remembered. When he showed fear it always made his brother nervous. To fake bravery was better than to show fear.

"It-it does. Just..."

"I know. I'm sorry but I didn't want to risk a fatty embolism or make it worse."

"How do you know so much?" She breathed, shifting her grip on his arm.

He laughed again, forced, fixing a shoulder strap to her dirty and ripped dress. It was an unnecessary gesture, really, but it soothed him and Felicity too. "Ratchet." He looked over her arm and legs seeing the wounds scabbing over. He had nothing to clean them with so allowing her body to do what it needed was best. If infection occurred there was always antibiotics. If they ever made it out of this mess. He mentally slapped himself. He couldn't think like that. He had to be a set point.

She smiled looking up to him her lips pressed into a thin line. "Thank you."

At this point, any smile was a smile to him. He would take it. "No need. I am just doing...what I have to." He lifted her bringing her close to his holoform. "Please...try to rest for now. I don't know what will happen but resting...might be for the better." He sent assurances and calmness to her over the bond. Like those nights not so long ago. When his nightmares would flood over to her in her sleep. He knew how to ease her into a sleep. That he could do.

Felicity nodded her head, his effects already taking place. It didn't take long. Her head went limp against his chest. When he knew she was fully asleep did he shift her closer to his holoform. The closer he felt to her, the more he felt he could protect her. The more he could keep her warm in this freezing hell. He placed a hand on the side of her head to hold her steady.

He looked up out beyond the energy bars, his expression turning grim. His attention was off of Felicity. Those that were around him came first and were tended to. _Felicity_, came first. Now..._now_ his thoughts wandered. Now his emotions were not held back. Now he had no one to act brave for. Felicity was unaware.

Hypogeum.

The name sent a fiery rage through him. Seething and bubbling. His breathing quickened. He should have known all those years ago. He remembered it to this day. He always remembered.

They were surrounded.

An ambushed.

Too close to Sideswipe.

A blade through the threat's spark.

His frame limp on the ground.

No insignia.

Oh, how his suspicions grew that battle. The mech wasn't like any Decepticon he had seen. As a matter of fact. He wasn't one. His brother could have sworn he looked familiar. He was foolish to not believe him.

He saw the blade before Sideswipe could. Another mech. A mech he ripped apart piece by piece. How he fed his blades his energon greedily and gladly. Knowing that the mech had lived to commit such a heinous crime. A terrible sin. Something disgusting that took something so precious away from him. Knowing _she_ was behind him brought solace through him and yet an unimaginable rage that had to be satisfied with retribution. He wanted to rip that fiendish smile from _her_ lips. Wanted to pull each and every piece of her plating off. But that would never quell his thirst. Nothing would.

Knowing she had control over him all this time. Knowing she knew where he was all this time. Thousand and thousands of years. Knowing_ she knew everything_.

His grip on Felicity became tighter. His breathing deep and feral. The bond started to slip. He didn't notice his anger growing and growing. Out of control and driving him to want...to want energon.

He wanted to yell in agony. Wanted to do anything to release the torment and torture she still reigned upon him. Something. _Anything_. Just the sensation of her energon on his frame-on his blade.

Something to amplify the pain he felt that day and so many thousands of years upon that wench. Something she could fear for once.

Felicity shifted. He snapped to attention looking down at her. A moan of discomfort came from her throat.

His grip on her became so tight, her skin was turning white from the pressure. He lessened his grip slowly, watching as white turned to red, back to tanned skin. He frowned letting out a hot exhale. He had to calm down. He almost hurt her. He reorganized the bond bringing it back into order and making it calm once more.

Sunstreaker placed his forehead into his bloodied hand and exhaled again. It was shaky. Unsteady. His blue eyes flicked over the ground as if he was searching for some sort of peace for now. But he couldn't. Agony. He shook his head and closed his eyes as he splayed his fingers over his face. His shoulders shook as anger was traded for tears and quiet sobs. All this time it was _her_ and he couldn't have done a damn thing because of _fear_.


	21. High Renaissance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I want to say a very,very, very, sincere thank you to those that replied (read as well!) in the last chapter. Your words mean so much to me and keep me going. Words can only do so much to describe how much I loved them all. **

**Also, this chapter didn't want to be uploaded I swear to Primus. I had to re-do it three times. Might be an omen yeah? Here's some tissues, rocks to throw at Hippo, and a bucket to purge in whatever you need idk. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 16 High Renaissance**

* * *

Sunstreaker continued to look down at Felicity, his hand stoking the side of her head in a rhythmic pattern. His tears had subsided for now. His spark still weighed heavy. He continued to stroke her, hands turning over to brush gentle knuckles over her jaw.

He paused, his thumb brushing over her lips. Lips that he never knew he would one day kiss. So soft and alien. Yet. It was a kiss he had never experienced before. Once he began to think about Felicity everything else seemed to disappear. His anger, grief, the situation they were in seemed to be nothing.

She held him so firmly and lovingly. That laugh. Her smile. Her body so perfect and wonderful against his own. How she could ever doubt her beauty was beyond him. She was perfect. And for something like Hypogeum to take that away from him...

He gritted his teeth. Never. He held her closer. She would not allow her to take away what was his. Not again.

A strap on one shoulder slid off revealing part of her chest and doing so revealed her bra. But deep in her bra was what caught his eye. Carefully he plucked what was in there out and examined it. Folded currency and- a cell phone. There was hope. He pressed a button to turn it on.

The bright light illuminated his strained expression. Just as he thought: there was no signal. Just like his coms. No doubt being blocked or scrambled purposely. For now, he activated the power save mode on the device. If they ever made it out-If _she_ made it out...she would have a chance to contact someone. Anyone...She could live.

Gentle clicking.

A curt gasp escaped him as he looked over his shoulder. She was coming. Hurriedly he placed the money and cellphone back into her bra making sure it was secure against her breast. He slid the strap onto her shoulder. He broke the bond that had been keeping her asleep and almost immediately she stirred from her peaceful slumber.

"Sunstreaker?" She garbled.

"She is coming. I don't know what I can do to keep you from harms way, Felicity. Please forgive me if..."

She shook her head placing a shaky hand on his mouth. "She's not going...to get rid of me." She sat up on shaky arms. Thinking was hard. Putting words together into sentences was harder. "I'm collateral."

Sunstreaker narrowed his eyes. She was right. Hypogeum was using Felicity as collateral to get him to do whatever she pleased. Or so she thought. His fear was what kept her alive.

The sounds came closer. Hulking footsteps too. A guard. "I have to leave you."

"It's okay." She leaned forward body shaking in strain. A peck on his chin was all she could muster before her tired body gave out. She smiled. Weak and half hearted.

Sunstreaker nodded his head. His holoform placed her on the ground once more. He stood above her, fists held tightly by his sides. The twin looked over his shoulder and deactivated the hard light figure scattering the particles to fall to the ground like snow. His true frame came online in an instant. He crouched in front of Felicity keeping a hand near her as if to shield her from whatever threat.

His optic ridges were creased in determination. Denta clenched and set.

Before him Hypogeum came into view. A smile was already blooming on her face as those violet optics looked him over. "Is he but a dream?" She turned her head up to the guard placing a delicate hand under his chin.

"A_ nightmare_. A caged animal. Look at him. It is wonderful." She purred.

Her expression turned grim "Where is the insect?"

Sunstreaker didn't reply or move.

The energy bars deactivated with a snap. She stepped forward. Her hand shot out to grip his helm. With one movement she had slammed him against the wall. "Now is not the time to disobey me, Sunstreaker of Kaon." She pressed her frame against his. "Not when_ that thing_ you so care about is in the balance."

"If you hate her so much why don't you just kill her?" He gritted placing a clawed hand on her arm.

She ticked her helm. A curt order in Kaonite came from her lips. The guard moved forward and immediately picked up the frail delicate human that Sunstreaker was protecting. A small sound, pitiful and meek, left her. Hypogeum turned to look at her over her shoulder.

She sneered turning back to him. "Because, despite how disgusting and inferior she is to me, it can make you do as I please." She ripped his helm out from the dent in the wall and pushed him forward. "Walk." She ordered.

"Where?" He laughed bitterly. "I do not know the halls of this hell that you call home, Pit Master." He spat.

She placed a silken cloth over her shoulder and adjusted the makeshift plating on her helm. A streak of silver rolled down the side of her helm. An unnatural twitch.

"Fine. Follow me, then."

The guard looked down at him following after her. Of course she would not allow her back to be open to attack. Not that she couldn't handle one. She just rather not waste her time. Sunstreaker followed giving a worried glance to the human in the hand that held her. His grip was not tight. That was relieving. Her body was limp though. Felicity was still weak and tired.

She would have been worse off if he had not ordered her to sleep.

Felicity's back was to him but a least he could keep an optic on her. His strides weren't as strong as he wanted them to be. He too hadn't had rest for a while. The battle prior had injured him. A few thrashings from the Pit Master had not helped his state as well.

"Listen to my words insect." He saw how her voice made her body jump. She was scared. And that was alright. There was no shame in being afraid. Felicity had every right to be afraid. As long as he was here with her, her fear would not become greater. He would protect her.

"I had promised you. You will see how much of a monster Sunstreaker of Kaon has hidden from you. If you so _love_ him," She said the word with disgust. "You will no longer."

The halls turned familiar and Sunstreaker spark began to sink as well as his anger began to rise. Ahead of them was a room, no, an arena well lit.

"Welcome to the Pits of Kaon…._human_."

* * *

"How do you know her name?"

"What? You do too?"

Lennox nodded his head once. "She is infamous among her kind." That was where he was going to leave that.

"What about you? How did you and your sister come about knowing her?"

Steven shook his head. He leaned his body against the hallway wall heavily. "I never met her. But she came to sis. Lisa would talk about this Cybertronian that could help us. Well me...She only said her name once but her name-it's creepy and...you know it translates into a Greek word, right?"

"Does it now?" Lennox came closer to the younger man. He didn't look so good.

He shook his head. "It literally means 'underground'. Like a tomb or temple that is underground…"

Underground illegal gladiatorial fights. Lennox knew the name fit her well. He knew his history. Hypogeum also referred to the catacombs beneath the ever famous Colosseum where slaves or animals would be let up onto the arena floor by trap doors. Another similarity of history or facts to add to the list between them and humans.

"Lisa is facing treason Steven." He spoke quietly. Was that regret and pity in his voice? Wasn't he angry?

"...I told her, Major! I told her not to! It was okay that I was here away from the front and she didn't have to betray her own kind! I was alright! She would do anything to protect me and ever since that battle she hasn't been right! I just want...I just want my sister back. I want...I want to go home." He sank to the floor holding his head and drawing his knees to his chest. Tiny sobs left the younger man.

It was at this moment that Lennox truly saw how young he was. How truly innocent and untainted he was by this war they helped fought. Will sank onto his hunches. He was glad he never made him go onto the front. He was glad he kept him at base.

Maybe he could understand Lisa's motives. Maybe she would risk her own life, others, and very freedom to protect what she only had left. And maybe, deep down, past the very sense of his military training and ethics, he could agree with his human conscience. Maybe he would have done the same.

He brought the younger man closer and wrapped an arm around him. It was all he could do. He couldn't lighten her sentencing or punishment. He...was only a Major. His words meant nothing. But _her_ actions did. "I will do everything I can, Steven." He murmured. He looked away letting out a heavy exhale.

* * *

Sunstreaker walked down the hall that seemed all too familiar. This sensation that was long forgotten and lost, rediscovered. Dust blown off of an artifact long lost in the sands of time.

The hall gave way to a small arena. He gritted his denta shaking his helm. He stopped walking, frame tall and strong yet wavering. "No...no, you will not make me do this." He growled to her.

"Oh, but I will Sunstreaker of Kaon." She smiled. The Pit Master clicked and warbled an order. He heard Felicity's grunt and yells of struggling. "I told you insect I would make you witness the monster you so foolishly fell for. Disgusting thing."

"You will fight because if you do not I will kill her and if she does not watch I will kill her as well. You will fight because you were born by my hands. You live by my word." She placed a fingertip under the human's chin. "Pay close attention, little thing."

She walked forward, silks flowing after her gracefully. The guard that held Felicity smirked before walking again. "Felicity." He called gently as he started walking forward.

"It's al-alright, Sunny. It will be okay. Nothing…nothing will change the way...the way I feel for you."

Sunstreaker looked forward, the arena empty and brightly lit. His expression sank as he looked in the audience, empty and lifeless. This is where the crowds roared his name. The mechs and femmes that chanted his title in excitement. "This is it, Felicity. This is where I was born. This will be me..." He smiled sadly. But just as quick as it appeared it disappeared. There was downfall of blood lust that he felt as well. How he lost himself to the kill. The thrill of it all. The disgusting horror he became. He clenched his fists.

"Shut up. And stay_ alive_." Her voice quivered. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't turn around. He had to watch Hypogeum make angered expressions. "Silence the both of you. Sunstreaker of Kaon, step onto the floor and face your opponents."

Sunstreaker, this time, stole a glance of Felicity and gave her a smile that fitted his twin all too well. A smile his twin would show him just to assure him. Now, he assured her. Everything would be alright. He saw how her lip quivered and how she wanted to reach out to him.

He had to rip his optics away from her. He had to. It was painful. The golden twin walked forward. Peds that tread metal now trailed sand. He tilted his helm down to the ground. Memories of energon soaked sand drinking the blood of his opponents. Feeling the sand scrape against his face when he fell. How it was tossed in the air when he got up to defend his twin in a blink of an optic.

The time skip he felt upon his blade sinking deep into the enemy.

The gate across the arena had already opened. A mech of strong stature and burly nature stepped forward. A heavy shield and blade were held in each hand.

Sunstreaker unsheathed both his blades and began to circle the arena. He didn't wait for Hypogeum to give the word. He lowered onto his hunches flinching when a healed energon line was split open. He watched the other. There were no crowds to distract his thinking. This wasn't the true Pits. There were no explosions or other sounds to disturb his main objective. This wasn't a battlefield. So why did everything feel numb? Out of place. Strange.

The mech charged and it took Sunstreaker a second longer to digest what was happening. He somersaulted out of the way of the yelling mech.

He rose onto one knee studying him. He narrowed his optics. "You must know who I am." He tried to make some sort of sound. Anything to make this numbness go away. But conversation? How strange.

"Do not flatter yourself, Autobot." He laughed charging forward again.

Sunstreaker charged forward himself but slipped through the mech's legs. He stood up quickly striking him in the back, blades digging into cheap flimsy metal.

"Slow." He commented.

The mech yelled out and spun around pushing his shield against him. Empty. Quiet. Where was Sideswipe? Was he-?

Dead.

His slip up earned a shied to the side of his frame sending him skipping across the arena floor. He skidded to a halt and remained where he was, breath hot upon his lips.

Sunstreaker realized the numbness. The silence. The arena was always silent. He only heard the crowd after or before a match. When it began and finished. In-between it was only him and his twin that spoke. The silence of the bond that blocked out everything. The safety it offered. And now...

Without his twin, an explosion or gunfire was his distraction, but now it was pure silence. Is chilled him and brought that ache back into his spark. His venting became fast. He lifted his helm and then his frame upon shaky arms. "You have an advantage, warrior." He choked on a smile. "I have been injured prior to this match." Panic. He hid it with a smile.

He was grabbed by the nape of his neck and slammed down into the ground. A laugh. "Even if you were not injured, broken twin, I would still be pummeling you into the arena floor. I would still win."

Sunstreaker's spark continued to merge with his twin out of old habit arising from the depths of his spark. He let out another hot breath filled with pain. He clawed at the hand gripping him.

"I am not even trying to kill you, Sunstreaker of Kaon. Has time made you weak?" He growled tossing him into the side of the arena wall. He remained there from the force imbedding him into the metal for a split moment before he fell to the ground.

A grunt was the only sound that came from him. He bowed his helm forward. Sunstreaker huffed a snarled breath of laughter. Had it?

Felicity.

No, it had made him stronger. He had lived this long to meet her. Fate wanted them to meet. Despite his hate and indifference to her in the beginning he still stayed or fate made it seem so. Despite everything, she had stayed. She had accepted him. He looked up across the arena, Felicity's unwavering eyes upon him. Her teeth were gritted. Her expression firm. She gasped, realizing he was looking at her. "Get up! God damn it Sunstreaker, use your blades!"

_"-Primus damn it Sideswipe, use your blades!"_

Her voice strained upon how hard she was pushed her vocal cords to scream. Sunstreaker ticked his helm. Isn't that what he said to his twin so long ago to make him fight? To snap him out of it?

It was. With a grunt he hefted himself up onto his peds. He wavered, tipping to the side. He caught himself with a roll of his shoulders.

The golden mech exhaled through his mouth and brought up his blades looking at the gladiator before him. His legs shook and his frame felt all too heavy. But in no way would he give up.

"So all you needed was a pep talk from an insect to bring you upon your feet?" He huffed.

Sunstreaker didn't move. "Maybe she can persuade you to toss away your cowardly shield."

"Why you..." He charged forward with a war cry. Sunstreaker remained where he was. He had to focus. Remain alert. Felicity was watching. Might as well do his job and give her a show. He charged forward.

* * *

"After a stunt like that human, I will break your other leg." The mech holding her squeezed her tighter. She choked on her yell of pain.

Hypogeum glanced over to her and then the mech. "No, no, she performed perfectly. Look, he is now fighting. You are cheering and coaxing the demon within him." Her voice was light and excited. "Very good."

Felicity gritted her teeth. She didn't say anything. He had seen Sunstreaker fight before. The very first time: it was amazing, horrific, and something of a dream or nightmare. "He will win." She breathed. Her eyes remained on her golden twin. Not because her life depended on it, but she wanted to.

"He always does." She purred sensually, leaning against her guard as her knees became weak. And with that Sunstreaker had cut off the arm holding the bulky shield. The other blade found purchase in the side of the mech. With a feral bellow Sunstreaker had cut the mech clean in half. As his upper part fell to the ground a blade was slammed through his chest and helm.

Everything was silent.

Felicity fought the urge to vomit. So much energon. So feral and merciless. "Sunny…?" She blinked, her expression falling. No, this was not him. This was not him!

Hypogeum smiled upon her reaction.. A laugh that flowered from her throat and over her glossa came forth. "See?" She hissed in pleasure. "Is he just perfect?"

"You're sick." She spat her expression turning bitter.

"Only to love a beautiful creature that is the mech before you. You see? You quiver before such a sight now. How will you manage from now on? You are not strong or worthy to love an untamed being like he is. I am. I am the very sickness he needs and craves. And you? You are just too weak and pure to_ touch_ something like him."

Felicity gritted her teeth. Lies. Lies! "You will never touch him because you are what you make him to be and he is not that! He is something you will never understand or comprehend. He..." He was amazing. Kind. Loving. Protective. Strong and wonderful. Gentle with those hands that seemed to destroy in a heartbeat without remorse or guilt. Something that Hypogeum made him believe something so terrible when he was nothing like that.

She laughed. A terrible sound. "Do you hear yourself, insect? Such words are hope filled nonsense."

Sunstreaker turned away from his kill ignoring the energon that flowed freely from the wounds he inflicted without hesitation. Felicity met his optics. She couldn't look away. His expression was devastating. Sad. Begging. Helpless. He was no monster. He was a victim of his own demise.

"The more you think the more you will drive yourself mad. Enjoy the show for its basic feral pleasure, human. Your kind seems to thrive upon it, so why no accept it? Relax." She purred leaning over her guard to place a finger under her chin.

Felicity growled.

A sound of metal on metal. "Oh." A sinister smile. "The show will now truly begin."

* * *

Across the small area the gate opened. Sunstreaker ripped his gaze away from his human. A mech that seemed, he too, was fighting against his will stepped forward. He was scrawny and ill. Sunstreaker set his denta. "You wish for me to fight Hypogeum, not mercy kill suffering mechs." He said over his shoulder, hands clenched into tight, slippery, fists.

"And this bothers you?" Her voice was used to sounding large and loud.

Sunstreaker thought of all the times that Felicity had smiled because of him. All the times he had looked down upon her with hope and...love. Was that it? Was that what they had felt this whole time together? The shine in her eye. That stupid smile only he could make spread across her lips. The gentleness. The understanding. _Trust._

He offlined his optics. He had to sacrifice everything that was Felicity. Everything that they were if Felicity were to survive this in the end.

He onlined his optics unsheathing his blades. The sound made him curse his very being. Curse his birth and existence. Curse his choice of ever coming to Hypogeum. He finally answered. Anything to keep her alive.

"No."

The golden gladiator ran forward.

* * *

"And this bothers you?" She had turned to Felicity when she had asked such a disgusting question.

He had to kill against his will to show how much of this monster she made him believe he was. She shook her head. Sunny would never kill a-

_"No."_

Her heart sank. There was no fight. There were no arguments. There were no refusals to face up against a sick and ill mech of his own kind. "Sunny...wait..." She murmured. She let out a shocked noise from her throat and reached out when he charged forward. The sound his blades made. His determined stance. His frame so ready and willing to do as she bid.

He was doing this for her to survive. Surely for her life. She shook her head. Why was she doubting his motives? Why was he doubting him?

No, this is what Hypogeum wished. Hypogeum wanted her to see him in the way she made him believe he was. Manipulating the both of them like the snake she was. He was not. He was the person she fell in love with. Who she loved for being him. And him alone. Under all of his demons, skeletons in the closet, his strives and self doubts. Sunstreaker was a good person.

Tears came to her eyes when he easily pierced his blade deep into the other Cybertronian's chest. The other went through just as easily. She saw him murmur words. English or Cybertronian she knew he was asking for no forgiveness. And in every way her mind could never discard the memory of what Sunstreaker was doing before her. It chilled her very being.

"See, insect?" Her icy yet delicate voice made her jump out of her thoughts. "He will kill at my order because he has no choice. It is what he is and always will be and that is why he is mine." She turned to her upon the word.

"You will not break him." She murmured.

"Is that so?" She looked out onto the arena. He looked back at her. She smiled in victory. The next gladiator stepped onto the area. He was injured, perhaps tortured. "I have hundreds of mechs at my disposal. I can throw them all against him and he will stand there and see all the dead, grayed, frames he had killed. He will see what his blades can do. What you seem to not understand human, is the number he has killed here in the pits and beyond. I will make him see that number...well, part of it." She smiled. "And you know that number is very large."

Felicity shook her head. It took her years to fix what was Sunstreaker and to have it all undone so quickly? She looked back out onto the arena. He killed him swiftly as well, a blade through the back while he held onto the slippery bloodied blade. The stench of so much energon intermingling with her perfume made her stomach more than roll and flip flop. She wanted to purge. She couldn't look away, not because her life depended on it, she refused to believe it.

"_You're disgusting._" She choked through tears.

* * *

"Please, do not forgive me." Sunstreaker murmured looking into the distance. Dead. Numb. Deep. The mech gurgled on the energon that welled into his throat and offlined. Sunstreaker sheathed his blade, energon rolling down his forearms in thick streams. He caught the mech and laid him onto the sand floor. He looked back up, another mech this time fully well-armed ran at him.

Mentally and physically Sunstreaker was becoming tired. He stood up and charged. He stepped to the side, clawed hand reaching out and digging into the metal that was the mech's shoulder. He yelled out with a heave, ripping the arm clean off along with the weapon.

He tossed the limp appendage away, caught the thin blade, and hacked it towards the gladiator. With a dull thud and a perfect sound of metal on metal the blade was sent clean through his helm. Between the optics.

The mech fell onto his knees and offlined before he fell onto his side. Sunstreaker watched as energon pooled underneath his helm. A complex kill performed with deadly skill and no hesitation.

He looked back up to Hypogeum. "Just how many do you think I can kill, Hypogeum?" His breath was hot and labored. He was hunched over smears of energon that were his and not covered his frame. Dents and scratches littered his frame. Somehow, some plating was even missing.

He walked closer and saw how Hypogeum looked over at Felicity, as if saying "Look, look at what you have done". She was still crying, shaking, and wiling herself to not look away when she wanted to. She couldn't look at him. He stopped shaking his helm in disgust. At himself. He slowly looked down to the many frames that littered the arena floor. And in the reflection of shiny armor he saw his optics. No longer the crystals blues he knew Felicity found comfort and strength in, but white. Emotionless and empty.

"As many as I command you to." He looked back up to a smiling Hypogeum. He gritted his denta. "But the show can not go on for so long. I am bored. Just two more, Sunstreaker of Kaon. And this time I will show her how truly immortal and disgusting you are."

Sunstreaker turned around and upon doing so two mechs, dark and bruiting stood. Unwavering and emotionless violet optics stared him down.

"This is round two Sunstreaker. Hunter's death match."


	22. Neoclassicism

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I wrestled with this chapter for weeks and it still didn't come out like I planned. Certain characters just don't wanna die. It took me forever to write it and I still have no idea why. Hopefully the ending will make it up. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 Neoclassicism**

* * *

"Have you contacted Felicity yet?" Lennox kept walking down the hall. When the man he was talking to walked past him, he began to walk backwards in a rush to get to where he was going.

"No, sir. Nothing."

"Keep trying, Jarvis."

"Sir."

Lennox spun around to walk the right way. A code was entered into a door before it opened to a large hanger. "Fifty miles out from Sunstreaker's last documented location. It's remote."

Ironhide was close by. He turned to him crossing his burly arms upon his chest. "She decided to talk?" He growled, a huff of hot air coming from his nasal sensor.

"I bargained." He didn't need to explain himself further nor did he wish to.

"Of course it is."

"Remote?" Lennox shook his head. "Yeah. It's a ship."

Ironhide vented. "Well then…"

Lennox turned to Optimus who was digesting such information, no doubt making plan "A" through "Y". "Z" being the last resort.

Lennox interrupted his musings. "As we know, it's a dead zone so we can't locate him by signal or communications."

Optimus was silent for a long moment thinking. "Have your men ready, Major. We will not wait for Sunstreaker to contact us. It is time we have done something for him, for a change."

Lennox couldn't agree more. "Should we call in Dino as well? He's something of a hunter isn't he? He's good at that stuff."

"He's a little bit of everything for Primus's sake." Ironhide huffed. He continued. "Create a fifty mile radius. Brief your men and gear up. We have a twin to find."

The Major didn't need to be told twice and ran off to the armory where he could suit up. His stride was strong and urgent but it soon slowed down to a stop. He creased his eyebrows in concern and then turned right around. A few turns down halls and a few doors he made it to the communications room. He walked up behind the man he spoke to not a few moments ago. He gripped the chair he was seated in and leaned in next to him. "Look up Sunstreaker's last document communications links."

The man jumped at his sudden presence behind him but did as he was so suddenly told. "Sir..?"

"Do it. I'm curious." He nodded his head towards the screen.

After a few inputs upon the keyboard, a menu showed up. Numbers suddenly scrolled through the computer before a ten digit number stuck out like a sore thumb.

"There."

He highlighted the number. "This-this one, sir?" He said in doubt before he understood the meaning of such a find.

He smiled. "Let _me _try another number, Jarvis..." He picked up the nearby headset.

* * *

A bark of pain left him as he was slammed into the ground. The other hunter lifted him by the leg and toss him, sending him tumbling across the sanded arena. Arcs of sand were toss into the air as his frame came to a stop. Sunstreaker cursed in Cybertronian. His frame shook as he pushed himself up onto all fours.

The ground shook next to him. Before he could look up, a kick sent him tumbling again. Energon was sputtered from his mouth from the blow. Again he came to a halt. He rubbed his forehelm into the sand gritting his denta as he forced himself to get up again. Energon trailed down the side of his mouth creating a small puddle on the ground.

Footsteps, more calculated and slow. The sound of a blade unsheathing and then being pressed down into his shoulder. A gasp left him. Cybertonium never cut so clean.

He hadn't felt such pain in a while. It left him paralyzed for a moment.

A voice from his left. "Have we broken you, yet?"

"Do you yield?" The other from behind.

Sunstreaker clutched a fistful of sand. He could feel Hypogeum's optics on him. He could feel them digging into the back of his helm. Digging into him like the blad ein his shoulder. He could see the smile on her lips. And they _still_ felt like they came from up above.

"N-never." He grounded out, choking on energon. The hunter picked up the mech and took him off of the blade. He looked him in the optic. A fist to the side of his helm that sent glass from his optic shattering. He dropped him.

Sunstreaker grunted falling once again. He was weak, barely hanging onto the living world. He felt each limb become heavier and heavier.

"Weak."

He turned his helm looking up at the hunter with one onlined optic. The other was cracked, oozing energon and coolant.

A smile.

He saw their confusion. At least he didn't become the monster Hypogeum thought he would become.

"T-time changes beings..." He coughed, his voice so gargled. "Y-you were a fool to-to think..." His voice gave out.

The hunter's helm tilted ever so slightly. In curiousness and interest.

"...I would become what you want me to be, Hypogeum." His voice was so quiet but he knew she heard him. She had watched him from up above for so long she knew how to listen to his very spark. He knew that she saw. He knew that Felicity saw as well. He got back up onto shaky peds.

* * *

"Stay down, stupid…oh, Sunstreaker stay down. You can lose..." She thought he could win but with his life hanging in the delicate balance she had no qualms about him losing. It was okay to lose.

"He cannot." She said proudly. "He _will not_."

She shook her head, tears were continuously streaming down her cheeks. He was so broken. Felicity had let out a hysterical sob upon the harsh blow to his helm. Energon streamed down from his optics as if he were crying. Inside he had to be. She had to keep watching as they continued to pummel him. She felt helpless. Useless. This was torture to witness. She would never feel the pain he was feeling. Never.

"He never has given up. And he will not. He will fight until he is dead or you are." She smiled upon the suggestion. She felt her stomach drop as she looked up at her. She feared her. She hated her. She was everything evil in the word combined.

"You must learn, insect, what makes a killer? Is it their past? Their upbringing? Are they born? No…no…they are made. I made him this way. It is the only reason he is alive today. I made him strong and merciless. A beautiful monster without purpose. His twin was only a distraction. After he was gone…he blossomed, human. He is everything I always wanted him to be. I made that. It is beautiful."

The deranged femme growled turning to her. "And for you to claim you have healed him of his old ways? You have kept him alive from spark withdrawal from the brink of death? It disgusts me. You are nothing but another _distraction_. An insect. Sideswipe was a pathetic mech _in my way_. When he is but mine once again I will kill you. You still have your use human so enjoy every pathetic breath you take from this world."

Felicity was livid. "_How_…_dare you_!" She shrieked at her. Se clawed at her. "How dare you speak of his twin in a disgusting, disrespecting manner?! How dare you even be alive! How dare you for existing! I hate you! _I hate you_!" Her energy was spent quickly as she heaved for more air.

But it was air she should have embraced. She was snatched from the guard's hand and into her own. She held her by her arm. "You. Will. _Be silent_!" She hissed, her voice nails on a chalkboard. Wood on the tongue. Metal on metal.

Felicity looked away, choking. She was scared and not afraid to show it. She wasn't a brave woman. She wasn't a hero. But if anything, she was an insect. Tears still came from her eyes.

"Speak to me in such a manner again and I will kill you!" She looked up to the battle sharp denta clenched and showing. Nothing was happening.

"I am becoming bored." She hissed slowly. He took her by her broken leg hanging her upside down. She took a step forward "Sunstreaker of Kaon, end this fight soon or she will be ended!" A sound of agonizing pain left her. She held her face with her hands. "Su-Sunny! Don't listen to her! It's-okay to lose!" She choked on her words terribly.

Inside she was begging him to win. To get her out of such misery. But that was selfish. She couldn't be selfish. She called out his name again. Begging. Tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Sunstreaker stood where he was giving wary glances at the two hunters before him. They towered over him easily, armor new and never replaced like his armor once was. He had lost all of that long ago. No matter how dense his armor was or how strong they made it be, Master's armor would never be on his frame ever again.

He spat aside energon, gripping his shoulder. Energon slowly oozed out of the wound. It seeped through his clawed fingers. He turned upon his name being called. He turned fully towards the Pit Master and gritted his denta. He took a step forward. "Release her." He ordered. The two hunters were foolishly forgotten.

She was still speaking to Felicity. Anger rose in him as he continued to limp forward. They weren't that far away, standing on the edge if the arena. They were so close and yet so far. He could hear his human yelling out curses and spitting hateful words at her. In a way he was proud of her to insult such a disgusting, fearful being among the living but deep down he needed her to remain silent and do as Hypogeum wanted her to do. Just to survive.

But that was Felicity. She never did as she was told. She always had a fire in her that he admired. He stopped upon his human being gripped by her leg. His spark stopped upon the sound of her pain. A pain being inflicted by _her_. He growled forgetting the pain in his frame and stalked forward. "I said, release her!" He bellowed.

Another pang went through his spark upon her begging for him to keep fighting but yet it was alright to lose. No, it was never right to lose. He never lost. It went against his very being.

She turned to him as he came closer. A humored smile across thin lips. She was humored at his injuries and his weakness. "You dare to talk to me in such a manner and in such a state, Sunstreaker of Kaon? I would have you killed if we were back in the true Pits. I would have you killed oh so easily!" She said gleefully.

Energon dribbled at the side of his mouth. He shook his helm. "You won't. You will never kill me. You want me so badly for yourself."

Hypogeum narrowed her optics. She placed the human on the ground. She walked forward. Her gracious hips swaying easily. Her frame lithe and powerful. So small and deadly. Sunstreaker stood where he was seeing through one optic.

Felicity was out of her grip and away from danger for now. She remained silent on the ground, shuddered breathing shaking her. Hypogeum reached forward before she was ever close to the golden gladiator. Her hand cupped the side of his face. He remained where he was staring her down. "Harm Felicity again. I will kill you." He shuttered through his vents. It took so much of his very being to threaten the very fear of his life.

Optics looked over his broken face with a loving smile. Hypogeum leaned forward. Thin lips opening to speak. "_You won't_." She whispered into his audio, echoing his words said to her.

He was taken down by a hunter from his side. A gust from the attack sent her silks to flutter and then settle. A nonchalant short hum. Energon dripped from her fingers where he once was standing. Her smile turned into sick admiration. Slowly she brought her fingers to her mouth, curling her glossa around them, tasting the blood. Her optics turned dark.

"You are just as sweet as I remember you Sunstreaker, of Kaon."

* * *

Sunstreaker landed on the arena floor with a harsh grunt of pain. He remained where he was, almost spent.

Anger rose in his spark upon that femme. He was done being in fear of one Cybertronian that simply kept a thumb over him. Played games with his helm. Spun around him with stupid threats. Used the pain of others to drive him to do her bidding. No. No more.

Would he give into the being that killed Master?

His twin?

Would he allow her to kill Felicity too?

She was all he had left. She was so delicate and small. Yet something so strong to heal him with simple words, touches, soft gestures. The same tactics that Hypogeum used. If he had killed hundreds of mechs, Decepticons, Autobots, mech or femme, what made him stop to kill this one? Was it simply his past to mock his sins? To test him one last time?

He had to be stronger. Just at least one more time. If he died defeating one last demon it would be worth it. For Felicity.

Hands dug into the sand. A ped was planted into the ground as he got onto one knee. He pushed himself up, wavering. He was hunched over, hot breaths coming from his mouth. He smiled, laughing weakly.

He always seemed to laugh when he thought about his tragic life. His life seemed to be one giant joke that he had to laugh at to even survive it.

Sunstreaker looked up at the gladiator closest to him, standing tall watching him, like a beast behind a cage, curious if he would snap yet. Was that their goal? To make him snap? He only snapped when he himself wanted to. He would not give Hypogeum that sick pleasure and power she thought she had over him.

_No more_.

From behind a trickling sound of metal on metal. Chains. He remembered his blades had no effect on them. Cybertonium could not cut whatever their weapons were made of. They had said they were Cybertonium but it was a lie. What could ever be stronger? He had to fight dirty.

He remained where he was until the violent, rapid, sound of chains being tossed came his way. He spun out of the way, the chains missing their mark. What would his twin do? What has he done this long since his twin was dead? Had he lost himself so many times that he could not remember the very fight?

"End this fight, Sunstreaker!" Hypogeum ordered.

He didn't want to end the fight because he was told, but because he had to. Who knew how much time Felicity had to live? How much time _he_ had to live.

Hypogeum was too unpredictable. He looked up at the hunter with a fisherman's helm. The other had a Romanesque warrior helm. It was too dark to truly see their features when he first encountered them. They were bulky and large. Slow and too calculative. He held the chain in his hands, his expression ever dead and unchanging. That was one feature he would never forget. Their dead gaze.

It sent a chill down his spinal strut. Sunstreaker ignored the impulse of fear. He was done being afraid. Who cared if they weren't afraid of him? Why did he care that he saw the fear in their optics? He narrowed his own.

He resorted to desperate measures. He rerouted pain sensors, dampening them. Numbing them. The pain went away. A dangerous tactic but he had to win this battle. By any means necessary. Just one more fight.

The hunter gathered his chains in his hands again taking a step forward. "What do you see?"

"What do you feel?" The other asked.

Sunstreaker took one more moment to center himself, offlining his optics. He tapped into the bond where his brother once was but now Felicity held. He felt Felicity's fear and doubt. Did she doubt him? He sent an assuring breath to her. Touching her very mind so gently. He never wanted to leave such a haven. He turned away, reluctantly he retreated, blocking it.

He onlined his optics taking a steadying vent and holding it. Optics flicked up to them. "_Nothing_." He charged forward, the Romanesque hunter tossing the chains at him, once more. With a harsh motion he grabbed the hooked chains purposely digging them into his frame.

He ran, tugging harshly, still running towards him. A small dagger was flicked from his wrist and was stabbed into the hunter's hand releasing the chains. Sunstreaker circled around him stabbing into his knee joint, with the same blade, sending him down onto one knee.

The chains were his now. He wrapped them around his frame, securing them against him. The fisherman hunter snapped his whip before tossing it out to the golden mech. Sunstreaker stood strong lifting his arm without looking at where the attack was coming from. It wrapped around the limb with savage motion, hooking and digging into once yellow golden armor that was now stained with dried energon.

The hunter tilted his helm at such a reaction. Interesting.

Sunstreaker looked up slowly, optics blazing white. He lowered his arm and stalked towards the fisherman Hunter with a dangerous stance. No more. No more fear.

They were calculating his next move or attack. Ever so silent and still. The Romanesque hunter unsubspaced a large blade. He had recovered. Sunstreaker smiled. That is what he wanted. Every gladiator had secondary weapons and even tertiary weapons. Some had even more. He wanted that blade.

He unwrapped the chains from his frame holding them with one arm while he gripped the whip in the other. He ran towards him. The Romanesque hunter from behind charged at him. Sunstreaker stopped, quickly dodging the attack right before the hunter struck downward cutting off his counterpart's arm. Sunstreaker turned to the sword bearing mech, chains being tossed at his helm.

The twin swung onto his back wrapping the whip around his neck. Muscle cables were cut into. Soft energon lines were sliced and burst, spraying into his face. He gritted his denta pulling back with all his might. A hand shot up to pull the weapon away from his neck but without avail.

Concentrate. Focus. Kill. Kill.

The blade in his hand swung wildly. Sunstreaker shifted the whip into one hand. He growled taking the blade within his hand. His grip was tight, energon seeping through his hold and becoming slick.

The hunter stumbled forward. He heard him choking.

Sunstreaker set his jaw. "What is it you see? What is it you feel?"

He pulled harder. He looked up at the other hunter recovering from his arm being chopped off. He was still calm and collected. Silent. Purple optics looking at him. Was that anger he saw?

"Am I making you feel?" Sunstreaker whispered. "Have you ever been choked to death, by energon, the very blood keeping you alive, killing you?"

He pulled harder, the spiked whip cutting into his hand. Give out. Give. Out. Sunstreaker continued to flick his optics between the choking Romanesque hunter and the slowly approaching mech. He had to cut off his energon flow to his helm just for a moment longer to make him delirious. Just as he made him.

Sunstreaker looked down at the bloodied neck, groaning at the strain of his own frame. A small patch of metal was at the base of his helm. Small and barely noticeable. Sunstreaker quickly released the whip tossing a blade from his wrist and stabbing it deep into the back of his neck. The hunter yelled out. It was choked with energon. Wet and gurgling. Deep and pain filled.

"So you can feel?" He grounded. "I will do the same you did to me." He snarled twisted the blade digging it deeper into the tracking device. A device that connected to the helm directly. A device so cruel and disgusting.

He jammed it deeper until it was sheathed to the hilt of the blade. He let go, jumping off of the Romanesque mech, and landing on his peds hand keeping his landing steady. A cloud of dust rolled out from under his peds and hand. He never wasted a second. One moment could be his doom. A moment was all it took to be killed or kill. He ran to the fisherman gladiator releasing the chains from his frame. He was faster and lithe. He threw the chains up at him wrapping them around his other arm and pulling hard. He yelled out upon the strain. Energon from his frame gushed forth from wounds and hydraulics began to whine in effort.

The hunter didn't fall but stumbled. Sunstreaker unsheathed his own blade looking for gaps in armor. He circled around him, never releasing his hold on the chains.

He pulled again and swung himself up and jammed it deep into the crevice between shoulder and arm. With a feral growl he pushed his blade down cutting protoform and muscle relays. The once silent mech growled swiping up to dislodge the golden gladiator.

The chain crinkled against one another as Sunstreaker hit the ground. In his hands he still held the chain. He looked up with a snarl, stood up, and tugged harshly, pulling with his whole frame. With sickly crackles, snaps, and squelches the arm was ripped from the mech.

The fisherman hunter was now armless and vulnerable. Even through one cracked optic he could see his pain.

Sunstreaker dropped the chains with disgust and turned to Hypogeum for a moment. She was watching intently. He stared back as if as she were death itself. Unafraid.

* * *

And her smile grew. Delighted and lopsided. "Look at him. He has slayed them so perfect, each not able to defend themselves. Now look as he prowls around them. He knows he has already won. And he has."

She leaned forward in anticipation. "Watch human. Watch as he kills. Slowly and savagely. He will break, little thing."

Felicity was frozen ever since a foreign brush of conscience crossed across her mind. No, it was not foreign. She very well knew where it came from. _Who_ it came from. And just like that it was gone. She tried to grip it as he slipped away.

But now still reaching for him, Felicity wanted to gag and purge. But her stomach was dry. Empty. She coughed as the stench of energon and other scents filled her nose. She felt dizzy and sick.

She wanted it to be over. She placed her hands over her mouth and nose. Felicity never knew the smell of death could be so ghastly. She never knew her Sunstreaker could cause such a smell.

* * *

Sunstreaker walked around them. His pain sensors were coming back online. Agonizingly slowly. He still had time. He had to work fast though. "How dare you answer for a hellish creature as she?"

They did not answer. He growled unsatisfied. "How dare you come after us!?" He stalked towards the one with his arms laying by his side. A blade was unsheathed. A hissing of metal on metal as the pieces came into place. Two triangular blades coming together to form one deadly weapon. Dried energon and wet sickly blue dripped along its edge. "You were almost too easy to kill. You boast as if you could kill me. As if you could slay me as I have done to you."

He ticked his helm speaking savage Kaonite. "_I will kill you_." He murmured dangerously. He dragged his sword across the sanded ground hefting it and forcing the blade deep into the hunter's chest, between unbreakable armor. A hand was placed on his arm to steady and force the blade deep into the thick armor and past protoform to break spark chamber metal. Energon from his shoulder wound poured forth. He stared him down. Crystal blues staring into violet. They told nothing. A gurgle left the hunter as energon started to drip from behind his mask and down his chin.

Sunstreaker kept his lip turned up in disgust pushing forward. It shifted giving way to spark chamber metal. Behind the golden gladiator, the ground shook.

A blade was suddenly shoved messily into his back. He gasped arching his chest forward. The weight behind it was gone and there was another shake in the ground. He Subspaced his own blade and turned gripping the weapon wedged in his black. He yelled, taking it out of his frame and holding it.

The other hunter was on his knees holding his helm in pain as the tracking device wrecked havoc upon his systems. Energon poured from his neck and down his chest in think streams. Sunstreaker choked on his own energon. Pain sensor were not fully back online. Almost. He faced the mech, stumbled towards the other as the one behind him toppled over and offlined, turning to gunmetal gray.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" He gasped. "Terrible. It's just as painful as the hold she has over you." He stood before him unafraid, watching the larger mech writhe beneath him. "Or equivalent. It is your preference." He whispered. He raised the blade, energon slick grip adjusting on the hilt. Forcing every last once of strength he had into one blow.

* * *

"Sunny look out! Look out!" She continued to yell as she watched the Romanesque hunter stumble forward. He didn't hear her. Felicity yelled out becoming hysterical upon the blade being stabbed into her mech. It didn't offer her any more solace once she looked closer. The blade was messily stabbed and the weight wasn't pressed into it.

Sunstreaker was alright. But was he? Every part of his frame bled energon. He was a walking wound. So broken and weak. How? How did he survive for so long? Was this pain truly nothing to him?

He rose the blade and it was over.

* * *

The hunter toppled backwards from the blow, his very own blade sinking deeper through the larger mech and into the soft sand of the arena floor. Sunstreaker never broke his gaze away from fading purple optics. His own dug deep into his. No fear. No last words. It was a silent death. They were already dead from the beginning. Not because they stood before him, but because their very souls were dead.

He left the blade wedged in the mech as he finally gave out. A relieved vent left the golden warrior. His legs and frame shook as he fell onto his knees next the carcass. Energon poured from almost every wound in his frame. His mouth remained open letting in extra air to cool his overheating and stressed frame. Energon dripped from his bottom lip.

He looked up to the ceiling of the small arena, optics offlined. This is where he would hear the crowd cheering his name, the very sound that kept him from offlining. His twin would be helping him stand and walk toward the exit of the arena, or vice versa. They would pick up whatever limbs that had been ripped or torn apart from their frames like it was nothing. Master would fret over their injuries in his own harsh ways. Sideswipe would smile. Sunstreaker would too. They would live another day. Get paid. Have a good frag or two from more than a few very willing admirers. The cycle would go on.

Tiredly he looked over to Felicity not Hypogeum. She was still. But a smile of pure relief was upon her face. A small smile as slow tears came down her cheeks. He collapsed forward into stasis.

Everything that was supposed to happen after such a fight, her smile was enough to replace it all.

* * *

Felicity was in pain but that wouldn't stop her from cheering on her mech. In an agonizing blink of an eye the battle seemed to be over. It was eerily silent. Everything froze as the hunter took his last vent and finally gave way to graying death. Her body relaxed and a relieved smile came across her face, it was replaced with a worried sound, when he fell to his knees. "Sunny…?"

He was venting harshly, his frame shaking with stress and effort to simply stay upright. She hadn't seen him like this before. So overtaxed and yet alive. He was on the brink of death in human terms and yet here he was holding said death by the throat never giving in. Was that their curse? Was that Sunny's curse? Or was it the very drive that kept him alive? Never giving into death?

She smiled, cheering out his name. He didn't hear her but she didn't care. He was strong, triumphant, and proved Hypogeum wrong in every sense. He was no monster. He didn't turn carnal or feral. He only did when Felicity was threaten and in no way was she.

Hypogeum's mistake was to hint that she needed her alive. She would never kill her. She threatened but never enacted upon her word. And that is where Sunstreaker triumphed. Felicity hoped Sunstreaker realized that.

"I told you, you would not break him." Felicity looked up to a seething Hypogeum.

She looked down at her with a livid expression that reminded her of the fear she felt of her. "Throw her in the cell! Retrieve his frame and place him in there as well! Bleed him out!" Silver liquid rolled down her helm in a constant stream. Her helm ticked unnaturally as she walked away as a rage filled storm.

She looked at the guard that picked her up in a firm hold. She grunted as her tiny frame was being jostled. Again she looked out to her mech. He was a heap upon the sanded ground. "Sunny? Sunstreaker?" She beckoned for him to wake up. Closer and closer they walked towards him. Panic began to rise in her. Was he dead? No, he was still the golden color she loved so very much.

"Sunstreaker, wake up!" She said a little more forcefully. He remained still. His frame made strained sounds of whining. Hydraulics hissed to relieve pressure as he was dragged by his arm. Like trash. "Stop that! Stop!" She smacked her hand on his fist that held her and growled.

He squeezed her once causing her to yell out and remain silent. She was limp hanging over the side of his fist. She never broke her gaze away from her gladiator. But against her will, her eyes felt heavy and began to close.

* * *

"_Felicity_."

He eyes flew opened. It was cold and dark. The only light source was coming from the energy bars. They were back in the dirty cell. The little human looked around sitting up and looking where the voice came from. Felicity found Sunstreaker sitting heavily against the cell wall. Arms by his sides limply. A cracked optic dimly lit up the dark as he looked down at her. A smile that was weak but there was on his split bleeding lips. She let out a hysterical sob placing her hand on her mouth. "Sunny you..you did it…you did it, but…" The terrible broken sight of him would be forever in her memory.

The mech before her wasn't seen as a murderer but a survivor. The mechs he killed never made her think differently of him.

"Yeah…" He choked out hoarsely. "She is angry." He smirked.

"Yeah." Felicity let out a watery sob. "I told her you wouldn't be broken."

"She was…a fool from the start. She would never break _us_." A pause. "You were brave."

"I had to be. For you." Felicity moved to stand taking a nearby and unknown object to use as a cane. "You're not afraid anymore." She let out sounds of struggled as she walked towards him.

His reply was a whisper, as if a breath of relief. Content. "No."

She could see the dark liquid slowly pouring from his wounds. A stream had formed on the ground underneath his frame and trailed to the farthest corner. He stomach did flip flops.

"Sunny…how long have you been like this?" She was horrified. Scared.

"A day? ….More? …I've had worse." He mumbled slowly. An agonizing period of silence. "Hypogeum bleeds out gladiators. When they perform unsatisfactory. Sometimes...beaten in the dark."

She didn't even care about the time passing. There was no such thing as time in hell. It was a response that was practiced and it made her sicker. The twin sounded so tired and weak. Something so different from the strong rumble he usually spoke in. So opposed to the strength he poured from his very frame. He was so young. And that is when she stopped before him, truly taking his condition into account. How was he still online? How was he not yelling or sobbing in pain?

Years. Thousands of years he endured such tortures of war. This was nothing. "Sunny…?" She asked coming closer. The smell of energon finally hit her, making her empty stomach roll. A dry heave left her. From the pain or smell, she didn't know. It could have been a mix of both.

"Felicity, I need to tell you something..." His tone took a very dire turn for the worse.

She froze. She was panicking on the inside but on the outside she was weak and quiet. "Don't make this into a terrible movie." She laughed. Halfhearted. It was generous to call it a laugh. A pathetic attempt to keep such a heavy situation light. She didn't like his voice or what road this was leading down to. She didn't like how his voice sounded like he had gave up when he had triumphed.

He choked on his words. "Before anything else happens..."

"Shut up." Felicity hushed. She shook her head, her dirty hair falling over her face. "Don't _fucking_ talk like this." She hissed. The woman swore only when necessary.

He ignored her continuing on as if he heard nothing. "Remember? The first time I contacted you? That night? After so long...?" He whispered.

Felicity fell to her knees shaking her head looking to the ground. "You're not going to do this. After we are out of here. After we are okay and she is gone. After…after…" After what? What was there to look forward to? Everything was unpredictable. She gripped the piece of metal in her hands sliding down it in defeat. She looked up to him eyes glittering with tears.

"I wanted to-to let you know-." A strained vent escaped his lips. His chest was heaving allowing more air into his frame. His mouth was open in silent pain.

_"I'll find a way."_

_ "I'm coming. I'm going to you. I'll find a way."_

"When we fin-finished talking." He lolled his helm to look at her. Optic fluid glittered in his cracked optic. He was breaking. Not in the way Hypogeum wanted. But in the way he never wanted to.

Felicity shook her head faster. "_Enough_." She bit.

_"Please, you can't. I'm not worth getting in trouble, Sunny."_

_"You are worth _everything_."_

He bit back a sob. "That-that I heard you."

"_I have to go."_

His voice was too weak for him to hear so he repeated himself offlining his optics. "I heard you."

Felicity made an effort to stand and come closer to him.

"_No! Please, just-just hold on..."_

She had never heard him sob. "Sunny..."She had no words to say to his heavy confession.

_He had stayed on the line for a moment longer making sure that he didn't make a sound. He heard her exhale. Her shaky voice._

He looked down at her. It could be his last. Despite the condition she was in, how dirty and torn and bruised she was, he relished her still perfect self. He smiled weakly. "I'm sorry 'city…"

_"When-when you were leaving-three years ago. That day I said that I loved you...I meant it. Not just I loved you but because- because I love you." A sound of frustration. "Your soul and very person is what I love. I miss you...loving you. And-and you better not forget that alright? If we don't talk or see each other again-just-just know that...okay?"_

"Sunny...you stay strong...gotta..." She shook her head not wanting to hear him anymore. "Don't. Give. Up." She gritted. Her strong mech broke.

_He heard her desperately calling his name in a quiet childish tone. It broke his spark when he couldn't say those words to her. It destroyed him when she began to cry._

But now. It killed him that he waited this long.

"I lo-love you..."


	23. Mannerism

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Moodsetters:**

**Static Crate- B. Fleischmann**

**Missing- The Xx**

**Helooo, yes I am alive. I want to give an awesome thank you to those that read, reviewed, and stopped by for even a quick peek! 147 reviews?! Can we make it to 200? :3c I don't know~ Lets find out! Enjoy. **

**Also stop on by to my other story called "Can of Worms" Co-written with the ever wonderful, lovely, pain in the ass, velociraptor4659! I can not write RiD Sideswipe for crap so give a pat on the back to her because her Sideswipe is awesome! Also check out her fic "Awake". Her concept of the twins are hilariously charming and cute~ and not to mention SunnyxhumanxSides~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18 Mannerism **

* * *

"You're not dying on me." The words were said so fiercely. Small hands were heavily planted on his thigh.

Sunstreaker shook his helm weakly. "Whatever happens...I didn't want to go on any further knowing I...I never told you." It was hard to speak.

Sunstreaker always knew when he was on the brink of dying. Or when his frame had taken enough. But, by some twist of fate, that fate being Ratchet, he was always dragged away from death by the ball bearings and brought back to the living. Sometimes fate didn't play like that. His brother would be the one to save him. Some random mech on the battlefield having the glory of saving an infamous war fiend. Ratchet cursing him out, wrist deep into his chest to replace the fuel pump and spark casing that had been ripped open too many times.

There were no rookie glory hogs. Ratchet...or his brother. He had Felicity but she couldn't do much. Which was alright. He just wanted her to stay with him.

Hands on his thigh plating. He felt her fingers dig into the metal, nails breaking upon her desperate grip. He couldn't move to simply touch her. To bring a hand to her. He was so weak.

She was crying. What a terrible sound it was. It made his spark writhe within his casing. To be the source of such sobbing made him feel worse. "This is the first time...I made a femme cry by saying...I love you." He smiled with a grimace. He could feel the tears brimming at his optics as well. His spark felt lighter once he told her those words. Words he wanted to say for so long...

"Bullshit."

His optic flickered once before he tilted his helm. He would laugh if it didn't hurt so much. "I bet...you have never...seen _me_ cry."

"Once. And it was terrible." She murmured. "Don't cry. We will get out of this. Me and you. We will..."

"We will..." Sunstreaker agreed but he knew he was lying through his denta.

The distant clicking of footfalls coming closer never registered to neither of them. Felicity looked up at him in shock when they came closer. Her eyes poured tears, her knees felt weak, her heart skipped beats, and her mind felt numb.

He looked down at her and continued to do so even as the bars were deactivated. Unreadable. Never telling any emotion.

Her lips moved to respond but they too locked up. She looked up suddenly realizing the two beings in the same cell with them.

Time skipped.

Hypogeum held Sunstreaker up by the neck his weak frame not doing anything to protest. A weak hand griped her own and a growl escaped him.

Time skipped.

A guard, different from before scooped up Felicity.

"You will give into me, Sunstreaker of Kaon. And this time you will have no choice." She snarled in Kaonite. She turned away from him. "Rid of the pest."

Snarling sounds of disgusting clicks and warbles filled her haze as the shock of those four words suddenly lifted it away. She realized what was about to happen.

Sunstreaker's optics flickered and his jaw became set. A new energy was found as he kicked her weakly. "You wench...no...no. I yield to you, Hypogeum, but do not take her away! _Do not take her away from me_!" His voice gave out in desperation. He was so young. Not again would this happen to him.

He never wanted to live through such a pain again. _Anything. _Anything but _that pain_ of someone he loved being taken away. "Felicity! _Felicity_!"

Felicity's head moved with curt panicked motions as she looked around the room as if she was looking for an escape from her demise as she was taken away. "Sunny!"

Hypogeum watched in satisfaction as the human reached out to him screaming his name. "Sunny! No! Sunstreaker! Help!" She continued to spew out inarticulate panicked words even as she was taken away. "_Sunny!_" Her echoed voice was heard from down the dead hall.

Tears came to his optics as he tried to get away from the femme holding him by his throat. He was weak. Bleeding. Injured. Energon loss made him dizzy. She smiled looking at such a phenomenon. What little of his energy was spent. "I did not think you could shed coolant, Sunstreaker of Kaon. How could such an insignificant speck of existence ever bring forth such a strong emotion?"

Sunstreaker bowed his helm forward soft sobs coming from trembling lips. His vents were loud as the last of his energy was spent. Coolant fell onto the ground. Anger fill sounds intermingled with a sob as he gave one last motion of resistance.

The femme creased her optic ridges in pity upon the action. "You see, Sunstreaker, I always get what I want." She whispered consolingly.

The mech remained silent. He had already snapped. But not in a way he ever wanted. His chest heaved up and down with each sticky labored breath..

The bond became active.

Something he didn't think the bond could do. Especially from someone so weak. A bond was out of the hands of human reach. It was too complex to contort and yet, his human did. Desperate words came from the human he confessed his love to. Love he never though he could ever give again. He didn't care that Felicity couldn't see him. He nodded his helm ever so slightly. It was her last wish. He would promise to fulfill it.

He had lost another to the hands of the disgusting creature before him. Slowly he looked up to her, his expression dead. "Of course you do. I am yours, Pit Master."

* * *

Felicity's hand reached out to her mech. Those optics looked up to her. Pain filled. One optic cracked and dimmed, the other burning brightly telling too much of his inner emotions. Again he looked too young. Weak and unprotected.

Perhaps this was the last time she would see him. And it was in a way she could never imagine. Broken and beaten. She would be killed. She had played her part. This would be the last time she would speak to him. Desperately she clawed her way through the dormant bond. Trying to pull away the heavy curtain he kept over it. The rocks that blocked the mouth of the cave. The curtain that could not be drawn.

She pushed through, her very soul reaching to its limits. She didn't know how to speak over such a bond but she could depict emotions. They both could. These would be her last thoughts. Her words. She was happy. She was proud. She was so very happy that he could love again and honored that it was her. She depicted all the smiles, the laughs, and the almost dreamlike emotion she felt whenever she was with him. The little human reminded him of her gentle touches and how they explored each others bodies like maps. She depicted those beautiful crystal blues she fell deep within. She showed him the shivers that were sent up her spine when he had caressed and worshiped her bare skin. Showed him how it made her heart race.

She had told him how her words were nothing but truth. They were made and spoken with pure intentions. Woven to build him back up. She showed him how she didn't want that monster to destroy what she had built up. What _they_ had built.

Felicity closed her eyes and tried so hard to speak one last time. She tried to push her very voice through the dormant bond. She opened it as far as it would go. The strain hurt her chest. It hurt every fiber of her body. She gritted her teeth and yelled out fighting the grip around her body straining her even more. And then, finally:

**::**_**Live,**_** Sunstreaker. **_**Promise me**_**.:: **

Her voice was strangled and labored but she didn't body gave out and was limp. She smiled, tears coming to her eyes. She had spoken her last wish for him. She could die happy. Felicity could leave him knowing he had becoming stronger. She knew he wasn't afraid any more. She saw that fire behind those scared and broken optics.

It was a promise he knew he would understand. Don't survive. _Live_. There was a difference, you know.

* * *

Hypogeum smiled upon the mech giving out before her. She lowered him ever so gently, the only sound of her stringed jewels clicking against her plated skirt and helm. She slowly cupped his chin with both her dainty hands. "Follow me."

Sunstreaker looked up gripping his chest, his other arm dangling by a few muscle relays. The world was wobbly through one optic but he had seen the cruel world through only one many times before. And it looked the same no matter what.

He would do as she said. Hypogeum was waiting for him outside the cell. "My medics are skilled enough to treat any wound. They have seen enough wounds and had too much experience. They will heal you, my gladiator. My Sunstreaker."

His one optic flicked over her face. Silver liquid poured from her helm and down her face. She quickly dabbed it away with a cloth. "You are most gracious, Hypogeum." He murmured weakly noting her action. His strength was sapping away. He remained determined.

He walked forward.

Sunstreaker bowed his helm and then looked back up. He clenched the bond that was Felicity herself. It was a fistful of sand slowly pouring from his grip. No matter how hard you clenched your fingers around it it would slip through.

His grip on her lessened and with the last of his strength he had to keep her close, she was gone. _Everything. Gone.  
_

He wanted to yell out. Scream. He wanted to destroy the very being in front of him. Her back was to him so perfectly. He wanted to curse her, destroy her very being, crush her spark within his hold unlike a fistful of sand. This time he would not run away. This time he would fight. He limped forward legs weak and frame shaking. He choked on his venting refusing to sob or grieve. A solid lump formed in his throat. A wail of agony that wanted to be released. Sunstreaker huffed a strangled exhale from his vents. He looked upon her back as if his glare would kill her itself.

She smiled seductively taking one side of his frame and supporting him. She was clinging onto his arm. Slowly she guided him down dark hallways. Her helm eventually found a spot upon his chest as they continued to walk. She wrapped her fingers around wounds delving into them and feeling he slick energon covering her hands. "You always bled so much, Sunstreaker of Kaon." She whispered breathlessly.

"I bleed for you, Pit Master." He replied numbly. He made every note of each hallway they walked, creating a visual map. He narrowed his optics looking down to the femme. Her helm ticked unnaturally. He wanted to take note of such a weakness. He needed more information. "Pit Master, you seem...to be injured as well." He choked.

She made a dismissing sound. "A injury I had for thousands of years from your deceiving and disgusting Master."

Who she killed. Murdered. _Slain_.

"What did he do to Pit Master?" He narrowed his optics.

"No matter, Sunstreaker of Kaon. Poison."

"Why did you not cure yourself?" He wondered why she was not suspicious. He was suddenly and so willingly graveling at her very peds and she let her guard down. Was it the very poison eating away at her mind?

"I had used it to cure my beloved."

"I thought I was your beloved."

"One of them Sunstreaker. I had used many assets to find you. I had to be close to such a bounty hunter to get what I truly wanted. _Who_ I truly wanted. It was and is always you."

He fought to roll his optics. This game would get tiring but he did it to assure her into a false sense of comfort and safety. Secretly he was noting each weakness she had. It being her degraded mental state and the delusion she was still the Pit Master despite the Pits' downfall. He noted each hallway how it curved and ended. Where he could hide and sneak away if needed.

He would use her to be healed, regain his strength, and kill her. It bruised his very being to rely on her but it was for the satisfaction of her demise. He vowed this.

For Felicity. For her, his brother, and Master. He would cut the hold she had over him. This would all end and then he would find his peace. No matter the outcome of his fate he knew the one that would befall her.

He would grieve the loss of his friend. His love.

Hypogeum slowed her easy pace and turned into a darkened room. It smelled of rotten energon and decaying muscle relays. He shuttered his one optic to adjust to the dark. The medical berth that they were walking towards was dirty and rusted and in no way clean and shiny like Ratchet's medical berths. He suddenly missed the medic.

Felicity.

His spark whined knowing she was gone forever. Painfully, he stamped down such grieving. He would soon grieve but not now. He had to stay focused. He had vowed to fulfill Felicity's wish. He had to kill the one last demon that was preventing him from living.

He was livid at Hypogeum. He would right all the wrongs she had done to them. Him and Sideswipe. Master and Felicity. Every gladiator that was at her disposal. He would do the things he wished he had the courage to do back then. He wouldn't let her scare him anymore. He would not live in fear. He would have her head on a spike and her spark in his hand when this was over.

His frame whined in protest as he stepped onto the berth. He yelled out in pain immediately biting it short. Hypogeum called the medic over with heated words to assist her love. The medic lifted his legs onto the berth with shaky hands. Sunstreaker may had had one optic but he clearly saw the fear in his own. He was living on borrowed time from her.

Like he had once done.

Hypogeum placed a hand on his forehelm brushing his helm and the helm fins that were so sensitive. He fought the urge to recoil away from such a disgusting touch but he remained where he was. Energon lines were placed into his own. He knew they were not clean nor sanitized. They burned when the needle broke his line. He gritted his denta.

The deranged femme placed her upper half on his chest stroking his plating ever which way she could to soothe him. But the mere fact was that she was enjoying his pain and discomfort made such actions numbing and disgusting.

Another line and then he was connected to a dull and dusty machine that flickered to life. "Rest, my gladiator, when you awaken you will be well."

His world became fuzzy as she hovered over him once again. "You will be mine." She soothed.

The last thing he saw wasn't the hellhole he was in. Nor the femme smiling down at her as sweet as jagged glass. But the soft expression of Felicity. And just like Hypogeum had done, everything was taken away.

* * *

Her body was limp as she was held by the giant. She had given up a so long ago. The moment she was separated from her mech she knew she was done for. She would die right here and now.

Time skipped.

She saw open sky and felt the cool night air prickle against her damp and dirty skin.

Time skipped.

The moon set so high above casting shade and white across the tree tops and forest ground. Thick with vegetation, fallen dead trees, and cropped out sharply with rock and jagged cliffs.

With a growl from the guard she was tossed onto the thick forest ground. Felicity remained where she was feeling more dead than she could ever feel truly dead.

The mech growled and spat words in the language Sunstreaker had spoken so violently. Distancing footfalls that shook the ground less and less. Silence.

So that was it…

She would be tossed out to the wild and left to rot? Was that her death sentence? Was this her ending? The little human remained where she was, eyes closed and taking in short inhales of the damp scent of leaves and dirt of the forest ground. Musky and heavy.

Something crawled over her hand. While she would panicked any other time she didn't care. She was cast out to die and die she would. She was happy. She completed her mission in life. If this is what fate wanted...

Felicity smiled weakly. She thought of Papa and Mama Bardi. Such good people. A father and mother figure. Ones she never had. His thunderous laugh. His crushing embrace. His smile. She thought of Claire and her elderly father. How successful their art store had become because of her name. She thought of Steven. What was he doing nowadays? Was he still his silly self? Lennox? Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet...

What about them? How would they react knowing that she was here, ready to accept her death?

Sunstreaker.

Everything that was him was forever with her. She held a piece of his very spark within her. She would die with that piece and carry it with her with whatever lay in the afterlife. His smile. His laugh. His arms around her so strong and secure. Their kiss. Leaning into such a living touch. His love he had for her officially carried out with words. Words she never knew she would one day hear. From anyone.

She never knew she could love someone so much. He didn't either. And she was honored that he had finally healed. He had to face one last obstacle. One last demon. Without her. He would be alright. She had done her job. Her fate was already decided. And Sunstreaker had to write his own. She closed her eyes a soft smile on her lips. Silence.

Are you giving up so easily?

Felicity scrunched her eyebrows together. Was it her own thoughts mocking her? It was too sarcastic. Making fun of her. So harsh...

She pushed away her thoughts. She wasn't giving up. The human wasn't giving in. She was aware she had done everything she could...

Right...

Mocking her. Sarcastic.

Her hands shook, gripping the decaying ground. She growled. Go away. Leave her be.

Sunstreaker is still fighting for you.

Disgusted.

He is fighting for himself now.

Right…

Felicity was angry. Why was she so harsh to herself?

You think you are done? You think that's all you have to do? You think that dying is your fate? Tough luck. Get up.

Her leg was so swollen and screaming in pain. She couldn't move. She was cold and numb. Felicity choked on a sob. She couldn't-

Get up. Sing Song.

-get up...

Such a strange voice.

You had come this far. You had saved a being so much stronger than you, larger than you, another advanced alien species and you think the cold, an injury should stop you? You think fate should decide where you should go? You are so much better than that. Get up.

Felicity gripped the fistful of rotten matter in her hand tighter and gritted her teeth. She was right. Those thoughts were right. She would fight to live. Screw fate and it's iron grip. She crawled towards the nearest tree grunting, groaning and yelling out in pain. She had to stop a few times to catch her breath. Hot against the cool air near the ground. She looked up tears that were streaming down her face shining in the moonlight.

Felicity gritted her teeth and set her mind and body to moving again. Her dress tore along her side. She kept going. A burn in her leg made itself known again. She kept going. Scabs were wet with blood and gathering dirt in the wounds. She kept going.

A desperate hand was slapped on the root near the base of the tree. Almost there. The little human's heart thumped so fast within her chest, Felicity could have sworn she was going to purge it. Shaky limbs gripped the bark, nails digging into the damp matter. Fingers curled around every crevice that she could despite weakness taking over her. Hanging by her arm she bowed her head, hair curtaining her face. She still cried silent tears. She panted loudly. She would not die and lay to waste here. Felicity lifted her other arm and hefted herself up.

She placed her forehead on the bark and sobbed once. Where was that voice now? Was that her own spirit washing away? Was that the last of her drive to live gone?

Walk.

Ah. There is was. Her good leg, shaky and unsteady, was pulled forward and gained purchase on the ground. She lifted herself up and stood. Heavily she placed her weight against the trees' steadiness. Like Sunstreaker. So much more sturdier and stronger than any organic tree on this planet.

Walk.

She looked up, her motions shaky and trembling. Another hot exhale clouded in front of her as she noted the closest tree. The human took a shaky step forward keeping the dark figure in her blurry sight. Another step as her other leg dragged uselessly across the ground. Her fingertips left the last tree as she tripped forward, rushing into the next solid mass of the tree with a pitiful sound.

Felicity mapped out the next one. And the next. She struggled, she tripped, and yelled out in pain when she twisted her leg the wrong way. For a while or maybe for just a minute. She didn't know. Her mind was numb. Why was she doing this? It wasn't like she would get anywhere. She looked behind herself. The dark outline of the ship that was once her prison was no longer in her sight. She may have walked for a while then if her eyes weren't betraying her. It was getting darker. Sweat beaded on her forehead and dripped down her face. She was cold and hot at the same time. Her breaths were loud and labored.

The forest was eerily quiet. Who knew what was out there. Her mind was numb and set on one task and it was to walk. Funny how such fears went away when the human mind wanted to survive. Her dress caught on the ragged bark of a tree, her good foot twisted and caught on an above ground root. She lost grip of the tree and fell over. A yell that echoed around her was released. She sobbed immediately moving to get back up. Her energy was spent. Her mind was becoming fuzzier. She now realized her shaky motions were because of the cold. She shivered. Another hot breath slow and long. With it her strength went away.

You did good.

It's alright now.

It wasn't sarcastic anymore. It was kind. Soothing? Her mind was so weird sometimes. She closed her eyes. She needed to rest. She needed to lay down. She needed...her mind was about to give way to the darkness when a musical tone came from her left breast. She opened her eyes sluggishly. Strange. What was that…? She looked around. It rang out again. So cheery and happy compared to the dark and dreary demise of hers.

Again it rang out. Chipper and bubbly. A hand covered in grime and dirt reached for her left breast. In her grip was her cellphone. Being so far way from the ship that was unknowingly blocking all signals, she was finally able to receive reception.

Answer it.

She tapped the screen, the light highlighting her grimace upon the brightness illuminating the dark all around her. When her eyes adjusted she looked back at it. The light breaking the darkness around her. It was nice... She keyed her pin and stared at the red and green bubble to answer or deny the call.

Answer it.

The voice said more strictly. She listened to that voice in her head. Why? She didn't know. She slid the bubble to answer the call. A beat of silence before she was the first to speak. "Hel...lo?" Her voice was quiet, graveled, and pained. She keyed for speaker phone.

"Felicity?"

A smiled spread across her chapped, cracked and bleeding lips. She knew that voice from anywhere. Of all the people. "Len...nox..." She breathed laying down in relief. At least she would not be alone when she...went away.

No you're not.

A sound of success from the other line. "Felicity is that you!? Hold on. Hold on. We're coming. Where is Sunstreaker? Is he with you?"

She shook her head but remembered he couldn't see her. "No." She breathed. "Nice to...hear you." Her eyes closed. "Last time..." The darkness felt too nice.

"Felicity where is he? Felicity!"

Her eyes shot open upon his loud vice calling her "Hippo…no, Hypo...geum."

"Okay, okay...stay on the line so we can track your location. Stay with me. Felicity? Felicity?!"

"'kay..."

You can sleep now.

"'kay..." She answered the voice out loud.

Lennox's voice calling her was the last she heard before it fell way to silence.

* * *

He picked up the nearby headset and placed it upon his head adjusting it with both his hands before keying the number. He stared at the screen as it rang. It was civilian number so it would take a while to connect. Jarvis stared at him. His jaw was set and a determined expression was on his face.

"C'mon..." He gritted.

It rang twice and then three. He bowed his head shaking it. He thought it would work…

"Hel...lo?"

He lifted his head, standing straighter. A hand was pressed against an earphone. "Felicity?" She sounded terrible. He pointed at Jarvis to set to his work.

"Len...nox..." She breathed through the line.

Her voice was hard to make out. It was graveled and quiet. "Felicity is that you!? Hold on. Hold on. We're coming. Where is Sunstreaker? Is he with you?" He tried anything to keep her talking and on the line. He looked down to Jarvis. Nothing yet. Numbers and a map showed up zooming in more and more as a cross-hair flicked this way and that to track her location.

A long pause. "No." She breathed. "Nice to...hear you." Another long pause that made him worried. What condition was she in? This was bad. "Last time..."

He spoke firmly to keep her awake. Too many times had he held soldiers in his arms that were fading away. This was no different. "Felicity where is he? Felicity!" He would not have another one that gave way.

"Hippo…no, Hypo...geum."

So the bitch still had him. "Okay, okay...stay on the line so we can track your location. Stay with me. Felicity? Felicity?!"

Just as it went silent on the phone the cross-hair stilled. Just as Felicity had done. A forest. Remote. 50 miles out. Just as Lisa had said. An eerie silence took over the room. Others were now watching him. He took off his headset slowly dropping it onto the desk. A hand was scrubbed over his mouth. He looked around the room and everyone went back to what they were doing in silence. "Send those co-ordinates to Reynolds' team and the 'bots." He murmured lowly. "This might have turned into a retrieval mission rather than search and rescue."

"I'm sorry, sir."

The Major didn't reply. He keyed another internal line. It was on speaker. "Reynolds are your teams ready?" He asked in the same heavy tone.

"Since the bitch betrayed us, sir." His voice came through in excitement.

Lennox didn't much care for his remark but he withheld his opinions. He wasn't defending Lisa on anything. He just understood her actions. But that did not mean to betray her own kind and her brother. "Load out. We're ready."

It didn't meant to lose Felicity.

He placed a hand on Jarvis's shoulder. "Thank you." He shook it before turning to walk away numbly.


	24. Rococo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Classes are over and done with! *****passes out***** That was a rough semester and with the skin of my teeth I think I passed. *****crosses fingers*******

**Also I hope you guys added two plus two in the last chapter. And the reasoning behind such instructions given to her…Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 Rococo**

* * *

When they had arrived at their temporary base, a small airfield with two hangers, it was very early morning. It was still dark and the sounds of tree frogs came from the nearby forest.

It never took long to set up base. Ratchet was thorough when it came to unpacking his medical supplies. To Lennox, it was sad knowing that the medic knew he would need them. Even more sad that he did it with such practiced ease.

Lennox hated the fact that they couldn't do much to help their front line mech. It made him feel useless and a waste of time. Sometimes though, as a soldier, there were enemies you couldn't fight. Enemies you could not survive. And this Hypogeum was one of them. To think that Sunstreaker would be the only one to deal with her was another thought he didn't mull over more carefully until now. Just how strong was this Hypogeum? Enough that Sunstreaker was the equivalent or stronger than her? What made the ex-gladiator then? Could he ever look at him in the same way knowing he had more power and strength than he led onto the humans? Him?

The sound of Ratchet slamming a case onto a medical table made him jump. "Shouldn't you be heading out soon, Major?" He questioned never turning once to look away from what he was doing.

"Reynolds' team is mapping out the surrounding forest nearby and then we're heading out. Jet lag is slowing us down, even if we don't like it." He murmured. He looked over at an energy drink that mocked him with its half empty contents. He shivered. He hated the damn things.

"Felicity is alive."

He sensed his unease. Damn the robot..."You don't know that." Lennox retorted. Ratchet slammed down a tool and turned towards him in anger and disappointment.

"Do you really think so, Major?" He snapped. "I know Sunstreaker better than anyone in the whole damn universe. He is not dead so she will not be dead. They are both too stubborn to give into a wench like her. Curse them all to the pits if he ever gave up on me." He opened a case more forcefully than necessary.

"You will bring her back alive, William. I know it. Don't you dare for a moment think otherwise." He snapped again.

The human smirked a bit after a long moment of silence. He felt better now. "Thanks doc." He stood up taking the energy drink in his hand and chugging it down.

The medic waved him off. "Never drink one of those damn things in my sight again. Disgusting."

"Sure thing." He commented walking out of the hanger. Reynolds team would be ready soon.

* * *

Rays of light were brightening through the gaps of the treetops. Brighter and brighter it became as the sun rose. In a blink of an eye it suddenly became a ripple, fractured, and then back to normal. An upturned leaf was the only evidence of a disturbance.

It was easy for the spy and espionage bot to trek across the forest ground. The morning dew set a haze just above the ground and the morning light so high above cast shadows across his light fragmenting plating.

Dino paused for a moment, he became an invisible ripple between what he was standing in front of. ::You only want me to find the 'uman, si?:: He murmured. Sunstreaker was not much of a friend. Dino didn't have 'friends'. He had allies. Close allies and or comrades but that was it.

Don't say he had no spark, he was concerned for his sparring partner. If he could and perhaps had the necessary skills to take down Hypogeum.

Don't say he wasn't smart. He knew when a potential enemy could outdo him and kill him. He knew when to retreat and fight. He was useless if dead.

Lennox's soft voice came through his comms. ::It's alright, Dino.:: He sensed his unease. Damn the human. ::Just find Felicity. Ratchet...he says he knows what he is doing.::

He began to move again, his optics scanning for heat signatures. Blues, yellows and oranges would only appear at this time of day. ::Fine.::

The mech slunk past low hanging tree branches, peds not shaking the ground or ever making a sound louder than the rustling of leaves. He came to a cliff side and gently hefted himself over it, landing on all fours. Leaves gently fluttered up from his peds and settled back down with a gentle puff of air. He remained in such a position before standing, hunched over keeping his frame small and close despite his invisibility. He had learned the hard way to never become cocky or feel unstoppable when cloaked.

Dino slowed, hunching over. He was getting closer to the ship. He could already feel his comms becoming fuzzy and his cloaking mechanism blurring. A rustle to his side caused him to stop dead. He narrowed his optics towards the sound. It was only an organic creature prancing away. A deer perhaps. He didn't care nor was he interested. He looked back towards the direction he was to head in.

He continued forward, his helm motions steady as he scanned the forest ground. Dino paused upon a heat signature he had grown to learn very well on this planet. He switched his vision to normal sight and indeed saw what he came looking for. His shoulders sagged upon the young human femme.

So this was the human that had captured his sparring partner's spark? He came closer to her and scanned her vitals from afar. She was weak. Barely alive. But alive. Deep down he felt relieved. ::Lennox I have found the 'uman femme.::

He approached her carefully, tilting his helm observing her more. She had an injury to her left leg. She was covered in scabs and dried blood. Her clothing was torn beyond repair. She was in a terrible state. Skin paled and sickly.

He leaned forward and reached for her, clawed fingertips gentle as he brushed her hair aside from her face. He tilted his helm the other way optics soft and narrowed for only a moment as he judged her. She was beautiful, no doubt. She was a plump thing, hearty and healthy.

::Dino? What's her status?::

He didn't answer right away. He draped his arm over his knee casually looking down at her. Dino could have killed her so easily. So delicate... So why did Hypogeum cast her out here? Did she leave her to die to the elements? If so, what a strange sentencing. She had endured much and survived harrowing death many times. This femme was something else. Strong. Lucky.

Sunstreaker was a mech of few words and chose his allies sparingly. He trusted so little. And yet this was the being...a puny human that captured him so.

His optics drifted over to her outstretched hand holding a cellphone. He tapped at it and it turned on indicating a low battery.

::Dino!::

::She is alive.:: He responded flatly and immediately.

::Jesus, mech...you could have said that! Get her back here immediately!::

Dino huffed a vent. ::Fine.::

He looked back towards the direction of the ship that had to be nearby and then back down to the human. Had she known to walk so far to receive reception? Carefully he plucked her, gently curling his fingers around her. He cradled her to his arm bringing her into his cloaking. He looked back at the cellphone and decided too that she would want that as well. Humans were so attached to their cellular devices. He began to walk quickly back to where the others were.

He trekked over obstacles with ease, barely jostling the human in the crook of his arm. He would look down to her every so often to make sure she was alright but nothing more. Even if Sunstreaker wasn't here he had respect to what belonged to others.

* * *

Lennox paced back and forth his hand cupping his chin. A small handful of humans were sent along with Dino, Lennox, and Reynolds. Ratchet waited back at base. The smaller the party the better. Two armored Humvee's were parked towards the forest, engines running idling and headlights illuminating the haze of the early morning heat. Mounted heavy artillery were manned and pointed in the same direction in case of any trouble that was to arise. A precaution Lennox made. Reynolds agreed. He stood nearby the pacing man.

A rustling came from the forest as shrubbery and plants were barely brushed aside by an invisible force. The men pointing the giant weapons did nothing. They knew better. If an enemy mech did not want to be seen, he would do so.

In steady blotches, dazzling red appeared and bled over plating. Dino appeared slowly and stepped onto the clearing, kneeling onto one knee, and presenting the broken and limp women in his arm.

Lennox knew it wouldn't take long for the mech to find her. Just give him a direction and like a bloodhound he would get what they wanted. Always.

Reynolds was already fetching a medic crew from the Humvee.

Lennox looked up to the mech and nodded in appreciation. Hands went out to cup her face. A thumb brushed over her cheek in sympathy. His inner father cried in pain at such a sight.

"She is very weak." His accent was thick. His warning was heavy.

Lennox nodded again looking back to a stretcher already being brought towards them. The weight of knowing if she was alive or not was lifted. He remembered the words Ratchet had said. He was right. She was too stubborn to give in. Dino gently deposited the women into his arms, helping her slide her limp body onto the stretcher.

"Take care of her." He told the medics sternly. The warning wouldn't be ignored. Ratchet was to be the one to heal her anyway. He made sure that was to be clear.

* * *

Maybe she was just sitting in her room daydreaming of the past two days. Was she sleeping? Dreaming? Who knew. _Was it _a dream? Was it truly_ real_? When she was with him she never knew. It was magical, unbelievable, and wonderful.

Each action she did onto him and the small signs and touches done unto her. Rapidly, every moment swam in front of her vision like a movie fast forwarding. That was the human curse or gift they held within their minds. Sometimes they were able to relive such moments like a movie. Sometimes it came back to them in small fractures and pieces. But because the two days, the past 48 hours, were the most saturated she had ever lived, it was all too clear.

That call that she never knew she would be getting after so long. His voice heavy and desperate, lonely, wanting. Hers just the same and filled with the want of him being close. When she had reminded him of the love she had for him and he didn't hear. Or so she had thought...

The first time she saw him in the flesh. Not flesh but hardened light particles. It was all the same to her. He had an artificial heartbeat that felt real to her and that was all that mattered. His strong arms wrapping around her. A slap to his face in anger. Another embrace. Holding him close. Him holding her closer. Relief.

Fear from the closeness. It wasn't fair. She had asked why he was there. She wanted to know. She knew better. The pain of the bond being opened and then suddenly taken away. His apologies.

Organizing her art area- the garage-his room. The touch against plating. The fluttering in her chest at his words.

The ride into the hilly mountains. His smile. His playfulness she never knew he could ever have. The café. His smile flashing in her vision. Perfect and rare.

The pain of telling him about the rejection of her parents. The pain she saw upon the remembrance of his twin.

Anger and the sudden silence as he broke his charcoal in his hand. It was his holoform seizing up. She knew better.

She wanted to know more.

The walk downtown.

Anger and pain. The way he stared into the window dead and distanced. It wasn't him. Another malfunctioning of his holoform. She knew better. It was something more.

They went to the arcade afterward and even then his emotions he portrayed on his expression were heavy and halfhearted. They went home early.

That night, so clear and hazy at the same time. She touched and caressed his holoform's face like it was a work of art. So handsome.

"You said you would tell me a story at the café, Sunstreaker." She had said to him. "I will listen."

And she did. Such a terrific and harrowing story of his past. A past that made him who he was today. Something strong and fearsome. Chains that bind him to past sins that mocked and made him crawl onto his knees as he tried to find a way out of his own hell.

The way she had begged him to stop because for once she was selfish and was scared of the Sunstreaker she had fallen in love with wasn't really him. She didn't like the story he had told one bit. She had denied that he could do something so terrible without regrets. How he could have ever enjoyed the kill?

But she had to stop and think herself.

He wasn't the monster like he said he was. All he had ever shown was the compassion that tried to show through. Shown through what they had called him. After a while he started to believe that those words, monster, psychopath, killer, Decepticon, _traitor_, were him. He would soon believe he were those words because it was easy to conform to such beliefs when the soul was so broken.

It had grown him into someone so bitter and closed off. He could trust no one because no one could trust him. No one would love him because they felt no pity for him. He was just a young soul that grew up too fast to protect the one thing he had lost.

He was so hard to love. So hard to break through those walls that had built up so think after such a long time. It wasn't his fault that he was so aloof. Dangerous. Apathetic and sometimes stoic. It wasn't his fault he was so defensive when someone tried to pity him or help him. Sunstreaker of Kaon had learned he was better off _alone_.

She had promised that she would be the one to bring an end to his turmoil. She had promised it would stop with her.

_He was not a monster._  
She had earned so much of his trust that she could see him take his armor off. The very physical thing that kept him safe. His spark safe. The only essence that proved he was _alive_. The only piece of him he had that kept him close to Sideswipe.

She remembered the warm metal against her soft fingers. She remembered every scar that told a story. She remembered how her touches made him feel pleasant and wonderful. She remembered it was her that made him feel that way.

And in return when she was reluctant to share her skin. She wasn't ready and he knew that. And he respected that. But he had to touch. He had to trust. She wanted to trust. His holoform hand gliding over her back. Gentle touches that sent thrills down her spine.

Soon. She would learn soon.

Their kiss.

It surely was a dream then. It was a pact that was made solid. Trust that could be bound to each other. The electric taste of him upon her lips and the sounds he made to explore her more. The want and need to be closer. When it became too much for the both of them they backed away.

"_Thank you…for letting me in." _She had said.

"_Thank you for trusting me"_

And then the nightmare began. She saw a side of him that she never wanted to see. The dream she was having turned dark and twisted something coiling deep in her chest. Where was Sunny? Where was the bond? She knew she was sleeping now. As soon as _she_ appeared in her vision, donned in jewels and silks that were too pure for her frame, her dream became unpleasant.

Hypogeum.

The way she made him come undone, shed tears, and feel pain that no living person ever deserved.

She hated her for taking away the only living thing that Sunny had to protect. The only being that he could never survive and did. She hated her. She wished her agonizing death.

"_Live Sunstreaker."_

He slipped from her desperate grip and the bond was closed off.

She gasped waking up eyes snapping open and mouth agape to let in a struggled inhale. She leaned over to her side choking and gasping for air. She hadn't realized she yanked out a tube from her throat. She wanted to gag but nothing would come up. Tears came to her eyes as she clawed for the bond that was no longer there and permanently closed off.

Was he dead?

She froze. She shook her head in disbelief. No. No. Her mind raced.

Felicity yelled out, the bond being cut off was too much to handle. He little heart was about to beat out of her chest.

Someone was wrapping their arms around her to sit her back down. She hadn't realized she was trying to get up. She was yelling out. Screaming and sobbing. Had she killed him? Had _she_ killed Sunstreaker? Why couldn't she feel him?

The constant thought kept going through her mind over and over again. Her eyes were tightly closed in agony.

Another voice that sounded familiar. Gruff and solid. She didn't care. A hand was pressed to her chest. A prick to her arm. Ice went up her arm and flowed into her neck and chest. Her struggles became weaker and less chaotic. Someone gently guided her down to lay her head on a pillow. She looked above her. An older man she hadn't seen before.

And expression of pity formed, as he brushed her hair out of her face. "I am sorry Felicity." He had said softly.

Sorry? Why? People only apologized when necessary. Like when someone passed away or something bad has happened. Except she didn't know what had happened. What had happened? She wanted to know.

Her mouth opened to speak but her eyes closed shut and her mouth became limp. She never wanted the darkness to come close to her ever again. Not without her Sun. Not with Sunstreaker.


	25. Fit To Be King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I want to apologize for the late update but my writer's block seems to be gone and I'm getting this story going again. I wanted to make these chapters as perfect as possible because they are leading to something really big. I'm also a perfectionist and wanted to get every emotions down to the tee.**

**Also~**

**I want to announce with much excitement that there will be a third and final story to this universe called "A Shadowed Dawn". Very, very, excited about the events to happen in this story that will be revealed in the epilogue of this story. So hide yo kids, hide yo wife, because it's going to be a bumpy ride. **

**With love, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 Fit to be King**

* * *

Lennox had ran alongside the gurney along with the holoform that he didn't even know Ratchet had acquired. He was middle aged, his strong and still lively frame wearing a lab coat and medical uniform. He had gray slicked back hair that fell in front of his face whenever he looked back down to the younger woman in concern. A quip curtly left him. Something about staying strong. Lennox wasn't aware. Felicity's health had gone south in the middle of transport. It was taking a dive since they found her but it turned for the worst so suddenly.

She was barely hanging on, pulse weak and breathing slow. Her skin was so pale against her once beautiful emerald green dress. Her skin was cold yet damp with sweat. It was terrible to see her like this. Not after so many years.

They turned into the makeshift medical area of the hanger. The holoform turned around switching the grip on the gurney with ease to face them. He told the other medics to leave. Lennox too.

The holoform had looked him in the eye. Blue eyes that told everything would be alright. Eyes that knew they needed to assure a seemingly strong and collected man's worry. The Major slowed and stopped watching her go. He reluctantly did what he was told. A heavy curtain was pulled around them both cutting off his worried gaze upon the woman.

* * *

Her surroundings were fuzzy. Her body saw or felt no threat when she was near other mysterious people. She was coming to when she saw the ceiling above. Strange rusted metal high and large moving to pass behind her. Another support beam for another. It was dizzying how fast they were coming and going. Sounds echoed around her.

Felicity's eyes were barely opened. It felt like she had tears in them. No matter how many times she blinked they wouldn't go away or make her vision less blurry.

It was like when she was child. The human would open her eyes underwater as a dare. It was like that. Burning and strenuous. She closed her eyes, her head falling limp to her side.

Felicity felt a burn and twinge of pain every so often as she was jostled. She was moving, she supposed. Or so it felt. Her body felt weightless and heavy.

"Get out."

A rough voice.

There was no need to be so mean. Not after what...oh. The forest. Sunny. That terrible, terrible living nightmare. Her left leg. Memories came and went.

A cold prick in her arm and then ice traveled up into her arm and neck. Her head swam. Time seemed to have passed.

Two loud shallow sounding cracks woke her.

Numbness and then sensation in her left leg. And then coldness.

The little human felt dizzy, empty and sick at the same time. Her lungs hurt and her head continued to swim. Felicity tried to speak but something was obstructing her mouth from doing so. She closed her eyes. Something pulled her back under. A black veil that was no longer comforting. Something came through the dark. Slow and curious like an unsure stray.

Who are you?

Oh, it was that voice again. It was curious and repulsed. She felt something, no someone, digging in her head. Was it Sunny? No. It was too rough. Digging. Like a morbid movie they went through her memories. She flinched. Now wasn't a good time to look at the past few days. No. Past few _years_.

Get out of my head. A warning she said to the intruder as she felt consciousness come to her.

The digging became hurried as if it was running out of time.

It became too much. She woke up calling for Sunstreaker to save her.

* * *

It was at least a few days. That's when Ratchet allowed him to see her. His holoform was nearby, arms crossed, lips pursed as if he was unsatisfied with something. He did the best he could to help her.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Lennox was sitting in a nearby folding chair. His face was held with stressed hands.

"Sunstreaker. The bond. Exhaustion. I don't know, William. I did everything I could. She can't breath on her own and she is getting worse..."

"Worse? Ratchet I thought you said-?"

He shook his head. The holoform walked around to the other side of the woman laying prone on the medical bed. She looked pale and exhausted despite her resting persona. "Something is happening. Sunstreaker is doing something. Or she is. I do not know..." His name was called over by an approaching soldier. Asking if it was bad time to drop in to deliver supplies he called for. Ratchet walked away with a forced smile. Their voices became murmured, echoing dully across the small hanger.

Lennox looked over at the monitors keeping steady record of Felicity's vitals. "She seems alright..." He tisked, blinking in confusion. She was breathing alright. Her leg was in a cast and levitated. Her wounds had been stitched and dressed. X-rays and other test were done to make sure no other injuries were untreated. She was on the road to recovery. What was so bad about…?

A spike on the monitor indicated a heightened heartbeat. He sat up straighter. "Ratch'..." He called in an uneasy tone.

It continued to increase and so did her breathing, as if she was fighting against the endotracheal tube...or something else. "Ratchet!" He yelled a bit louder.

He sat up and ran over to the two. He didn't bother excusing himself from the other soldier when he saw Lennox running over to him. He was already briskly walking.

They were halfway there when a yell came from behind the curtain. A pained and panicked yell. Lennox ran faster.

The Major jumped into action, his arms around the to help her stay still, to not hurt herself as she flailed. The tube that helped her breath and feed was ripped from the throat and tossed aside in a small puddle of vomit.

She sobbed uncontrollably. "Ratchet?" He looked up to him in well hidden panic. His jaw was set as he struggled to keep her still.

The medic however was already siphoning a liquid from a vial into a syringe. He flicked it before moving to her side. "Keep her still!" He ordered in a gruff tone.

Lennox pressed a hand to her chest and wrapped his arm around her whole body including the arm of which the sedative was given to her.

Her struggles became weak and timid. Pathetic and sloppy. She had choked one word that made the Major's blood run cold. Slowly, Lennox lowered her back down onto the bed, pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Felicity." It was all they could do to help her.

Ratchet was a few steps away clipping the needle and placing it into a bio-hazard container.

He remained frozen. William looked down to her. "She said his name. She called for him."

"The bond. It's being blocked."

"How? Why...?" He murmured.

The medic didn't make a move to place the ETT back into place or reinsert IVs that were ripped from their holdings. Ratchet stared at the monitor, a grim expression over aged skin. He hated it when he didn't have the answer to questions asked.

* * *

"My Sunstreaker...please awaken."

The sweet but poisonous voice coaxed him forth from a terrible dream into another one. A living one. His newly repaired optics dimly onlined. He tilted his helm with a struggled motion as too many warnings, messages, and error scrolled across his vision. There was a shadow that shifted among the dim red lights. A shimmer caught his optics. The unmistakable lace of Hypogeum's dressings. Sharp purple optics looked down to faded crystal blues

"You..." He hissed. He still couldn't believe that such a nightmare of a femme was still alive. Still staining the living world with her presence. He offlined his optics in fatigue before forcing them back online.

Hypogeum walked up next to Sunstreaker trailing her finger's over his helm fins. "Yes, my gladiator, it is me." She hummed sweetly. She didn't understand his words were heated and not in relief.

She kissed Sunstreaker upon his jaw. Because Sunstreaker had such memories of Hypogeum molesting him, manipulating him, and having that power over him that made him _freeze_, make him feel as if he could do _nothing, _he remained where he was staring up at the ceiling.

And the femme knew this. She held no fear of coming so close to the mech and trialing clawed fingers over his chest. "How I missed you, my gladiator of Kaon." The dark emerald femme leaned in close trailing her glossa over his chest.

Sunstreaker flinched, but remained frozen in place. His vents were choked and stuttered. His hands twitched with a mix of fear, aggravation, and the absolute hate of someone controlling him with just their presence.

The Pit Master looked down to him with lust, her helm abruptly ticking unnaturally. The golden twin flinched. Her lips were lowered just a breath away from his own. Sunstreaker offlined his optics. "Damn you..." He breathed against the soft metal.

"None of that Sunstreaker." She plucked a medical energon line from his arm, rusted and bent. He flinched as it was taken out. His frame felt heavy. The damaged inflicted upon him from such prior "matches" were repaired with unhealthy metals and half-hearted repairs. It was as if she wanted him to remain in some state of pain. Both mental and physical.

He tilted his helm to the side. Her breath was poison against his lips. "Energon." His voice was dead. Numb. "I need energon."

Hypogeum circled around him disconnecting wires from the back of his neck. "Of course my gladiator. The finest I have. Stand." She ordered.

And because Sunstreaker reminded himself, through the fog of such a torturous stasis, that he would play her twisted game, he did as he was told. He sat up biting back sudden yells of pain when something shifted uncomfortably. His frame felt so stiff. He wanted to purge upon the sounds of joints grinding because of rust or flakes of...Primus knew what were in them. His hydraulics sounded sickly and unchecked as he stood. He stumbled forward, wounds still fresh and burning.

The mech hated how he fell forward into her arms. She held him, hand upon his helm in a soothing and disgustingly motherly manner. She pushed him back up, trailed hands down the sides of his abdomen, and then thighs where they slowly traveled inward. He grabbed her hand with a firm hold. "Energon." He reminded her.

She smiled, a toothy grin that made unpleasant shivers run down his spinal strut. "Perhaps this...can wait later."

There would be no later. Sunstreaker promised himself this. Her skirted plating clicked against her thighs as she began to walk. With a struggle he slowly followed after her. He tried to stand tall and proud but it was difficult. Groggy and unbalanced. He walked close to the walls of the countless hallways they traveled.

Other mechs and femmes, smaller, weaker, timid, or scared, paused in their travels and bowed toward the femme. They did so with haste as if their lives were dependent on it. Which he had no doubt of. He withheld any pitiful glances towards them. He made sure to not meet their optics. They were innocent. He had killed one of their own upon the grounds that were an arena. The sickly mech that held a weapon with no prior experience.

Perhaps death...was a blessing for such a mech. No living creature should suffer under Hypogeum. He looked up watching her back. Her frame walked with practiced ease. Hips moving in a supple way that repulsed him. Suffer under...Hypogeum….

So why should he?

It was a simple realization, but to Sunstreaker of Kaon it was a realization that seemed all too complicated, made thoughts run wild.

"You are quiet, my gladiator." She looked over her shoulder as they turned a corner in the hall.

Another femme bowed. Her arm hung by a few muscle relays. Sunstreaker would not tear his optics away from the sight. A reminder of what this _thing _before him inflicted upon others.

They were innocent. He continued to remind himself of this.

"Merely taking in my surroundings." He murmured, lost in his thoughts. It was half truth. He would outline every possible hallway he traveled as a reference for when he escaped...if he did.

"This ship is a masterpiece. A bounty hunter I had grown close to had, hm, should I say given it to me as a parting gift?"

She spoke much and highly of this mech. It wasn't the first time she had mentioned him. It seemed she had forgotten. "You killed him." He blandly guessed.

"His spark was not given to me wholly." She sighed. She took a cloth from subspace and dabbed underneath makeshift plating on the side of her helm. He noted how sickly the melting substance was.

"I...see..." Sunstreaker noted that the hall was coming to end.

Hypogeum paused at a large door and so did the golden mech. He made sure he kept a good distance away from her. Not because of mortification or any other emotion he felt and swirled within him. He was afraid he would ruin his ploy and tear her apart right then and there.

"Therefore, do not make that same mistake, My Sunstreaker of Kaon. You had yielded to me perfectly. Do not forget." She smiled as a delicate hand pressed a touch pad to open the door.

Sunstreaker lifted his helm and glanced inside. It was a terrible trip into the past. Or so it seemed at first.

High pillars and beams were draped with dusty, rotten silks. A Kline sat between two large crumbling statues of a ruling mech and femme of long ago. Two of which resembled Hypogeum in the most curious of ways.

The golden twin looked forward. Femmes awaited her with trays of delicacies and energon. The room was dark and set in what seemed to be a secondary engine room.

It was ironic.

Sunstreaker followed after her.

What was once magnificent, shiny, and new, was degraded, rotten and rusted. The glory of the pits from so long ago would never be recreated. Her throne room would never be as great as it was back then. It was a joke. Something that gave Sunstreaker confidence. Something that assured him that this nightmare would never be recreated again.

It symbolized her very own degradation. She was no longer great. She had dying mechs and femmes as slaves. She desperately made this very ship to be a recreation of her glory days. Her very own mind was melting and charring away. What she saw was great, was merely rotten and disgusting to any other optic.

Sunstreaker...felt silly suddenly. It was as if he was a sparkling again afraid of the shadows in his berthroom that shifted so suddenly when it turned out to be just the old bright street light shorting out. No monsters or ghosts of cybertron's past. Just imagination and naivety

And it made him lighter in a way. Empowered.

Hypogeum reached out to delicately grip energon cubes from a femme that could barely stand.

Sunstreaker stopped just so from her. Hands were clenched by his side. His frame was weak. But he was strong. She slowly walked towards him, a smile that was so sweet and poisonous. She raised one cube to her lips and the other to his own. He slowly looked down to the energon. It was the murkiest, sickliest slag he had ever seen. Careful optics flicked back to her as he slowly pulled away.

"I am afraid I do not much care for this kind of energon, Pit Master." It took much effort from spitting such a name.

The warning of low energon continued to bother his vision. He dismissed it.

"Perhaps a blend from crystal city?" She offered.

"Perhaps later." He mused watching her sit.

It was silent as Sunstreaker watched her drink. It was disgusting. It made his tanks roll.

"Leave us." She had finally said. Her voice echoed.

They bowed and quickly did as they were told. They were like micro-mice scurrying away from a cyber-cat. He stood still, simply standing before her.

She set down her energon cube with a gentle click of glass on metal. Purple optics dimmed and became mischievous. "Come. Stand closer."

Reluctantly he did as he was told, fists clenching tighter.

She was quiet moving a hand to his chest, dragging her nimble fingers down to his stomach plating and then to pelvic armor.

He tipped his helm just a bit higher. He focused his optics forward.

"You have remained just as you were so long ago." She purred. Fingers delving into wires at hip joints. He took in a harsh vent.

She smirked tilting her helm. "And now...I have you for myself. All these years..." Hypogeum leaned forward glossa licking at his lower stomach plating.

Sunstreaker held his vents. He felt nothing.

"Sideswipe…is gone." A hand cupped between his legs.

A shaky ex-vent. Fists began to whine in stress. Metal cracking and strained. Each touch set flames through his frame. He stared forward.

"Master...is gone." Unmoving.

"That human you so foolishly had affections for..." Harsher motions upon plating. "...Is gone." She whispered on his plating.

One would mistaken him in stasis if his optics were not online.

Each mention of his human, each mention of his brother fueled the untamed revenge swirling within his spark. He promised he would wait for the opportune moment to strike. His frame would never give into her disgusting touches. No living creature should suffer under Hypogeum. Under anyone.

His helm tipped higher. Wasn't that what he believed? Wasn't this why he fought every living moment of his life for this war? Fighting for innocents being controlled by fear?

Was this why he agreed to the Autobots? Was this the reason he...lived, _survived_?

"And now," She sang in a light relieved voice. "You are mine. We can be king and queen...so _perfect_..." Fingers trailed pelvic plating clasps. He gasped.

Enough. Was enough.

An arm shot out. Within clawed fingertips he held her neck. Slowly he rose her to her feet. No longer would he _suffer_. No longer would their deaths be wasted. No longer would their deaths be in vain.

The bond that he held with Felicity was suppressed and forgotten. She was gone. He wouldn't hold onto something that was _gone_.

Just like Sideswipe.

Just like his creators.

And now Felicity.

He accepted her fate. Sideswipe's fate. Everyone he ever knew. He forgot and grieved in that short moment.

Now it was his living nightmare turn to accept her own.

No living creature should suffer under Hypogeum. _Under anyone or anything_.

"Your words are nothing." His expression was stone. Clear and void. Deep down anger bled through. His frame emitted dangerous power and strength. Even in his weakened state nothing would stop him from _taking _what was rightfully his. "You _are_ and _will be nothing_."


	26. Sunstreaker of Kaon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I am beyond happy. I am elated. I'm absolutely thrilled all of you enjoyed last chapter so much. My heart sings whenever people leave such wonderful heart-felt comments. It makes me smile like nothing else. I was working in the middle of my shift and I read your comments and it's just...this is what I live for, making people love what I create and thoroughly become invested in loveable characters. It's beautiful. I really want to thank you all so very much. **

**I also want to give credit where it is due. My lovely dope ass friend Velociraptor4659 and I very frequently enjoy roleplaying. Much to her dislike, I wanted to roleplay as Hypogeum messing up her character. With one exception. She wanted to frag her up because she just hates her so much with a burning passion. I don't know why, shes a pretty cool gal to me...*shrug~* Anyway, we did this RP and I was all holy crap this would go perfect in A Dark Evening. So long story short: a lot of this writing is actually her writing (used with her permission countless times) and ideas intermingled with my own. So give her a pat on the back for giving you guys all what you want. When I say enjoy, you best do so. Enjoy. *shoves over pizza rolls for all***

**Mood setter (Really recommend giving it a listen): "Fortress of Seduction"- Two Steps From Hell**

* * *

**Chapter 21 Sunstreaker of Kaon**

* * *

Sunstreaker lifted her from her throne. His hand was tight around her neck. The smile was strained as she gripped his arm. She was confused. It satisfied him. His optics turned colder and faded to white. He was waiting for this moment. All of his life he had dreamed of standing taller than the femme before him.

She laughed. It was choked. "Have you gone mad? Have you snapped?" She whispered in a flowery tone. "Are you simply wishing for my death?" The Pit Master brought forth a short blade stabbing his forearm. He withdrew, released her with a hiss, ripped out the blade from his arm, and tossed it away.

Hypogeum hummed at the reaction and smirked, suddenly clutching his throat with her hand. "You have been a _bad slave_." Her flowery voice was bit through sharp denta. She easily tossed Sunstreaker into a nearby engine block and walked towards him with heat and strength in her step. Cold. Curt. Powerful.

Sunstreaker was recovering from such a blow but before he could, the femme lifted him up by the throat once again. He clawed at her grip.

"Sunstreaker...Sunstreaker...It seems you have broken your yield to me. Perhaps I should teach you yet another lesson." Her optics became dangerous. "Is this revenge? Is this..hatred? Are you still...fighting for _her_?" He forced him against the engine block behind him. The sounds of metal on metal was heaven to her audios. "How dare you intermingle with such a disgusting species. Have you no pride?" She breathed hotly onto his lips before releasing the hold on him.

The mech choked out a snarl as he regained his footing.

Her lace dress flowed around her frame as she walked over to him once again. "We could have been perfect together, Sunstreaker of Kaon, but you could not forget your twin! You had to stain your title and pride by being with _her_. You ran away from me...why can't you see? I am yours! Finally! Alone! No one can come between us!"

She kicked him in the chest sending him to let out a harsh vent and a bark of pain. "I should teach you your place again. Yes, that is it. Should I subject you to placing you in the darkness just as I did to your twin? I should have tortured you with a whip while _she_ watched. I erased her to prevent her from watching a terrible thing. I practically did you a favor." She said in such a friendly, flowery tone. It was becoming unsteady and hysterical. Her helm ticked. It was maddening rambles that had no coherent flow.

Sunstreaker looked up to her and spat on the ground where she stood. "You destroyed what was mine, you _wench_."

Hypogeum sighed cupping her chin in her hand. "You have grown up to be such a confused, incompetent, little mech. Fine. Me and you. What a _wonderfu_l match." She sang.

"This is not a match. This is me getting what I want most." He crouched and sprung at her tackling her by the waist and slamming her into the Kline behind. Platters of rotten energon delicacies, cubes, and glass crashed to the floor. Sickly, murky energon splattered on both their frames. It smelled atrocious.

His clawed fingertips dug into her mouth and optic. "Your_ spark _in my hand. Your _energon_ on my frame and lips. Your _frame _gray below my blade." His chest heaved as he took unsteady intakes of air. He didn't care that he was losing himself. Slowly giving into his feral instincts that he came to hate but love at the same time. This was different. He was taking what was rightfully his. And it was her very life.

She yelled out, gripped his shoulders, and turned them over. Sunstreaker set his jaw, whitened optics looking up to her. It was madness itself. A droplet of molten metal dripped down the side of her helm. It fell next to his face, melting into the metal floor with a steady hiss. "Stay where you are, slave..."

"_I am no such thing_!" He pushed her away with his elbow. "You are dead! You hear me-agh!" His helm was smashed into the ground by a fierce blow across his face.

His mouth remained open as a trail of energon flowed from his broken nasal sensor.

"Silence!" Hypogeum barked. "Stay where you are, Sunstreaker of Kaon. I will spare you if you yield to me again. And this time you best keep your word."

"Or what, you will kill me?" He challenged. "You will be ridding yourself of your fraggin' pleasure and doing me a favor." He spat energon onto her face.

This time a thin dagger was slammed down in his shoulder, purposely aimed for the healing wound. She licked at the energon spat upon her lips with a moan. "Silence." She hissed.

He yelled out clawing the metal floor leaving sparks and gouges in the metal. He released a mix between a frustrated whine and growl.

_Felicity._

He couldn't give in. He had to fight. For her. For Sideswipe. For Master.

"You see, Sunstreaker of Kaon. I know you. I know you from the inside and out. Your weaknesses, such as your brother's delicate trust and strong willingness to believe every word you said. You, living a lie everyday in the pits. Assuring him he was in no danger when he was. Your strengths. The bond. Your powerful, powerful, blades..." She moaned.

Her pleasure morphed into disgust. "And that _human_...I do not regret her death."

Energon that trailed from his nasal sensor into his mouth was spat out as he yelled. "Enough!"

He would do anything to receive what was his. Even if it was to give up, let his pride be smothered, or give his life. "I will never yield to you ever again." He would no longer bow down before Hypogeum. Somewhere deep down he hoped wherever Felicity and Sideswipe were, they were proud of him. He was doing this because of them. _For_ them.

She stood up from him. Before he could react or strike a blow, the femme had gripped him by his shoulders and tossed him away. Hypogeum charged after him. He was recovering, already on all fours. He snapped his arms to his sides, blades unsheathing with dangerous hisses of metal on metal. Dried energon were still caked on each of them. He charged.

The sound of metal cutting through air, metal on metal, and the momentary flash of light as blades struck another blade. White enraged optics flicked down to the shivering blades. Inscribed in harsh Kaonite were names. Victims. Slaves. Bastard and whores. Femmes or mechs. All taken by her by the very blade. Those that dared to cross her. His whites optics flicked up to her. She backed away with a sharp grunt and charged at him again.

He spun to deflect the curved and deadly blade.

"Me and you, Sunstreaker of Kaon. A dream I never thought of to be so satisfying. What do you think? Will you kill me? Or will I kill you?"

"I told you before, you can not kill me. I am too valuable in your melting processor of yours."

He heard her growl in frustration. A sort of victory rose in him. "Even in death Master is slowly killing you. Melting away at your sanity. What little you have left anyway."

From behind a blow was landed on his back. He lunged forward and took a steadying step. He spun, grunting as he forced his blade to glide through the air with wicked intent. "You were always a crazy femme. Bent on an imagination that would never become reality." His blade did not meet her metal as he hoped.

The Pit Master moved again. Swift and fast. Practiced and deadly. The femme was lithe and dangerous with such a blade. How else did she keep slaves that became brave in line?

He continued to watch her. The tiniest shines and shimmers of plating indicating where she was in such dim lighting. She raised the curved blade. Sunstreaker zoned in on it's reflection. Before she could strike with her unnatural speed, Sunstreaker dodged.

The golden gladiator whipped in front of Hypogeum, slapping away the blade that was meant for his spark with a deafening clang. His vents were working overtime. His spark pulsed so erratically.

She growled lowly, helm whipping delicate jewels across her face as she moved. Her plated skirt flexed as thighs moved against them. She smiled knowing it was her lovely Sunstreaker that she was trying to dismantle. "You yielded." She reminded him with a frustrated whine.

Sunstreaker struck her across the back, a thin line of energon began to bleed along it's length. It was so satisfying. Pleasurable. He relished the sensation that crawled up his spinal strut. "We all break promises." He made sure to circle around her a good distance to gain time to recover. He was still hurting. His wounds were beginning to ache and protest. His frame was sluggish and unkempt hydraulics strained his motions. He was only healed so little in very little time.

"Where is this bravery coming from, dear slave?" The voice came from behind. He spun around the femme, matching her careful blows with his own.

Sparks flashed in the dark illuminating her smirk of entertainment, lust, and his expression of determination and maybe panic when she struck him across the chest. The barely healed wound bled all too easily. "You talk too much." He huffed a hot vent, recovering slowly.

The femme growled focusing on Sunstreaker. "You poor little mechling. You are merely just a sparkling in a mech's body are you not?"

He shook his helm. He wouldn't listen to her words. They were meant to break him down. The twin would have none of that. The golden gladiator growled running forward to strike her. But she simply moved out of the way. "Come now, Sunstreaker. You must do better than that. You are a gladiator. What is holding you back, my slave?"

Sunstreaker spun around and growled at the word. "I am not your slave! I never belonged to you. You were nothing but a fraggin' wench on high."

"Oh." She said in mock hurt before a smile crossed her lips and she laughed. "You must feel something much more for me than that." She smiled sweetly.

Sunstreaker didn't even see her move. A harsh snap of metal on metal echoed in the room before Sunstreaker was on the ground, his broken nasal sensor bleeding once again. His blades snapped back into their holdings. He placed his hands next to his helm on the ground to lift himself up. He shuttered his optics trying to recover from such a processor spinning blow. Was she holding back this whole time or not? She was a dangerous and difficult opponent. Hard to read and match. Her motions had no plan. Wild and crazed. Random and somewhat messy.

Of course, when your mind was melting, everything was a bit crazed.

Hypogeum circled around him, her strides long and proud. She slipped off her long lace dress and stood in front of him, legs apart and chin resting atop her delicate frail hand. "Do you fear to strike a femme? Is that it? Oh, stop being a gentlemech and face me Sunstreaker of Kaon. You said you have always dreamt of this moment."

The femme bent down and gripped him by his shoulders with a smile. She laughed. "Or have you feared it?" She whispered, kissing him before throwing him away from her.

Sunstreaker skidded across the floor, tumbling before coming to a halt. He gritted his denta and attempted to get up. His attempt was cut off. A blade sunk in his lower back. The mech yelled in pain.

Hypogeum moaned. "Such a lovely sound. Please, create it again." She pulled out the blade and struck down again with a calm smile on her lips.

Sunstreaker let out a silent yell not allowing her such a pleasure no more.

"Hmn," She tisked. "Now you are making me suffer." She kicked him harshly in the back and watched him writhe, optics glowing with excitement.

She walked away twirling her thin blade. "Get up." She ordered.

The mech did as he was ordered, holding his abdomen. Energon bled through his fingers. He vented hard ignoring the pain. He wasn't even slowing her down.

He vented hot steamed air from his frame. With a growl he flicked out his blades once again. He saw how her optics lit up. He placed all his energy into his swords and into his frame. The twin ran to her, swords high and mighty. Hypogeum smiled meeting each blow with her blade and landing two more against him.

Down he fell. And again he would stand. Twice as weak and injured. He made sure to keep moving. Make her work to aim at him. Made sure to force her blows into his dense plating and bite into the golden armor. The mech hissed, barked, and yelled from the pain of each and every blow.

He was determined to stay strong. To no longer be afraid. But he was only a mech. He was no immortal. He had physical limits.

Hypogeum roundhouse kicked him into a nearby wall. As he bounced off the wall she slipped behind him, blade high to strike.

He vented hard before he spun around, striking a solid right hook into the side of her helm. She lost balance from such a blow. Sunstreaker was quick to advance upon the fallen femme.

He yelled as he slammed his blades down at her. They were slammed into metal with a dull thud. She slipped through his legs and caught him in a choke hold. Her body became flush with his, one hand smoothing over his chest slowly. The emerald femme kissed him on the neck and shoved her blade into his upper back cutting spinal nerves. She watched as the tip of the blade emerged from his chest. The golden twin yelled out, choking on energon that welled in his throat.

Hypogeum hummed placing her audio against his shoulder hearing his shuttering venting, the tiny sounds of struggle come from his throat. "_Delicious_." She praised, trailing her hand down his trembling body. She unsheathed the blade from his chest and spun him around. With that same smile Hypogeum struck him hard across the face with the back of her hand, sending him to the ground. Energon flew into the air in wet strips.

Sunstreaker fell to the ground hard. Shivering, clawed, hands clutched at his chest. Energon poured from almost every seam in his frame. This time he stayed down.

He turned over on his back and blankly gazed up to the ceiling. A slightly withered Hypogeum came into the edge of his view. Her vents were working overtime and her limbs looked heavier. He shoved down a wave of victory. The mech wasn't there yet. _She_ wasn't there yet.

"Oh, how I wish this can go on forever." She sang, sinking the blade deep into his shoulder. The deranged femme pulled, dragging him across the floor leaving behind a thick smear of energon upon he dark metal. She gritted her denta as she pulled such a heavy mech.

Sunstreaker felt the plating in his shoulder split, slowly and agonizingly tear, and give way. Her blade was free.

Sunstreaker laid on the floor venting and silently panting. Every part of his frame hurt. It burned. Oh Primus how it burned. So much pain. His instinct was to latch onto his brother for support but he couldn't. He groaned. He was gone. She was the reason he was gone. Continuously he reminded himself why he was here. Why he craved and thirst for the revenge he sought after so many years of sparkache. Knowing that she was the one that killed his other half. That she killed the only sire he had after the loss of his own.

"Oh surely you are not done now..." She said disappointed. "All those years could not have made you so...weak? Did you not perform well just a few cycles ago? Or am I stronger?" Hypogeum lifted him up by the plating of his chest. His arms dangled by his sides. His mouth remained agape as he blankly looked up. She smiled poking at all the wounds she inflicted upon him with sick pleasure. "Did I do this?" She said in an innocent tone. "I could not have...I have so much better use of you. Imagine the satisfaction of your frame pressed so close to mine. Imagine the pleasure we could make..."

She brushed a hand down the side of his helm. Her hand traveled to her upper thigh where she unlatched a small, short dagger. It was jagged and rusted but still so very deadly. She smiled. "You do know the mech that helped me hunt you? Vox? A bounty hunter? Well, he gave me this as a gift. He claimed he had stole it from Lockdown's personal guard. Is that something?" She said admiring it.

Sunstreaker's helm rolled limply to face her. "Frag...you..."

She continued on like she heard nothing. Set on her own thoughts spoken aloud. "But you mechs, all the same. Play with my spark with gifts and love." She sighed. "I never understood the desire you had for me... you played with my spark and when you ran away from the pits you_ just_-."

She said the last word with force as she stabbed the blade into his chest. "_Cut my spark out_." She said with a pout. Sunstreaker couldn't react. His neural net was aflame with pain. This? This was nothing…

He had felt worse.

So much worse.

When Sunstreaker did not respond and started to become limp in her hold, she sneered twisting the blade. "I hate that I love you so..." She pushed him back and huffed.

Sunstreaker fell to the ground limply, giving way to gravity with no fight. His helm lolled to the side. His frame was heavy and lit aflame with pain. His mind was foggy. He offlined his optics. His frame couldn't take anymore. The dagger slicing part of his spark casing was the last injury he could take.

And Hypogeum knew it. She stepped on his chest shifting the blade within, like a claim over a piece of land. "How did I ever fall for you?" She hummed. "We could have been wonderful together Sunstreaker of Kaon. We could have ruled the Pits together."

"The pits are gone...you deranged femme..." He spat, groaning deeply in pain. The last of his energy was leaving him so fast. "_Gone_...they're gone..."

That word repeated in his mind.

Something inside him was slowly coiling, winding tighter and tighter. That calm and almost bored expression on Hypogeum's face, the way she had looked so many times after a battle where they had slaughtered many, but had not pleased her.

The countless times she put _Sideswipe_ in the dark, punished _Sideswipe _for not entertaining well enough, for messing up, for being weaker than his brother, the mechs and femmes she had them kill, the times he had to bow before her.

The way she molested him in front of Sideswipe when he could do nothing about it.

When she scheduled matches that almost got him killed, dragging Sideswipe along.

The fear she had made him live under.

The brand on his wrist and tracking device in his neck that made him bound to her for life.

And now here he was, lying in a slowly growing pool of his own energon.

Gone.

She had taken what was his once again.

Who _he loved._

Who saved him.

Who loved him.

Us. Them. We.

_Who loved him._

_ Felicity._

_ Her desperate cry._

_ Her desperate selfless last wish._

_ "...live." _

_ He snapped._

It was strange how his frame could do such a thing. A feral instinct he had since he was born. Since he became a split spark. To protect that which his spark claimed as his. His twin. Felicity. His very life.

The way his frame could repress all pain. His muscle relays became tight, ready for the strain of battle. His mind became blank, so fury could take over with ease. It was madness. Sweet and life giving. It was a rush that he craved. A rush he hated. A rush need to simple be the Sunstreaker he always was. The mech that he needed to be to receive what was rightfully his.

He saw her piqued and excited expression. As if she was the first to see a private show. It made him livid.

_ Time skipped. _

His frame acted on its own.

A yell that started from his chest and exited his vocalizer.

Time skipped.

He threw himself at her, the blade that was once in his chest now embedded in her optic. _She screamed._

He never gave her a chance to rip it out. A right hook was delivered square to her face. "I am _done_ being under your thumb." He was beyond hysterical. Voice snapping and cracking. When she started to fall backwards, he grabbed her and kneed her hard in her stomach. He roundhoused kicked her, stalking towards her when she was sprawled on the floor. She quickly ripped the blade out of her optic with a wet squelch. Energon and coolant poured from the gaping optic socket.

Dark satisfaction thrilled up his spinal strut. Energon bled down his frame with each step. "You come in my home, in my town!" He picked her up, optics beyond white but a blazing red, their natural color bleeding through the icy blue. "You took what _I loved most from me_!" He bellowed, striking a fist hard into her abdomen and following it up with an elbow to her jaw. "You took away Sideswipe! Felicity! Master!"

He grabbed a handful wires in her back and pulled her against him to hiss in her audio. "You will not live. Not with such sins." He ripped the wires out, unsheathed one of the cybertronium blades that glinted in dangerous intent and sliced it across her back before kicking her across the room. She screamed, struggling to gain purchase on anything. He clutched the energon slicked wires in his hands and tossed them away. The energon on his blade never felt so delicious. He could only anticipate what it would feel with more of her energon upon its edge.

"All those times you put Sideswipe in the dark and had your guards beat him to pit because he did not please you. Because he hadn't _done_ well enough for you." He put emphasis on the word as he kicked her in her side. He was shaking, absolute _rage_.

Her cries of pain was music and satisfying to no end. His spark skipped with each cry and whimper. It was heavenly.

The crazed mech grabbed her by her helm, clawed fingertips digging into softer plating. Repeatedly he slammed her helm into the wall. "Have I. Pleased you. _Now_!?" He gritted through his denta between blows. "_I can't hear you_!" His scream was pitched higher than normal, forcing his voice to become louder than it possibly could.

Sunstreaker's rage caused her to widen her optics. She yelled out cursing the twin. Hypogeum tried to strike back at him but he would not relent. His frame was a powerhouse fueled by his uncontainable and uncensored rage. His words cut through her like a hot blade.

He backhanded her, taking a blade and shoving it deep into her shoulder, pinning her to a machine that sparked and crackled from the blade piercing it. A hot vent was released onto her. Shaky and strained.

He saw how she had looked into his own red optics that bore into her own with a sick thrill, exciting her twisted sexual desires that were born from pain and sadism.

But when he had tossed her, distorted her frame like a weak little doll, how he bended and twisted and struck her. Slowly and ever so slowly he saw her arousal become panic. He grabbed her by her other arm, one hand poised over her elbow joint.

Sunstreaker paused relishing her struggles again his hold. "You fiend!" She screamed.

He forced the joint outwards, shattering it and breaking the arm. She opened her mouth releasing an audio splitting shriek. The femme whimpered. But once again she could not drive a blow onto the golden mech.

Left, right, left, right, he dealt blow after blow onto her face, feeling dark satisfaction at the sound of each impact. "You sick. Evil. Manipulative. Pathetic. Waste. Of space!" He spoke, emphasizing each blow with each word. Twisting the blade in her shoulder, he harshly ripped it out, wires and cables disconnecting while energon slid freely down the lethal metal.

Hypogeum feared for her life. She looked up with a shattered bleeding optic. "S-Silence!" She shrieked in anger hand out to order him to stop.

The golden gladiator smirked with a hallow chuckle. He kicked her knees from out under her, buried his blade in her stomach, before sheathing it just as quickly. He struck her helm with his ped in a powerful kick that made her fully collapse on the ground.

He knelt down, and unsheathing two small blades, he twirled them before shoving them deep into her thighs, seeing the tips peak from the other side and become wedged into the floor.

Hypogeum screamed out. She took deep invents struggling and making strained sounds come from her throat. Only moments ago she was on top. Controlling. No more. She laid limp, optics offlining.

Sunstreaker wanted to beat her. Beat her until she was nothing but a limp pile of metal. Taste her energon upon his lips. Claw at her living metal and entrails with his bare hands until she was nothing but ribbons. Sunstreaker only went over the edge only a handful of times. And each time it took its toll upon him. His frame needed a rest. Steam billowed from the vents in his chest.

He choked on the energon welling in his throat and the wave of dizziness coming over him. He laid back down gripping his chest as his spark flared against the crack within its home.

Sunstreaker offlined his optics. Simply venting. It was silent. She was gone. The last of his energy was almost spent.

There was a pause where no expression crossed her face.

And then it twisted.

_She laughed._

Dazed. Bleeding. In so much pain. And yet…

Sunstreaker looked up, slowly coiling tight into a defensive position. Hypogeum didn't stay down for long. The wench just didn't die. Sunstreaker was close to believing that neither Primus nor Unicron wanted to deal with such a rotten creature in the Well of Sparks.

A small sound came from her throat before she gripped one blade at a time and pulled it out with a curt, messy, movement. She tilted her helm at the twin with one cracked optic. The other bled out through shattered glass. More than half her face was smashed in but somehow she still looked beautiful and deadly.

Her laugh turned into a chuckle.

"Oh, oh, behold!" She announced, laughing some more, relishing the pain she was in. "Sunstreaker of Kaon! What a _wonderful_ performance, Sunstreaker. Absolutely _delectable_ and _delicious_." She took the other blade from her thigh and laughed some more, her arm dangling so grotesquely. Both broken at her elbow and hanging by a few threads at the shoulder.

"Behold..." She repeated. She shakily got onto her feet, hunched over, and knees bent inward to support her heavy frame. She gripped her dangling arm and tore it off with a flinch, rolling her helm in sick satisfaction from the sensation of pain. She tossed the limb aside.

"But...but this match is _far from over_. You-you must yield!" She giggled.

Sunstreaker gritted his denta standing on shaky peds.

Her mind was unraveling and she took so much pleasure from the sight of the twin bleeding before her. "So much energon..." She whimpered with pleasure. "All of this done onto me by you. So much pleasure…."

She took a step forward subspacing a short metal staff from her wrist. "I'm not done with you though, my twin. You have made me so very, very disappointed. Although you gave me such a wonderful performance, there is a price for defying me. Yield. Yield to me!"

With a flick of her wrist a harsh line of energy formed into a electro whip. She took another step forward. Energon and other fluids dripped from her arm, her optics bled and were shadowed over with insanity.

She snapped the whip once and then twice. One shaky step in front of the other as she came closer. Her smile grew into something so disgusting and crooked as she continued to walk. Her helm tilted this way and that in a sickly and unnatural manner.

When she was closer she harshly whipped the twin once and then twice. He tried to dodge the weapon but he was running low on energy and the will. The golden gladiator yelled out. The whip cracked against his chest. It stung viciously, the electricity lingering to fizzle at the plating, leaving a marred stripe from where they had struck against him.

"I want to see how far you will _truly_ go!" She whipped him again causing fluids from her stub of an arm flying into the air and slapping against the wall and floor.

The true fear she felt from before was long gone. Madness. Insanity. Desire. Sickness. More melted processor fluid dripped from her helm. She didn't have much time left.

He would simply make it shorter. He was practically doing her a favor.

The golden gladiator stepped towards her, step by step, each hit from the whip feeling more and more numb. The burning and electric sting was placed into the back of his mind. Pain was temporary. Physical pain was fleeting. Pain from this creature had lasted forever.

With a growl, he grabbed the whip in mid-air, turning off the pain receptors in his entire arm. He looked at the glowing weapon, before looking at Hypogeum, shaking his head disapprovingly. He yanked her forward, grabbing her by the throat and forcefully taking the whip from her. He threw it aside, and with it he threw Hypogeum down into the floor too.

She released a yell that was cut off from the harsh blow.

Hypogeum widened her cracked optics choking and relishing the hand around her throat. She smiled licking her lips coming near his face. His plating felt so delicious near hers. Oh so warm and fierce. Powerful and beautiful.

Before she could get back up a sword was in front of her chest. A smile still remained on her lips as the blade was press into the emerald plating of her chest. "Yes, Sunstreaker take me. My very being is yours." She whispered gripping the blade and curling her legs up. More melted metal slid down her twitching helm.

The blade was steady, poised at her sparkchamber. Sunstreaker vented, optics slowly turning back to their crystal blues. Sunstreaker was oddly calm. He noticed where he was. What position he was in.

He offlined his optics. He ignored her. This was...what he was waiting for. He savored the feel of his blade so close to her. He onlined his optics.

"This is for violating me with your disgusting touches." Slowly the blade dug into her chest. Not yet close enough to snuff out her spark. It was...unbelievable.

"_Yes._" She whimpered, arching and tilting her helm back. She offlined her optics as the blade sliced through her chest. His lip curled up in a snarl of disdain and contempt.

"This is for Master." He suddenly sliced her chest open with a sharp downward motion. Precise and steady.

His blade sheathed back into place. Clawed hands that twitched with fatigue were no longer shaking. They dug slowly into the gap making the hole wider. "That is for trying to kill us time and time again when I rejected you." He rumbled.

Her moans went ignored. Slowly her spark chamber was bared. It was an ugly thing. Disgusting. He gripped the metal casing that housed her sick life form. Slowly his fingers curled, savoring the feel of her life in his hand. Slowly his hand tightened around it. "That was for me and Felicity. And this…"

He slowly started to pull. Agonizing. "_This is for Sideswipe._"

He stared into her optics as her frame twitched. Weakened hands clawed at his chest and arms but he would not relent. She whimpered and cried. Laughed crazily. Sick snaps of energon lines breaking and wires snapping filled the empty air along with shuddered gasps from delicate soft lips. Slowly the spark swirled erratically until it fizzled out no longer feeding from the frame it housed.

A sharp laugh/cry came from her mouth as purple light flared from her chest. A smiled as she peered deep into his optics. He focused on her spark energy leave her frame and soon it became limp before him. A name was her last words.

He watched as her optics dulled and her emerald body turned grayer and grayer every second that ticked by.

It was over.

She was gone.

Forever.

He yelled out a feral growl as he ripped it out. His venting quickened. He clutched his prize above his helm, energon trailing down his arms. He bowed his helm. He released a long, pain suffering cry that revealed energon stained denta. A slow liberation was relished from such a hold that was always snaked around him.

He offlined his optics.

He collapsed forward next to the carcass. All his previous hatred, anger, adrenaline, and strength fled him in a wave.

Exhaustion set in.

She was gone. She was truly _gone_. The wench was dead. Offlined. Somewhere deep inside him, he wished she hadn't enjoyed it as much, hadn't accepted it as much as she had, had possibly tried to save her own life, to struggle to survive as they had done time after time again for her pleasure. But it was overwhelmed by the relief of the fact that she was truly _gone_. It was over. She wouldn't be coming back. Sunstreaker was certain of that. It just didn't _work_ like that.

Primus didn't do "do overs".

He swallowed hard, vents shaky and uneven. He scanned her internals once and then twice, just to make sure.

He wanted no doubts.

No mistakes.

Hypogeum was dead.


	27. Realism

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for all your love and support. I truly am grateful. This moodsetter made me cry while I wrote. Not many songs do that when I write. And sometimes my own writing will make a twinge of emotion well in my throat. So please give it a listen. it's a beautiful song from the "me before you" Soundtrack and f you haven't seen the movie or read the book, read the book first, then the movie. Please oh please it's such good soul food. With love, enjoy.**

**Moodsetter:**** "Numb"- ****Max Jury**

* * *

**Chapter 22 Realism**

* * *

_Honey here I go again, down that crooked road of sin... ...I am numb ...I am numb_

He looked over at the grayed frame, slowly sitting up. Warnings, more so than ever, called to be answered and treated. Onto shaky peds he stood. Energon lines were severed, the was energon loss, his spark casing structure was damaged and in a critical state and fluids were being lost by the second. He should have been dead. But he was not a normal mech. He wasn't like others.

* * *

He still stood. He stood over the very being that had the tightest hold on him. Stood over her like she did when he was below in the arena. Stood over her just as she had claimed him like a piece of land. Sunstreaker of Kaon took in this very moment and relished every sensation. The pain, the relief, the liberation of her being _gone_. No crowds needed to scream his name. The silence was enough. It felt wonderful. It was a rush he would never experience again. A finish to a long torture that left him weightless.

* * *

He had other obligations to tend to. He turned limping. Pain was ignored. Suffering would be ended for others.

* * *

He traveled the ship easily. The studying of the halls from before came into play.

Every mech and femme on the ship were killed. They were swift deaths, made with an expressionless, emotionless actions. Sloppy because of the state he was in. But nonetheless they were swift kills. He had been through so much worse and still stood.

He survived his very brother.

So what could truly kill him?

* * *

Sunstreaker...was mercy killing them. Swift deaths. He made sure he told himself this. No kill like this could ever be savored. It was sick to even think of doing so. And even he knew where to draw the line. Even if Felicity were to know of his true self. No. She could never know. Sunstreaker wasn't too sure if he laughed aloud at the sick realization. It wasn't like she was here to tell her. To know.

A single swift motion of his blades piercing their sparks. The sound of their very energy forces leaving their frames hurt his own each and every time. They were walking corpses. Working on borrowed time and rotten energon. Some thanked him. Some accepted their fate. Some were scared but relief was seen on their faces when they were released from their physical forms. Some cursed him. Some ran. Some screamed but not for long. Bloody. Merciless. He wasn't enjoying these kills. As a matter of fact he mourned them. Just like her death.

* * *

Sunstreaker killed them all.

The guards that stood by. Evil and dark. He killed them with more emotion. They chose to be here. They chose to stay by that waste of life's side. They served her willingly and saw through her every wish.

The one that handled Felicity. _Broke her. _

Never would they break again.

Hands were cut off with a savage roar. Another sound of metal cutting air. A helm rolled away from the frame that hit the ground hard. In an instant, a Cybertonium blade went through the chest to permanently end the life within. He stalked forward, blade dragging across the ground, Cybertronian blood dripping along it's edge.

* * *

There weren't a lot. Not many. Hypogeum only needed a handful of guards to keep her company, protected, and occupied with her lustful needs. He didn't even want to think about the markings on the other slaves left behind by her disgusting pleasures.

A guard he made note of, saw and remembered his face, stepped into the room. The golden gladiator smiled snapping into a blood thirsty rage. Because this kind of kill _was_ to be savored. The monster within him wanted these kills. These kills were always his. He promised this.

The golden twin knew the difference between a mercy kill and a kill that was meant to be harrowing and torturing. Because that is what those kinds of Cybertronians deserved. He wasn't any justice bringer. What you gave is what you received. Before, this mech would have been an admirable feat. But now this mech had no chance against him. The fear he inflicted into beings with ease was amazing. Awe inspiring. Frightful. And the golden gladiator _was injured_. What sort of reaction would he have produced if he were in pristine condition?

Sunstreaker hissed stabbing the blade deep within the mech's helm through an optic. "_You_." He was the one that carried her away. He was the one who sought out her death. The one that took her away. The one he loved.

He breathed one word heavily. A command given to be heeded and fulfilled. "_Die_." The ripping of processor and helm metals was sickly satisfying as he slowly sliced downward. His creator said these blades would cut through anything. Mostly. He would always keep in mind that they would not cut through Insecticon armor and another Cybertonium blade. Not every being was invincible. Not every being was to be feared.

He tossed aside the mech. Spark casing only half cut. Sunstreaker of Kaon looked upon the begging mech in disgust. He would die suffering. No doubt, just like Felicity had. Just like his twin. He walked on forgetting the mech and his cries.

A hot, steamed breath came from his mouth. Was all this enough to avenge Felicity? He had already avenged his brother, Master, and himself.

Perhaps not. He narrowed his optics. There was just one more mech he needed to find. He made a one sided promise to him. He planned on keeping it, as well. He froze as he suddenly appeared and screamed a battle cry. Sunstreaker smirked, easily dodging the messy attack. He was nothing.

"There...you are." His voice was terrible. It held nothing to be afraid of. It was maddening but besides this fact it made the guard freeze. Sunstreaker saw the fear in his optics. Ah, he too, was afraid of him. Was he this terrifying even in this state? Of course. He was broken and bloodied with his own and others energon. And he stood. He was a dead mech walking. But he was no ordinary mech. Autobot. Good little soldier.

"Pathetic." The golden twin choked.

He was _gladiator_. Modified. Strengthened. Terrifying. What every mech hoped and dreamed to ever become, Sunstreaker held and controlled. Released and caged. The very sickness he hated and loved. He was no ordinary mech. He held a monster within him.

The guard before him realized this all too late.

He was only brave before because the beast was behind energy bars.

The beast had escaped and ran wild. Loose. Uncontrolled. Sunstreaker stepped forward, his shadow looming over the burly guard. A maddening chuckle left the golden mech. Soft yet unbalanced. Struggled. Sobbing. Ironic that such a large mech would be afraid of..._him_.

After all, his precious Hypogeum had fallen to his blade. He wondered if there was still her energon somewhere on his blade intermingling with others.

"I told you... _I would remember._" Sunstreaker breathed.

It was silent after he spoke. The inter-workings of the ship humming as they should. A harrowing scream of pain echoed down the hall disrupting the norm. Soon after there was the silence. It held for a moment, the ship continuing on unaware of the murders within.

The dull sound of a body dropping to the ground.

Metal crumpling upon metal.

Footsteps unsteady and wavering walked away soon after.

The ship hissed and worked on.

* * *

Felicity woke up with a start, gasping deeply. She clutched her chest as if scrambling to hold something in place. As if to catch something that would run away once again. The little human looked around the room frantically. It was an open room. Too open and free to feel so secure at the same time. Wait? Secure?

She searched the bond that was closed off. She dug and found what she was afraid of losing the most. She hiccuped. She had thought she lost him. "Sunstreaker." She whispered. Felicity thought she had lost herself. She thought…

**::Sunny.::**

She called with all her might leaning forward from the strain. She didn't care that an IV was in her arm, tugging at the skin with each motion. She wasn't paying attention to the emptiness in her stomach or the fact that her whole lower left leg was in a rigid cast. **::Sunny.::** The little human kept repeating his name over and over again.

She didn't care that her little inner voice was gone. She didn't focus on anything else but her sun.

** ::Come…::** She choked on her own words pushing the bond to the brink.

** ::Back.:: **Tears came to her eyes.

** ::To.**_** Me.**_**::** She gasped from the strain of using a bond that was barely there and not supposed to be used in such an intensive way. She lay back on the bed with an exhausted sigh.

Her eyes gazed up to the ceiling. Felicity closed them cursing herself for not being stronger. Not knowing if he heard her. Not knowing if he knew she was alive...

And then. His voice. Strong and wavering just so slightly. She smiled tears, sliding down her cheeks, expression lighting up with hope. Despite the weakness, his promise had never been so strong.

**::**_**I'm coming.**_**::**

* * *

Sunstreaker stumbled through the forest leaving behind everything he had always wanted since the day he woke up to the strange grumpy medic for the first time.

Since the day he lost his twin, the day he ever said yes to a mech he never thought he would ever relate to a sire. Since he dropped the paintbrush. Since the day the color black was his life.

Each foot fall was hell. Every sway his frame made was painful. Energon continued to pour from every wound in his frame. One ped in front of the other, as joints moved in a grating manner. Hot vents pouring in the cool air of the morning light.

Sunstreaker raised his heavy helm. Being in the darkness for so long, the warm sun upon his plating never felt so good. His mouth released a panted breath, vents working overtime to keep his frame in some sort of equilibrium.

He stumbled and caught himself with shaky hands on a nearby tree, groaning under his weight. Clawed fingertip dug into the bark. His blades were still unsheathed. He looked at the energon that glistened upon them. Soaked and drying. Caked with fluids and liquids he knew off the top of his helm from the so many times he had seen them.

He pushed himself forward, using blades to dig into the soft earth as a crutch. He never bothered to hold or cover his bleeding wounds. His legs quivered to hold his heavy frame up. Where would he go? Could he even go on?

Felicity.

Everything that was her was forever with him. He held a piece of her very heart within him. Maybe Sunstreaker could die with that piece and carry it with him with whatever lay in the afterlife. He had nothing to live for now. Because what world could he live in without Felicity? Without his twin or anyone to love? How could he…?

He took his final step and collapsed onto his knees, frame heavy and giving in. He was far away from the ship to the point where he could no longer see the outline or any evidence of its crash landing. His trail of energon became more and more heavy as he walked on. And now he had stopped. The energon puddling upon decaying organics. Musty and gag worthy.

Sunstreaker tilted his helm back looking to the brightening sky, once again. He offlined his optics, a sob coming from his chest. Hands held by his sides squeezed into fists. He gritted his denta and let out a long suffering cry.

How could Felicity ask something so selfish of him? To live? To live on? He promised he would fulfill it but now...now that that reality hit him he couldn't possibly live on. He couldn't complete something so selfishly asked of him. His life_ was _her!

The golden twin bowed his helm forward, as his frame became limp. Energon sputtered from wounds as he harshly caught himself. His shoulder bled and wires sparked. His thighs quivered and his sight became blurry.

Was this the end? _Can it finally be the end?_ He asked Primus. He wanted the suffering to end. He wanted peace! He killed his very fear! He wanted Felicity. His twin. He wanted to be home. Primus damn it, anywhere that felt like home!

_**::Sunny.::**_

No. No. This was a fragment of his imagination. His processor was fritzing. His spark was hurting more so than ever. Whining in distress. He placed a hand on his chest, cupping the fluids that continued to pour forth the light from his spark illuminated the ground before him. This was a sick joke. A mockery!

He choked. She continued to speak his name. Over and over. Struggling to do so. She felt him. So why couldn't he feel her? He reached a desperate hand out to her. He groaned.

And then he felt her. He felt her exhaustion and the state she was in. Weak and tired. But alive. She was _alive_.

Those four words took so much effort to say from her little heart and soul. But she did so. She did so to remind him she was his. And he was hers alone.

With that assurance came the evidence. Felicity was knocking on the wall he had placed in confusion for her death. A wall that was placed up subconsciously that would have prevented her from feeling or witnessing such horrors he committed. The sins he played out.

Yes. He would come back. He would come back to her. She was alive. And if she was alive he would live on with her and not without. That would be a promise he could most definitely fulfill. He would embrace her, say those three words again to make sure she knew. He would hold her tight and smell her orange-ginger scent. He would take in her green-blue eyes and brush his fingers along her extra curves that he loved so deeply. He would kiss her on the forehead long and strong to make sure she was _just there _and _tangible_.

This wasn't a figment of his imagination. This was very real. The love he discovered and felt for another being was real. He smiled, reluctant coolant coming to his optics. **::**_**I'm coming.**_**:: **He offlined his optics, the smile remaining on his lips. He...needed a very long moment.

* * *

Ratchet was sputtering curses, both human and Cybertronian as he sat up from his med-bay office berth. This was the first decent fraggin' recharge he'd gotten all week. And it was fraggin' interrupted by a communication link demanding his attention. Why-?

::Ratchet, Sunstreaker's signature appeared on the radar. Do you want us-?:: Lennox's voice came through the com. too fast to comprehend at first. But when he put together the information he had cut him off. The medic was wide awake now.

::Stop.:: He waited for the human to be silent. His voice was gentler. ::Let me handle him. Do not send out a team.:: He didn't know if the mech would be on a living nightmare rampage or not. It was best if _he_ and he alone handled Sunstreaker. He knew him better than any other Autobot. ::Please.:: He added.

::That's why I came to you, first. No one has been notified.:: A long pause. ::Keep me posted.::

The medic cut the line quickly. He wouldn't. This was a delicate situation. It involved both Felicity's and Sunstreaker's health. Ratchet had "patient confidentiality" on his side.

Hesitantly and with caution he opened the communication link that connected with the golden twin. ::Sunstreaker…?:: He breathed.

It was an agonizingly long time until he was heeded. ::Hey, doc…:: His voice was pained. Unimaginably pained.

His frame sagged in relief. He sounded terrible. Terrible but alive. He lifted his helm to the heavens and thanked that the twin was alright. ::Nothing can ever kill you, can it?:: He joked weakly. It was a curse the twin always had. Perhaps a blessing. Primus had bigger plans for him maybe.

::Ratchet….:: His name was said in such a relieved voice. It pained him. His spark twisted uncomfortably. He was already standing up from his makeshift berth to organize the hanger for his arrival. :: She's...gone. F' good. Made sure of it…::

What did that mean? Hypogeum was…? He walked into the medical bay but before he could reply he was greeted with a very awake and very aware Felicity.

"Ratchet?! Sunstreaker! He's alive. He-!"

"Felicity, what are you-?" He cut himself off. The bond was active. The only reason why Felicity would be awake from such deep unconsciousness.

She tried to get up but Ratchet pointed at her sternly, daring her to complete her actions. She didn't. His expression turned softer. He pointed to the side of his helm. "I know."

The little human smiled, relaxing into the bed further. She smartly remained silent, watching the medic move about. With a gentle shove he sent the co-ordinates to the nearby base. ::Just...just get your aft back home. I have a mess to clean up and it's you.::

It was a long while until he spoke again. ::Home...right…Not w'out her. 'City, Have to find her.:: Another pause. ::She's somewhere...thought s' dead..:

At this Ratchet paused. He was truly perplexed ::You thought she was dead?:: He deadpanned. ::After all these millions of years can you not differentiate between a blocked bond and an offlined bond? Sunstreaker, you dolt…:: He sighed in exasperation.

There was a pause. He didn't find Ratchet's words to bug him much. ::Have to find her…::

Ratchet wanted to smile. ::How about this,:: He proposed. ::Tell me all about your fraggin' misadventures when you get back. I already heard Felicity's side of the story, now I just can not _wait _to hear yours.::

He wasn't too sure if he had heard him or not. But there was a pause. A long one. His voice was quieter. It sounded as if he were sobbing. Genuine sobbing. ::She's...you saved her?…::

::Sunstreaker…:: His frame sagged at the absolute relief in his voice. The last time he had ever sobbed was...a long time ago. Perhaps when his twin had passed. When he held him as he mourned. It was decided. Ratchet dropped the prepared tool in his hand. ::I'm coming for you.::

It was quiet. The shaky breath coming through every moment. ::Alright…:: He finally agreed.

He was already moving to retrieve his twin, no matter if he agreed or not.

Felicity gasped upon him making a b-line to leave the medical bay. "Bring him back, Ratchet!" She shouted after him.

He scoffed. "In one piece or multiple? Either way, the dolt is _still_ getting a good dose of my mind." His words were harmless.

Felicity watched him leave, helplessly remaining where she was.

* * *

How long was it since Ratchet had last left? The morning sun from outside filtered through the hazy plastic skylights. She continued to look up. So this is what true hell was? Awaiting to see her only being she ever loved in her short life thus far?

* * *

Ratchet transformed outside the forest. He stood looking into the forest and began to walk. Slowly and steadily. This forest seemed to have been cursed. Somehow and in someway. He followed whatever path his spark guided him towards. The signature was weak, but there. It was enough assurance.

* * *

A groan. Felcity couldn't stand but lay in the medical bed. She carefully took out IVs. Scrunching her face with pain as she took them out. She ripped electrodes off her chest with careful precision, not to cause the machines to go haywire. As each medical line was taken out or off, the monitor went flat. The dull drone of a non existent heart beat echoed in the hanger.

* * *

The medic could smell the energon. He was getting close if such a smell was this strong. He came across a trail of energon. His expression became grim. He looked up and followed it with his sight. It went over a ridge just so…

* * *

She wrapped the sheet around her waist to keep her gown from slipping off her body. She slid her leg out of the brace that held her leg up. With a hiss of pain she brought it over the side of the bed. Determined, she reached for the crutches nearby. A new found vigor was in her as she stood taking the crutches under each arm.

* * *

And before him lay the golden and beaten form of the surviving twin. Ratchet's shoulders sagged in exasperation. A curious trill left the young mech. Ratchet walked forward slowly and calmly. He answered with a chirp of sparkling speak. He was such a weak pathetic thing…

::Major?::

::Ratchet? What's up? Is he-?::

::I found him. He will live.::

* * *

She couldn't just lay there and wait for Sunstreaker. She was no femme in distress. Felicity had to be there for him when he came. She gritted her teeth as she finally stood for the first time in such a long while. Blood drained to her legs causing them to tingle. Her healing leg began to pound in pain. The human ignored it. She took her first step. A step ahead of what she was a few moments ago when she was laying.

* * *

Ratchet gently fell to his knees next to the mech and flipped him over gently. A hand cupped the side of his face. A weak smile as Sunstreaker looked up to him as if he was a savior on high. "Let's get you home."

"Felicity?"

Ratchet nodded. "Of course." He whispered. Because all he had left in his broken spark was that human. His lifeline. "Of course..." He assured. The older mech placed his hand over his forehelm in a soothing manner before wrapping his arms under his legs and the small of his back.

He turned and began to walk. If he had to walk all the way to base so be it...He would do it.

The medic looked back at the trail of energon disappearing into the dark forest beyond. He left it behind. His twin was the more important at this moment than the hell he crawled from.

* * *

Felicity had made it across the hanger. It took her awhile longer than she thought it would. She was sweating and sore. Her hair in disarray and her lips parted for more air. She wanted...to see him as soon as he arrived. He wanted to see him...touch him.

She paused when she heard the heavy footfalls. She looked up in time to see the medic walk into the hanger serving as the temporary medical bay. Her eyes remained on the mech she held.

"Felicity what are you doing?! Get back in-." His threat went unheard.

His spark so close to her heart. It made her legs weak and her breath catch. She saw Sunstreaker's optics flicker to life and immediately they searched the hanger ceiling as he would find her there. He was placed on the berth gently. Quickly, Ratchet began to assess the twin.

She didn't even realize Ratchet was ordering her to stay back. Not even his hot glossa or these damed crutches could stop her. "Let me see him." Felicity's voice was gentle. A whisper as she continued to stare up at the prone form of her sun.

Such a soft voice stopped his heated words right in their tracks. He looked down to her and turned his gaze to the barely onlined mech on the table.

The human saw this. "Please." She concluded. He offlined his optics, sighing heavily before he gently picked up the human, and placed him by Sunstreaker's side. She wavered on the crutches.

"Sunstreaker?" She swallowed the growing lump in her throat.

She felt the air crackle. The hair on her arm stood up straight as the holoform she had missed for so long materialized by her side. She turned, her eyes filling with tears upon his horrific state. She tossed the crutches aside and lept towards him, clutching him so tightly.

He fell to his knees, holoform flickering as he struggled to sustain the hard-light image and the now added weight of the human. She followed him willingly, not caring that her leg protested in pain. She sobbed. He brought a weak arm around her back. "...Told you...come back..." He breathed hoarsely.

Felicity nuzzled her face into his shoulder and dug her fingers into the dirty clothing his holoform wore. She took in the electric smell of him. The scent of energon and burnt metal not bothering for once in her life. She raised a hand and clutched a gentle fistful of his hair.

She _touched_ his holoform. Made sure he was _real_. She sobbed into his shoulder. She felt the artificial heartbeat against her chest. She pressed her chest into him harder. She wanted to _feel_ it.

The blood soaking through didn't disturb her. Ratchet working on placing lines into his arms and chest didn't distract her.

She took him all in. Her sun. They were still together. Us. We.

She didn't realize he made a move to touch her when she shifted in his weak hold, it was a stretch to even call it such a thing. It was a weak arm carelessly draped across her back.

* * *

Sunstreaker was limp in the medic's hold. He hadn't really onlined his optics to take in the change of scenery or much of his surroundings. The only thing that roused him from his half conscious state was the calling in his spark. The urge to pull closer to someone else.

Her voice. So quiet through the haze of Ratchet's annoyance. A small smirk. Or so he thought. He seemed detached from his frame. His mind wondering. Struggling to stay online for some odd reason. Not odd. It was _for a_ _good reason. _To see Felicity.

When she was next to him, he conjured up the energy to activate his holoform. Instantly he was embraced by the human. A human he never knew could take his spark, put it back together, and complete it.

He took in her scent. It wasn't her ginger-orange, but sterile bleach and generic soap. But it was _still her_. He fell to his knees taking her with him. He felt guilt for only a moment. She began to sob into him and he smiled weakly. He wanted to speak but not even he had the strength to convey his emotions. So he sat there limp and trying everything he could do to move.

Sunstreaker wanted to take her face in his hand and kiss the human upon the forehead like he promised but instead _she_ had taken his face into her hands and smashed hungry and desperate lips onto his.

Nothing had ever tasted so sweet. Nothing had ever felt so right and wonderful. He felt whole when his lips were upon her own. He didn't move his lips, he was so tired...

She began to sob breaking the kiss.

Felicity opened her eyes and brushed a hand down the side of his face. "You're okay. You're here. With me. _You're okay_..." She sobbed wiping away the mud and sweat from his face.

Sunstreaker allowed a shaky hand to cover her own. He leaned into the touch rocking into her hold. He didn't care if Ratchet was looking at them. When he was with her that's all it was. He looked into her beautiful blue-green eyes.

"I am." He smiled so weakly. He was breathless. "I...you...Felicity."

She smiled nodding her head, a watery laugh escaping her. "I know. It's alright." She hugged him close rocking them both side to side. "I love you too, Sunstreaker of Kaon." She hiccuped, eyes traveling over his face. Mouth agape to let shaky breaths in. She pressed her forehead against his.

"It's okay...deactivate your holoform." She whispered so quietly, feeling his eyelashes tickle her cheeks. "You will be alright here..._I _will be _here_." She brushed a hand down the side of his face, hand then cupping his neck.

He moved to nod but he bowed forward, finally giving in. The holoform shattered into thousands of light particles falling upon her lap and hands like glittering snow.

She stayed where she was, frozen, still cupping an invisible neck. Her arm lowered and she looked over to her gladiator that powered down with an unhealthy whine and groan from his frame.

The little human sucked in an unsteady breath and then looked up to the medic. Ratchet nodded once. It was all she needed to be assured he would be okay.

Her sun had returned.

* * *

_Little Bluebird at my window, s_ing a pretty song for me...


	28. Romanticism

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I want to apologize for such a long wait for this chapter. Life had become very,very crazy and work and school are just taking up all my time. I've been feeling pretty glum lately so I'm sorry if my writing isn't all up to par because my mind has been in other places as well. ******I was also editing this chapter on FF and not once but TWICE I lost all my work, so that's why this chapter is a bit choppy. **This is a filler chapter sadly, but not really. It ties up all the loose ends before we continue on. As always thank you for your continued support and love and please enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 23 Romanticism**

* * *

It took a while for all of his systems to come back online. It was like trudging through the mud he hated so much on this planet. He was groggy and in no way wanting to wake up. But something nagged at him in the back of his helm. Sunstreaker's frame wanted to heal and rest but his mind wished to awaken.

He needed to find out who was whispering his name, coaxing him from comfortable darkness. Each sensation came back to him painfully sensitive. The touch and feel of a cold, hard berth. The sounds of hissing and quiet beeps that, no doubt, monitored his every vital, stung his audios. The sound of a gentle voice and feel of a tiny hand brushing his shoulder stood out among other senses. Bravely, he onlined his optics flicking them about the strange room he was in. They dimmed, noting their clear state and not the shattered glass that obscured his vision once before. It wasn't bright as he had expected. It was dark.

He had no memory of this room. It was new. But the darkness. All darkness was the same. He remembered energon and Hypogeum's sweet death. Cries of pain. The darkened hallways that had no end. The dim light through the forest and then Ratchet. He sucked in a deep vent remembering holding onto Felicity as he practically crawled into the room that he was now healing within. He remembered her sobs and the relief of knowing she wasn't gone. She was alive and healing as well.

"Sunny? Can you hear me?", was the gentle voice next to him. He tilted his helm the best he could, flinching from how stiff his overused and strained muscle relays were. His hands flinched and soon he was flexing every limb he could. He felt...numb. More numb than usual. So, he must have sustained major damage from...whatever he did. It was a blur. And when it was a blur he had done something he rather not remember.

"'city?" He finally spoke. He cringed. His voice sounded too hoarse and broken, strained and overused just as much as his frame was.

A tiny hand cupped his chin the best it could. He couldn't see her, or rather his helm couldn't move all that much. His frame was so stiff. Tense as if he had to be _ready_ to attack a threat.

"Yeah, it's me." She whispered. "How're you feeling? Do you want me to get Ratchet?" There was a strange echoed click as crutches were adjusted. It was a click he had to grow used to. He remembered those two metal devices under her arms. Her leg forcefully bent at an angle from a stiff white cast.

_Click. Click._

The sound echoed as memories flooded back. He stared at the ceiling living every moment one by one, like a morbid movie he did not consent to witness. His hands clenched tighter and tighter.

"No." He bit forcefully

He felt Felicity's hand lift away. "Sunstreaker…" She called.

He didn't answer. Those things kept her mobile and walking but it was cruel. It was his fault.

"Does it feel good?"

His thoughts froze upon the question, optic ridges creasing. "What?" He whispered.

"Does it feel good? She's gone...right? Hypogeum?" She asked shakily as if afraid of the answer.

That wasn't what bothered him and yet, the vent in his chest he never knew he was holding was released and with it a heavy weight. His frame relaxed and lost it's tension slowly. A flick of a crazed smile. "Yes, it feels euphoric."

The twin could feel her shift uneasily. What expression was upon her telling face? Disgust, annoyance or anger? He growled. He couldn't take this. He had to see her. It was dangerous, yet as carefully as possible he fell back into a dormant state. The mech shouldn't have done it, shutting down each system one by one to standby, but he had done worse. All his energy was placed into a very injured, yet healing holoform of Sunstreaker.

He didn't move when she jumped, startled at his sudden appearance. "_Jesus_, Sunstreaker." She sighed in exasperation, what expression he wanted to see before was now erased. Using those metal stalks, she made her way closer to him. She balanced those two _things_ under one arm and wrapped the other arm around his shoulders.

Sunstreaker was hesitant to do the same. She was so delicate. "That's...all that matters right?" Felicity murmured unsure. "All that matters is you're here and...oh God I thought..."

He didn't understand. Was she not the one to flinch and back away from such a horrid confession? Afraid of his monster he controlled, loving every moment of a kill?

"...Why?" He murmured. It was his turn to shift uneasily.

She backed away just so and tilted her head looking at him from another angle as if he were under a microscope. He didn't like this. "You've been in stasis for a few days now. Ratchet told me everything. Everything he knew at least. I guess you killed a lot of people and...that's alright. You took what you felt was justice into your own hands. Hypogeum and everyone on that ship is dead and maybe for the better. Slaves would have suffered and those mechs that followed her blindly needed to pay for their sins. Hypogeum...well..." he could tell that the human had time to think of those words then. They were practiced and staged too well. But if she had thought of what to say so intently... "She deserved whatever you did to her."

Sunstreaker saw truth in her words. The fact that she was saying them. Felicity was saying them. Was she not the one to be scared of him that night? Was...? He stopped his thoughts. He was being a fool. He knew she understood him like no other being and yet the stupid question, the same as before escaped his lips. "Why?"

"Why, what?" She was truly confused and he saw this.

"I should be alone right now without you by my side acting like this..." He gestured to his frame. "...is alright. I should be..."

"_Acting_?" She echoed, not allowing him to finish his sentence. "Is this what you think this is? Acting?" She wasn't yelling or scolding and for that he was thankful. He wasn't in the mood for that. That would come plenty later with Ratchet and Optimus and Primus who knows else.

"What you did was horrendous. What you did maybe could never bee seen but...you are you and you will forever be you. You will be my mentor, my friend, gentle and kind and considerate more so than you could ever imagine. What you _were_...or whatever_ you did_ will not paint you as that person. But what is here..." She placed a careful hand on his chest. "Matters the most." She whispered. "You were brave facing against Hypogeum. You were brave to face your very fear and for that I'm so happy." The hand that was pressed against his chest slowly came up to gently cradle his cheek. Her fingers splayed out across the broken skin as carefully as possible. Her touches were so kind and gentle

Sunstreaker reached up taking her hand. He nodded once and then again leaning into the hand he forced to cup his face more. He stepped closer. "You were brave. So very brave, Felicity." He breathed. "To be able to stand up to a demon like her." It was admirable.

"I had to be brave. For you. No one does that for you. You do that for everyone else."

"I thought I lost you. Everything. I do not wish to again. Not because of me."

"I'm here." The little human whispered. "Always."

"I thought I would lose myself..."

"You didn't. You're still you."

"And...Hypogeum…." He looked up to the ceiling mouth agape in some sort of prayer.

"Gone."

"Feels...so good...Felicity." The incredible weight and satisfaction of knowing he killed the very reason his brother was gone. The sensation of taking justice into his own hands. Forget the repercussions of his actions. Forget what the humans would say or what Optimus would say. All of that didn't matter. He had done what she deserved the most, against all morals and rules of war. He had done what she deserved. Had done unto her what he she had done onto him. Taken the very _thing_ that was ripped from him. His spark felt...free. The burning in his neck gone...forever. The source of its activation...gone. _Gone_. That word felt so good.

"Sideswipe would be so proud of you." She awkwardly hugged him with one arm while she balanced the crutches under her one arm. He growled. Not to her but because those things inhibited her motions. He took them gently and tossed them onto the ground. The little human did not move, trusting his very actions. She began to lose balance slowly and willingly, knowing that he would be there. He would be there to wrap his strong arms around her and secure her to his chest. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. She leaned away allowing him to take in her smell. The orange ginger was long gone from her body replaced with that familiar smell of generic medical soap. Whatever the scent may be he was with her.

His sanity. His other. Felicity took in a deep breath. The very action that kept her alive and functioning. The sound of her heart, the whooshing of air into lungs and the hiss of her exhale.

"It always sounds so real." She murmured taking a fistful of his hair and cupping the realistic locks.

He leaned into the touch. A hum. Ever since she had first mentioned the artificial sound of his heart, and what it did to her, he made sure to produce such a comforting sound within his holoform. "Your heart will never sound as real as mine." The rush of red under sun kissed skin. A horrid red he never wanted to see again. The pumping against the surface. The sound of a tiny organ keeping the very being alive. So inferior to their systems and yet so superior within their organic frames.

Living. Breathing. Alive.

It was beautiful.

The very definition of human life.

Sunstreaker never wanted to part from such living evidence of her. Not like this. When they were this close it was always just them. Us. We. His hands trailed every curve of her body, traveling up to the back of her head, and gently clenched a handful of hair. She was alive. Injured but healing...but alive.

"What did you do to her?" She asked suddenly.

He didn't know what to say at first. The suddenness of the question caught him off guard.

"I have to know that-that _thing_ died a rightful death. What she did to you-to Sideswipe! What she did to everyone, what she _touched_." She spat.

"Her spark. I took her spark. It's mine." He cut her off before her mind began to race a little too much.

Felicity backed away just enough to look him in the eye.

"She took your half spark. It was only fair." A fire that he had never seen in her eye glowed. Over the bond he could feel such heat. It was admirable. Such a tiny little thing she was and yet she had the gall to yell at _the_ Pit Master. A nightmare.

"You were brave. I am proud of you, Felicity." He brushed her fire with his spark. The response made him truly curious.

She moaned before covering it up with a cough. The sensation had to be unreal, euphoric to the little human. Such power he had over her. It was a topic to be explored at a later time. "I had to be. For you. If no one else then for you. I tried but the pain at the time was so much and I don't know if I was in shock or just too scared. I was...I rather not remember."

"I know, I know, and you don't have to. I am sorry that I brought it up."

"No, it's alright. Trust me. I'm tough. I can handle a little cast for three months or so." Felicity's laugh was dry.

She pressed her forehead against his chest. "But Sunny, a voice in my head told me to keep walking. I don't know who or what...But it told me to get up and walk away from the ship after that guard tossed me out. I kept going. I wanted to give up because I was dead for sure and...Just, just something kept me going..." She whispered.

It was wrong to hear that Felicity had accepted that she would have died. It actually scared him. Never did he ever wish to see or hear her speak like that. Sunstreaker brought her closer. He pressed her closer into his chest just realizing how truly grateful she was alive. That they were both were alive.

"Hate to break up the reunion but sadly I have a job to do."

Sunstreaker whipped his head around to glare down at the source of their interruption.

"And that would be?" Sunstreaker hissed.

Felicity backed away a bit hopping on one foot. She smiled down to Lennox.

Felicity offered a small wave as the Major climbed the stairs up to the berth. He didn't pay mind to her to which she frowned at. Sunstreaker did not like that one bit.

"My job." He repeated with a huff. "You two are the most unbelievable people I have ever met. Crazy and wild. God almighty. This one decides to rip her IVs out and have a panic attack in the middle of supposedly being unconscious." He turned to Sunstreaker's holoform. "And you, I don't know a lot about you but enough to know you're pretty 'effed up, more so than the rest of us, buddy."

"Do not call me buddy." He warned, helping Felicity to her crutches.

He sighed in exasperation. Sunstreaker raised an eyebrow. It was a fair warning.

"That was a pretty stunt you pulled." He stood a good distance away.

"You were interrupting something, Major." The holoform turned to him and crossed his arms. Arms that had bandages wrapped in various places. Some bled through a bright red, other a dark burgundy.

"Yeah, well, sorry mech, but higher ups are all over my ass because of this whole mess and they want answers." His voice was softer. "By the way, how are you feeling, Sunstreaker?"

"Better." He didn't like how he had a feeling he knew more than what the human before him led on.

"Good. I'm glad. Mirage wanted to know before he was transferred too"

"Mirage?" He lightened up drastically and to this Felicity looked up to him.

"Friend?" Felicity inquired.

"You can say that."

"He found you in the forest after we got your call. We tracked you down pretty fast. ...You gave us all a scare, to be honest." A watery smile was offered.

She mirrored his gesture. "I would love to meet him someday. I have to thank him after all..." She murmured. "Ratchet too, where ever he ran off to."

"Recharging."

Sunstreaker nodded. "Continue, William."

He stood with his arms crossed, the clip board he had tucked neatly under his arm was brought out to be read.

"I thought it was your right to know and I rather start with this than what I have to ask of you. You know the woman that was in charge of transporting the Cybertronian medical technology? Lisa King?

What felt like a year ago was only truly days ago. How could he forget that orderly human anyhow? "Yes. What about her?"

"Remember she had acquired it from Sector Seven archives?"

"Was it a lie?" He raised an optic brow, shifting uneasily. His holoform flickered. The mech grunted a bit. His frame made a low dull sound. Sunstreaker rerouted more of his energy towards the holoform.

Felicity leaned forward making sure he was alright. He gave the slightest shake of his head to signify that he was fine.

Lennox carried on. "Her contact wasn't Sector Seven but Hypogeum."

Sunstreaker narrowed his eyes. They glowed a brighter blue. "And how am I supposed to believe this? This can not be simple happenstance."

"It's all here in her confession, that's how. Lisa was told to request you as an escort. Hypogeum had known you were here on this planet because of a...tracking device." He read slowly in disbelief. "_Jesus_..."

He cut him off before he asked for personal business. "Continue." He warned.

"Ah, she needed you closer to her location, got you to come here, and then tracked you down and I guess Felicity got involved somehow? Leverage? Hostage? Right?" He guessed.

"Sure." Sunstreaker said before Felicity spoke and revealed anything. They didn't know of his true reason being here. They didn't know she was wrapped in this by terrible, terrible accident. By cruel fate.

"That was her plan all along."

Felicity who had been silent this whole time shifted, causing Sunstreaker to look down to her. "My God." She whispered. "But why...? What could have been her motives to to deal with..._her_?"

"That is my question as well. A human, no less." Sunstreaker confirmed.

"Protection and money for her brother."

Sunstreaker sucked in a deep invent. He laughed bitterly covering up such a pained sound. "From Hypogeum?" He huffed. "That femme played that tune to her too, hmn?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." He had never met The former Pit Master. The human could never _dream_ of her hideousness even if he tried. He rather that no one saw her. Witnessed her terribleness. No mater who it was human or Cybertronian. He felt all the more better that he ridden the world of her existence. Rid of the siren song she sang to those so desperate. In a way he didn't blame the human for giving into her. Her tantilizing voice was delcious to virgin ears or audios. Just like they were to his.

"Her punishment?"

_But. S_he placed Felicity's life in danger as well as his and many more. That was unforgivable to him.

Lennox however, was caught off guard by the sudden question from such a long beat of silence.

"You said something about her brother. Is he...?"

"No, he wont be charged for anything. He had nothing to do with her and the femme, his sister said that. Lisa King was arrested for espionage among other offenses in a long list. She will spend a good chunk of her life in prison for her stunt. Steven will try and take as many years off her sentence as possible."

"Wait." Sunstreaker set his jaw as Felicity's expression fell. He saw her thinking and the more she did the more her voice became tiny. She shook her head. "Not Steven, _Steven_..."

Lennox nodded. "The kid isn't taking it so well but he's trying." He lightly explained.

"If my sister betrayed her own kind and almost had Felicity and I killed, I wouldn't be as well." The holoform bit.

Felicity remained silent, lips pursed and expression saddened, unaffected by Sunstreaker stinging and burning words. Her gaze that was flicked up to Lennox was telling. _"Don't." _Thankfully he obeyed.

When the silence went on for too long Lennox spoke. "I thought you had the right to know who threw you under the bus, Sunstreaker. I know...this wasn't easy for the both of you but I'm here for a few things and I will leave you two be. I wanted to see if you were up because I need answers fast. I need know where the ship is so that they can block it off from civilians for a while until we can figure out what to do with it. That's a given."

"That is not a given. You will not know the exact location nor will I give it." Sunstreaker curtly explained without moving. His gaze remained fixed.

"You want to hide what you did, I get it. But for safety reasons I _need_ to know."

Sunstreaker clenched his hands into tight fists. His holoform flickered. It was getting hard to sustain it the more he became angered. "No."

Lennox nodded his head once slowly not exactly knowing how to push his argument without losing his head. Felicity kept close by to Sunstreaker. "It's alright Sunny, they know-."

"They know nothing of what I can do. What I _did_. They _will not_ see what I have done. I will rid of the ship myself." He bit harshly looking at her over his shoulder,

"What do you mean?" The Major was losing his patience but tried not to show it. He failed. For too long Sunstreaker had observed an listened.

"It is under my jurisdiction now. Lie to your leaders, human."

Lennox placed a finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. "I'm trying to work with you Sunstreaker. Can't you see-?"

"Discharge me then."

His shoulders sagged. "Now you're being dramatic." More of his patience was thinning by the tone of his voice. Somehow it angered him more.

"I am doing what I must to prevent that ship from landing in human hands. Make your blockade around the ship. Leave the ship to me. That is all I ask. I will do nothing with it. I will not flee. Just…leave it to me." He hated how Felicity had heard his beg because he stepped forward to grip his arm gently.

Sunstreaker, stop, in the morning we can-." She stopped realizing her words were falling on deaf ears. She let go of him and stepped back a bit. She respected his silent wish

Sunstreaker's gaze was locked onto him. Lennox began to waver under it. He stared him down. He saw he was thinking. "I can make a perimeter around the ship. Fence it off. Whatever. I will say the Autobots will use it to their advantage. What about Optimus? Do you think I can get some sort of briefing of the events that happened there while-?"

"Hypogeum was disposed of and so were her henchman. That is all that mech needs to know."

Lennox unfolded his arms and shook his head. "I can't believe this..."

"Will, if I may..." Sunstreaker tuned to her unusual small voice. "A lot of..._complicated_ events led up to Sunstreaker's actions. Actions that may have been way out of line but actions that could have saved many lives. What I saw...could never be spoken of or seen again. I don't really want to talk about them for a long while. What...Sunstreaker may have done remains between the three of us and Ratchet. Deep down, Will, you know you trust Sunstreaker and deep down you shouldn't be afraid of him. Please. Just this once you_ need_ to work with him. I know it's easier said than done but lie Lennox. You won't regret it."

Sunstreaker holoform flickered again, light particles falling from his image like sand. He hid a grunt of frustrated pain. "We will speak more of this. What she and I said should hold your human leaders over. I need to..." Sunstreaker held his forehead with the palm of his hand. Before he could keep his holoform online his mind betrayed him. He was already falling back into a light stasis.

* * *

His image flickered out before he could finish his sentence. Felicity reached out to the holoform almost falling over. She stayed where she was, hand curling into a loose fist. She heard his frame whine in stress before it quieted into stasis.

Lennox sighed, with it relief. "He's something, isn't he?"

She turned to him finding her voice. "He does what he has to." She said firmly.

"Let me know when he's awake again." He was frustrated and rightfully so. This whole situation went on for days and it wasnt a threat that was Decepticon oriented. A threat that was from long ago resurface that only Sunstreaker could and would ever understand or could have defeated. What made them? Optimus and Lennox and the others? Useless. That didn't give him the right to demand so much of him so soon into recovery. It was strange.

"I won't, Will. And you know why. You have to respect him."

"And he has to respect military order."

"He isn't military. He never was. He was the Autobots' loose cannon. He was never under any order. Tell your higher ups to shove it up their asses. I may be civilian but I know right from obvious _wrong_." She hissed. Lennox was stressed and under pressure. That itself changed a person. But to demand so much of a person when they themselves have no idea of what happened or in their past?

Felicity bit the bullet. "She was the one that _killed his brother_, Will." She leaned forward in an almost begging like manner.

It was enough. She saw his expression relax. His stance relaxed. His shoulders sag. "What?" He choked. "Is that why...?" He looked down to the floor. "What did he do to her? To the ship?"

"I won't tell you. That's what Sunstreaker wants. That ship has everything and I mean everything that is Sunstreaker. That ship was his past. He's doing this to prevent people from seeing his past. What he did and what he is capable of. You know he's dangerous but he would never betray or hurt anyone he loves, including the people at N.E.S.T. or innocents. What he needs is truly on that ship-the closest thing he could ever be to his home. Closure. Respect his wishes. Just for now."

She sighed half turning as if dismissing herself. "It's late. I have been up for awhile. I need a nap." The human said her words in a broken manner.

It took a while for him to come up with a sentence after such a speech. "Yeah...yeah…me too."

The only sound that broke the silence was the echoed click of her crutches meeting the metal berth and the sound of distancing footsteps.

* * *

Felicity laid next to Sunstreaker. She never left his side nor slept like she had said she would. She watched as he vented steadily. "Something else..." She echoed. A hand was scrubbed down her face as she leaned against his side carefully as possible.

"You need your sleep." He grumbled suddenly.

She was too tired to jump from the sudden rumble of his voice. "So do you. Shut up and go back to sleep." She sighed. The human felt the soft breath of laughter.

The little human peered up to him with a small smile. A hand was bought around her gently and in return she patted the plating. She trailed her hand along one of his clawed fingers. "I can't."

"Then stop thinking."

"You should too."

She sighed again in defeat. "Damn it, Sunny..."

"I will only rest when you rest."

The little human scoffed. "Reminds me of when you were healing so long ago and Ratchet told me to make sure you never fell into recharge because he was 'afraid' you would go in stasis."

Sunstreaker tilted his helm. "I remember, you wouldn't fraggin' eat."

For the first time her blue-green eyes glittered. "And you made fun of me for trying to sketch you."

A hum as he fell hard for those hazel eyes. "Then you couldn't resist my shirtless self."

She scoffed. "Keep telling yourself that." She whacked his hand gently.

He tilted his helm with a small curve to his lips.

She spun around the best she could looking into his glowing optics. She turned serious. "Has a weight been finally lifted off of your chest Sunny? Do you need me anymore? Did I help you….again? Are you...alright?"

The mech's frame whined in pain. "Felicity...yes, but know this, I will always need you. As long as you are bonded to me, you are forever mine and I am yours. I promise."

Her shoulders sagged in relief. "You better believe it." A watery smile crossed her lips.

"Not only that 'city. I have her spark. I have her dagger. I have evidence she is gone for good. I do not know when I will return to her ship, because of lingering wounds but when I do, I will rid of her and the slaves bodies."

"Bodies?"

Sunstreaker paused, afraid he had told to much. He didn't want to hide from her. not anymore. "I told you I lost myself. I killed everyone, Felicity." He didn't want to sugar coat it.

She gritted her teeth, setting her jaw. Everyone. Including the innocent...the slaves? She looked away trying to believe the words she said. "They were better off."

"Maybe." He said offhandedly. "I don't remember anything and when that happens...I rather not remember." He flicked his optics away from her. "It usually became ugly. Very...ugly..."

Felicity nodded her head. She was tired. emotionally and mentally. She could only offer so much assurance before she lost some of her own. She didn't mean to blow him off but it was tiring. She had to regroup herself. "It's okay Sunstreaker. It's alright. I'm here. You're alright too. Just..." She paused in frustration not knowing how to word her next sentence. The little human smiled to cover it up. "Rest up okay? We'll deal with it when we regroup, settle a little bit, and heal. That's all that matters, okay?"

If he had heard her frustration thankfully he didn't dwell or question her. It was better left unsaid or he understood all too much. He offlined his optics sighing falling asleep to the sensation of her rubbing her hand over his clawed fingers.


	29. Minimalism

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Preferred listening. "On Hold" by The Xx**

**Hello beauties! Yes this is the last chapter! Finally! After two years I am so glad to pull its plug. Not really I loved this story with all my heart and I love you all for being with me. Enjoy. **

**Syke! There's an epilogue too...**

* * *

**Chapter 24 ****Minimalism**

* * *

About two months had passed. Sunstreaker went back with the Autobots. Since then, Felicity was healing on her own. Mr. Lombardi had made special trips for her to drop off dinner and meals for her, as well as insisting to keeping her leg elevated. Felicity only assure him she had to move around a little bit.

"Ahh, hiking accident is a lie, mio amico!" He had tisked. "What_ really_ happened?

The woman shook her head following him down the stairs and out the door. "I swear. The ground gave out under me." She easily lied. It was strange how she could do so. "It was a good thing Sunny was there. He carried me back you know." She tried getting brownie points for him from her protective Italian friend.

"As he should have, Felicity. Be sure to take those stairs slow. Where_ is_ Sonny? He is not here to help you?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, no, Papa, just...he's away on business again. He will be back, soon I hope." But she didn't know when. The wounds of Hypogeum never fulled healed but she could tell he was lighter after those few days. She could only imagine what had happened in her absence.

He sighed turned to walk down her walkway. "If he returns I will give him a piece of mia mente for leaving my Felicity all alone in her time of need!"

A polite smile as she waved him goodbye. "Goodbye, Papa Bardi."

"Mark my word!" He smiled back waving a finger in the air. Felicity never doubted him.

Hours after when the sun was setting over the harbor beyond, did she say hello to the said man he swore to give an earful to.

"These hellos and goodbyes are getting old." She whispered to the holoform at her front door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close.

A breathy laugh was felt on her neck. She smiled. "I know. I apologize." Strong arms held her. "I am bothered by them too."

She looked beyond where they were. Felicity bravely kissed his jaw. He didn't react, not right away. His shoulders sank deeply as if a weight lifted from them. She backed away holding his hand. "How about you come in. I was about to make a cup of tea."

Sunstreaker pretended to think about it. "I was going to offer a drive." He backed away to the side revealing his true form sitting just behind him on the side of the road. He was pristine and pretty as ever. A soft blue glow highlighted a black leather interior. To her it looked so very inviting.

"Right now?" Felicity murmured.

"Yes. I missed you. I need you close...to me. The real me."

To this, lips were parted into a bright smile. "How can I deny you that, now?" She placed a lock of her hair behind her ear and sighed gripping her crutch she had placed aside. Only a brace was around her leg now and not a bulky cast. She could walk on it. Slowly but surely, she made her way over to his waiting frame.

He watched her with careful eyes. "You healed very well." There were no apologies of being away from her. She knew he had a duty. After all he was a soldier. She was a civilian.

"So have you. I'm glad, I really am. I guess we can talk about each other as well?"

"Of course."

He helped her sit in the low passenger seat, holding her hand, and guiding her leg into the car.

She never thought of how he was gone for seemingly forever again. She never thought of how odd he was acting. It was seeing a very old friend once again. Friends that held obvious places in each others soul. Said souls were humming being so close to one another.

With a rumble of his powerful engine he was driving.

"Did you have to lie to come back?" She broke the silence first looking over to his holoform. Messy black hair was tied into a bun lazily. His posture was relaxed. He seemed very...content. It was strange but Felicity didn't question it. Yet. She was on edge.

"Well, I really gave it to Prime that's for sure. Made a lot of people unhappy."

She frowned looking out to the traffic as the light turned red. He came to a crawl, stopped, and gripped the steering wheel with ease. It was practically second nature to him. Acting like he was driving was like venting. Natural.

"What do you mean by that?" He had his eyes on a young man crossing the road gave them a thumbs up in appreciation for the expensive car.

Sunstreaker placed two of his fingers up in acknowledgment easily flashing a smile that was Hollywood practiced. It melted away. "I am trying to make the story short. But it is sort of hard."

"How about start out with what are you doing here?"

"I left the Autobots."

The little human's disbelieving expression was highlighted by the light turning green. "Excuse me?" She placed her hands on the dashboard. "What did you just say?"

He smiled. A simple flick of his lips. That was his real smile. "Not yet. _Officially._ That's what I'm doing here."

"Not to visit me." She shook her head. "Here we go again."

He flicked a smile again in response to her annoyance. "This is not how I want this evening to go."

"No? Start talking then, Sunstreaker." She placed a finger in his face. He waved it away with humor.

"I am terrified to admit it, but I am going rouge for a bit. It is not the first time I have done this. Ratchet is always there to assist me. He knows me like the back of his hand. Inside and out, literally. He knows what I'm doing here and he knows what I'm going to do once I get to where I need to go."

"Why do you need me if you're 'going rouge' Whatever that means?"

He gripped the steering wheel with one hand, easily keeping up his act. He flicked glances from the road to her. They were not yet out of the city. Where they needed to go was beyond the busy streets and other humans. "That ship was handed over to me. I pulled too many strings to get it into my possession. _Optimus_ pulled strings. Ratchet said he put Prime on the spot. He told him the truth of why he was always using my twin and I. I guess it woke him up. Prime covered up my doings, Lennox pulled strings to have Hypogeum's ship under my care. He told higher ups I am 'undercover and spying for any Deception activity' around the ship. It is all a lie. So many strings. So yes, I am here because of you...for you."

A yellow light caused him to speed up, making his engine growl and downshift after he had passed the barely red light. Felicity placed a hand on her chest.

"True that I can now do whatever I want with whatever is in that ship and the bodies, but now, I am close to you. I can be with you whenever I want. I'm terrified, excited, happy, calm...for once in my life fate has sided with me and dealing the proverbial favorable cards. Not only am I rid of my past shadows, not only am I off the chain that Prime kept me on, but...I can be with the closest being to my spark. And it's you, Felicity. The tiny annoying human I could not help but fall so hard for. The only being that took time to see me and not the surface. A human no less. I want to be with you Felicity. For as long as I can. And what I need to do tonight is leave the Autobots."

Felicity looked away from him. she swallowed hard. "You got the ride over here and now you're abandoning them? After what they did to get you here in the first place?" She knew it wasn't the point but she was feeling guilty now that she was so annoyed at him. She sometimes jumped to too many conclusions. She over thought. She always sought the worst in each situation before the best.

"I am not guilty. Ratchet planned it all."

She shook her head a humorless smile on her lips. "I can't believe this. I can't believe that..." A huff of laughter. It was all too much for her.

"That I could play so dirty? That Ratchet would do it too?"

"...And what if you really end up in trouble and need help?" She asked timidly.

"Like I said. It's not my first time going rouge, Felicity." He smiled.

"And how am I supposed to react? After _Hypogeum_ After worrying about you? After..." She sighed looking down to her hands losing the fire in her voice. She couldn't stay mad at him.

"How about you let me drive and let me lead you to a wonderful night. Trust me. I planned it all out."

"Glad somebody did." She smiled nervously.

He laughed and it shook her a bit. It had been a long time since she heard him laugh. A genuine laugh.

"I know you're not mad at me. I know you put that annoyance on for show. You always have. Do you truly have trouble with hello goodbyes?"

"How about you talk to my parents about that? They might know." She rolled her eyes. "Call it separation anxiety or too much dependence on another person."

"Just know I won't be hurt by whatever you say or do. I think we are past the point of no return with this whole bond and love thing."

_Love thing?_ She turned to him. He said...She opened her mouth but was cut off by her ears popping as they went higher into the mountains. She swallowed and picked at her ear. "Damn it."

Sunstreaker's engine rumbled as he went around a corner fast. She shook her head pursing her lips into a thin determined line. "Sunny stop that."

He ticked his head. "Stop what?"

Another turn as they went higher. His engine growled louder. By now he had given up on pretending he was driving and instead watched her as a smile tried to crack through her pursed lips.

"You know." He started out in a matter of factly voice. "I read somewhere It was going to be a dark evening."

She stiffed a giggle at the speed they were going. She never liked to go fast. It made her sick and nervous but the fact she had grown to trust him more and learn that she was safer than any other human, she let go of that worry. "Oh yeah? Usually all evenings are like that."

"Smart, but seriously it is the darkest one yet because this hemisphere in heading into the winter season. Interesting really."

"I don't pay attention to that stuff. San Francisco has two temperatures. Hot and freezing." She cleared her throat gripping the door handle as he drove another turn smoothly.

"When the suns on our planet rose it was so bright. We used it towards good use. Solar energy. Your kind makes it such a joke." He rolled his eyes. "Not only that. You are doing it all wrong."

"Oh, because you're a scientist suddenly?"

"No, because I am more advanced than a species that has only existed a spec of time compared to us."

"Can't you just enjoy the ride? Or the sights for a bit? You make me feel so infinitesimal. And did you change the subject purposely? I am not done with questioning you."

"Watch it that was a big word for-." A hand was shoved into his face.

"Do not distract the driver!" He chuckled.

* * *

"So here, huh?" Felicity backed away watching as Sunstreaker transformed and stretched. She noted his pristine state. No wounds, no scuff marks, armor shiny and pristine. Hydraulics hissed in healthy rhythm. Limbs moved smoothly and never skipped or twitch unnaturally as if sand had wedged in the joints. It was She looked up to him with a dazed expression. He was hers. She blinked at such a thought.

The little human cleared her throat as he offered his hand down to her. "If that is not an issue. I enjoyed us when we were here the last time. I thought it would be appropriate. I was going to take you to the boardwalk you had mentioned awhile back. You said you always wanted to go. I suppose I am being selfish when I preferred to hold you like this."

She turned and sat down on his palm placing her crutch next to her. He lifted his hand. A smile she couldn't stop spread across her lips as she held onto his thumb. She looked out onto the forest as he began to walk. No. It wasn't selfish. She liked it when she was this way with him as well. Very, very, much so.

"The fact you remembered touches me, Sunny." She murmured quietly. "But...why are we here? I am still confused." She asked reaching out to brush her hands along the branches of trees that passed.

He raised an optic ridge. "Do you not like it here?"

She sighed a short breath of exasperation. "No, I love it here. But why are we here, _here_? You said you were going to-"

"Ratchet." He greeted outloud.

She balked looking up to him. "Ratchet, what?" She looked around expecting him to reveal himself, but they never quite happened.

"You know why I am calling."

She narrowed her eyes. A sigh. It was his com. link. "Rude." She mumbled.

"She is with me." He pushed aside two trees and revealed the view from the cliff side they sat upon only a few months ago. Felicity sighed looking out onto the world. Half was a sunset the other was an early born night. In the middle both world collided in blend of oranges, pinks, and purples.

_"Felicity."_

She jumped upon hearing the medics voice aloud. "Can he hear me?" She whispered loudly.

"Yes." Sunstreaker supplied sitting on the ground with eased motions and leaning against the rock face jutting from the earth. He looked out onto the view with a content expression. One she had never seen before. He wasn't bothered by any of this. And somehow she felt she needed to lose her attitude. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

_"Has Sunstreaker explained his plans to you?"_

She listened to his voice. It sounded as if he was with her right there. It was strange. "Um, Hey Ratchet. Um, somewhat I guess? He's leaving the 'bots? For...for a while?" Must have been the superior alien speaker tech that made it so clear.

_"Yes, he is. He brought you to wherever it is you are to explain everything in peace. A neutral space as I suggested wherever it may be I hope you are comfortable. I have a few words I need to share with you both."_

"Sunstreaker what is this?" She turned to him but he didn't answer. As a matter of fact, he didn't move.

_"Felicity, you hold something so very dear to Sunstreaker. A literal piece of his spark is with you and him in turn. The bond has grown, no doubt. Not enough to tap into it at will but it is there. I'm begging you, do not leave this idiot's side. Watch over him, Felicity."_

"Are you...are you sending off Sunny?" She laughed humorlessly. "Like...like..." Like a stereotypical grumpy father giving their son in law a reluctant blessing. Only this time it was a her. It was Felicity.

_"There are many things you may not understand Felicity but Sunstreaker is everything to me. He has held a place in my spark for a long time and has made an old mech very proud. I need to just make sure...I need to make sure where I will not be, you will be there. He is still young, Felicity. I hope you know this. He still needs a level-headed set point to be there. And even if Hypogeum is gone, and even if you are there with his spark, he will still feel pain."_

Sunstreaker remained unmoving, staring off into the distance. He took in a deep invent and released it upon her, marking her with his scent accidentally. She looked up to him and realized. For the first time. _He was happy_. Her mentor. Her friend. Her love.

She stood shakily using his chest to guide her. She pressed her forehead against him clenching her jaw tightly. Tears squeezed through her shut eyes. "I love him Ratchet. I love this damn fool with all my heart."

Sunstreaker smirked, a corner of his mouth lifting. He finally moved looking down. A hand was brought behind her pressing her gently against him. He reached out his spark to her. She knew because like a magnet she was drawn toward him. Her legs shook as her literal being was enveloped in a hazy energy. An energy that was simply him. It was _him_.

Ratchet's voice filtered through._ "And Sunstreaker, if you break her heart I will strip your parts and turn you into a conventional oven, so that Lenox's daughter may use you as a high-tech E-Z Bake oven. You hear me? I am doing this for you, Sunny. I am doing this for your happiness you deserved since you were onlined."_

"I know." A smile as he looked down to her. "I promise."

_"I will be manually cutting your tracking beacon from here. From now on, you are alone…but Sunstreaker. Felicity. I will always be here..."_

Felicity hugged him harder the best she could, looking up to him a smile so pure and wonderful blessing his sights. Overwhelmed from his spark she fell to her knees but she remained elated. "Ratchet, thank you...thank you so much..." She felt his spark energy pull back. For that she was grateful. She would pass out if he kept that up.

_"No, Felicity, thank you for finding him. Saving his life. Saving my only twin that I have"_

She nodded swallow hard and releasing a breathy watery laugh.

"I will see you around, doc?" Sunny murmured.

_"Perhaps. I will leave you to it, then."_

The com. was reluctantly cut. She watched as Sunstreaker paused and then smiled after a long moment of silence. "He cut my beacon off. We're free 'city. We're together. No Autobots. No Hypogeum. No more energon or blood. No more harm to you. Nothing. We can be together."

He held her closer to his chest. She smiled laughing gleefully.

"Are you annoyed at me anymore?"

"Never could be Sunny...you're really staying? Don't lie please. No more."

He brought her up to his face and flicked his optics over her. Crystal blue light filtered over her. "Yes Felicity. Whenever you need me I will be there. Whenever you are hurt I will be there. If you need anything I am here. My spark is yours."

"And I am yours." She leaned forward and kissed his bottom lip the best she could, backing away. His holoform suddenly appeared behind her. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her bringing her back close to his chest. She laughed tilting her head back. Lips enveloped her own, desperately tasting her and bringing her to still. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing back.

"Say it again." She breathed, head spinning. "You said it because you thought you would never be able to again. Say it again please."

Sunstreaker clasped his arms around her chest and nuzzled into her neck. "I love you." He rounded her and took her face into his hands. "I love you…silly human"

She smiled, swallowing hard and looking into those crystal blues she had grown to love. "I love you, stupid robot." She huffed a watery breath of laughter enveloping him again.

No more bad. Just good. It was just them. Us. We.

Finally.


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Seeing the bodies as he walked into the ship wasn't what bothered him the most. Stepping over the evidence of what he had done wasn't all that bad as well. He had done so much worse. He had seen worse. His nasal sensor turned up upon the smell of rotten muscle relays and broken down energon and coolant. But that was something he had grown to know for a while since Cybertron. If brought back memories like a candle or a flower would to a human. As Suntreaker walked, peds light and careful, the smell became invisible.

Walls were stained and splattered in their blood, plating was strewn this way and that. He stopped to touch claw marks in the wall, ped kicking a piece of shoulder plating. Tentatively he placed his hand to the marking and found they were a perfect match. He curled his fingers away in shame. Were their deaths cursed by the sight of him? He looked away. Maybe that bothered him. Maybe the fact he insisted and tricked himself into thinking he gave them merciful deaths was a coping mechanism. He lied to himself.

As he walked down the darkened halls, the smells and sounds of hissing technology untouched and echoing he felt, made his plating crawl. He was here before. What bothered him the most was the frame that lay gray and motionless in what was known as her throne room. Slowly he came to a halt and looked down at the frame. Like a child he poked at the corpse with the tip of his ped and flipped it over.

A vent he didn't know he was holding was released. A halfhearted breath of laughter left him as the dead glass of her optics stared back at him. The hole that yawned from her chest was a beautiful sight. Half her helm was eaten by the silver colored, metal eating serum. A droplet that had been formed from the frame being disrupted fell into a slow puddle under her. Such a minute sound echoed. The smile was gone. He curled his lip in disgust.

He growled, harshly taking the frame by her broken leg, digging claws into the pathetic armor, and dragging her through the halls. His expression laid neutral as he brought her thought her ship she once had rule over. The golden mech took her past her slaves, dead frames, and guards. It was a morbid victory lap that Sunstreaker savored. Jewels and garnishments no longer attached to a living frame fell off glittered in the dim light. A trail of silver was left behind wherever her frame flopped and twisted.

It grew hotter. The air grew dense and thick. Beyond a tightly shut door he took her and dragged her into the fires of the ships furnace itself. He stood facing the fires as they lapped at her frame greedily and melted down her corpse. The light of the angry flames flicked across his golden plating, dancing as she returned to where she came.

The last time he had watched a frame melt down was the ridding of his bother's body. So very unlike then, this was merely taking out the trash.

* * *

Ridding the other bodies was just as easy. Sunstreaker of Kaon had grown numb to such horrors. Perhaps that is why he had left Felicity a note in her kitchen saying not to worry. He would be back in a few days. He was simply clearing his mind. Driving. Sure. Lying had become easier. To himself and others.

Easy.

It was like spring cleaning. Easy. Getting rid of the murky curtains that had rotted in the ship so many years ago. Ridding the perfumes, the rotten energon, the trophies that deserved to be laid to rest in a fiery end. The bodies were just obstacles he had to climb over to get from one room to the next. Washing the inside down with solution he found in the supply room was a chore. It was the one thing he thankfully found that hadn't rotten.

It was cleaning out the past and her shadows. Everything she had ever owned was now gone. The ship was his. Mostly. It still had her presence. The darkness that shadowed each corner was whisked away with replaced lighting and energy coils. It was seeming…his. More like the Kaon he had known so long ago.

The darkness wasn't all that suffocating but reminded him of the quarters he once shared with his twin.

Easy.

Forgetting the past wasn't. He could still hear her cooing and calling his name as he walked down one of the many halls. That tingle went up his spinal strut when a draft or the ventilation kicked on. Their kind didn't believe in lingering sprits that hadn't past on. That was a human tale. A trick of the imagination. He never believed in such mediocre things.

Sunstreaker stopped shaking his helm. He could have sworn he had heard his name being called. No. He turned his mouth up into a disbelieving smile. It was silly. He continued on his way.

Maybe he needed to get out of the ship for a while, he lost track of time after all. Maybe he did need a drive. Was the ventilation working? His vents suddenly felt tighter…no…his spark his spark felt tight. He stopped ticking his helm as if to zero in on the source more.

Something was trying to cut off his spark from…_something_. He stopped to lean onto the wall and choke on…_on what!_? What was wrong?

He gasped and clutched his chest with strained clawed hands leaning against the wall. It was becoming tighter, coiling like a metal spring. Was Felicity trying to access the bond? No she wouldn't try this hard. Was it Hypogeum's avenging spirit? Unlikely but this was a mind of a panicking twin.

It was coming closer. But what was coming closer? Why could _he feel it_? He yelled out. He begged for it to stop.

_Stop what?!_

His name was called, this time crystal clear through what he thought was broken and lost forever.

The world fell at his feet as he came to his knees choking sounds coming from his throat. **::S-Sideswipe?:: **

The response was hesitant. **::Hey, bro...::**

* * *

**I want to thank all of you for joining me on such a wonderful dark journey and I hope to see you all in the next installment of A Sunny Sky Called "A Shadowed Dawn" That will be coming out soon, not sure when though. Be sure to follow me and watch out for my new fic coming out soon called "75:15:10" inspired and co-written with Velociraptor4659. I love you all and I hope to hear from you guys! Mwah!**

**Music that inspired "A Dark Evening"**

"**Glory and Gore" -Lorde : Moodsetter for when the twins were in the gladiatorial rings. Listen close to her haunting lyrics and you'll see why this song describes the twins so well during this time.**

"**The Battle." -The Lyndhurst Orchestra, Gavin Greenaway, Hans Zimmer, Lisa Gerrard (Gladiator Music from the Motion Picture.): Moodsetter for Antecedent IV during the Inseticon vs Twins scene.**

"**The Emperor is Dead" The Lyndhurst Orchestra, Gavin Greenaway, Hans Zimmer, Lisa Gerrard (Gladiator Music from the Motion Picture).: Hypogeum's Theme**

"**The Madam" -Jesper Kyd- Assassin's creed 2 (original game soundtrack) : Hypogeum's theme**

"**Logan Through Time"- Harry Gregson-Williams (X-Men Origins: Wolverine (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)): Moodsetter for a big chunk of Ascendant V. Where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker go through time as Autobots. I purposely made this scene similar to the scene in the movie that this song came from. Victor=Sunstreaker. Logan=Sideswipe**

"**Fantasy" –The Xx- Chapter 8 Moodsetter when Sunstreaker is telling his life story to Felicity.**

"**Monster."- Imagine Dragons- Chapter 8 Moodsetter. Lyrics are important to the way Sunstreaker feels about himself.**

"**Tenerife Sea"- Ed Sheeran- Date moodsetter**

"**Magnets" -Disclosure ft. Lorde: Mood setter for chapter 11. Technically its about cheating but the songs mood and some of the messages I connected to them going past the point of no return. Also a foretelling of the chapter ahead.**

"**I Won't Give Up" - Jason Mraz- What Sunstreaker's and Felicity's love has evolved into. Moodsetter for first kiss.**

"**Miss You" - B. Fleischmann- Chapter 13 Moodsetter for when Sunstreaker confronts Hypogeum's hunters.**

"**Missing"- The Xx- Chapter 18 Moodsetter**

"**Fortress of Seduction" –Two Steps from hell- Chapter 21 moodsetter.**

"**Numb"- Max Jury- Chapter 22 moodsetter**

"**On Hold"- The Xx- Chapter 24 moodsetter **

**All these songs do not belong to me but by their rightful composers and writers. All these songs can also be found on a playlist on my Spotify account. The info to that is on my profile.**


End file.
